Entre Sombras y Mar (PercicoPernico) M-preg
by Roxeel
Summary: No Es Plagio! soy Roxeel la de Wattpad :D -Bueno estas historia se basa especialmente en Percy y Nico , como también en sus 2 hijos que vienen del futuro para impedir un desastroso futuro, estos adolescentes tendrán que enfrentar muchas cosas para salvarse el pellejo para poder nacer y tener un futuro, pero si no lo logran todo lo que ellos conocen desaparecerá junto a ellos.
1. 1- Pequeño desvio

**NO ES PLAGIO!**

 **Yo soy Roxeel la escritora que publico esto en Wattpad, espero tener el mismo apoyo en esta pagina al igual que en wattpad, y para los que ya me conocen, bueno les digo que tambien empezare a subir aquí para tener una vision mas amplia en las paginas y mas personas puedan disfrutar de esta historia :3**

* * *

 **Resumen (El mismo que en Wattpad):**

 **Esto es Percico/Pernico contiene Mpreg. Bueno estas historia se basa especialmente en Percy y Nico , como también en sus 2 hijos que vienen del futuro para impedir un desastroso futuro, estos adolescentes tendrán que enfrentar muchas cosas para salvarse el pellejo para poder nacer y tener un futuro, pero si no lo logran todo lo que ellos conocen desaparecerá junto a ellos. Cabe decir que abran mas parejas y en un principio estará presente el Percabeth para hacer esto mas intenso(? , también Jason x Leo entre otras que se irán sumando.**

 **Me di cuenta de que no hay historias con mpreg de esta pareja , en español no, y bueno se me ocurrió esta historia en el cumpleaños de un primo y ahora decidí ponerla en practica, espero les guste es la primera vez que escribo una historia de esta pareja y también la primera vez que publico en wattpad, espero sus consejos y criticas.**

 **Sin mas que decir , disfruten de esta historia que tengan por seguro les sacara mas de una sonrisa, lágrima, rabietas y unas intensas ganas de mandarme al tártaro sin retorno ^.^**

* * *

 **1 Pequeño desvio**

 **"Hola chic s este es mi primer fic, espero le den una oportunidad**

 **Soy nueva en wattpad y esta es mi primera historia que subo y la primera que escribo de esta pareja"**

 **Esa fue mi presentacion en Wattpad que es en donde esta todo el fic completo, con todo los anuncios que he publicado, Lo subo aqui para aquell s que no sepan o no conoscan muy bien wattpad, espero le den una oportunidad como lo hicieron los lectores en wattpad y me sigan a travez de esta loca hisotria ;D**

 **Espero y disfruten ...**

-Oye no crees que no estamos desviando del camino?- un chico alto de unos 16 años aproximadamente , cabellos negros alborotados y pequeños rulos, ojos verde mar con un deje de oscuridad, piel pálida con un ligero bronceado, traía puestos unos jeans negros , una polera verde oscura con el dibujo de olas y una calavera negra en medio de las olas, debajo de la polera con letras negras decía Ryan, unas converse verde y una mochila azul con negra en su espalda , se encontraba preguntándole a otro chico idéntico a el por el pequeño desvío, la diferencia entre ellos es que el otro chico tenia una polera azul que mientras bajabas esta se iba tornando oscura hasta llegar al negro, en medio de la polera se encontraba un tridente y al finalizar la misma esta decía con el mismo tono del principio de la polera Bryan

-Caminar mas no te matara- le contesto de forma quejosa

-Pero si tu mismo te estas quejando- le reclamo Ryan

-Lo digo en este tono porque hace calor y estoy tratando de buscar un lugar fresco mientras que tu quieres llegar enseguida al campamento- le arremetió Bryan mientras se dejaba caer en un banco que se encontraba debajo de un frondoso arbol que le daba una exelente sombra

-Pero si vamos directo al campamento te ahorrarias un montón de calor-refunfuño el otro mientras se tira al lado de su gemelo con los brazos cruzados y un puchero

-Aahh... tu también tienes calor y estas cansado- Bryan miro a su hermano de forma seria

-Si ya, también tengo calor y también sed...-Ryan se quedo callado por unos segundos, segundos que empezaron a preocupar a Bryan

-En que piensas?-pregunto temeroso a las ideas de su gemelo

-Que deberíamos comprar pizza y viajar por las sombras-se giro a mirar al menor- es mas fácil y rápido-

-Tambien es arriesgado al estar en otro tiempo y espacio, mamá dijo que usaramos lo menos posible el viaje entre las sombras a menos que quieras ser parte de ellas por el resto de la eternidad- miro de forma seria y penetrante al mayor de los dos

-Hablas como mamá, deverías relajarte y comenzar a caminar para buscar una pizzería- le dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Si a alguien le dijeras que controlas las sombras y yo el mar , ningún semidiós lo creería- suspiro el menor

-A que vino eso?-pregunto extrañado el mayor mientras se levantaba y se ponía en marcha a buscar la pizzería

-Tu personalidad es demasiado alegre y despreocupada para ser un chico "oscuro"-

-Y la tuya muy arisca , fría y seria para ser alguien que controle el mar que se supone es diversión- el mayor le saca la lengua para después adelantarse

-Eres igual a papá- ataco Bryan

-Y tu a mamá- contraataco Ryan - Pero también podemos controlar ambas cosas- arremetió el mayor

-Ah?- el menor quedo descolocado por el repentino cambio de conversación

-Que aun así podemos controlar el mar y las sombras-

-Pero tu eres mas fuerte con los poderes del inframundo y yo del mar-suspiro - sabes que, deja de decir idioteces en plena tarde y ponte a buscar la pizzería-

-ok!- Ryan sonrió feliz mientras pasaba un brazo por detrás del cuello de su hermano- deberías de dejar de ser tan amargado y disfrutar- le animo el mayor

-Aah... solo por hoy- miro a todos lados y sonrió abiertamente- deberías de ver tu expresión- se echo a reír al ver la cara de incredulidad que tenia su gemelo

-ah... ehh.. hm..-Ryan no podía pronunciar palabras coherentes

-Pareces un enfermo así, cuando recuperes a tu ultima neurona, que por lo que veo se acaba de fundir, me avisas- Bryan no podía dejar de reír a todo pulmón cuando su hermano empezó a asentir de forma afirmativa aun con la cara de idiota y la boca abierta de la impresión, ese día si que iba a ser extraño para todos por el simple echo que Bryan reía abiertamente

3 horas después de esa pequeña revelación por parte de Bryan siguieron con la búsqueda de la pizzería, el problema es que al ser ellos de otro tiempo, las cosas en el pasado están un poco cambiadas en el futuro por ende estos gemelos no pueden encontrar una pizzería tan fácil

-Moriré...-Ryan esta siendo arrastrado por Bryan

-Ponte a caminar solo, pesas!- le reclamo el menor tratando de caminar y cargar a su hermano a la vez

-Noo puedoo...-el mayor arrastraba las palabras como si no pudiera con el peso del aire a su alrededor

-Agh! Te echare agua aver si con eso te mueves!- Bryan se acercó a una fuente y con una mano manipulo el agua para que le diera directo en la cara a su hermano, este calló de culo al suelo con toda la cara mojada mirando a todas partes preguntándose que avía sucedido

-Qu-que paso? Donde estamos?- miro a todos lados doblando su cuello de una forma no muy saludable

-Creo que estuviste a punto de morir después de que se fundiera la ultima neurona y de paso también de hambre- Bryan se cruzo se brazos mirando a su hermano aun en el suelo-te cargue por más de 2 horas!- le reclamo y regaño de paso

-Lo siento... y encontraste la pizzería?-se levanto enseguida con los ojos llenos de esperanza

-No-dijo abatido y hambriento el menor, toda esperanza por parte de Ryan se rompió

-Esta vez si moriremos de hambree~...-se volvió a tirar al suelo y de un brinco se volvió a levantar- y no se te a ocurrido preguntar donde hay una?- el sabia que su hermano era demasiado orgulloso para preguntar indicaciones

-Grrr...-le gruño y miro a otro lado enfadado

-Jajajaja no te enojes, vamos preguntemosle a esas chicas- apunto a un grupo de chicas y chicos que por lo visto Ryan no se avía fijado en ellos pero Bryan si

-Esta bien, tu preguntas-declaro enseguida el menor

-Jajaja Ok Ok-entre risas por parte de Ryan se acercaron al grupo, el mayor se giro a mirar a las chicas y reparo en los chicos, un pequeño pánico lo inundo e instintivamente tomo la mano de Bryan, quien acababa de llegar a su lado

-"Idiota..."- el pensamiento del menor quedo en el aire cuando vio que Ryan le apretaba la mano, dándole a entender que el hablara, suspiro y cambio su cara por una alegre y sonriente- disculpen...- todos se giraron a mirarlos, ninguno oculto su sorpresa al ver gemelos idénticos y guapos, las chicas se sonrojaron y los chicos se enfadaron un poco al ver que ellas ya no les prestaban atención

-Que sucede?-pregunto amable y coquetamente una de las chicas haciéndole ojitos a los 2

-Nos estábamos preguntándonos si nos podían decir en donde encontrar una pizzería- lo dijo todo en tono alegre e inocentón para que les respondieran rápido su pregunta y largarse a comer

-A 2 cuadras de aquí, siguen derecho por esta calle , 2 cuadras después giran a la derecha y enfrente esta la pizzería- esta vez le respondió uno de los chicos, Bryan le apretó la mano a Ryan para que agradeciera

-Gracias!-ambos lo dijeron en tono esperanzador y también aliviados de poder encontrar la dichosa pizzería, obviamente también de agradecimiento

-Nos han salvado de morir de hambre- Ryan ya se avía relajado y comenzó a hablar, mala señal, si Bryan no lo paraba estarían todo lo que queda del día hablando con esos chicos y cabe decir que esos chicos no les agradara la idea de tener que dejar que 2 gemelos se lleven la atención de sus chicas

-Tiene razón , no hemos comido nada en 6 horas y nuestro cuerpo no aguanta sin alimentarse tanto tiempo, muchas gracias por las indicaciones- tiro de su hermano para que comenzara a caminar

-Esperen!- una de las chicas tomo del brazo a Bryan- por lo menos nos podrían decir sus nombres-dijo completamente sonrojada, ambos apuntaron hacia abajo, cosa que izo mal entender a todos los chicos y chicas que se taparon los ojos enseguida y los chicos agarraron a los 2 del cuello

-Son unos dejenerados por apuntar "esa" parte a una chica que solo pitio su nombre- uno de los chicos mas furiosos casi le da un golpe a Bryan que se escabulló de sus brazos muy fácilmente, pero estaba seguro de que si no fuera por el entrenamiento en el campamento hubiera estado condenado a ese golpe

-El nombre esta ahí!-apunto denuevo hacia abajo y levanto la polera para que vieron su nombre, Bryan

-Uuf hace días que no estábamos en una pe!-Bryan le puso la mano en la boca

-Cierra el pico-le dijo por lo bajo y levanto la polera de su hermano en donde decía Ryan- perdón si hicimos malentender nuestros gestos- retrocedió con su hermano-y para aclarar yo soy Bryan el menor y el es Ryan el mayor- se dio la vuelta para comenzar a caminar y sintió un peso extra en el, uno muy bien conocido, se giro y vio la cara de zombie que tenia su hermano-otra vez!- Bryan se paso la mano por la cara exasperado

-Muerooo...-se colgó de su hermano y dio un pequeño salto quedando en la espalda de su hermano y sus piernas enrolladas en la cintura del menor

-Por los Dioses! No puedes caminar solo !?- Bryan se acomodo a su hermano lo mejor posible, al tener la mochila eb su espalda no le permitía mucho

-Noo...-puso su barbilla en la cabeza de su hermano mientras se drjaba hacer

-Aahg, sabes que yo también tengo hambre, estoy cansado y tu no ayudas mucho- comenzó a caminar como le indico el chico, esperaba que no fueran indicaciones falsas

Después de 3 tropiezos, 4 caídas y un choque con un poste de luz, llegaron a la pizzería todo abollados pero vivos, Bryan echo a correr con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban y entro en la platería, solamente con el aroma se sintió vivo denuevo y al parecer su hermano también, Ryan se abrazo fuertemente a Bryan sin querer bajarse, el menor entendido y solo pudo sonreír, su hermano nunca cambiaría y siempre parecería el menor.

Bryan se acercó al mostrador en donde estaba una chica que al verlos se sonrojo

-buenas tardes, que se les ofrece?-la chica izo todo su esfuerzo para no tartamudear

-4 pizzas de las mas grandes con doble queso, carne, champiñón, peperoni y...-movió a su hermano y este reacciono

-También con pollo , tocino!-su neurona se fundió otra vez porque dejo de hablar y solo babear con el olor

-2 con carne, champiñón, doble queso, y tocino las otras 2 con pollo, peperoni, doble queso y champiñón- sentencio Bryan

\- Muy bien, su nombre?- la chica estaba nerviosa y ansiosa por saber el nombre de uno de los gemelos

-Bryan- este sonrió y se fue a sentar en una de las mesas que tenia una perfecta visión de la televisión, dejo a su hermano en la silla de al lado-oye Ryan deja de hacer el idiota-

-Pizza~- Ryan no paraba de hablar incoherencias

-Hay Dioses, lo perdimos...-dejo de prestarle atención a su hermano y se concentro en la televisión del lugar, estaban dando Transformers, al menor le encantaban las películas de Transformers, así que se olvido de todo y se centro en la película que sin darse cuenta pasaron 30 minutos

-Bryan!- la chica que los atendió lo llamo indicándole que las pizzas estaban listas, se levanto de su lugar y fue a recoger su preciado alimento

-Gracias!- saco el dinero y se lo dio a la cajera para después tomar las 4 pizzas y dirigirse a su mesa en donde estaba Ryan muerto sobre la mesa- Oye Ryan! Despierta! La pizza ya esta aquí!- las dejo sobre la mesa y abrió la caja de una para que Ryan las oliera, este se levanto enseguida y saco 2 trozos empezando a devorarlos

-Efto efhtga defijofo- (esto esta delicioso)

-De de hablar con la boca llena- Bryan también tomo 2 trozos y los empezó a devorar junto a su gemelos

20 minutos después

-Todo estuvo delicioso!- ambos chicos se encontraban en las calles de Manhatan caminando sin un rumbo fijo

-Si...- Bryan miro dentro de un local la hora y casi se cae-Son las 20:30!- Ryan se detuvo en seco

-Creo que se nos fue la hora... Es tu culpa!-acuso Ryan

-Mi culpa!?-le grito Bryan

-Tu quisiste hacer el "Pequeño Desvío"!- Ryan ya estaba alejándose de su hermano buscando una buena sombra

-Sino hubiera hecho el desvío ya estarías muerto!-contraatacó el menor siguiendo a su gemelo

-Ya no importa! Vámonos!- cogió la mano del menor y tiro atrayéndolo a su cuerpo para después fundirse con las sombras y reaparecer mágicamente en la entrada del Campamento Mestizo-Mierda ahh... es mas difícil de lo que imagine aah...- Ryan apenas podía mantener la respiración , se tiro al suelo tratando de recuperar el aire

-Mamá te lo dijo y yo también pero no haces caso, eres como papá!-

-Creo que ya aahh... hemos tenido esta conversación aah...-declaro el mayor

-Y la seguiremos teniendo hasta que me canse!- suspiro derrotado el menor mientras ayudaba a su hermano a ponerse de pie y encaminarse hacia dentro del campamento

-Dioses...- Quirón vio a los 2 chicos que no tenían una buena pinta , en especial uno de ellos, se acercó tratando hasta ponerse a su lado- nuevos campistas, siganme!- el centauro tomo a Ryan y lo puso en su lomo, cosa muy inusual pero aun así lo izo

-He estado cargando con el todo el día...- Bryan se estiro un poco caminando junto al centauro hacia la casa grande

-Imagino que debes de estar muy cansado- sugirió Quirón

-Ni que lo diga...- entraron en la casa, el centauro se tuvo que agachar un poco para que su cuerpo completo entrara

-Ya estoy mejor...- dijo débilmente Ryan mientras se bajaba del lomo de Quirón- vaya que ese viaje entre sombras si que me dejo agotado- Ryan se sentó en el sofá que estaba en el lugar y Bryan lo imito sentándose a su lado

-Viaje entre sombras?- pregunto Quirón incrédulo de que hubieran 2 hijos más de Hades

-Si... es agotador en este tiempo pero aun así lo logre- dijo con una gran sonrisa llena de satisfacción y alegría, una personalidad un poco shockeante viviendo de un hijo de Hades, eso fue lo que pensó Quirón

-Aah... me doy por vencido contigo- suspiro Bryan, cuantas veces a suspirado en todo el día?

-Esto me da a entender que son hijos de Hades- supuso Quirón

-Hijos?-ambos se miraron y luego al centauro, negaron con la cabeza- no somos hijos de Hades-

-Si no son hijos de Hades , como es que pueden viajar entre las sombras?- esta era la primera vez que Quirón se enfrentaba semidioses tan extraños y misteriosos

-Bueno esa es una buena pregunta...-dijo incomodo el menor pero Ryan no pensaba lo mismo

-Somos sus nietos y también los de Poseidón... -lo dijo como si fuera algo muy normal

-Idiota...- Bryan ya volvió a golpear la cara, era la segunda vez que Idiota y golpe en la cara iban juntos ese día

-Nietos?- Quirón nunca imagino que las palabras Poseidón, Hades y Nietos estuvieran en una misma oración- Pero en estos momentos no conocemos a ningún hijo o hija de Hades mayor que ustedes y por lo que puedo apreciar ustedes tendrán dieciséis-

-Eso es porque venimos del futuro, estamos en una misión- dijo sencillamente Bryan

-Deberías a verle dado mas suspenso y misterio a la respuesta- se quejo Ryan de lo forma en que hablo su hermano

-Tu ya soltaste lo más importante- miro de forma seria a su hermano, con la sola mirada le decía que no hiciera y dijera mas estupideces

-Futuro?- esto cada vez se volvía más extraño para el viejo centauro

-Quienes son ellos?- los 3 se giraron a la puerta donde estaba el Señor D con su Coca-cola Light

-Yo soy Ryan y el Bryan, somos los nietos de Poseidón y Hades, venimos del futuro- lo dijo todo de forma tan fresca , como si todo fuera de lo mas normal para el, el Dios quedo estático en la puerta con una expresión de incredulidad, cosa muy extraña en el, Bryan no pudo evitar sonreír abiertamente mientras le pasaba un brazo por detrás de la cabeza a su hermano y lo abrazaba

-Hay veces que amo que abras tu boca demás, no ves todos los díasa un Dios con expresión de incredulidad y mucho menos a Dioniso- no pudo contener una risa suave y fresca que relajo un poco el ambiente, como la brisa marina

Cuando Bryan sonríe y ríe abiertamente el día se vuelve raro, ese fue el pensamiento de Ryan que se puso nervioso por el repentino cambio de humor de su hermano, igual que el mar, nunca se sabe cuando se volverá turbio y furioso o cuando estará en calma y tranquila

CONTINUARA

Bueno esta aquí el primer capitulo, espero que les aya gustado

Espero sus comentarios y disculpen la falta ortográfica que pueda a ver

Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo :D Bye-By!


	2. 2- Boca sin llave

_**2* Boca sin llave**_

 **Hola! aqui el segundo capitulo espero disfruten :3...**

* * *

La situación estaba un poco extraña, Dionisio estaba extrañamente callado escuchando la historia de los gemelos, estos estaban enfrascado contando con detalle de lujo todo lo que paso antes y después de llegar al actual tiempo

-Y eso es todo lo que paso…-finalizaron con una sonrisa los 2

-A ver si entendí, ustedes vienen del futuro- el Señor D izo una pausa para que los chicos afirmaran, estos asintieron- Hera y Afrodita les dieron su misión actual y en secreto Poseidón y Hades los apoyan - los gemelos afirmaron- pero no me queda claro algo-

-Que cosa?- Ryan ladeó un poco la cabeza ante la duda de Dionisio

-Porque Hades y Poseidón los apoyan en secreto?-

-Por orgullo-Bryan lo soltó de forma divertida- Los abuelos son orgullos y si Zeus se enteraba de que se preocupaban por nosotros y nos ayudaban, se burlaría de los 2 por quien sabe cuanto tiempo- la solo idea de que eso pasara le daba gracia a los gemelos

-Creo que tienen razón… pero a que se enfrentan ustedes?- esa parte aun no quedaba clara para ninguno de los 2 seres mitológicos

-Eso aun es secreto…- Ryan se avía puesto serio de lanada sorprendiendo a los 3 presentes- Bryan no lo sabe porque mamá así lo quiso-

-Espera, espera, me estas diciendo de que no soy apto para esa información?- dijo un poco escandalizado y ofendido el menor

-No y si, aun no es el momento para que lo sepas pero eso no quiere decir de que no eres apto- sentencio el mayor… todos quedaron en silencio

-Y quien es su madre?- Quirón rompió el sepulcral silencio

-Eso es fácil es Ni- Bryan le tapó la boca

-Tan difícil es que te calles!- le grito un poco desesperado

-Porque no dejas terminar?- pregunto inquieto Quirón

-Emmm… bueno… la cosa es que… emmmm- Bryan no sabía que decir

-No creo que se sorprendan que mamá es un Doncel- Ryan volvió a la carga

-Doncel?!- Dionisio los miro sin creer - me estas diciendo de que su madre es un hombre que puede tener hijos?-

-Si- esta vez Bryan respondió

-Suponiendo que es así… eso da a entender que Nico Di Angelo es su madre?- inquirió el centauro

-S- ambos se detuvieron abruptamente en su respuesta, una sensación gélida les recorrió toda la espina dorsal recordando lo que su mamá les dijo antes de irse

 *******P &N*******

-Más les vale no hablar de mi, no pueden confiar en nadie y mucho menos en un Dios- los miraba de forma seria y ambos podían ver un deje de locura en sus ojos, si lo desafiaban estaban muertos - escucharon?-

-S-Si!-los gemelos se abrazaron instintivamente tratando de protegerse de la mirada de su mamá

-No revelen más de lo necesario, solo a mi diganme toda la verdad pero no de golpe sino serán ustedes los que reciban uno- ambos asintieron frenéticamente- tengan cuidado con los monstruos y sobre todo no confíen en los campistas solo sus tíos, en su papá y en mi- Nico los abrazo protectoramente y estos les devolvieron el abrazo mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos mar, pequeñas gotas de mar

-Mami…-los gemelos no se querían separar del pelinegro mayor

-Hmp… vamos , tienen que partir- Nico no se quería separar de sus bebes, si fuera por el no los dejaría ir

-umhump- los gemelos sollozaron y a regañadientes se separaron

-Vamos- Percy apareció con una sonrisa

 ********P &N********

-Nop- ambos respondieron un poco nerviosos y tristes

-No? Existen otro hijos de Hades?- inquirió otra vez el centauro

-Tiene que ser necesariamente hijo de Hades? Poseidón también es nuestro abuelo- dijo con cautela y seguridad el gemelo menor

-El único hijo de Poseidón que conocemos es Percy Jackson- sentenció Dionisio sin creerse que el hijo de Poseidón se embarazara, el solo echo de imaginar eso le estremeció y a los chicos también

-Como puede pensar eso, imaginar a papá embarazado da más miedo que mamá- Ryan se removió inquieto en su lugar

-"Hay dioses"- Bryan se tiro hacia atrás chocando con el respaldar del sofá

-Eso quiere decir que su mamá es un hijo del inframundo y su papá Percy Jackson- Quirón los miro aun sin creer que ellos fueran los hijos del Héroe del Olimpo y un hijo de Hades

-Eh?- Ryan no callo en lo que avía soltado hasta que el centauro hablo -"oh mierda… la acabo de cagar"- Ryan se imagino a su mamá echando fuego por los ojos enojado, se inco en el suelo y comenzó a rezar

-Espera…- Bryan lo detuvo - mamá no tiene que saberlo-

-Pero…- Ryan se lo pensó y después asintió- Shhh…- miro a los otros dos- no se lo digan a nadie…- hablo de forma confidencial

-Que Percy es su padre y que de alguna forma soltaste lo que no querías decir- inquirió el dios divertido, estos chicos si que lo divertirian por un largo tiempo

-Si… no creo que sea buena idea decirle a todo el campamento este descubrimiento, no nos podemos confiar de nadie, cualquiera puede ser el enemigo, eso fue lo que nos dijo mamá- Ryan se volvió a sentar al lado de su hermano

-Eso quiere decir que el enemigo es un semidiós?- pregunto el centauro moviendo su cola de un lado a otro inquieto

-No exactamente… es algo complicado de explicar- dijo un poco frustrado Ryan por no poder expresarse como el quiere- cuando tenga más información les are saber- trato de poner fin a ese lado de la conversación y parece que función

-Puedo ver que la situación es un poco complicada y no están en condiciones de dar explicaciones- Quirón miro que los chicos se estaban quedando dormidos apoyados entre sí - Ryan, Bryan…-

-Presente!- ambos se levantaron de un salto mientras levantaban su mano, esto saco una sonrisa de Quirón y una carcajada limpia del Dios

-Ustedes son muy interesantes, por el momento los dejaremos ir pero tendremos un ojo puesto en ustedes , Rain Brein…- Dionisio se retiro del lugar dejando a los otros 3 en la habitación

-Es Ryan…- el chico se estiro y de paso bostezo

-y Bryan…- imito a su hermano

-En que cabaña los debería poner- Quirón estaba pensando en donde ponerlos si en la cabaña de Hermes, estaba seguro que al ponerlos en la de Hades o Poseidón el campamento se escandalizaría

-Yo me voy con ma- quiero decir a la de Hades- dijo nervioso el mayor por el pequeño error que casi comete

-Y yo a la de Poseidón… podemos estar en cualquiera de las 2 y quizás nos podríamos turnar de cabaña, nadie lo notara- Bryan miro a su hermano que se estaba quedando dormido parado

-Eso podría ser un problema- Quirón tenía una mano en su barbilla pensando los pros y contra de la decisión de los gemelos

-No pasara nada, siempre hemos echo eso- dijo sin importancia Bryan

-… grr~- el estómago de los chicos sonó

-Pronto estará la cena, y si ustedes dicen que es seguro estar en esas cabañas los dejare ir, pero no hagan una locura- eso iba más para Ryan que para Bryan

-No te preocupes…- Ryan le puso la mano en el hombro, una acción un poco difícil por la altura - sabemos cuidarnos- le guiño un ojo de forma despreocupada

-Eso no lo dudo teniendo un padre como Percy deben saber defenderse bien- dijo el centauro cruzado de brazos- los llevare a las cabañas, en tos momentos Percy debe de estar en el bosque entrenando con los demás y Nico aun no vuelve del inframundo- comenzó a caminar fuera del lugar con los gemelos siguiendo sus pasos

-Eso quiere decir que ahora las cabañas están vacías?- pregunto Ryan pasando un brazo por el cuello de su hermano

-Por el momento si- el centauro se dirigió primero a la cabaña de Hades, la mayoría de los campistas empezaron a mirar a los gemelos, Annabeth se acerco a Quirón y los chicos

-Le enseñas el lugar?- la chica estudio a los gemelos, se le hacian muy familiar

-Solo las cabañas en donde se quedaran- el centauro miro a los chicos preguntándoles con la mirada si le decía o no

-Hijos de quienes son?- esa mirada le recordaba mucho a alguien pero no lograba descifrar quien

-Pe-Bryan le tapó justo a tiempo la boca a su gemelos

-Es un poco difícil de explicar y decir, ya hablamos con Quirón y el Señor D sobre esto, por el momento no podemos hablar mucho, solo decir que estamos en una misión y mi hermano se quedara en la cabaña 13 y yo en la 3- mientras Bryan decía todo eso empujo a su hermano hasta la cabaña, abrió la puerta para tirarlo dentro y cerrar después la puerta- Estaremos para cenar, ahora nos acomodaremos en las cabañas , Adiós!- Bryan salio corriendo a la cabaña 3 y tirándose dentro para después cerrar la puerta detrás de el

. . . Que fue eso?

-Que significa esto?- Annabeth miro a Quirón esperando un respuesta- si son hermanos y más encima gemelos no deberían estar juntos? Son hijos de Poseidón o de Hades?- la chica bombardeo al centauro con preguntas que eran difícil de responder en esos momentos

-Todo a su tiempo querida, tu sabes mejor que nadie que la información es peligrosa- la miro con seriedad dándole a entender que del el no saldría ni una palabra, ella tendría que averiguar si quería esas respuestas

-Lo se, pero es extraño…- Annabeth no podía encajar las piezas de ese puzzle tan complicado, ese puzzle que eran los gemelos

-Mejor anda a tu cabaña pronto estará la cena- el centauro se dio media vuelta para volver a la casa grande

-Demasiado extraño…- no dejaba de divagar sobre el tema, estaba decidida a resolver este puzzle sin importar nada

 ******P &N******

-O Diablos!- Bryan no dejaba de maldecir- entre todos los semidioses del lugar tenia que ser la tía Annabeth la que nos viera y preguntara!- estaba tentado a destrozar el lugar pero recordó donde estaba y se contuvo, miro a su alrededor, estaba desordenado en especial una de las literas, las demás estaban ordenadas y limpias, tiro su mochila en la litera de al lado de la desordenada- no puedo vivir así- de Zeus sabe donde, Bryan saco una escoba , pala y bolsa de basura- esto brillara de limpio- se puso manos a la obra

 *******P &N*******

-Mamá es igual de ordenado que en el futuro- Ryan se tiro en la litera de al lado de la de su mamá - me echare una sies…- antes de poder terminar la frase se durmió, callo rendidito a los brazos de Morfeo

 *******P &N*******

Bryan estaba tendiendo la cama de su papá cuando este apareció en la puerta mirándolo con cara de incredulidad y sorpresa de ver a otra persona en la cabaña

-Qui-quien…-no podía articular palabra coherente

-Hola!- saludo con una sonrisa divertida al ver a su papá así

-Quien eres tu?- al fin salio de su transe y entro cerrando la puerta a su paso

-Soy Bryan- le tendió la mano en forma de saludo, Percy la estrecho

-Percy…- aun no se creía que tenia un hermano y este no fuera un cíclope sino un semidiós

-Parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma, tan mal te caigo?- inquirió aun con su sonrisa

-No! No es eso, es solo que…- no encontraba las palabras para expresarse

-No contabas con que tendrías más parientes divinos?- su sonrisa se ensancho aun más por la confusión de Percy

-Si! Nunca espere esto…- no dejaba de mirar al chico, como si en cualquier momento desaparecería

-No desaparecere si eso es lo que piensas- Bryan termino de arreglar toda la habitación

-Es demasiado repentino todo esto…- Percy suspiro y se sentó en su cama recién echa sin dejar de mirar al chico que tenia enfrente

-Lo imagino…- Bryan no quería escuchar la palabra hermano de la boca de Percy, si eso pasaba todo se volvería complicado y no estaba de humor para tratar de inventar algo, eso solo ocurría una vez al día y ya lo izo con Annabeth, no tendría la energía para otra más

A lo lejos se escucho la caracola indicando la hora de la cena, Bryan se estiro y miro a Percy esperando a que se levantara y fueran a comer, este capto el mensaje y se levanto para después salir de la cabaña con Bryan atrás de el, la cena si que sería única esa noche

 ******P &N*******

Nico acaba de llegar al campamento por medio de las sombras, pero nunca imagino que al llegar a su cabaña se encontraría a un chico durmiendo al lado de su litera, el estaba al corriente de que únicos hijos de Hades/Plutón era él y Hazel nadie más y ahora resulta de que hay otro más.

Con cautela se acerca al chico, lo comenzó a mover a ver si despertaba pero parecía en un sueño profundo que nadie podría sacar excepto la caracola, en cuanto la escucho salto de la cama tirando de paso a Nico, este callo de lleno al suelo sin quitar la mirada del pelinegro mayor

-Hora de comer!- dijo muy feliz dispuesto a salir cuando vio a su mamá en el suelo, lo miro sorprendido- mamá que haces en el suelo?- agarro a Nico de un brazo y lo levanto sin problemas, fruncio el ceño, estaba demasiado delgado y eso no estaba bien, lo soltó pero lo seguía mirando, esta vez de forma seria , cosa que incomodo a Nico, que para buena suerte de Ryan , paso por alto lo de mamá

-Quien eres?- Nico no podía dejar de mirar esos ojos mar muy parecidos a los de Percy pero a diferencia de los de el, los ojos del chico enfrente de el tenían una pizca de oscuridad y locura como los de el

-Soy Ryan- su actitud cambio a la de siempre, sonrió sin dejar de mirar a Nico

-Soy Nico- este lo miraba con cautela, como si fuera un bomba que con el mas mínimo soplo explotaría, pudo apreciar la mirada de ansiedad del chico- porque la ansiedad?-

-Ya sonó la caracola y tengo hambre- apareció su cara de zombie y se recargo en Nico que a duras penas podía mantenerse en pie con el tremendo peso extra que le dieron de la nada- Muerooo…-

-Dioses! Levantate y camina solo!- Nico trataba de sacarse lo encima pero le era casi imposible, frustrado comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta para poder llegar al comer arrastrando a Ryan, cuando llego la abrió pero no calculo el echo de que tropezaría y se iría directo al suelo con Ryan en su espalda sacándole todo el aire, comenzó a patalear y mover los brazos frenéticamente tratando de salir de debajo del cuerpo del ojiverde

-Ryan?- escucho unos pasos acercase, como pudo miro al chico que estaba tomando al de su espalda, menuda sorpresa que se llevo al ver que eran iguales, sintió unos brazos tomarlo y cargarlo, instintivamente rodeo sus brazos al rededor del cuello de la persona a que lo cargaba, al igual que sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, en ningún momento despego la mirada de los gemelos

-Bryaan~- Ryan se avía colgado del cuello de su hermano-Mueroo…- Bryan lo acomodo en su espalda y miro a Percy quien estaba tan sorprendido como Nico, este ultimo en brazos del primero

-Vamos- el menor comenzó a caminar en dirección al comedor, los otros 2 lo miraron aun sin palabras y sin percatarse en la posición en la que estaban- Se van a quedar ahí toda la noche o irán al comedor?- Bryan levanto un ceja cuestionandolos con la mirada, tan parece que eso despertó a los otros 2, Percy comenzó a caminar junto a los gemelos sin importarle que aun tuviera a Nico en sus brazos y tampoco de sus quejas

-Dije que me bajaras!- Nico comenzó a patalear y a golpear a Percy para que lo dejara en el suelo, pero no contó con un intenso dolor en su tobillo derecho, apretó fuertemente los puños alrededor de los hombros de Percy tratando de contener el dolor, el mayor se dio cuenta de eso y lo miro preocupado

-Estas bien?- era consiente de que no era así

-Si…- Nico trato de regularizar su respiración, hacia unos momentos no le dolía, a eso le llamaban momento de adrenalina- Bajame Jackson- en ningún momento miro a Percy a los ojos, si lo hacia seria su perdición

-Estas loco? Si te bajo ahora no podrás caminar y en estos momentos no tengo ambrosía ni néctar para darte, espera a que lleguemos al comer- sentencio Percy en un tono que dejaba mas que claro que no aceptaría un no por respuesta, Nico suspiro derrotado, no podía negarse a Percy como también estaba seguro de que si lo intentaba no podría ir muy lejos sin gritar de dolor y caer a los 2 pasos que diera, tendría que soportar la mirada de todo el campamento y de los comentarios de Clarisse, de solo pensarlo le entro un escalofrío por toda su espalda

-Demonios Ryan! Deberías dejar de comer tanto, pesas mucho!- Bryan estaba cansado y tener a su hermano en su espalda por segunda o tercera vez en el día, ya no recordaba, no ayudaba mucho a su energía

-Crees que podría…?- Ryan estaba más que hambriento a causa de eso apenas podía mantener conversación con su gemelo

-…- Bryan se lo pensó y suspiro derrotado- No… eso sería como tratar que papá deje de comer, es imposible… pero por lo menos podrías bajar de peso- estaban llegando al comedor, todas las miradas se posaban en ellos, sobre todo en Percy y Nico

-Me estas diciendo gordo?!- el mayor pareció recuperar sus energías porque se enderezó en la espalda de su hermano escandalizado y de forma dramática por el echo de decirle gordo indirectamente

-Si- no pensó mucho en su respuesta

-… Entonces te estas diciendo gordo a ti mismo- lo dijo en un tono que parecía ser de satisfacción por pensar en algo tan "brillante"

-Y eso porque?- los gemelos se avían enfrascado en su propio mundo olvidando las miradas y murmullos de los demás campistas

-Porque soy igual a ti- dijo de forma obvia el mayor

-Pero que seamos igual no significa que pesemos lo mismo- miro las mesas y se giro a sus padres que estaban detrás, con la mirada pregunto en donde se sentaban, Percy apunto una de las mesas vacías y Nico la de al frente, Bryan se acerco a la mesa que le indico su mamá dejando a Ryan en esta , mientras que el se iba a la de al frente en donde siguieron con su discusión de quien era mas gordo

-Jajajaja… estos chicos si que son divertidos- Percy soltó una suave risa, Nico pensó que fue una brisa marina, no pudo evitar sonreír ente el comentario del mayor

-Tienes razón…- Nico fruncio el ceño al darse cuenta de que uno estaba en la cabaña de Poseidón y el otro con él- porque están…- antes de poder formular su pregunta apareció Quirón saludando a todos

-Buenas noches campistas- se sentó en la mesa grande junto a Dionisio

-si si… buenas noches- al parecer el Dios no estaba muy interesado en los saludos, como siempre, el centauro solo sonrió y miro a los únicos parado, le izo una seña a Percy y Nico para que se sentarán, el mayor solo asintió, se acerco a la mesa de Hades en donde los gemelos se seguían peleando de una mesa a otra, con cuidado lo deja al lado de Ryan y trato de mirar su pie pero este no lo dejo, fruncio el ceño, miro a Nico y en sus ojos pudo ver un "Más Tarde…" suspiro y asintió, se fue a la mesa de Poseidón

-Bueno, hoy llegaron nuevos campistas…- Dionisio empezó a nombrar a los campistas nuevos, el Quirón siempre lo corregía en los nombres - y por ultimo los gemelos Ran y Brin-

-Ryan…- el chico levanto la mano

-Bryan…- su gemelo lo imito, aveces era aburrido hacer eso cada vez que a Dionisio le da la gana de olvidarse de sus nombres

-Si son gemelos… porque están en cabañas diferentes?- Annabeth volvió a la carga, tal parecía que al Dios no le gusto que ella se metiera en eso, le lanzo una mirada de advertencia, ella se congelo en su sitio

-No es momento de hablar sobre esto…- miro a todos con advertencia, si alguien más hablaba sobre el tema estarían perdidos, tal parece que todos captaron el mensaje porque nadie más menciono el tema

-Bien campistas! A comer!- en la mesa de todos aprecio la comida, los ojos de los gemelos y Percy relucían y brillaban con tan solo ver la comida, Nico se fijo en ese detalle y no pudo evitar reír, eso llamo la atención no solo de los 3 a quien miraba sino de la mayoría del campamento, los gemelos solo le devolvieron la sonrisa y una leve risa para después prepararse a atacar, pero recordaron que tenían que hacer la ofrenda a los dioses así que se pararon y fueron a dejar un trozo de carne y pavo

-Poseidón - ambos lo dijeron para tirar el pedazo de pavo, todo el campamento estaba atento a lo que hacían y el echo de que ambos le dieron ofrenda a Poseidón no le quitaba lo importante- Hades- ahora tiraron el trozo de carne, todos se sorprendieron un poco por hacer 2 ofrendas a dos de los Tres Grandes, se fueron a sentar para esta vez engullir todo a su alcance, Percy solo pudo sonreír al ver el gran apetito de los chicos, el se levanto y también dio su ofrenda

-Poseidón- volvió a su lugar para después dejar su plato en la mesa y dirigirse a Nico, este se dio cuenta y tomo lo mas sabroso que vio en los platos, obviamente algo que no estuviera devorando Ryan, lo puso en su plato- trata de afirmarte- le advirtió Percy, el menor solo asintió y se agarro del cuello de Percy , este lo tomo al estilo princesa

-Oye!- Nico estaba sonrojado por la forma en la que estaba siendo cargado

-a menos que quieras gritar te dejo en el suelo- Percy lo miraba divertido pero preocupado por su pie

-…tsk…- alargo su mano derrotado para tomas su plato, una vez en su poder Percy se encamino al fuego

-Hades- tiro el trozo de comida al fuego y miro a Percy para que lo dejara denuevo en su mesa, este izo caso pero a mitad de camino se le empezó a escurrir de las manos, al acomodarlo mejor, el mayor puso su mano en el trasero de Nico, este ahogo un grito de sorpresa y miro a Percy sonrojado, el ojiverde estaba en las mismas condiciones que el, no sabia en donde meter su cabeza por el pequeño acto vergonzoso que acababa de hacer

-Lo- lo siento…- apresuro el paso y lo dejo con cuidado en el asiento junto a Ryan

-… Tienes que comer más- Ryan estaba viendo el plato de su mamá, no avía casi nada, empezó a tomar comida y echarla en el plato del menor

-Espera… no puedo comer tanto- trato de detenerlo pero este no escuchaba y solo seguía llenando tu plato, una vez estuvo satisfecho dejo el plato tranquilo

-Vamos come!- le animo el mayor, el menor no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo, pero estaba consiente de que comer todo lo que le dio Ryan seria misión imposible

Percy se fue a sentar al lado de Bryan sin despegar la vista de los otros 2, Ryan parecía que una mamá regañando a su hijo por no comer sus verduras, esa idea le saco un sonrisa y se unió a Bryan que no dejaba de comer

La cosa se complico cuando terminaron de cenar, todos se retiraban a sus cabañas, Bryan avía caído rendido ante el sueño y Ryan tuvo que cargarlo hasta la cabaña, mientras que Percy cargaba a Nico, cuando llegaron a la cabaña de Hades el mayor dejo al menor en su cama

-iré a buscar néctar y ambrosía- salio del lugar dejando solo a Nico, este no se podía creer que en menos de media hora avía estado en los brazos de Percy más veces de las que podía a ver deseado, estaba feliz, casi se duerme si no fuera porque Ryan entro

-Mamá donde esta Pa- Percy?- tal parecía que la falta de sueño le estaba pasando factura a Nico , avía jurado a ver escuchado mamá de los labios del mayor

-Mamá?- lo miraba esperando una respuesta

-… Oh oh, bueno la cosa es un poquito complicada como para explicar- no sabia como zafarse de esta, como deseaba de que Bryan estuviera con el

-De que hablas?- a Nico le parecía muy raro lo que estaba diciendo y la forma de actuar del chico

-Primero, a donde fue Percy?- en el momento en que termino de hablar este apareció en la puerta

\- Me buscabas?- lo miro y sin despegar su viste de Ryan se sentó en la cama de Nico entregándole un poco de ambrosía y en un vaso néctar, el pobre suspiro, ya estaba harto de comidas y su estomago lo apoyaba pero no podía dejar a Percy con las manos estiradas, tomo las 2 cosas que le ofrecía y empezó por el néctar, luego comió la ambrosía , podía sentir como el dolor en su tobillo menguaba de apoco

-Era solo para decirte que ya deje a Bryan en la cabaña- se sentó en su cama mirando como Nico terminaba lo que le dio Percy

-Mejor?- se podía ver la preocupación en su cara

-Si, el dolor ya no es tan fuerte…- se recostó despacio con la ayuda del ojiverde

-Si necesitas algo me avisas- Percy le sonrió para después des peinar sus cabellos de por si ya despeinados- nos vemos mañana- se retiro de la cabaña despidiéndose de los 2, una vez se aseguraron de que Percy estuviera lo bastante lejos de la cabaña Nico comenzó a hablar

-Explícate…- lo miro de forma seria y penetrante

-Emmm… bueno, primero nosotros no somos hijos de ningún dios- eso pillo por sorpresa a Nico

-Si no son hijos de ningún dios como llegaron y entraron aquí?- la cosa se estaba poniendo rara y el menor lo sabia

-Nosotros no somos de este tiempo, venimos del futuro- miro la reacción de su mamá, era de sorpresa absoluta- Hera nos mando aquí, tenemos que cumplir una misión en un periodo de tiempo-

-De que trata la misión?- Nico estaba más que curioso por lo que estaba hablando el chico frente a el

-Eso es aun confidencial, mañana cuando Bryan este conmigo te trataremos de explicar lo mejor posible la misión- iba a seguir hablando pero Nico lo interrumpió

-Aun no respondes mi otro pregunta, como entraron aquí si no son hijos de ningún dios?- lo retaba con la mirada para que hablara, Ryan estaba empezando a sudar frío al ver los ojos de locura de su mamá

-Somos hijos de semidioses, concretamente de un hijo de Poseidón y otro de Hades- Ryan esperaba el golpe que vendría por decir tal idiotez

-Tus padres- Nico no podía encontrar las palabras exactas para preguntar sin sonar desesperado- son Percy y…- el no quería escuchar que tenia una hermana aparte de Hazel y esta se quedo con Percy y tuvieron gemelos, estaba asustado de la verdad, Ryan sonrió tiernamente y puso una mano en el vientre de Nico, este no comprendió la acción

-Tú eres nuestra Mamá, nos llevaste en tu vientre por 9 meses- el pobre chico no podía estar mas sorprendido e incrédulo

-Eso… eso no puede ser verdad… soy un chico!- Nico trataba de negar lo que el otro le decía pero si estas involucrado con dioses uno nunca sabe lo que podría pasar

-Eres un doncel como yo, un chico que se puede embarazar- Ryan suspiro mostrando su cansancio- mejor duerme, son demasiadas cosas en menos de 1 hora, mañana seguiremos hablando y terminaré de explicar todo lo que pueda con Bryan- bostezo y se tiro en su cama sin cambiarse, al instante se durmió

Nico no dejaba de divagar en el tema, aún no se creí que tendría gemelos con Percy, pero no tenía que hacerse ilusiones, quizás todo fuera una broma de mal gusto de esos chicos, pero no podía negar el echo de que eran muy parecido al hijo de Poseidón y eso le dolía, era mas que obvio que eran hijos de Percy pero nunca serian los hijos de el, el era un chico y no creía que el fuera un doncel, con todos esos pensamientos en sus cabeza se durmió, su ultimo pensamiento fue que Ryan tenia una _**Boca Sin Llave**_

 ******CONTINUARA******

 **Y les gusto? Creo que este fue el capitulo que más trabajo me costo hacer, pero lo conseguí!**

 **Espero sus comentarios, digan me que les pareció el capitulo y si le falto algo.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo ;)**


	3. 3- Llanto 1-2

**3* Llanto 1/2**

 **He aquí el tercer capitulo, esta dividido en 2 partes, espero disfruten :3**

* * *

Ya era de mañana, serian las 8:00 aproximadamente, los campistas ya se comenzaban a despertar pero siempre hay excepciones, Percy y Ryan eran una de ellas, el hijo de Poseidón estaba muy cómodamente desparramado por toda la cama, Bryan tenia un tic nervioso en su ojo derecho al ver lo desordenado que podría ser su papá en un par de horas, aunque eso ya lo sabia

En la cabaña 13 Nico no corría con la suerte de poder levantarse aunque ya estuviera despierto, los brazos de Ryan se lo impedían, el mayor estaba abrazando al menor de la cintura y enrollaba sus piernas en las de el impidiéndole moverse con libertad, la cabeza del ojiverde estaba en el pecho de Nico, este solo podía mover sus manos, ya intento zafarse, cosa imposible para el solo, suspiro y comenzó a acariciar el cabello de su opresor

-Mamá…- Ryan soltó la palabra en sueños mientras se acurrucaba más en los brazos de Nico

-…- el pobre avía olvidado por unos minutos lo que ayer le dijo, minutos en los que trato zafarse, dejo de mover la mano y el mayor gruño, comenzó a moverse en busca de más contacto, el menor no pudo reprimir una sonrisa, siguió con lo que empezó- "Si realmente son mis hijos… no me arrepentiría de tenerlos… pero… como termine con Percy?"- ese ultimo pensamiento lo estremeció, tendría hijos con Percy… aun posiblemente fuera mentira, estaba muy feliz y emocionado que dejo de acariciar la cabeza de Ryan para darle un abrazo

-Mamá?…- el mayor comenzó a despertar y al sentir los brazos de su madre demostrándole cariño, dándole protección, no pudo reprimir el llanto

-Que sucede?- Nico se preocupo por el repentino llanto, se trato de separar para poder verle el rostro, pero este no se dejo y solo lo abrazo más fuerte, escondiendo su cabeza en el pecho de su mamá, el menor suspiro y sonrió, su hijo si que era sentimental

-Oye Ryan, Mamá ya desper…- Bryan quedo a mitad de frase cuando vio la escena, a el también le entraron ganas de llorar, sin esperar invitación, entró y cerro la puerta, se acerco a la cama, se recostó detrás de Nico y también lo abrazo - no es justo que solo Ryan este abrazandote- también comenzó a llorar, el menor como pudo se giro en los brazos de ambos y quedo boca arriba, así podía acariciar la cabeza de ambos

Sin darse cuenta los 3 se durmieron, los gemelos de tanto llorar y Nico por la comodidad y calidez que le brindaban los chicos, la hora del desayuno llego, pero ellos no se despertaron, ni siquiera Ryan que con solo escuchar la caracola corría al comedor, estaba vez estaba muy como en los brazos de su mamá como para hacerle caso a su estomago, pasaron los minutos cuando la puerta fue golpeada, ninguno se movió, seguían profundamente dormidos, 1 golpe, 2 golpes, 3 golpes, la persona de afuera se cabreo y abrió la puerta sin esperar permiso para pasar

-He estado golpeando la puerta por más de…- el rubio calló al ver la escena frente a el, Nico di Angelo en medio de dos chicos, que si no fuera porque sabia que Percy estaba en el comedor y este no tenia un gemelo, hubiera pensando que era el, con cautela se acerco a los chicos- Nico…- lo comenzó a mover, este lentamente abrió los ojos y sus dos acompañantes también

-Que?…- el menor se estiro y dejo caer los brazos sobre la cabeza de los chicos, estos se despertaron enseguida, de un salto se pararon de la cama, Bryan se llevo a Nico en brazos

-Quien?!…- ambos giraron su vista a Jason que estaba perplejo de ver gemelos

-Ah eres tu…- Ryan se volvió a lanzar a la cama cuando su estomago rugió con fuerza- hambre- se levanto y camino hasta la puerta ignorando a todos, puso los pies afuera y callo derechito al suelo, sino fuera porque Jason lo agarro en plena caída, se hubiera dado contra el suelo

-…- Jason estaba mas que perdido, miro a Nico- que esta pasando aquí?-

-Estoy igual o peor que tu- Bryan camino hasta la puerta

-Lo puedes llevar, ayer lo cargue todo el día- lo dijo de forma exagerada pero Jason asintió divertido

-Luego me tendrán que contar todo este embrollo-

-Yo soy Bryan y el es Ryan, estamos en una misión, no somos hijos de ningún dios, venimos del futuro y somos hijos de semidioses, creo que eso responde a alguna de tus preguntas- Bryan levanto una ceja esperando la reacción del rubio, este estaba asombrado que se detuvo a medio camino

-Hambreee- Ryan no dejaba de quejarse y su estomago no dejaba de gruñir cada tres segundos

-Luego contaremos toda la historia, a menos que quieras de que te coma por los pies- aun con Nico en brazos apunto con su mano a Ryan

-Es posible eso?- pregunto incrédulo Jason apresurando el paso al comedor, era mejor prevenir que lamentar

-Ni te imaginas de lo que es capaz de hacer con hambre- soltó una risa suave, como una suave brisa marina, ese fue lo que pensaron Jason y Nico

-… ¿¡Por que me estas cargando?!- el menor empezó a a patalear y trataba de zafarse de los brazos de Bryan, esto era un maldito dejavu(se escribe así?)

-Lo siento, es que a esta edad y con tu estatura me recuerdas a Aron, tenemos la costumbre de cargarlo y arrullarlo, bueno en lo de edad no tanto, el tiene 10- dejo suavemente a Nico en el suelo y siguieron caminando

-Quien es Aron?- a Jason le volvió a picar la curiosidad, el hijo de Hades tenia la misma pregunta pero el rubio se le adelanto

-Nuestro hermano menor- el menor de los gemelos respondió en un tono ; "Quien si no…?"

-He-hermano…- Nico no lo podía creer, aparte de tener a los gemelos también tendría a uno más- es de el?-

-…- Bryan estaba sorprendido de la pregunta de su mamá- pues claro! De quien mas podría ser?, a menos que tú…- de solo pensar en la posibilidad de que su mamá se acostara con otro, le dieron ganas de vomitar, luego recordó de que su hermano menor respiraba bajo el agua y podía controlarlas, eso le devolvió el aire a sus pulmones

-Claro que no!- el pobre estaba rojo, ya le era trabajo de aceptar de que esos chicos eran sus hijos y de Percy, ahora se entera de que tiene otro y por su estúpida pregunta izo dudar a su hijo de su fidelidad a Percy, todo era realmente confuso

Una vez llegaron al comedor, no quedaba nadie, excepto Quirón, que tal parecía, los estaba esperando a ellos, Bryan le indico a Jason que sentara a su gemelo al lado de su mamá, ese solo asintió, el se sentó enfrente de los dos, en la mesa de Poseidón

-¿Por que…- el rubio dejo la pregunta al aire y se dirigió a su mesa sin despegar la vista de Bryan

-Soy nieto de Poseidón- levanto los hombros- puedo sentarme tanto en esta mesa como en la de Hades- apunto a su hermano como un claro ejemplo de que tenían esa libertad

-Necesito escuchar toda la historia- delante del hijo de Júpiter apareció su plato con el desayuno, en las otras dos mesas sucedió lo mismo, Ryan casi se lanza a su plato, pero recibió una manzana en plena frente

-Espera… se te olvida algo- Bryan fue el culpable del manzanaso en la frente de su hermano, pero el igual sentido levemente el dolor en su propia frente, esa era una de las desventaja de ser gemelos, sentían el dolor del otro

-Qué!…- siguió la vista de hermano hasta toparse con Nico que estaba frente al fuego

-Hades…- el chico tiro parte de su desayuno al fuego y se volvió a sentar, los gemelos lo imitaron junto con Jason

-Poseidón, Hades- los gemelos tiraron de su comida, el mas afectado era Ryan, estaba tan hambriento que la idea de dar una ofenda a los dioses le era absurdo y ridículo, se retiraron a sus asientos y esta vez Ryan si devoro todo sin interrupción

-Júpiter- Jason también se retiro a su mesa

Después de desayunar, los cuatro dieron un paseo por el campamento, estaban buscando un lugar en donde hablar sobre los gemelos, estos insistían en ir al bosque, pero Nico les recordaba de que podrían a ver campistas y estaban las ninfas,lo gemelos desistían de la idea, no sabían a donde ir

-Y si nos devolvemos a la cabaña, hasta haciendo calor y no tendré el humor para contar todo con lujo de detalle- Ryan se estaba quejando mientras que su gemelo se recargaba en el, ahora le tocaba a el cargar con el muerto de su gemelo

-Por que no dijiste eso desde el principio!?- Bryan le reclamo desde su espalda

-… No lo se- así de simple era la explicación del mayor - No se me ocurrió antes- sonrió y comenzó a caminar aun con el menor en su espalda, los otros dos lo seguían en silencio sin saber como actuar o que decir delante de esos dos, eran una caja de sorpresa, si una caja puede darte una buena sorpresa y un buen susto, ni imaginarse dos juntas y trabajando en conjunto, no querían averiguarlo

-No extrañas a los bichos?- el menor le estaba preguntando a su gemelo, los otros dos se miraron ¿Bicho?

-Claro que si… pero un par de días sin ellos es relajante- Ryan sabia que no serian solo unos días, quizás hasta años o quizás para siempre si fallaban

-De que están hablando?- Jason se avía perdido en esa extraña conversación de gemelos

-Ah… emmm… no nos hagan caso, cosas de gemelos- Bryan estaba un poco nervioso de que lo descubrieran así que hablo un poco rápido

Jason y Nico los miraron extrañados, ya tendrían tiempo para descubrir quienes era "los bichos"

Apresuraron el paso para llegar rápido a la cabaña 13 solo para escuchar lo que tenían que decir los gemelos

Cuando llegaron y entraron, fue el paraíso para Nico y Jason que eran los interesados en todo esto, ambos se sentaron en la cama del hijo de Hades y los gemelos en la de Ryan

-Bien… que quieren saber primero?- Ryan les pregunto mirándolos a los dos sin despegar la mano de la frente de Bryan, por lo general al gemelo menor le daban subidas de temperatura cuando el día era caluroso, y el mayor por lo general tenia las manos heladas en estos tipos de día, se complementaban perfectamente

-Empezar por quienes son ustedes, con detalles incluidos- dijo Nico sin perderse ningún detalle de lo que hací y fuera a decir Ryan

-Bueno, Soy Ryan Jackson Di Angelo y el mi hermano gemelo menor Bryan Jackson Di Angelo, somos hijos de Percy Jackson y Nico Di Angelo, nuestro padre es Percy y nuestra madre que nos llevo 9 meses en su vientre es Nico- sentencio el mayor, no despego su vista de la cara de idiotas que tenían puestas, Nico ya lo sabia, pero que se lo volvieran a decir y a reconfirmar, no dejaba de impactar

-Eso si que tiene detalle…- el rubio seguía sin salir se su shock

-Que mas quieren saber?- hablo Ryan que estaba acariciando la frente de su gemelo, que lentamente volvía a su temperatura normal

-Po-Porque están aquí?- esta vez pregunto Jason

-Esta parte es más complicada de explicar, si no tengo cuidado podría cagarla…- Ryan mentalmente se golpeo por ser un idiota, ahora su mamá lo regañara por decir groserías

-… Te he dado permiso para decir groserías?- Nico lo miraba serio, el mayor al sentir esa mirada se iba achicando

-No…- Ryan al sentir la penetrante mirada de su mamá se fue achicando más y más

-Percy te dio permiso?- seguía sin despegar la vista del gemelo mayor

-"Lo siento papá! Todo sea por mi bien!"- levanto la mirada solo un poco- Si, pero me dijo que no dijera nada delante de ti, lo siento mami!- junto sus manos delante de su cara y le pidió perdón a su mamá, no fue hasta la disculpa que Nico se dio cuenta de que avía tomado el papel de mamá regañadora

-… Ahh no le hagas caso a tu pa-pa-papá…- miro a otro lado sonrojado- ahora… responde a la pregunta, sin groserías- le advirtió el menor

-Si!… la cosa es que Hera y Afrodita nos dieron esta misión, ellas saben que en este tiempo existe una bruja, por otro lado ella odia a los Semidioses, tal parece, ella tenia un hijo semidiós, de quien? Ni idea, el vio la maldad en su madre y la trato de matar pero ella se adelanto y lo mato, desde ese entonces ella odia a los semidioses…- Jason y Nico tenían cara de horror al escuchar la historia del pobre chico

-Yo nunca mataría a mis hijos…- dijo Nico aun afectado por lo contado

-Hay mami, entonces todas esas veces que nos decías que nos lanzarías al tártaro cada vez que hacíamos travesuras y dejábamos la "escoba", eran mentiras- Ryan lo miraba con ojos brillantes y pestañeaba rápidamente dejando ver sus largas pestañas

-Que?… yo dije algo así?- Nico no se lo creía

-Si! Una vez que lanze no se que cosa del tío Leo al mar y estuvo deprimido por un mes, o esa vez que quería hacer salto en bungee y me tire con un gato, o la otra vez que utilize una de tus poleras negras favoritas para pintar y ayudar al tío Leo en una decoración, o cuando de casualidad puse sal en vez de azúcar en tu te, o cuando…- Jason le tapó la boca

-Creo que ya entendimos el punto de todas las veces que te quisieron lanzar al tártaro- "yo lo aria"- Jason dejo libre su boca y se acomodo al lado de Nico - vaya que tienes hijos difíciles-

-Veo que si…- el chico suspiro, dio un pequeño brinco cuando Jason salto a su lado al tener una pregunta

-Que edad tienen?-

-16… porque?- Ryan no creía que su edad importara mucho, o si?

-Y cuantos años tiene Nico en el futuro?- Jason al hacer esa pregunta pico la curiosidad de Nico y dejo en un dilema a Ryan, quien estaba deseando de que Bryan se recuperara pronto

-Eemm… y eso importa?- el gemelo mayor estaba sudando frío del nerviosismo

-Claro que si!- Jason no se daba por vencido por obtener esa información

-Emm… pero cuantos años tienes ahora mamá?- Ryan trataba de desviar un poco la atención o por lo menos aplazar la respuesta, Nico se estremeció al escuchar mamá

-… 14-

-*-Ryan ahogo un grito, eso quería decir de que no contaban con mucho tiempo para cumplir la misión, esa reacción extraño y sorprendió a los otros dos que estaba escuchando atentamente a Ryan

-Y esa reacción?- Nico no entendía a que se debía esa exagera reacción

-Emmm… bueno…- miro a Jason- lo que tu quieres es saber a que edad nos tuvo Nico, verdad?- su mirada se puso un poco seria

-Me descubriste- Jason río nerviosamente

-No creo que sea buena idea decir eso…- se mordió el labio, avía dicho que contaría todo

-Por que no?- ahora era Nico el que inquiría en el tema

-Solo lo digo porque no quiero que te andes estresando por nada-

-Me quieres decir que el día en que los tenga a ustedes significa nada!- Nico estaba enojado, Bryan se avía recuperado un poco y ahora estaba sentado al lado de su hermano

-Si que sabes causar problemas…- recargo su cabeza en el hombro de su gemelo y miro a Nico- 15…-

-Ah?- tanto Nico como Jason estaban desconcertados

-Mamá en el futuro tiene 31 años, nos tuvo a los 15…- Bryan avía soltado todo, no debía de ser un secreto, faltaban un par de meses para que sean engendrados, meses en los que tendrán que unir y proteger a sus padre para poder nacer

Por otro lado, Nico estaba pálido y Jason estaba en las mismas, dentro de un año como mucho Nico ya seria mamá, y dentro de unos meses estaría embarazado, el miedo inundo al hijo de Hades, como es que terminaría junto a Percy si este tiene a Annabeth? Que pasaría dentro de estos meses?

-Mamá- Bryan avía hablado, el aludido lo miro, en su mirada avía miedo, pánico- no te asustes, nosotros nos encargaremos de que papá recapacite y se de cuenta de sus sentimien- una melodía irrumpió en la habitación, una voz y canción muy bonita

"Una charla acerca de quien te puede gustar

Es algo que no quisiera oír

Aunque al final te estoy oyendo atentamente

He irritandome.

Ya conozco la razón por la que estoy así

Pero aun así no puedo confesarte,

Que siempre pienso en ti…"

Ryan trato de aguantar la risa al ver la cara que tenia su gemelo, por otro lado Bryan tenia los ojos abiertos y la cara roja como un tomate, se levanto enseguida y fue a buscar el celular que estaba en la mochila de su gemelo mayor, cuando la saco el sonido fue más claro y fuerte

"Por favor, perdona el echo de que me haya enamorado

Porque no tengo el valor para decirlo

No consigo ni mirarte, mucho menos confesarme

Estos sentimientos me hacen sentir celos, por ti…

Esta es la verdad…"

Bryan apago la alarma que estaba en el celular de su hermano, lo miro serio y fríamente, Ryan se enderezó de un salto en la cama

-Que hermosa canción …- dijo Jason mirando a Bryan quien dejo de mirar a su hermano y pozo su mirada en la azul de Jason

-No es para tanto, mi voz no es tan buena como la de Ryan- Bryan al decir eso, izo que Ryan se sonrojara

-Deja de avergonzarme!- le grito el mayor completamente rojo

-Venganza…- Bryan le sonrió maliciosamente

-Me hubiera gustado escuchar la canción completa…- susurro Nico con una sonrisa relajada en sus labios

-Qui-Qieres escucharla?- Bryan estaba sonrojado

-Si- esta vez Nico le dedico una sonrisa a Bryan pidiéndole poder escuchar la canción completa

-Pero…- Bryan miro a Ryan buscando alguna excusa para zafarse de cantar

-Pero si no quieres no te forzare…- Nico bajo la cabeza un poco deprimido

-No he dicho eso!… la cantare- Bryan se sentó al lado de su gemelo y le entrego el celular

-Listo?- Ryan avía buscado el instrumental de la canción y estaba listo para darle play

-S-Si…- Bryan no estaba muy convencido de cantar pero aun así iba a cumplir el pequeño capricho de su mamá, Ryan apretó la pantalla y la musica empezó a sonar

" Una charla acerca de quien te puede gustar

Es algo que no quisiera oír

Aunque al final te estoy oyendo atentamente

He irritandome

Ya conozco la razón por la que estoy así

Pero aun así no puedo confesarte,

Que siempre pienso en ti…

"Por favor, perdona el echo de que me haya enamorado

Porque no tengo el valor para decirlo

No consigo ni mirarte, mucho menos confesarme

Estos sentimientos me hacen sentir celos, por ti…

Esta es la verdad…

Me hace mal, pensar

Que estas con alguien más

Esto es lo peor que alguien te podría desear

Quiero que entre tu y yo haya más que amistad

Pero seeeee! Que aun no te lo puedo decir"

Bryan izo una pausa aprovechando de que en esta pequeña parte de la canción no debía de cantar, miro a Jason y Nico quienes no despegaban sus ojos de el, eso lo uso nervioso, Ryan se percato y tomo su mano para que se relajara, como el menor hacia con el cuando estaba delante de muchos hombres desconocidos

"Buenos días, bienes despeinada el día de hoy"

Fue nuestra primer conversación

Sonrojada me dijo: "será nuestro secreto"

¿Cuan linda puedes ser? pensé..."

Tus palabras despertaron algo especial

Todo el mundo parecía ser perfecto, de ti me enamoré

Me siento como un demonio por desear que la persona

Que te gusta ya este enamorado de alguien

"Eso es algo imposible, por supuesto"

Definitivamente no podría pasar

Pero aun así...

En mi mente no, tengo tranquilidad

Por lo celos, que me van matando mas y mas

Esto ya, no puede esperar mas

Gruitareeeee! Quiero tenerte solo para mi."

Tomo aire y se relajo lo mas que puedo antes de continuar, sonrió antes de empezar a cantar de solo recordar a quien fue dedicada esta canción

"Tengo algo que decirte por favor ven

Al salón después de clases, a las cuatro"

Mi corazón no parará de palpitar

Pero debo soportarlo un poco mas de tiempo

Me dices, que ahí estarás

Antes de entrar, un hechizo diré

Gritaré que ya, no es momento de dudar

Si tal ves mi princesa quisieras ser

Juro queeee! Todos los días te haré feliz"

Suspiro después de terminar, se tiro en la cama, estaba rojo no quería mirar a nadie, sintió la mano fría de Ryan en su frente y en silencio le agradeció el gesto

-Woow… eso si que fue sorprendente! Tienes una hermosa voz- Jason comenzó a elogiarlo, mientras que Nico solo lo miraba

-Te gusta alguien?- Nico le pregunto sin titubear, los gemelos al escuchar eso se tensaron, Bryan se levanto de golpe aun rojo y Ryan se comenzó a sonrojar, esta acción no paso desapercibida por los otros dos

-Po-po-po-porque lo dices?- dijo Ryan tartamudo y nervioso, no pudo evitar soltar una risa nerviosa

-Esa canción era de amor, pude apreciar de que no solo la cantabas con sentimiento, a quien se la dedicabas?- Nico lo miro de tal forma que los chicos no se podían mover del su lugar por miedo a explotar la ira de su mamá

-Jejejeje… es que es un poco vergonzoso decirlo…- Bryan bajo la mirada completamente rojo- si esta Tío Jason aquí…- lo ultimo lo dijo bajito pero lo suficientemente lato para que los otros tres lo escucharan

-Porque te da vergüenza de que este yo?- a Jason le empezó a interesar mucho el extraño giro de la conversación

-Es que… bueno… ahh no se como decirlo, ni siquiera en el futuro ustedes lo saben!- Bryan se estaba frustrando de no poder responder bien sin atorarse en sus propias palabras

-Lo que pasa es que a Bryan le gusta- Ryan trato de decirle a los otros dos lo que Bryan no podía decir, pero este ultimo le tapó la boca

-No lo digas!- mas rojo no podía estar

-Por que no?- Jason quería saber la respuesta a toda costa

-Porque después lo vas a querer castrar- de alguna forma Ryan se soltó de su hermano y le dijo eso a Jason, eso estremeció a Nico y al rubio, de quien estaría enamorado Bryan para que Jason lo quiera castrar?

-Callate idiota!- Bryan se tiro encima de su hermano tratando de callarlo, Ryan como pudo se zafo y se tiro a los brazos de Nico, el pobre chico como pudo lo recibió en sus brazos

-Esta enamorado de Luka, el hijo del tío Jason- Ryan soltó todo, Bryan quedo de piedra y de sus ojos salían gruesas lágrimas, ahora si que estaba jodido de pies a cabeza

-Mi hijo?- Jason estaba en las nubes con esa declaración

-Si, aunque no sea tan disciplinado como tu, se parece mas a su mamá- Ryan se acomodo en los brazos de Nico- aunque esta canción esta "embellezida" para que no lo atraparan- el mayor soltó una risita

-A que te refieres?- Nico lo miro con duda

-Bueno, DespeinadA no debería ser DespeinadO, LindAo sera LindO, PrincesAo Príncipe? - Ryan le respondió todo enfatizando los cambios y mirando a Bryan que apretaba los puños y los dientes aun rojo pero esta vez del coraje

-Yo no he dicho nada de que a ti te gusta Jack!- le grito rojo y lloroso, Ryan al escuchar eso se sonroja pero rompe a llorar, se gira en los brazos de Nico y hunde su cabeza en el pecho de este sin dejar de llorar- "oh mierda, ahora si que me voy al tártaro…"-Bryan pensaba que su fin estaba cerca

-Por que lloras?- Jason le pregunto sin dejar de mirar como Nico pasaba sus manos por la espalda y cabeza de Ryan tratando de tranquilizarlo

-Porque soy un idiota- le respondió Bryan - les contaría pero eso significaría la inundación de la cabaña 13- a lo que se refería el gemelo menor es que si contaba Ryan no pararía de llorar

Nico solo los miro y suspiro, si que tenia una familia un poco especial, el pelinegro sin dejar de acariciar la espalda y la cabeza de Ryan , le izo una señal a Bryan para que se sentara a su lado y otra a Jason para que se fuera, este comprendiendo que necesitaban privacidad, se fue

Una vez que Jason estuvo fuera Nico hablo

-Me lo contaras- sentencio el menor

-Contar que?- ladeó un poco la cabeza sin entender a lo que se refería su mamá

-Quien es Jack…- Ryan al escuchar el nombre del chico que le gusta no pudo evitar llorar con más ganas

-Te lo contare, pero no se si la cabaña aguante todo- no dejaba de mirar a su hermano que lloraba cada vez más, prácticamente la polera de Nico estaba empapada, como si se hubiera tirado al lago del campamento

-No importa, quiero saber- Nico lo miraba desafiante y serio, como si estuviera planeando la muerte del chico

-Aahh… esta bien te lo contare…- Bryan se acomodo al lado de su mamá listo para empezar su relato

 *******P &N********

En otro lado del campamento, más específicamente en el Bunker 9, estaban Leo, Piper, Annabeth, Percy ( quien fue arrastrado por Annabeth) y Jason (quien fue secuestrado por Leo al salir de la cabaña), estaban todos reunidos por petición de Annabeth, Hazel y Frank aun estaban en el campamento Júpiter

-Ahora que esta Jason, nos dirás para que nos llamaste?- Percy estaba impaciente por saber que tramaba su novia

-Donde esta Nico?- Annabeth ignorando olímpicamente a Percy, se giro y le pregunto a Leo

-Esta en su cabaña, Jason me dijo que no se sentía bien - se excuso Leo por no haber traído/secuestrado a Nico hasta el Bunker 9

La preocupación asalto a Percy, en la mañana no pudo ir a verlo porque Annabeth se lo llevo al comedor, cuando quiso volver a la cabaña 13, de nuevo ella lo arrastro a las practicas de la mañana y por última vez lo arrastro hasta el Bunker sin darle explicación a nadie, quería ver a Nico y si tenia que noquear a la hija de Atenea eso aria

-Tsk- la rubia se cruzo de brazos- estaba solo?- miro a Jason interrogante

-…No- no podía mentirle a Annabeth, ella de alguna forma lo sabría

-Con quien esta?- ahora fue el turno de Percy por preguntar

-Esta con los gemelos…- se estaba cansando de las preguntas

-…- Annabeth comenzó a pensar, si traían a Nico les seria de mucha utilidad, pero si interrogaban directamente a los gemelos se ahorraría mucho problemas, pero si iba directo al objetivo desconfiarían y no le dirían nada a nadie, era preferible hacerlo con cautela - no importa, la razón por los que los traje aquí es por los gemelos-

-Que pasa con ellos?- Piper la miraba sin entender el punto de todo ese asunto

-Nos les parece extraño, dos chicos llegan de la nada sin un protector o un semidiós que los pueda conducir hasta aquí, y para agregar, uno se queda en la cabaña de Poseidón y el otro en la de Hades, no es extraño?- mira a todos con ojo critico, Leo lo razonaba, Piper lo capto al igual que Jason pero Percy se perdió a la mitad

-Ahora que lo pienso, si es realmente extraño- dijo Piper- son gemelos, ambos deberían estar en una sola cabaña…- no terminaba de entender lo ultimo- en verdad no lo entiendo- después de que dijo eso Annabeth la apunto

-Por eso los traje aquí- la atención volvió a estar sobre la rubia- deberíamos de averiguar quienes son esos chicos y que hacen aquí- la chica fruncio el ceño al ver que Percy no le prestaba atención- en especial tu Percy- el chico la miro- deberías averiguar quienes son, uno de ellos se queda en tu cabaña- al principio el ojiverde no entendió a lo que se refería la chica pero una vez dijo cabaña entendió

Jason se removió incomodo en su lugar, el tenia la información que quería la hija de Atenea, pero no podía decirla sin la autorización de los chicos, este gesto no paso desapercibido por Annabeth

-Tu sabes algo?- más que pregunta fue una afirmación, todos prestaron atención a Jason

-Que debería saber?- el rubio si que era idiota por tratar de desafiar a la sabiduría

-Por ejemplo, quienes son?- Annabeth no se daría por vencida hasta saber quienes eran esos chicos, sentía algo extraño en ellos y no saber que es la inquietaba

-Bueno son gemelos, el mayor es Ryan y el menor Bryan que se queda en la cabaña 3 y el mayor en la 13, emmm…- esta parte no sabía si decirla o no, pero luego lo pensó y decidió decirlo pero sin muchos detalles- son descendientes de Poseidón y Hades, pero no son hijos de ninguno de los dos - eso sorprendió a todos los presentes

-Si no son hijos de ningún Dios, como es que pudieron pasar la barrera mágica?- esta vez fue Leo quien hablo sin entender lo ultimo que dijo el rubio

-Son hijos de semidioses- Annabeth fue quien le respondió al moreno- un hijo de Poseidón- miro a Percy, quien estaba atento a la conversación- y otro de Hades- miro a Jason - sabes algo más?- ella sabía que si y Jason era consciente de eso

-De seguro me mataran por decir cosas de más…- lo dijo lo más bajo que pudo pero aun así los demás lo escucharon- ellos no son de aquí-

-Aquí?- Piper no termino de entender a lo que se refería su novio

-Aahh… de este tiempo, ellos vienen del futuro, pero no se nada mas- tal parecía que eso convenció a Annabeth que dejo de mirarlo

-Pero hay cosas que no me quedan claro- dijo la de ojos grises

\- Que cosas?- Leo le pregunto mientras jugueteaba con unas tuercas

-Por que vinieron a este tiempo? Que quieren? Y lo más importante, Quienes son sus padres?- de algo estaba segura, ella no seria la que le diera hijos a Percy o por lo menos no la única, eso era lo que quería creer pero en su subconsciente sabia que no era verdad, ella no estaría con el, pero aun así no lo quiere dejar

Jason tuvo el impulso de responder a la ultima pregunta pero se reprimió, si hablaba ahora, todo se arruinaría y los gemelos no volverían a hablar de cosas importantes delante de el, no podía permitir eso, el aun tenia más preguntas que hacerle a los chicos, por ejemplo, quien seria la mamá de su hijo? Como seria su hijo? Cuantos más tendría?

-Y solo una persona podrá responderme estas preguntas- dijo Annabeth sacando se sus pensamientos a los otros

-Quien?- los otros cuatro preguntaron al mismo tiempo

-Nico Di Angelo, el a estado más con los chicos, de seguro sabe algo- sentencio la rubia

-No lo creo- Leo trataba de aguantar la risa- Nico conviviendo con alguien desconocido, eso si es digno de ver - Leo traba de aguantar la risa

-Leo tiene razón, Nico no es muy sociable y no creo que se ponga hacer preguntas nada mas conocerlos- Piper apoyo al moreno

-Quizás tengan razón, pero no se pierde nada preguntando- se dirigió a la salida del lugar

-A donde vas?- Piper le pregunto al ver que la chica se iba, ella fue quien los reunió aquí y sin decir nada se va!

-A la cabaña de Hades, necesito saber más…- sin decir nada más salió del lugar, los chicos se miraron entre ellos, Percy fue el primero en hablar

-Vamos- imito los pasos de Annabeth, los demás lo siguieron


	4. 3- Llanto 2-2

Mientras tanto en la cabaña 13, Nico terminaba de escuchar atentamente lo que Bryan le contaba acerca de Jack, el hijo de Hades estuvo durante casi toda la conversación con el ceño fruncido, una parte no le agrado

-Y eso es todo lo que se…- Bryan termino su relato, acerco su mano a la cabeza de Ryan y la comenzó a acariciarla, Ryan se avía quedado dormido de tanto llorar, aun dormido no se soltaba de Nico, este ultimo se dio por vencido al tratar de separarse, quería cambiarse la polera que tenia empapada, pero no podía por tener a Ryan en los brazos

-Y dices que en el futuro no lo se?- Nico cuestiono a Bryan levantando una ceja un poco indignado de que sus hijos no confiaran en el

-No, Ryan no quiere preocuparte, por eso no te lo dijo- Bryan no quitaba la mirada de su gemelo

-…- Nico dirigió su mirada a la cabellera negra y alborotada de Ryan- a llorado mucho- el hijo de Hades suavizó su mirada pero esta también se torno triste-" como yo…"-

-Es un llorón de primera- Bryan soltó su suave risa que eran como las brisas del mar

-Y que me dices tu? Como es Luka?- Nico sonrió maliciosamente al ver la cara de tomate que tenia el menor de los gemelos

-Es-eso es otra historia…- despego su vista de Ryan y la giro hacia un lado para que su mamá evitara ver su gran sonrojo, demasiado tarde, Nico lo avía visto completo

-Tenemos tiempo suficiente antes del almuerzo y las actividades de la tarde- era la primera vez que Nico mantenía una conversación tan larga y amena con alguien, eso no sucedía desde que Bianca estaba viva, Bianca… como la extrañaba, pero ella ya era parte del pasado, un pasado muy hermoso y feliz de su vida

-No creo que- Bryan no pudo terminar la oración porque estaban llamando a la puerta

Nico rodó los ojos fastidiado, mandaría al inframundo a quien estuviera del otro lado de la puerta llamando, Bryan se iba a parar a abrir pero Nico no lo dejo, le izo una seña para que se mantuviera en su lugar y guardara silencio, se escucharon otros pasos y voces

-Seguro que esta aquí?- era la inconfundible voz de Annabeth, la ira de Nico incremento al igual que su odio y rencor, pero sobre todo los celos de que ella pueda tener a Percy y el no

-Si, debería de estar aquí- era Jason, que estaba tramando?

-Vuelve a llamar- esta vez era Piper

-Nico! Estas ahí?- Percy, al pobre chico casi se le sale el corazón cuando escucho la voz de la persona por la que lloraba, no dormía y sobre todo la persona que amaba

-Y si exploto la puerta?- esta vez era Leo

-Y arriesgarnos a que nos mande al inframundo sin boleto de vuelta?- Jason otra vez- yo lo pensaría dos veces-

-Ya, solo era una idea, no te enojes- Leo volvió a hablar tratando de relajar el ambiente extraño que estaba afuera, 5 semidioses buscando al hijo del inframundo, los demás campistas no deberían estar pensando cosas muy buenas, en especial los nuevos que evitaban acercarse a la cabaña 13, más por su aspecto que por otra cosa

Bryan miro a su mamá esperando una respuesta de el, abrir o dejar que se jodan afuera y arriesgarse a que boten su puerta a golpes y otras cosas de parte de Leo

-Ve…- fue lo único que dijo el menor, Bryan se levanto y fue a abrir la puerta, justo cuando la abre recibe un golpe en su estomago por parte de Annabeth, quien estaba por volver a tocar a la puerta

-Agg…- se doblo un poco por el dolor, la chica si que tenia fuerza, mientras que los chicos afuera se entretenían ayudando y preguntándole a Bryan si estaba bien, adentro Ryan soltó un alarido de dolor en sueños, el golpe si que fue fuerte

-Ryan que pasa?- Nico preocupado movió a su hijo mayor tratando de despertarlo pero este se aferraba con fuerza a los brazos de morfeo

-No… te preocupes… fue culpa mía…- Bryan traba de hablar y tomar aire al mismo tiempo, el golpe le robo el aire

-Lo siento, fue mi culpa- Annabeth con ayuda de Leo lo enderezaron, ambos eran pequeños al lado de Bryan con su 1.78 cm, entre los dos ayudaron a Bryan a entrar a la cabaña, donde Nico estaba sentado en la cama con el otro gemelo aferrado a su cuerpo, a Percy lo inundo una sensación extraña pero no muy agradable para el hijo del mar, eran celos

-Que hacen aquí?- Nico estaba serio y malhumorado por la interrupción y sobre todo que mucha gente estuviera invadiendo su espacio personal

-Venimos a hablar contigo- Annabeth le respondió a su pregunta mientras que con ayuda de Leo colocaban a Bryan en la cama de enfrente

-Sobre que?- Nico trato de enderezarse pero Ryan no lo dejaba, por otro lado, Annabeth se sentó enfrente de el, Piper al lado de ella, Percy se sentó al lado de Nico, por poco y le da algo al hijo de Hades, al lado de Percy se sentó Jason y al costado del ultimo se sentó Leo, Nico se removió incomodo al estar al lado del hijo del mar, pero este pensó que estaba incomodo por tener a Ryan en sus brazos

-Sobre los nuevos- le volvió a responder Annabeth

-Estamos presentes sabes?…- Bryan ya se avía recuperado, se levanto de la cama y se sentó al otro costado de Nico y trato de despertar a Ryan- oye… tenemos visitas- no daba indicios de despertar-mmmm… no creo que a Jack le agrade verte así…- Bryan se estaba arriesgando a tener la golpiza del año, tras decir eso Ryan se despertó con los ojos rojos por el Llanto de hace unos minutos atrás

-En verdad quieres que te golpee- la voz de Ryan sonó ronca y cortada, Nico levanto el rostro del mayor para verle la cara, nadie mas la vio, solo el y Bryan

-Estas horrible- y Bryan soltó sin delicadeza el comentario que le costo un golpe en la cara- eso dolió!- se sobaba su mejilla a dolorida

-Lo se!- también se sobaba la mejilla, desventajas de tener gemelo

-Porque?…- Leo trato de preguntar pero la escena era tan extraña que no quiso romper mucho el ambiente, todos estaban pendientes de los gemelos

-Las desventajas de tener un gemelo, es que cuando te golpean el otro siente lo mismo- le explico Ryan sin soltar a Nico

-Vaya, a mi me gustaría tener un gemelo- dijo Leo sin despegar la mirada de los chicos

-Hmp… ya que ustedes están aquí les preguntare a ustedes- volvió a hablar Annabeth

-Que quieres saber?- esta vez hablo Bryan

-"Mas preguntas?!… no se cansan…"- Ryan no estaba muy feliz que digamos, su malhumor izo presencia, podía ser tan malo como el de Nico

-Por que están aquí?- Annabeth quería saber todo, pero no quería bombardear a los chicos con preguntas

-Por una misión que nos dio Hera y Afrodita- respondió sin detalles Bryan, también se estaba fastidiando con las preguntas

-Las diosas le dieron la misión en persona?!- esta vez fue Leo quien hablo

-Si… aunque no nos agrade mucho Hera…- Ryan le respondió a Leo, al terminar de decir todo, se podría apreciar un letrero arriba de todos que ponía :"Bienvenido al club"

-Que tipo de misión?- Piper se incluyo en la conversación, también le daba curiosidad por saber que clase de misión les abra encargado Hera y su madre a esos dos chicos

-Ahh… existe una bruja…- Bryan volvió a contar la historia, lo que no sabia es que esa bruja no era el único enemigo y solo Ryan sabia quien era el otro, mas poderoso que la bruja

-Que horror! Matar a su propio hijo…- Piper estaba escandalizada al escuchar la "hazaña" de la bruja

-Esta cag*- Ryan se callo justo a tiempo, estaba apunto de decir: "esta bien cagada del mate" con eso si que tenia un castigo de por vida por parte de su mamá, aun que el dijera groserías, ellos dos no podían

-?- todos lo miraron extraños , menos Nico que lo miraba con advertencia

-Que ganan derrotando la bruja?- esta era la primera vez que habla Percy en todo lo que llevaba en la habitación

-Eso es fácil- Ryan se estiro y se acomodo entre Bryan y Nico, este ultimo se pudo acomodar mejor, pero con eso estaba pegado a Percy y no se podía mover, porque Ryan y Bryan estaban ocupando el espacio en donde el perfectamente se podría ver sentado lo mas alejado posible de Percy

-Mmmmm… dinero? Un robot? Un televisor de alta definición?- Leo trataba de adivinar que podían ganar al derrotar a la bruja pero todas eran denegadas por los gemelos

-La vida…- dijeron al mismo tiempo los chicos

-La vida…- todos estaban sorprendidos, incluso Nico estaba sorprendido, esa parte no se la avían dicho

-Si… si dejamos que ella gane nosotros moriremos y el futuro de donde venimos nunca existirá…- Bryan fue quien hablo, tenia la cabeza en el hombro de Ryan y este solo se dejaba hacer como apoyo para la cabeza de su hermano

-Vaya, esta misión si que es de vida o muerte…-Leo terminaba de procesar la información

-Entonces es verdad que ustedes son del futuro?- Piper pregunto

-Si- Ryan hablo y antes de poder agregar algo mas Annabeth lo asalto con mas preguntas

-Quienes son sus padres? A cuantos años esta del futuro del que hablan?- iba a seguir preguntando pero Ryan le puso la mano en la cara

-Una a la vez- saco su mano y la miro a los ojos, la tormenta contra el mar oscuro y frío a punto de desatar algo horrible- nosotros venimos de 17 años en el futuro-

-Cuantos años tienen?- Annabeth no se daba por vencida

-16 años- Ryan no daba su brazo a torcer, nadie se atrevía a meterse en la pelea de miradas que tenían esos dos

-Quienes son tus padres?- Annabeth sabia que con esa pregunta atrapaba al chico, Nico y Jason comenzaron a sudar frío, ellos dos sabían la verdad y no podían predecir el próximo movimiento de Ryan

-…- Ryan no sabia que decir pero no despegaba los ojos de los de Annabeth -"Hay dioses… y ahora que hago?"- para su buena suerte la caracola anunciando la hora del almuerzo, se escucho a lo lejos-"Hay gracias dioses! Me salvaron de una grande!"- internamente Ryan estaba de rodillas agradeciendo a todos los dioses que conocía

-Vamos a comer!-Bryan se levanto y los demás lo imitaron, a Ryan le dio un bajón de hambre y se desplomo delante de todos, esta vez si llego al suelo

-Estas bien?!- todos se arrodillaron al rededor de el preocupados

-Hambree~- fue lo único que dijo Ryan, su cara era de zombie

-No puede ser…-Nico trato de levantarlo pero era muy pesado, Bryan lo apartó y lo trato de levantar pero sus rodillas flaquearon y callo al lado de su hermano

-Que te paso?!- Piper lo movió para que no aplastara por completo al otro chico

-Soy débil a los días calurosos- Bryan estaba rojo y sudaba

"Ggrrr" fue el ruido de los estómagos de los gemelos y de Percy

-Sus estómagos están sincronizados- Leo no pudo evitar burlarse- ahora son trillizos-

-Vamos, ayuda-Jason lo tomo de un brazo para que se agachara a ayudar, tras ese toque, ambos sintieron una corriente eléctrica, nada extraño viniendo del hijo del señor de los cielos

-Esta bien- Leo ayudo a Jason a cargar al Bryan

La cosa es que Bryan termino en la espalda de Jason y Ryan en los brazos de Percy, que eran los únicos dos presentes que se podían a los chicos sin ayuda, todos se dirigieron al comedor, las miradas y comentarios no se hicieron esperar pero los chicos lo ignoraron, cada uno se dirigió a sus respectivas mesas excepto Percy que se dirigió a la de Hades para dejar a Ryan y Jason a la de Poseidón para dejar a Bryan

-Hambree- Ryan no dejaba de hablar incoherencias, Nico solo pudo negar con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, su hijo si que era especial como su padre

Por otro lado Bryan se estaba prácticamente derritiendo por el calor que sentía, aunque el lugar estuviera templado y agradable gracias a la barrera, Bryan podía sentir el calor del otro lado de la barrera y eso lo provocaba los cambios de temperatura

-Tan mal estas?- Percy puso su mano en la frente del chico y se quemo- Diablos, estas ardiendo!- era verdad, Bryan ardía

-Agua…- delante de ellos apareció una jarra de agua, Bryan como pudo manipulo el agua y se la echo en la cara y esta empezó a humear, todos estaban sorprendidos, Bryan podía controlar el agua todas las dudas de los demás se esfumaron con ese acto-Así está mejor…- el chico se relajo en su lugar y apoyo su cabeza en la meza

Luego de se acto el almuerzo transcurrió normal sin ningún inconveniente, el problema seria después de comer, Annabeth no se rendiría y los chicos no querían decirle nada, aun no era el momento para que ella supiera la verdad, la tarde si que seria larga, demasiado para el gusto de los gemelos

 ****CONTINUARA****

 **Hola chicos! Aquí les traje la segunda parte**


	5. Descripción Gemelos

**Aquí les traigo la descripcion de los gemelos para aclarar las dudas de alguien :3**

* * *

 **Ryan:** Es el hermano mayor, cabello oscuro y alborotado, tiene pequeños rizos en la puntas pero por lo demás es casi liso, su piel es pálida como la de Nico pero tiene un ligero bronceado, sus ojos son verdes como el mar, mide 1.77 cm, aunque sea el mayor es un cm mas bajo que Bryan

Su cuerpo es diferente al de Bryan pero por la ropa eso no se nota, tiene una cintura pequeña y las caderas más anchas que la de un varón, aunque coma mucho no engorda casi nada, tiene una marca de nacimiento en su espalda baja, es una marca especial, es un tridente formado por calaveras, cualquier mortal pensaría que es un tatuaje, pero entre semidioses saben que no

Es un Doncel

Psicológicamente a simple vista y en comparación con su gemelo, cualquiera diría que es infantil e inmaduro para su edad pero en verdad es que es el mas maduro de los dos, a el no le gusta tomar responsabilidades y le gusta ser mimado, por esa razón su personalidad es así, como también se vuelve serio y frío cuando es necesario, su personalidad también es muy inocente, razón por la cual a tenido un gran problema y trauma (mas adelante se sabrá cual es y no creo que sea muy pronto así que no se emocionen)

Su personalidad se puede catalogar como relajada e inocente, como la de Percy ( en lo relajado)

 **Bryan:** Es físicamente casi igual a su hermano, cabello oscuro alborotado con pequeños rulos aunque estos no se aprecian tanto, ojos verde mar, piel pálida ligeramente bronceada, de 1.78 cm

Su cuerpo tiene mas musculatura que la de Ryan, tiene cintura pero no definida como la de las mujeres o donceles, no tiene cuervas como la de su gemelo, tiene una cadera estrecha, al igual que su hermano y su papá, puede comer mucho y no engordar casi nada, también tiene la misma marca de nacimiento que el mayor pero esta esta en medio de su espalda, nadie a visto esa marca excepto sus padres y tíos (ya saben quienes) lo mismo para Ryan

Psicológicamente es más inseguro que su gemelo, siempre trata de actuar serio y responsable, pero la verdad es que detrás de toda esa apariencia esta la personalidad alegre, traviesa, bromista y relajada de Bryan, a el no le gusta mostrar mucho ese lado porque piensa que no lo tomaran enserio, pero aun así lo muestra cuando esta en confianza o cuando esta desprevenido

* * *

 **Espero les haya servido de algo ;3**


	6. Especial San Valentin Pernico

**Especial San Valentin - Pernico- Lemon**

 **Tal como dice el titulo, esto es un especial de san valentin, este lo habia subido en mismo 14 de febrero en wattpad a peticion de los lectores y lo vulevo a subir aqui para el disfrute de todos :3**

* * *

Nico odiaba el 14 de febrero, porque?, simplemente porque era el día de los enamorados y eso le recordaba que no podía estar con la persona que amaba, porque esta estaba con alguien mas… esta fecha lo deprimía mucho

El chico se encontraba paseando por la ciudad, para cualquier lado que mirara encontraba parejas abrazadas, besándose, tomadas de las manos, personas demostrando su amor y felicidad, Nico no lo soportaba, pero entre estar ahí o en el campamento, prefería estar ahí, razón, Percy estaba en el campamento y lo mas seguro es que estuviera con Annabeth muy acaramelados por el día de los enamorados, Nico no lo soportaría

Era consciente de que no podía pasar todo el día en la ciudad sin ser atacado por monstruos

Se dirigió a una tienda de chocolate, estaba un poco llena pero no le importo, espero su turno y compro una gran cantidad de chocolate, en algo tenia que ahogar sus penas

Una vez teniendo los chocolates en su poder, se acerco a una sombra lo suficientemente abundante para transportase al Campamento Mestizo

Se transporto directo a su cabaña para que nadie se diera cuenta de que estaba ahí, y sobre todo para no ver a Percy y Annabeth

Ahhh como odiaba San Valentin

 ******P &N*******

Mientras que con Percy la cosa estaba completamente diferente a la imaginación de Nico, el chico estaba en el bosque con Annabeth hablando sobre como Percy iba a actuar ese día

-Tienes que decírselo hoy!- Annabeth animaba a Percy a dar el primer paso

-Pero y si me rechaza?-Percy dudaba

-Enserio eres un sesos de algas…- la rubia suspiro, era difícil tratar con su ex novio, si como oyeron, ella y Percy ya no eran pareja, desde hace dos meses dejaron de serlo pero conservaron su amistad, todo el campamento lo sabe menos Nico que casi nunca esta en el lugar

-Pero y si- Percy dejo de hablar por el golpe que le dio Annabeth en la cabeza- Auch-

-Deja de ser pesimista, es mas que obvio que el también corresponde, eres demasiado idiota para darte cuenta- Annabeth no le quitaba la mirada de encima

-Lo dices enserio?- Percy esperaba que esas palabras fueran verdad y no una forma de darle animo

-Ash! Solo declarate, la cabaña de Afrodita va a ayudar, se lo pedí a Piper y los demás se unieron entusiasmados, solo piensa en lo que dirás sin arruinarlo- Annabeth lo miro con advertencia, se levanto y se fue para organizar todo esa noche- también trata de distraerlo todo el día, en la noche empieza el plan- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de desaparecer del campo visual del pelinegro

-… Hay dioses…- Percy no podía pensar en nada, era consciente de que Nico aun le guardaba rencor y posiblemente lo odiaba, o eso pensaba el ojiverde

 ******P &N*******

Nico estaba tirado en su cama con una caja de bombones abierta y cuatro mas vacías a su alrededor, se estaba torturando pensando en como estaría disfrutando el día Percy y Annabeth

-Como lo odio…- en verdad se odiaba a si mismo por tener estos sentimientos hacia el hijo de Poseidón

Toc Toc Toc!

Nico de mala gana se levanta dispuesto a golpear a la otra persona por molestarlo en su auto tortura

-Que quieres?- Nico se dio cuenta de que enfrente tenia a la persona que le robo el corazón, al chico que ama-Percy…- fruncio el seño, que hacia aquí? No deberías estar con Annabeth? Preguntas sin respuestas

-Ah… bueno…- Percy estaba nervioso, no sabia que hacer, si bien es cierto que Annabeth le dijo que pensara en como declararse sin arruinarlo, no sabia que decir, se quedo en blanco

-Habla rápido no tengo todo el día Jackson- Nico lo apremio para que hablara, era doloroso tenerlo en frente y sin poder hacer nada

-"Que le digo?… hay dioses, nunca pensé que declararse fuera tan complicado"- Percy trato de pensar en algo- "Annabeth dijo que lo distrajera todo el día, pero como?!"- miro a Nico que ya estaba impaciente

-Si solo viniste a fastidiar, largo!- Nico trato de cerrar la puerta pero Percy fue mas rápido, puso un pie dentro de la cabaña y tomo el brazo de Nico jalandolo hacia fuera

-Vamos a dar un paseo- Percy le dedico una hermosa sonrisa, Nico no se pudo negar

-…Esta bien- dijo por lo bajo un poco sonrojado- pero sueltame- Percy aun tenia apresado su brazo

-Ah lo siento- lo soltó

-Y bien? A donde iremos?- Nico internamente trataba de mantener controladas sus emociones, esto parecía una cita, una cita con Percy… una cita con Percy en San Valentin, Nico estaba realmente feliz pero no lo demostraba

-Ahh…- esa parte no se le avía ocurrido a Percy

-"Tan idiota como siempre"- Nico retenía una sonrisa al ver a Percy tan nervioso

-Y si vamos a un parque de diversiones?- Percy le sugirió a Nico mientras estaban caminando hacia la salida del campamento, tenían permiso de Quirón

-Y ser perseguidos por monstruos?- Nico lo miro alzando una ceja, era mas que obvio que el ojiverde no estaba pensando

-… Un cita peligrosa, a mi me gusta el peligro- miro pícaramente a Nico, este se sonrojo al ver su mirada y escuchar lo que dijo, "cita…"

-…Entonces vamos señor peligro- Nico acelero el paso, Percy solo sonrió, quizás Annabeth tenia razón y el menor sentía lago hacia el, pero no quería arruinar nada y prefería guardarse sus sentimientos hasta que volvieran al campamento, quería saber que avía planeado Annabeth y la cabaña de Afrodita

Cuando llegaron al parque de diversiones, Nico estaba fascinado con todo lo que veía, nunca avía estado en este tipo de lugares y estaba realmente emocionado, sus ojos se posaron en una de las atracciones del lugar

-Vamos! vamos!- Nico tiraba del brazo de Percy para que fueran al juego, el ojiverde solamente pudo sonreír y dejarse arrastrar por Nico, nunca imagino que llevar al chico a este tipo de lugares lo pusiera tan feliz y olvidara lo que era espacio personal que tanto apreciaba

Se subieron a casi todas las atracciones del lugar, incluso fueron a la casa embrujada, Nico no paraba de reír en todo el recorrido dentro de la casa embrujada, burlándose de los "fantasmas" y "muertos" que avían en la casa

Por otro lado, cundo se subieron a la montaña rusa, Nico no estaba muy feliz y para que mentir, Percy también se arrepintió de subirse al juego, la montaña era demasiado alta y rápida para los dos, sin contar con las curvas, no paraban de gritar hasta que se bajaron del juego, todo mareados y sin voz por gritar mucho

-…- Nico no dejaba de mirar un peluche en uno de los puestos del tiro al blanco, era un gato negro con los ojos verde mar, como los de Percy, también tenia una cinta verde por collar, era casi del porte de Nico, un poco mas pequeño

-Lo quieres?- Percy se dio cuenta de la mirada de Nico, le pareció lindo

-Que? No!- Nico entendió lo que le dijo Percy, le parecía demasiado cursi tener un peluche, pero se enamoro por segunda vez al ver el gato de peluche

-Vamos, no te avergüenzes- Percy tomo la mano de Nico y lo arrastro hasta el puesto, el mas bajo sólo podía protestar, pero se dejaba arrastrar, en verdad quería el peluche- Quiero ese peluche- el ojiverde le dijo al encargado del puesto

-Es para tu novio?- dijo el hombre mirando a Nico, este se cohibió y se escondió detrás de Percy, algo patético según el pero aun así lo izo

-Si- Percy hablo sin titubear y apretando la mano de Nico

-En ese caso, trata de atinarle al medio- delante de Percy se encontraba el típico tiro al blanco, pero este se movía ligeramente, agregándole mas dificultad al juego-3 intentos por dolar- Percy le pago al hombre y este le entrego 3 dardos- empieza-

Sin soltar la mano de Nico lanzo el primer dardo, cayo al lado del blanco, el ojiverde soltó una maldición en griego, Nico apretó la mano del mayor infundiendo confianza, Percy giro su rostro y le dedico una sonrisa al pequeño, lanzo el segundo dardo, lo logro

-Si! Lo conseguí!- Percy tomo en brazos a Nico de lo feliz que estaba por conseguir el peluche que el chico quería

-Waa! Ten cuidado- Nico soltó una suave y verdadera risa mientras se abrazaba al cuello de Percy

-A eso le llamo poder del amor- el hombre les guiño un ojo y les entrego el gato gigante de peluche, Percy con un brazo sostenía a Nico y con el otro tomo al peluche-que disfruten de la tarde- el hombre les sonrió, los chicos le devolvieron la sonrisa

-Por que no me bajas?- Nico quería sostener a su gato, pero al estar en los brazos de Percy era tarea casi imposible

-Dejame disfrutar un poco mas- Percy beso su mejilla, Nico se sonrojo y trato de apartarse, tarea un poco difícil estando en brazos del chico

-Po-Por que lo hiciste?!-Nico llevo una de sus manos a su mejilla besada

-…- Percy se aguanto la risa, solo se limito a sonreír y seguir caminando a su ultimo juego antes de irse al campamento, la rueda de la fortuna (la noria, como quieran llamarla), Nico al percatarse a donde se dirigían, no ayudo a bajarle el sonrojo

-"El debería estar con Annabeth y no conmigo en este día…"-ese pensamiento lo deprimió, Percy se percato pero no dijo nada, hablarían una vez arriba del juego

Esperaron su turno, en ningún momento Percy bajo a Nico. Cuando llego su turno Percy bajo a Nico y ambos entraron, ninguno dijo nada hasta que el juego se puso en marcha

-Y esa mirada?- Percy se giro para mirar a Nico, mala decisión, el chico estaba abrazando fuertemente a su nuevo peluche y tenia los ojos cristalinos, era ver a un niño indefenso tratando de protegerse con su peluche, trago duro, estaba utilizando todo su auto control para no lanzarse encima de Nico y hacerle cosas nada sanas

-Qu-Que mirada?- Nico evito mirar a Percy, si lo hacia se derrumbaría

-Una mirada triste… dije algo para que te pusieras así?- Percy en verdad estaba preocupado, puso su mano en la cabeza de Nico, este trato de apartarse, pero el lugar era demasiado pequeño

-… No deberías estar con Annabeth?- Nico en verdad quería saber la respuesta, pero le aterraba que le dijera que solo estaba con el por lastima y, Annabeth y el se pelearon, dejándolo a el como segunda opción

-…- a Percy lo tomo por sorpresa esa pregunta, por que Nico le preguntaba eso? No sabia que el y Annabeth…- Jajajajajajajaja!- Percy se echo a reír, eso izo sentir mal a Nico y también lo avergonzó

-De que te ríes?!- Nico lo miro con el seño fruncido y sonrojado

-Lo siento… aah… es solo que entre Annabeth y yo ya no hay nada, rompimos hace dos meses- Percy lo miro con ternura, Nico estaba rojo de la vergüenza, tenia la boca abierta por la sorpresa, nunca espero que el y ella terminaran, eran la pareja perfecta

-Entonces… por que me trajiste aquí? Se supone que tienes que estar con la persona que te gusta en un día así…- esta vez Nico no quería escuchar la respuesta

-…- Percy aun no se podía declarar, tenia que esperar hasta llegar al campamento donde la cabaña 10 y Annabeth tenían planeado algo- Cuando lleguemos al campamento te diré la respuesta- Percy atrajo a Nico a sus brazos, este hundió su cara en la cabeza del gato y se dejo abrazar

Una vez bajaron del juego, se dirigieron a la salida del lugar para volver al campamento, pero antes de salir un vendedor de un puesto los detuvo

-Hey! Por que no compras estas flores y bombones para tu novio?- el vendedor le mostró unas hermosas flores blancas y rojas junto a una caja de bombones en firma se corazón, Percy no lo pensó dos veces y lo compro- que pasen una hermosa tarde- se despidió el vendedor después de recibir su paga

-Toma- Percy le entrego lo que compro con una sonrisa, sonrisa que a Nico lo derretía

-Pero… no soy tu novio…- una cruel verdad para el menor

-"Muy pronto lo seras"- Percy abrazo al menor por la cintura, las manos de Nico estaban ocupadas en sostener los bombones y las flores, mientras que Percy llevaba el gato gigante de peluche y su otro brazo estaba en la cintura del hijo de Hades- vamos, te tengo una sorpresa en el campamento- a Nico le entro curiosidad, que sorpresa le tendrá Percy una vez llegaran al campamento? Una incógnita que no resolvería si no apresuraban el paso

El viaje de vuelta fue un poco tenso, ninguno habla, Nico estaba tratando de descifrar cual era la sorpresa que le tenia Percy, por otro lado, el mayor estaba nervioso y ansioso por llegar

Cuando llegaron Percy apresuro el paso dejando a Nico atrás, antes de entrar Percy se giro a mirar al pequeño

-Espera aquí, enseguida vuelvo, no te muevas- le advirtió Percy antes de entrar al campamento y dejar a Nico solo con sus regalos, ya estaba atardeciendo

Percy corría como alma que lleva el diablo hasta la cabaña 6, cuando entro dando traspiés busco con la mirada a Annabeth

-Que sucede?- Annabeth se levanto de su cama y salio para hablar con Percy- no me digas que lo arruinaste- la chica lo miro severamente

-No no no! Es solo que quiero saber cual es la sorpresa y que tengo que hacer?- Percy estaba ansioso

-Esta bien, ven- Annabeth se dirigió a la cabaña de Afrodita, Percy detrás ansioso. Cuando llegaron la rubia golpeo la puerta, Piper salio

-Hola chicos! Ya están listos?- pregunto Piper, Percy asintió frenéticamente nervioso por plan que tenían las chicas- lleva a Nico al lago, ahí esta la sorpresa, las náyades darán una mano, Leo y Jason también van a ayudar- Piper le guiño el ojo, Percy se puso mas nervioso

-No me dirán que planearon?-

-Solo concentrate en declararte y no arruinarlo- Annabeth lo empujo para que se fuera, dando traspiés se fue a buscar a Nico, cuando llego a su lado, este tenia el seño fruncido y la nariz levemente roja por el frío que comenzaba a hacer

-Vamos- tomo la mano de Nico y lo llevo directo al lago

-A donde?- Nico no sabia a donde lo llevaba, estaba mas preocupado en concentrarse en llevar sus regalos

-A ver tu sorpresa- Percy se detuvo cuando llegaron, el lugar estaba adornado, en el lago estaban flotando flores rojas, blancas, distintos colores que al juntarlo creaban un ambiente romántico y agradable, en medio del lugar (fuera del lago) avía una gran cantidad de pétalos rojos, imitando un sofá para dos, al rededor del lago estaban velas aromáticas prendidas, un ambiente único- cierra los ojos- en todo momento Percy tapó con su cuerpo a Nico evitando que este viera el lugar

-Por que?- el chico de igual manera cerro los ojos

-Solo cierralos- mientras Percy guiaba a Nico por el lugar hasta el sofá improvisado, se puso a buscar con la mirada a Leo y a Jason y a todos los otros semidioses que ayudaron , encontró al rubio y el moreno sobre un árbol con un gran letrero que tuvo que leer 5 veces para entenderlo; "Prenderemos los fuegos artificiales después de declararte", Percy les levanto la mano indicándole que entendió el mensaje

Guió a Nico hasta sentarlo en el sofá de pétalos, el chico al sentarse se hundió levemente, asustado trato de abrir los ojos pero Percy puso sus manos en los ojos del hijo del inframundo

-Que pasa? Dejame ver!- Nico dejo el gato en su regazo junto a los bombones y las flores, trato de quitar las manos de Percy

-Espera un poco- Percy trataba de mentalizar lo que le diría al chico, como se declararía pero era mas que obvio que Percy no era para crear ni planear algo, mejor dejaría de pensar y actuaria, saco las manos de los ojos de Nico, el chico quedo fascinado con el lugar

-Woooh! Esto es… hermoso…- Nico no despegaba la vista del lago, estaba hermoso , reparo en el lugar donde estaba sentado, en pétalos de rosa roja- Tu hiciste todo esto?…-

-Si… bueno con ayuda-"mucha ayuda"- Percy se sentó a su lado, Nico se puso nervioso-recuerdas la pregunta que me hiciste?-

-…-Nico izo memoria- Si…-

-Ahora te respondo…- Percy tomo la mano de Nico y lo miro directo a los ojos,el menor se sonrojo- te lleve al parque, porque quería estar contigo, pasar este día con la persona que me gusta - Percy dejo de tomar la mano de Nico y la llevo hasta su mejilla

-Me estas diciendo…que te gusto?-Nico no se lo creía, años enamorado del hijo de Poseidón, pensando que nunca podría estar con el porque estaba con la hija de Atenea, y resulta que en verdad esta enamorado de el, demasiado increíble para ser verdad

-No, no me gustas- a Nico se le rompió el corazón, entonces todo este tiempo Percy jugo con el? Estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar- Te Amo…- y Nico lloro de felicidad, no lo podía creer, las palabras que quería escuchar por años, por fin las puede escuchar, parecía un sueño

-De verdad… me amas?- Nico no quería hacerse ilusiones

-Claro que si!- Percy lo abrazo-Te amo demasiado, pero me di cuenta muy tarde por que soy un idiota- Percy beso la frente del chico

-En verdad eres un idiota- Nico junto su frente con la de Percy. Se sobresalto cuando escucho los fuegos artificiales, Nico giro su cabeza para ver en el cielo miles de fuegos prenderse y estallar entre las estrellas, una estallo formando un corazón y después otras mas que decía; "Quieres ser mi novio?", Nico no lo podía creer, miro a Percy esperando que dijera algo

-Y bien… que respondes?- Percy estaba ansioso y nervioso por escuchar lo que diría Nico

-… Claro que si!- paso sus brazos por el cuello de Percy y junto sus labios en un beso tímido e inocente, Percy le correspondió, pero necesitaba mas, pidió permiso para entrar en su boca, el pequeño se lo dio y empezó una lucha entre lenguas, que obviamente gano Percy. El oxigeno izo falta de presencia y se tuvieron que separar, ambos estaban agitados

-Y si vamos a mi cabaña?- Percy coloco a Nico sobre sus piernas, al hacer eso los regalos se cayeron, pero no les importo, esta vez Percy ataco el cuello de Nico sacándole un gemido de sorpresa y dejando una marca- no aceptare un no por respuesta-

-Entonces que esperas?- Nico se aferro a su cuello, Percy agarro el trasero de Nico y se levanto, el hijo de Poseidón se acerco a una sombra y el hijo de Hades izo su trabajo, los transporto a los dos a la cabaña 3

A tientas, Percy llevo a Nico hasta la cama y lo deposito en ella sin dejar de besarse, se posiciono sobre el menor separándose de sus labios para atacar su cuello haciendo gemir a Nico

Le saco la chaqueta y la polera que siempre trae puesta, dejando al descubierto su pálido y delgado torso, se lanzo a atacar los pezones de Nico

-Ahh!… mmmm… no muerdas! Aaahh!- Nico tenia las manos sobre la cabeza de Percy mientras este lamia y mordía los pezones ya erectos del menor, el ojiverde bajo dando lamidas y besos hasta el borde del pantalón en donde se podía ver un gran bulto

-Parece que estas ansioso…- Percy volvió a atacar los labios de Nico evitando que saliera cualquier protesta, en medio del beso Percy le saco los pantalones y la ropa interior al menor, dejándolo completamente desnudo, Nico cerro automáticamente sus piernas cuando Percy se enderezó para contemplar su cuerpo- Hermoso…- paseo sus manos por las piernas de Nico sacándole pequeños suspiros y jadeos

-Aaah! aahh! Aaah!- Nico no para de gemir, Percy avía tomado su hombría y la estaba masajeando mientras que con la otra mano jugaba con uno de sus, ya rojos, pezones, dejo de masajear ganándose una protesta del menor, bajo su cabeza hasta el pene de Nico, lo lamió - !- un gemido ahogado salio de su garganta, la acción de Percy lo tomo por sorpresa-Aahh!… no … lamas! Aah- le costaba hablar por lo excitado que estaba

-…-Percy soltó una suave risa antes de engullir el miembro del chico

-Ahh!- Nico estaba que estallaba del placer que le estaba dando Percy, puso sus manos sobre la cabeza del ojiverde tirando levemente de sus cabellos cuando sentía una oleada de placer - Aah… Percy!… aah… mmm… me… me vengo!- Nico jalo mas fuerte de los cabellos de Percy para que se apartara, pero este no se apartó y Nico se correo en su boca - Ah… ah…- el menor trataba de regular su respiración

-Delicioso- Percy se trago todo, se relamio sus labios, llevo 3 dedos hasta la boca de Nico para que los lamiera, el menor lo izo, cuando Percy creyó que ya era suficiente, saco los dedos de la boca de Nico y le separo las piernas, el menor se puso rojo como tomate, a Percy le pareció tierno- ahí voy- Nico asintió, el hijo de Poseidón metió el primer dedo, Nico gruño, era incomodo pero no doloroso

Percy comenzó a hacer círculos, el menor comenzó a gemir de placer, quería mas, el ojiverde metió el segundo dedo sacando un gemido de dolor de Nico, no se esperaba esa intromisión, pero dejo de lado el dolor y le dio la bienvenida al placer, ni cuenta se dio cuando Percy metió el tercer dedo , Percy saco los dedos del interior de Nico, este gruño inconforme, el ojiverde solo de sonrió, se quito la polera y el pantalón junto a la ropa interior, Nico ahogo un grito de terror al ver al "amiguito" de Percy, eso no caería en el

-No te asustes- Percy beso a Nico- no te are daño, si quieres me detengo aquí- Nico lo cayo con un beso

-Confió en ti- el menor estaba sonrojado y asustado, no estaba muy convencido de que "eso" caería dentro de el

-Te amo- Percy lo volvió a besar, tomo las piernas de Nico, una la puso sobre su hombro y la otra a un lado de su cadera, sin dejar de besarse, Percy posiciono su pene en la entrada y prepara de Nico, el mayor tomo el miembro nuevamente despierto del menor y lo empezó a estimular para que olvidara el dolor que vendría, empezó a entrar lentamente en el, era demasiado estrecho, se adentro de una sola estocada quedando completamente dentro

Nico se sofoco, no creyó que doliera tanto, las lágrimas no dejaban de bajar por sus ojos, corto el beso para poder buscar aire

-Ah… no te… muevas… aah…- no podía retener las lágrimas que bajaban sin permiso de sus oscuros ojos

-No lo are- Percy besaba los ojos de Nico, limpiando sus lágrimas

Pasaron unos minutos en los cuales Nico se acostumbraba al miembro de Percy, por otro lado, a Percy esos minutos le parecieron siglos hasta que Nico movió sus caderas, indicándole que ya se podía mover, empezó con movimientos lentos para que Nico se acostumbrara y no doliera

-Aah! mas rápido! Aaah - Nico no dejaba de gemir de placer, Percy acelero las estocadas- Aaahh! Percy!… mmmm…-

-Aah… Nico- Percy cada vez daba embestidas mas rápidas y salvajes, estaban por llegar al climax- Eres tan estrecho… aah-

-AAH! MAS RÁPIDO!… PERCY!- Nico movía sus caderas tratando de seguir el ritmo de las embestidas, por otro lado, el ojiverde movía su mano sobre el miembro del menor cada vez mas rápido- ya no… aaah!… no aguanto!-

Ambos estaban por venirse

-Yo tampoco!- Percy beso a Nico, ambos se separaron por falta de aire-me vengo!-

-vente dentro… aah- Nico soltó un gemido demasiado erótico para Percy y su sensibilidad

-AAAH! NICO!- Percy se vino dentro del Nico, llenándolo de su semilla

-AAAH! PERCY!- por otro lado Nico se vino en la mano del ojiverde

El mayor cayo rendido sobre Nico aun sin salir de el, ambos respiraban de forma irregular, trataban de recuperar el aliento

-Eso fue increíble- Percy beso a Nico mientras salia de el, de la entra del menor escurría el semen y un poco de sangre- Lo siento!- el mayor se alarmó al ver sangre, Nico lo empujo para que se recostara a su lado

-No te preocupes, eso significa que tu fuiste el primero y seras el único- Nico se sonrojo de después de decir esas palabras, hundió su cara en el pecho de Percy

-Tu también fuiste el primero y único- Percy levanto el rostro de Nico y beso sus labios- Te amo…- abrazo al menor, los párpados le pesaban

\- Yo también te amo…- tras decir eso, ambos se durmieron

Mañana seria demasiado agitado para cierto ojiverde, mejor descansar y disfrutar de su nuevo novio…

 ***Fin***

 **Este fue mi primer lemon así que espero me entiendan u_u**

 **Nos vemos en el otro capitulo :D**


	7. 4- Confusión

**4*Confusión**

 **Aquí esta el capitulo 4 que lo disfruten :3**

 **Nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

Antes de que terminara el almuerzo, Bryan le mando un mensaje a Jason por medio de la bebida que tomaba, con el liquido del baso escribió palabra por palabra: "Distrae a Annabeth", el rubio cumplió y como pudo la distrajo, tiempo que le dio a los gemelos para internarse en lo mas profundo del bosque llevándose consigo a a sus padres

-Aah…aah… lo conseguimos… ah- Ryan a penas podía respirar, los otros 3 estaban en iguales condiciones, aunque Bryan no estaba tan afectado como los otros

-Por que… corrimos?- Percy trataba de recuperar la respiración, estaba sentado al lado de Nico, quien tenia su cabeza en sus piernas con la respiración agitada por la carrera

-No queremos que nos hagan mas preguntas, no podemos responder a todas- esta vez hablo Bryan que no estaba tan afectado por la carrera, un poco agitado pero nada fuera de lo normal

-y Annabeth no parara hasta saciar su curiosidad- hablo Ryan mas recuperado

-y porque nos trajeron con ustedes?- Nico hablo aun sin recuperarse por completo, Percy pasaba distraídamente su mano por los cabellos del menor, esto lo relajaba

-Bueno eso es por estaban con nosotros…- Bryan respondió sin mucho interés -"es para iniciar el plan… espero funcione"- el menor de los gemelos se mordió una uña por no saber que ocurrirá con el resultado de su plan, no sabia si el plan funcionara

Se formo un silencio incomodo, Percy no entendía nada y realmente eso lo frustraba, por otro lado estaba Nico, el chico estaba teniendo un pequeño colapso mental, primero, estaba recostado en las piernas de Percy y este estaba acariciando su cabeza, segundo, estaban los gemelos y Nico era mas que consciente de que ellos eran sus hijos y de Percy, realmente se sentía incomodo con todo eso, era como una pequeña salida al bosque en familia, familia que aun no son

-Y… en donde estamos?- Percy rompió el silencio al ponerse a mirar a su alrededor, nada le era familiar

-Puees… en un bosque- Ryan dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio

-En que parte exactamente esta el campamento?- Nico se unió a la conversación, el presentía que algo iba a ocurrir, pero no podía descifrar si seria bueno o malo

-… Ustedes no lo saben?- a Bryan no le estaba gustando el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación

-No, ustedes nos trajeron aquí- Percy miro a Nico para saber si conocía el lugar pero recibió una negativa de el- no sabemos en donde estamos, ni siquiera se si esto es parte del campamento - el hijo de Poseidón miraba todo el lugar tratando de orientarse

-Oh dioses…-Bryan se golpeo la cabeza, Ryan comenzó a dar vueltas al rededor del lugar

-Y si nos dividimos para buscar el camino de regreso al campamento?- Ryan sugirió la idea, tras decir eso Nico se levanto enseguida dejando a Percy con la mano en el aire, fruncio el ceño por no poder seguir con el contacto

-Pero terminaríamos mas perdidos…- Bryan se puso una mano en la barbilla- ya se! Y si dos de nosotros se quedan aquí mientras los otros dos buscan el camino?- la idea de Bryan era mejor que la de Ryan, por lo menos si no encuentran el camino de regreso pueden devolverse por donde vinieron y ahí estarían los otros dos esperando, estarían juntos… juntos solos y esperando… se acerco a su hermano y le dio un codazo

-Que?-Ryan lo miro sin entender la acción de su gemelo

-Nosotros nos vamos-

-A donde?- Ryan ladeó la cabeza sin entender lo que decía su hermano

-Nosotros buscaremos el camino de regreso y así dejamos a Mamá y Papá solos… les puse unos micrófonos en su ropa cuando estábamos corriendo, podemos escuchar todo- la sonrisa de Bryan estremeció a Ryan, su gemelo tenia un plan, no era algo bueno

-…Esta bien- no muy convencido con la idea de su gemelo, se giro para mirar a los otros dos- nosotros dos iremos a buscar el camino, ustedes quedense aquí y no se muevan de este lugar- Ryan los miro seriamente, sus ojos se desviaron a Nico, "Aprovecha", ese fue el mensaje que le dijo a través de sus ojos, Nico iba a decir algo pero Bryan lo interrumpió

-Vamos, no se muevan de aquí- tomo a se gemelo y se fueron dejando a Nico y Percy solos

-Crees que funcione- estaban lo suficientemente alejados del lugar, Bryan se trepo a un árbol que le daba una excelente visión de sus padres y también lo ocultaba de ellos

-Claro que si!- Bryan le respondió de lo alto-Ven! De aquí los puedo ver perfectamente- Ryan subió y se sentó al lado de su hermano

-Y como lo escuchamos?- Ryan al terminar de preguntar eso, Bryan le entrega unos audífonos,sin esperar mas se los pone, Bryan también lo hace pero no escuchan nada- seguro que funcionan?-

-Si!- Bryan no entendía que pasaba pero entonces escucho la voz de su papá

-"Que te pasa?"-

-Si funciona!-

 ******P &N*******

Nico no sabia que hacer, los gemelos los avían dejado solos, estaba nervioso y el silencio no ayudaba mucho, se comenzó a sentir mareado, se apoyo en un árbol y comenzó a deslizarse por el

-Que te pasa?- Percy se levanto y fue esta Nico, lo trato de levantar pero este no se dejaba

-Estoy bien…- Nico trataba de apartar a Percy, pero este no se daba por vencido- dejame!- el menor trataba de zafarse de los brazos del ojiverde

-No lo are hasta que me digas que te pasa- Percy lo tenia bien sujeto de la cintura

-Que quieres saber?!- Nico no estaba de muy buen humor que digamos

-Por que me evitas?- Percy quería saber la razón por la que Nico siempre lo evitaba

-No te evito…- Nico solo quería irse, no soportaba tener a Percy abrazándolo, preocupándose por el, no lo soportaba, dolía mucho tenerlo cerca y saber que nunca sera de el

-Me odias…- Percy se separo de Nico pero no lo soltó

-No!… no te odio- Nico estaba sonrojado, bajo su mirada, no podía contra la verde de Percy

-Entonces dime por que me evitas- el mayor si que era persistente

-Me gusta estar solo…- Nico trataba de alejarse sin éxito de Percy

-… Mientes- Percy no se creía lo que le decía el menor y estaba seguro de que ni el mismo se creía lo que decía

-…-Nico mantenía la mirada baja, no hacia ningún movimiento-Por favor Percy… dejame- el menor seguía sin moverse, si miraba los ojos de Percy seria su fin

-Mirame- Percy era demasiado persistente, estaba dejando que sus emociones lo dominaran, no estaba pensando

-No…- Nico solo quería salir de ese lugar

-…- Percy fruncio el ceño, tomo el mentón de Nico y lo obligo a mirarlo, Percy quedo de piedra al ver la cara de Nico, estaba sonrojado y lloraba

-Por favor dejame!- trataba de zafarse de Percy , pero este no lo dejaba

-"Que mierda me pasa…"- un pequeño pensamiento que paso por la mente de Percy antes de hacer una locura

-Deja-Nico no pudo terminar la frase por el simple echo de que sus labios estaban presos de otros, Percy lo estaba besando!

 ******P &N******

Mientras que en árbol los chicos estaban emocionados, su papá dio el primer paso, a partir de ahora la cosa no iba a ser tan complicada, juntarlos ya no se veía un desafío, el problema seria Annabeth

-Oh si! Lo logramos- Ryan estaba parado en la rama

-Vez, te dije que el plan funcionaria- Bryan también estaba parado en la rama

Un ruido extraño se empezó a oír y no venia de los audífonos

-Escuchas eso?- Ryan dejo de celebrar y puso atención a su alrededor

-Si… se escucha como-Bryan no termino de hablar porque la rama se rompió- Aah! ‰€!$¥# %!- los insultos no se hicieron esperar

-Aahh! $%&#‰!- por este lado tampoco

Llegaron al suelo completamente molidos, la rama callo primero y ellos sobre esta, sus espaldas estaban para que te cuento y todos los raspones que se hicieron al caer y chocar con las demás ramas estaban por todo su cuerpo

-No me vuelvo a subir en un árbol nunca mas…- Bryan trataba de levantarse pero el dolor en su espalda no lo dejaba y se dejaba caer otra vez en la rama, pero eso provocaba mas dolor en su espalda- Aah… mi espaldita- lágrimas caían por sus mejillas

-Hay dioses… que dolor- Ryan lloraba por el dolor en su espalda

 *******P &N*******

Nico no podía creer que uno de sus sueños se cumpliera, Percy lo besaba y el se dejaba hacer correspondiendo el beso, pero como todo sueño termina, la falta de oxigeno se izo presente, se separaron lentamente, Nico no quería terminar el contacto y por lo que se veía Percy tampoco

-Por que…?-se atrevió a preguntar Nico, aun en un trance por el beso

-No lo se… fue un impulso- Percy aun no entendía la razón por la que beso a Nico, pero como todas sus acciones no tenían sentido lo dejo estar, después tendría tiempo para indagar mas , por el momento quería mas contacto, se volvió a acercar a la boca de Nico

-"Esto no esta bien… pero sus labios son tan…"- Nico dejo todo razonamiento a un lado y volvió a besar al ojiverde

Sus labios se volvieron a fundir, Nico se dejo llevar otra vez, pero esta vez un rayo de razonamiento cruzo su cabeza

-"Esto no esta bien!"- se separo de Percy, este lo miraba sin entender por la repentina separación- esto no puede seguir…- a Nico le dolía decir todo eso, por fin podía tener un poco de Percy para el y mandaba a paseo la oportunidad que le estaban brindando

-Por que no?- Percy trato de acercarse para volver a besarlo, se estaba asiendo adicto a los labios del chico, ni siquiera con Annabeth le daban esos deseos de besar, pero Nico se aparto y esta vez si logro soltarse

-Tienes a Annabeth…- el menor busco en la mirada una buena sombra para salir de ese lugar

-…- Percy al oír esas palabras fue como si le hubieran tirado un balde de agua fría, con balde incluido, en la cara, se avía olvidado de la rubia, solo podía pensar en Nico y sus labios, su aroma, su cuerpo, no podía sacarlo de su cabeza

-Sera mejor que me vaya- Nico se dirigió a una sombra lo suficientemente grande y oscura para viajar sin problemas, el silencio de Percy le dejo en claro que era a Annabeth a quien amaba y no a el

-Espera!- Percy lo tomo por el brazo pero Nico se soltó

-Que quieres Jackson- Nico hablo fríamente

-Bueno veras… sobre el beso (los besos)… no se lo digas a Annabeth- Percy no quería que la chica se enterara sin antes poner en orden su cabeza y sentimientos, pero Nico no lo tomo de esa forma

-Sei davvero un idiota! Brains alghe!(En verdad eres un idiota! Sesos de algas!)- tras decir esas palabras Nico se fundió en las sombras dejando a un Percy mas confundido que antes

-Sei davv… alghe? Que significa todo eso? No se italiano!- Percy estaba confundido y frustrado por no saber que le avía dicho Nico, estaba decidido a aprender italiano, pero antes de eso necesitaba tener claros sus sentimientos y pensamientos por Nico y Annabeth

 *******P &N********

-… Bryan sigues vivo?- ninguno de los dos se avía movido de su posición por el dolor en sus espaldas

-… No…- Bryan no estaba del todo consciente

-Sabes… tenemos que buscar el camino de regreso al campamento- Ryan con cada palabra que decía le dolía la espalda y el costado derecho

-Yo se el camino- le contesto Bryan

-Como lo sabes?- Ryan giro su cabeza hasta mirar a Bryan, una tarea heroica teniendo en cuenta la condición de su cuerpo

-Cuando subí al árbol encontré el camino… tu solo miraste a Nico y Percy - Bryan también giro su cabeza

-Ya veo… vamos a buscarlos y nos vamos al campamento, y le decimos a la cabaña de Apolo que nos ayude- Ryan trato de ponerse en pie, después de 5 intentos logro levantarse mas golpeado y a dolorido que antes- Por el olimpo, mi espalda- caminaba ligeramente encorvado por el dolor

-Por los dioses- Bryan se levanto a duras penas, en las mismas condiciones y emprendió el camino hasta llegar al lugar en donde dejaron a Percy y Nico

Cuando llegaron nunca pensaron en encontrar a Percy sentado en medio del lugar con el seño fruncido, y las brazos cruzados

-Donde esta Nico?- Ryan trataba de mirar a todos lados sin romperse el cuello buscando a Nico

-Se fue… Que les pasó a ustedes?- Percy se levanto y se acerco a los chicos

-Un pequeño descuido- Bryan izo una mueca de dolor cuando trato de enderezarse, instintivamente puso una mano en el hombro de Percy para no caer y este paso su brazo por la espalda del gemelo menor sin saber que esta era la causante del dolor -La mia schiena!-

-Que?- Percy aflojo un poco el agarre y fruncio el seño, no sabia italiano y no entendía nada de lo que acababa de decir Bryan

-Mi espalda, eso fue lo que dijo- le traducío Ryan- nos caímos de una rama y nuestras espaldas sufrieron el golpe-

-Deben tener mas cuidado- Percy estaba realmente preocupado por los gemelos, eran un poco descuidados como él

-Vamos- Bryan trato de caminar lo mas recto posible, pero no le fue posible, Percy se puso a un costado y paso su brazos por la cintura de Bryan y este paso su brazo por el cuello del hijo de Poseidón

-Los ayudare- Percy se acerca a Ryan, lo acomoda como a Bryan- y… saben donde esta el camino?- miraba los dos

-Bryan sabe- Ryan le respondió

-Sigue por aquí y luego a la izquierda- Bryan le daba las indicaciones

Después de de perderse un par de veces y muchas quejas por parte de los dos chicos, llegaron al campamento , estaba atardesiendo, algunos de los chicos se encontraban entrenando en los campos y otros jugando basketball(se escribe así?), casi todos los que jugaban eran de la cabaña de Apolo, Percy llevo a los chicos quejosos hasta el campo de juego

-Eh chicos!- Percy interrumpió el juego

-Que pasa?- Will se acerco a Percy y se fijo en los chicos- Que les paso?- le izo unas señas a Percy para que dejara a los chicos en un banco que estaba cerca, el ojiverde izo lo que le pidió Will

-Se cayeron sobre una rama- Percy le contó lo que los chicos le dijeron, los otros chicos se acercaron a mirar, de un momento a otro estaban rodeados por casi todas las cabañas

-Quitence la polera-Will necesitaba mirar la piel para ver si existían otros golpes, de algo estaba seguro y es que los chicos tenían una costilla rota o quizás mas

-…- los chicos se miraban entre ellos nerviosos, por dos razones, primera; tenían una marca de nacimiento que no sabían como lo tomarían los demás, ni ellos sabían que significaba y segundo; Ryan era un doncel, su figura era casi la de una mujer, Ryan nunca había mostrado su cuerpo a nadie, excepto sus padres, Bryan , sus tíos y … no valía la pena decirlo , el echo de que mas personas vieran su cuerpo le daba terror

-Necesito examinarlos- Will seguía insistiendo, se giro para mirar a sus hermanos- traigan néctar, ambrosía, desinfectante y vendas- los chicos fueron a buscar las cosas que les dijo Will

-Ryan…- Bryan miraba a su hermano preocupado, este solo bajo la mirada y asintió- Ah…- Bryan se saco la polera, la cabaña de Afrodita ahogo un grito, las chicas de otras cabañas también, Bryan tenia muy buen físico, Will se acerco y lo examino

\- Tienes bastante golpes- puso su mano en la marca de nacimiento del chico- tienes un tatuaje…- Percy curioso se acerco a mirar ,al igual que los demás

-No es un tatuaje- defendió Ryan a su hermano que no podía hablar por el dolor, Bryan se encontraba mordiendo su polera para no gritar- Es una marca de nacimiento-

-Parece un tatuaje…- dijo una de la cabaña de Afrodita

-Pero no lo es- Ryan al terminar de decir eso llegaron los chicos con las provisiones que les pidió Will, el chico tomo el néctar y la ambrosía

-Tomen- les entrega la comida, ambos con dificultad beben y comen, a los minutos se sintieron mejor, pero el dolor seguía- tienes dos costillas rotas y casi te rompes una vertebra, sin contar con los múltiples raspones y golpes que tienes-

-Que paso?- Jason se asomo por entre los semidioses y llego al lado de Percy

-Se cayeron sobre una rama- le explico el pelinegro al rubio

-Uh a Nico no le va a gustar esto…- susurro Jason al ver el estado de los gemelos

Los chicos se empezaron a ir, excepto alguna de las chicas, Percy y Jason estaban expectante a lo que hacia Will con Bryan, el rubio izo presión en la espalda de Bryan para destensar los músculos contraídos por el dolor

-Aahh! La mia schiena! Fa male!- exclamo Bryan en italiano

-Qué?- Jason no entendió lo que dijo, Percy y Will estaban en las mismas junto con los de la cabaña de Afrodita

-Mi espalda! me duele! Eso dijo- Ryan volvió a traducir lo que decía su gemelo, pero el grito que pego lo dejo medio sordo al estar a su lado

-Como saben italiano?- Percy les pregunto interesado, según sabia la cabaña de Afrodita habla franceses, pero no conocía a nadie que hablara italiano, excepto… Nico

-Bueno ma- Nico nos enseño- contesto Ryan nervioso por el pequeño error que casi comete, esperaba que su padre fuera tan idiota para no darse cuenta

Percy no dijo nada, solo miraba y pensaba en todo lo que había pasado hace un par de horas tras

 *******P &N*******

Nico se encontraba en su cabaña, después de haber echo el viaje por las sombras se avía tirado a su cama a llorar, estaba frustrado, triste y sobre todo dolido por las acciones de Percy, no entendía al hijo de Poseidón, de un momento a otro lo beso sin razón, y cuando pregunto la razón no supo que decir "solo fue un impulso", recordó las palabras de Percy

En medio de su sufrimiento, escucho el grito de Bryan y sus palabras en italiano, enseguida se levanto, instintivamente se dirigió a la puerta y salio, dirigiéndose enseguida al lugar en donde provenían las quejas

Nunca espero encontrar a Percy y tantas personas reunidas (8 personas es demasiado para el), pero no le importo, se arrodillo delante de Bryan y lo miro preocupado, autentica preocupación, los otros semidioses se empezaron a juntar otra vez entorno a los gemelos y Nico

-Que les paso? Porque están tan heridos?- Nico le pregunto muy preocupado por el estado de los gemelos, esta vez todos ahogaron un grito de sorpresa por ver a Nico Di Angelo, el hijo de Hades, preocupado por alguien, todos empezaron a murmurar por el repentino cambio de actitud de Nico

-Nos caímos sobre una rama- le respondió Ryan aun a dolorido

-Fa male!(Me duele!)- soltó Bryan cuando Nico giro demasiado rápido su cara para ver los demás raspones, Nico fruncio el seño, no estaba muy feliz que digamos

-Quessto accade per sbadato( Eso les pasa por descuidados)-Nico les respondió en italiano, probando que tanto sabían sus hijos sobre el idioma

-Stavamo cercando la via del ritorno , il ramo rotto e ci è caduto noi (Estábamos buscando el camino de regreso, la rama se rompió y nos caímos)- le respondió Ryan en el mismo idioma, fruncía el seño por el dolor que sentía su gemelo, en este tipo de situación le daban ganas de no tener un gemelo

Todos los expectantes estaban con cara de Poker Face, no avían entendido nada, la mayoría estaba sorprendido de escuchar a Nico entablar un conversación y mas en otro idioma, ya estaban pensando que ese chico no era el hijo de Hades, quizás un monstruo disfrazado del chico, le idea era absurda pero para un semidiós nada es absurdo

-Aah, deben de tener mas cuidado- les advirtió Nico, sin despegar la vista de los múltiples moretones y raspones que tenían los gemelos

-Ya termine con el- Will se posiciono al lado de Nico para mirar a Bryan- tendrás que reposar unos días para que tus costillas se vuelvan a unir- el rubio le daban las indicaciones a Bryan, este como podía asentía y Nico fruncía el seño - ahora tu- se dirigió a Ryan, este se puso nervioso

-… No es necesario, ya me encuentro mejor- Ryan quería zafarse del aprieto en el que estaba

-…- Nico dirigió su mano a la espalda de Ryan y la presiono

-Aah! Fa male! Fa male!- Ryan golpeaba el brazo de Nico para que dejara de presionar

-Muy bien que estas- susurro Nico, se giro para mirar a Will - diga lo que diga, curalo- el rubio asintió

-Quitate la polera- Will volvió a pedir, pero Ryan no quería, el gemelo mayor levanto la vista y se encontró con la mirada de su mamá, en ella se podía leer claramente "Te la quitas o te la quito yo", prefería quitársela el mismo, se la quito de tal forma que su espalda quedaba al descubierto y la polera cubría parte de su pecho, estomago y vientre, esto evitaba que vieran su figura frágil y sus curvas

Will podía ver estas cuervas pero no dijo nada, solo izo su trabajo, curar al chico

-Cura stronzo fa male! (Cuidado que duele imbécil!)- Ryan no pudo reprimir ese insulto que se gano una mirada severa de su mamá

-Aamm… me podrías traducir todo lo que han dicho- Jason se coloco al lado de Nico curioso por la conversación que mantuvo con Ryan hace unos minutos atrás

-Solo me dijo que se cayeron sobre una rama al buscar el camino al campamento- le respondió Nico cansado, no estaba de animo para hablar y Jason lo percibió

-No te veo de ánimos- Jason miraba la cara de agonía que tenia Ryan y Bryan, los pobres tenían que soportar su dolor y el del otro, si alguna vez tuvo el pensamiento de tener un hermano gemelo, se le quitaron las ganas

-… Después te diré- Nico sabia que si intentaba ocultarle algo a Jason este insistiría, ya tenia suficiente con que insistiera en decirle a los demás que amaba a Percy, si le agregaba el echo de no contarle lo que paso, estallaría

Los semidioses se empezaron a esparcir, comentando el cambio de actitud de Nico, la mitad del campamento estaba sorprendida y a los nuevos no les pareció tan malo tratar de entablar una amistad con el hijo de Hades, por otro lado estaba Percy con todos sus sentimientos revueltos y unos incontrolables celos que iban en aumento al ver la actitud de Nico que tenia con los gemelos, nunca avía visto esa expresión en su rostro y que se la dedicara a alguien mas lo hacia hervir en celos

Will termino de curar a Ryan, entre Nico, Jason y Percy, llevaron a los chicos a sus respectivas cabaña, Percy se llevo a Bryan, mientras que Nico y Jason se llevaban a Ryan a la cabaña 13

-Aah… no me vuelvo a subir a un árbol nunca mas!- se quejaba Ryan recostado en su cama

-Por que se subieron al árbol?- Jason se acomodo en la cama de Nico mientras miraba a Ryan

-Estábamos buscando el camino de regreso-Ryan al ver la cara de duda de Jason siguió explicando- nos perdimos en el bosque cuando corrimos a escondernos, así que dejamos a Percy y Nico solos mientras Bryan y yo buscábamos el camino, nos subimos a un árbol, Bryan encontró el camino y cuando nos disponíamos a bajar, vimos a papá y mamá darse un bacio(beso)-termino de hablar, Nico estaba rojo a mas no poder y Jason seguía con una duda

-Que significa bacio?-Jason tenia una pequeñisima sospecha de lo que podría significar al ver la reacción de Nico

-Beso, significa beso, después de verlo estábamos felices y… la rama se rompió, no sabemos que paso después- Ryan puso su mirada verde mar sobre Nico, el chico estaba con la cabeza hacia abajo completamente rojo, esta las orejas

-Waa no pensé que te atreverías, viste que no fue tan malo- Jason sonreía y golpeaba levemente la espalda de Nico

-No fui yo… fue el quien medio el beso-susurro cohibido el hijo de Hades

-Eso significa… corresponde tus sentimientos!- Jason estaba verdaderamente feliz por Nico, pero este no estaba feliz- no deberías estar feliz?-

-Le dije que el tenia a Annabeth… no respondió nada, es mas que obvio que esta enamorado de ella, yo no encajo en su vida de esa forma- Nico aguantaba el llanto pero unos sollozos lo traicionaron, Ryan fruncio el seño

-"Papá en verdad eres un completo imbécil!"- Ryan quería darle un buen golpe a Percy

A lo lejos se escucha la caracola anunciando la hora de la cena, Nico se limpio los ojos y se levanto para salir de la cabaña

-Te traeré la cena- Nico le dijo a Ryan antes de salir, dejando al rubio y al ojiverde dentro

-Jason, necesito que hables con papá para que se de cuenta de sus sentimientos- Ryan miro seriamente a Jason, este trago duro y asintió- pero que no se de cuenta mamá, hasta que nosotros volvamos a estar en juego, tu te encargarás de juntarlos- el pelinegro puso una mano sobre el hombro de Jason- confió en ti -

-Esta bien… ustedes en verdad son raros- Jason le sonrió antes de salir, dejando completamente solo a Ryan

-…- miro a un costado y vio un calendario, casi se muere ahí mismo- Menos de un mes! Hay dioses!- Ryan casi se desmaya, estaban a menos de la mitad del mes de Julio, tenían que juntar a sus padres antes del 18 de Agosto, sino sera su fin y no sera precisamente a menos del enemigo

Nico llego a la cabaña con una bandeja entera de comida, tanto para Ryan como para el, la dejo en las piernas del chico pero se fijo que este estaba ido y pálido

-Que pasa?- Nico estaba preocupado por el chico

-Estamos muerto…- Ryan murmuraba cosas inentendibles para Nico

-Mejor come- el hijo de Hades le dio de comer todo lo que le trajo, la actitud del chico le preocupaba a Nico, pero no podía hacer mucho

La noche paso sin muchos sobre saltos, o eso parecía, Percy avía tenido una pequeña visita en sueños de cierta diosa, creando mas Confusiónen el chico…

 ******CONTINUARA******

 **Hola chicos, que les pareció el capitulo?**

 **Se esperaban el beso?**


	8. 5- Espía

**5* Espía**

 **Aquí el capitulo 5 :D**

* * *

Avía pasado una semana, en la que los gemelos se "recuperaban", solo basto 3 días para estar renovados, pero ellos le agregaron 4 días mas para tener mas servicio a la habitación

Por otro lado, a Jason no le fue muy bien los primeros días con Percy, el ojiverde no hablaba mucho sobre el tema de los sentimientos, tal parecía que cierta Diosa lo dejo peor de lo que ya estaba, pero un día Percy termino hablando de esos temas con Jason, mas bien fue una pregunta que izo el ojiverde al rubio que desencadeno la conversación

 ** _***Flash-Back***_**

 _Jason se encontraba en su cabaña pensando en como sacarle algo de información a Percy cuando la puerta se abre, el pelinegro estaba en la puerta_

 _-Que pasa?- Jason se levanta de su cama y se dirige a la puerta_

 _-Bueno… quería hablar contigo, es importante- Percy entra cuando Jason le dio permiso, ambos chicos se sientan en la cama del menor_

 _-Sobre que?- a Jason cada vez le entraba mas curiosidad, era un poco raro que se dirigiera a el para hablar sobre temas importantes, siempre acudía a Annabeth_

 _-… Que responderías si alguien te hace esta pregunta: "¿A quien elegir, la persona que crees amar o la persona que hace agitar y palpitar a tu corazón?", como respondes a eso?- Percy en verdad estaba confundido y abatido, tal parecía que avía estado días dándole vuelta a la pregunta_

 _-Bueno… es mas que obvio a quien elegir- Jason era consiente de que habla de Annabeth y de Nico, solo esperaba no equivocarse_

 _-A quien?- Percy en verdad quería la respuesta, pensaba que con eso aclararía sus dudas y podría responderle a la diosa_

 _-A la persona que hace agitar y palpitar a tu corazón- Jason le pone una mano en el hombro_

 _-Pero… como sabes que es la respuesta correcta?- Percy seguía confundido_

 _-Mmmm… puedes amar a alguien, pero si tu corazón no palpita o se agita, no la amabas con todas tus fuerzas, no es amor verdadero- Jason ya estaba sonando como Piper y su madre-pero si tu deseas estar con esa personas, no te la puedes quitar de la cabeza y cada vez que la vez te emocionas y tu corazón se agita, ese es el amor verdadero y a quien en realidad amas - Jason estaba que se ponía a rezar, nunca espero tener este tipo de charlas con alguien y menos con Percy_

 _-Entonces eso quiere decir que en verdad mi amor por Annabeth no es del romántico… y a quien en verdad amo es a…- Percy abrió los ojos comprendiendo todo al fin- Nico…_

 _Jason estaba que saltaba de felicidad, Percy al fin se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos_

 _-Pero el me odia- se tiro en la cama abatido_

 _-Y eso por que lo dices?- Jason no le quitaba la mirada al ojiverde_

 _-Siempre me mira de forma fría y con odio… y creo que la jodí mas cuando lo be- se callo, no sabia si decirle o no a Jason que beso a Nico_

 _-Be?-Jason sabia lo que significaba pero quería oírlo de Percy_

 _-Lo bese…- Percy se sumergió en sus pensamientos, recordando el sabor y calidez de los labios del menor_

 _-Lo besaste?- Jason izo su mejor actuación de estar sorprendido- Por que?- en verdad quería saber la razón, aunque le dijeron que fue un impulso_

 _-Fue… un impulso- ni Percy se creía lo que decía- Ni siquiera yo lo se…- suspira pesadamente mientras se incorpora en la cama_

 _-Ahora solo tienes que pelear por el, que te preste atención- Jason le guiña un ojo mientras pasa un brazo por detrás del cuello de Percy_

 _-Crees que lo logre… me refiero… enamorar a Nico?-Percy al darse cuenta de sus sentimientos, en verdad que quería estar al lado del pequeño_

 _-"Si supieras que ya te ama"- Jason solo sonrió- ten por seguro que lo lograras, te ayudare- se levanto obligando el mayor a levantarse también- pero, antes tienes que decirle a Annabeth…- Percy trago duro, el primer obstáculo era la rubia y diosa que tenia por madre, estaba jodido_

 ** _***End Flash-Back***_**

Y así es como paso la semana, Percy tratando de decirle a Annabeth que ya no la amaba, Jason tratando de ayudarlo, Nico metido en su cabaña con Ryan, por otra parte Bryan se aburría en la cabaña 3 solo

Ryan estaba tirado en la cama junto a Nico, este ultimo pensando en el extraño comportamiento de Percy, estaba mas atento en los últimos días

-Pensando en Percy?- Ryan se puso boca abajo en la cama

-Si…- Nico no estaba prestando demasiada atención en lo que decía- esta actuando extraño- dejo de pensar y se giro para mirar a Ryan, este también se giro

-Extraño?- Ryan esperaba que no fuera por culpa del enemigo

-Si… a estado mas atento conmigo últimamente, lo trato de evitar pero el de alguna forma termina encontrándome - Nico se sonrojo por recordar los momentos con Percy

-Mmmm… de seguro ya se dio cuenta- Ryan soltó una risita

-Cuenta de que?- Nico no entendía a su hijo mayor

-Hay mamá… es mas que obvio que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos!- Ryan se sentó en la cama sin dejar de mirar a Nico, este ultimo ya acostumbrado a que le digan Mamá

-Sentimientos?-Nico ladeó la cabeza sin entender, el menor con los únicos que se mostraba como era en realidad, mostrando todas sus dudas, con los demás mostraba un muro de frialdad para que nadie viera sus debilidades y sus emociones

-Claro! Los sentimientos que siente hacia ti- Ryan al decir esto ultimo le guiño un ojo mientras sonreía, se puso rojo

-De seguro es lastima…- Nico se abrazo a sus piernas, no creía que Percy lo amaba, el se encontraba muy bien con Annabeth, por que la cambiaría por el?

-"Hay dioses, denme paciencia…"- Ryan abrazo a Nico- el te ama, hace poco se dio cuenta de esto- el mayor beso la cabeza de Nico

-Como estas tan seguro?- Nico levanto su mirada vidriosa

-Tenemos un espía- Ryan le guiña el ojo- en esta semana que hemos estado en las cabañas, enviamos a un espía para que hablara con Papá- le sonríe al menor

-"Espía?… el único que sabe la verdad de los gemelos aparte de mi es…" Jason?- Nico miro a Ryan esperando no haberse equivocado

-Bingo!- Ryan izo una pose extraña mientras apuntaba a Nico

-Pppffff hahahahaha!- el menor no pudo aguantar la risa al ver la pose que izo su hijo

-…Hahahahaha- Ryan también se puso a reír por su propia pose, se tiro en la cama regularizando su respiración después de ese ataque de risa, Nico estaba en las mismas

-Hace mucho que no reía así…- confeso Nico, desde que Bianca ya no esta con el no avía reído con ganas ni disfrutado nada

-Deberías hacerlo mas seguido… tu risa es hermosa- Ryan abraza a Nico, desde pequeño siempre a sido apegado a su mamá

-…- Nico no dijo nada y se dejo abrazar, no tenia nada que perder

-Oye Ryan te ven… oh vaya interrumpió momento familiar?- Bryan estaba en la puerta de brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa

-Ven!- Ryan lo invito a abrazar a Nico, este solo pudo rodar los ojos y dejarse abrazar por los gemelos, Bryan entro cerrando la puerta detrás de el,se tiro encima de los dos, dejando a su gemelo y mamá debajo de el mientras los abrazaba-Bryan… no respiro…- Ryan lo único que podía hacer era mover las piernas

-Lo siento, fue la emoción- Bryan se levanto dejándose caer al lado de Nico- hace una semana que no los veo- el gemelo menor izo un puchero mientras abrazaba a su mamá

-"Esto es un maldito deja vu" - Nico se dejaba hacer

-Eso me recuerda…- a Ryan se le fue el color de la cara al recordar el tiempo que tenían- Tenemos exactamente…- volvió a mirar el calendario sacando cuentas- 4 semanas para lograr unirlos- a Bryan también se le fue el color

-No me jodas, enserio?!- Bryan se levanto sin dejar de mirar a su gemelo

-Mira…- Ryan apunto el calendario, Bryan fue a mirarlo con detenimiento, pensando que quizás su gemelo saco mal la cuenta, pero desgraciadamente para ellos, era verdad, tenían 4 semanas para juntar a sus padres y empezar a gestarse

-Oh Dioses!- Bryan cae de espalda en la cama

-Que sucede?- Nico estaba preocupado por la reacción de Bryan y lo que dijo Ryan

-"Y si…"-Ryan miro a Nico- Mamá… aun eres virgen?- como respuesta recibió un golpe en su cabeza

-Cla-Claro que si! Por que preguntas eso!?-Nico estaba rojo

-Solo para confirmar nuestra sentencia de muerte - Ryan se levanto de la cama para tirarse arriba del estomago de su gemelo olvidando que el también sentiría el dolor

-Arrg- Bryan se le fue el aire- no tienes… precisamente… el peso… de una… Pluma!- Bryan se lo quito de encima recuperando el aire

-Que malo- Ryan puso cara de cachorro abandonado, Bryan era débil ante esta cara, lo abrazo

-Deja de poner esa cara-

-Muerte?- Nico aun quedo enfrascado en la conversación anterior

-Si…- Bryan dejo de abrazar al mayor para mirar a su mamá- si papá y tu no están juntos antes del 18 de Agosto estamos, literalmente hablando, muertos… aaah que difícil es esto - dejo caer su cabeza en las piernas de Nico- si no estamos en tu vientre una semana después del 18, moriremos, va hacer como si nunca nos hubieran conocido y el futuro seria otro- para Nico eso fue un golpe directo al corazón dejando este de palpitar por unos segundos

-Pe-pero el… aun esta con Annabeth…- Nico llevo una de sus manos a su vientre y la otra a la cabeza de Bryan, no soportaría perderlos , pero no podía irrumpir en una pareja que se profesaba tanto amor

-Papá no la ama- Ryan se recargo en el hombro derecho de Nico- te dije que tenemos un espía… ahora Percy esta pensando en como terminar con Annabeth y poder estar contigo- abrazo a su mamá mientras restregaba su mejilla en el hombro del menor

-Además de que recibió la visita de Afrodita- Bryan se estiro sin levantarse

-Como lo sabes?- preguntaron los dos donceles

-Es obvio, no creo que a el solo se le aya ocurrido esta pregunta; " ¿A quien elegir, la persona que crees amar o la persona que hace agitar y palpitar a tu corazón?"Crees que a papá se le aya ocurrido a el solito?- Bryan se acomodo sobre las piernas de Nico

-Tienes razón… - Ryan izo un puchero, su papá si que era idiota y lento para arreglar sus problemas sentimentales

-Y… que respondió?- Nico tenia curiosidad por saber la respuesta

-"Pues mamá se lleva el premio…"- Ryan suspiro- La persona que hace agitar y palpitar su corazón, esa fue su respuesta-

-En otras palabras, tú- Bryan abrió uno de sus ojos y le sonrió a Nico

-Yo? Pero tiene a-Ryan no lo dejo terminar, le tapó la boca

-Annabeth, Annabeth, Annabeth, Mamá deja de despreciarte, deja se ser cobarde, deja de huir- mientras Ryan lo sermoneaba, Bryan se levanto lentamente de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta, no quería estar presente cuando su mamá explotara. Cuando llego a la puerta se dio cuenta de que ya avían grietas ene l suelo por donde se asomaban manos esqueleticas

-" Patitas pa' que las quiero"- Bryan echo a correr alejándose lo mas posible de la cabaña 13, en su carrera choco con los chicos, Annabeth, Leo, Piper, Jason, junto a ellos también estaban Frank y Hazel, sin rastro de Percy

-Cuidado!-Jason lo agarro de un brazo evitando una caída segura- por que tantas prisas?- el rubio alzo una ceja sin entender el comportamiento de Bryan

-Solo corría- Bryan se dio cuenta que los chicos se dirigían a la cabaña 13 - a donde van?- mejor confirmar sus dudas

-A ver a mi hermano- le respondió Hazel, Bryan se dio cuenta que tanto Hazel como Frank lo estaban estudiando

-No pueden ir!- dijo paranoico el gemelo menor

-Por que no?- Leo estaba mirando al chico- ni que fuera a explotar con zombies- Jason lo codeo para que se callara- era una broma- Leo se sobo su costado golpeado

-Eeh… también de esqueletos- le siguió Bryan

-Ooh este chico si que tiene sentido del humor- Leo paso su brazo por detrás de los hombros del ojiverde, una cosa un poco dificultosa por la diferencia de altura

-Bryan?- Jason sabia que algo pasaba

-Estaba corriendo porque estaba huyendo de la cabaña, Nico explotara en cualquier momento- Bryan miraba nervioso detrás de el, esperando la explosión de zombie y esqueletos que en cualquier momento sucedería

-Por que lo dices?- Piper lo miraba sin acabar de entender

-Nico se esta enojando- Bryan se dio cuenta de unas manos esqueléticas que salían de la tierra - ya empezó- todos fijaron su vista en la cabaña 13, no pasaba nada… y como fuego griego, de la puerta y ventanas de la cabaña salían zombies y esqueletos, entre todos esos muertos salio disparado Ryan cayendo a los pies de Bryan junto a un par de huesos y manos

-Arrg!- Jason y Frank ayudaron al chico a levantarse, todos los que estaba cerca de la cabaña 13 , se esfumaron asustados de ver tantos muertos y los nuevos casi se desmayan

-Cobarde?… Huir? … Despreciarme? - Nico estaba en medio de todos esos muertos, emitiendo un aura espectral, sus ojos estaban envueltos en locura, como Hades- Así me vez?- su voz era demasiado serena para su comportamiento, realmente estaba enojado

-Hay diablos, Ryan abriste demasiado la boca!- Bryan le da un buen golpe a su gemelo sin importarle el dolor que el también sintió

-Pero es verdad- Ryan miro al frente y vio a su mamá, se arrepintió enseguida de todo lo que dijo- me ayudan- se giro a los chicos, estos instantáneamente se hicieron hacia atras

-Tu problema- le dijeron todos, incluido Bryan

-"Moriré, de eso no hay duda"- Ryan cerro los ojos y se concentro en invocar a esqueletos y zombie, la tierra rugió y se abrió, de ella salieron decenas de muertos vivientes, una cantidad menor a la de Nico, pero algo era algo- calmate!- Ryan ordeno a los muertos a atacar, Nico izo lo mismo

-Que me calme?- Nico estaba calmado, eso asustaba mas, atrás de Ryan estaban los chicos sorprendidos, nunca esperaron que Ryan invocara a criaturas del inframundo- he estado calmado por mas de 3 años y vienes y me dices que me calme?!- una oleada de oscuridad ataco a Ryan

-Se va a morir…- Bryan busca desesperado una forma de terminar la pelea, la mayoría se dedicaba a mirar a una distancia prudente

-Nico no lo matara- aseguro Hazel- el no aria eso- la chica miraba preocupada la pelea

-Esto si que es una apocalipsis zombie-Leo miraba emocionado la pelea, hay que agregar que también estaba asustado

-Nico no lo matara, pero en este tiempo tenemos un limite para nuestros poderes, si nos pasamos podemos morir- Bryan se estaba empezando a comer las uña angustiado

-Que…- los chicos ahora si que tenían los nervios de punta, tenían que detener esa pelea a como diera lugar

-Chicos ya basta, dejen de pelear!- Piper utilizo su poder sobre las palabras, pero no surtía mucho efecto, Nico dudo unos mementos pero siguió, por otro lado, Ryan estaba mas concentrado en no desmayarse y ser arroyado por una multitud de esqueletos y zombie

-Tsk- Annabeth saco su daga, iba a interferir, Bryan la detuvo

-No te metas, saldrás herida- Bryan trataba de detenerla, ella no se dejaba, tenia que parar la pelea

-Tenemos que parar la pelea! Tu dijiste que podía morir- Annabeth lo penetro con sus ojos tormenta

-Lo se, lose maldición!- tras decir eso se le prendió la ampolleta, necesitaba agua, miro en todas las direcciones , se detuvo en el baño, cerro sus ojos y empleo toda su fuerza de voluntad para que el agua respondiera a el, funciono- Apartense!- Bryan le grito a los chicos, estos sin entender se apartaron justo cuando una gran ola pasaba por donde ellos estaban-Aaahh!- Bryan mando la ola hasta el campo de batalla improvisado de su mamá y su gemelo, empapo a los dos y a los muertos

-Pero que?!- las criaturas desaparecieron en la tierra, mientras que Nico estaba de culo en el suelo completamente mojado, por otro lado, Ryan estaba tirado en el piso igual de mojado

-Esta inconsciente- dijo Bryan, presiono el pecho de su hermano y de su boca salio un chorro de agua que le dio en la cara al menor de los gemelos- Ryan!- el agua empezó a desaparecer de la cara de Bryan y del cuerpo de Ryan

-Gracias…- Ryan estaba agotado tanto física como mentalmente

-Estas bien?!- Piper se coloco a un lado de Bryan mientras miraba a Ryan preocupado, los chicos se arremolinaron alrededor del gemelo mayor, ignora do a Nico

-"Nadie me necesita… Dioses… casi mato a mi hijo!"- Nico desapareció entre las sombras directo al lago, no tenia el coraje para darle la cara a los chicos y menos a sus hijos

\- Y ma… Nico?- Ryan tuvo que procesar dos veces la pregunta y su error antes de arreglarlo

-Nico…- Hazel levanto la cabeza buscando a su hermano, no estaba- no esta- la chica si que estaba preocupada por Nico

-Que?!- Ryan se enderezó buscando a Nico, lo que decía Hazel era verdad, no estaba- Demonios! A donde fue?!- con ayuda de Bryan y Frank, logro ponerse en pie

-Debes de ir a descansar- Bryan cambio completamente su carácter, ahora era frío, serio, emanaba autoridad- casi mueres!- Bryan no espero respuesta de su hermano, lo cargo como saco papa en su hombro

-Bryan bajame! Tengo que ir a hablar con el- Ryan pataleaba y golpeaba la espalda se hermano, buscando la forma de que lo soltara

-Bryan tiene razón, debes descansar- Piper puso su mano en la frente de Ryan buscando signo de temperatura, pero no tenia

-Estoy bien- ni el mismo seo creía, pero tenía que ser fuerte para que lo dejaran ir y arreglar las cosas con su mamá, a este paso le seria imposible, le izo una seña a Jason para que se acercara- es hora de tu trabajo Espía- Ryan le guiño el ojo antes de rendirse por completo al tratar de que lo bajaran, so Jason y Bryan escucharon lo que dijo el mayor

-"Tengo trabajo…" - Jason sonrió ladino-"esto es demasiado extraño"- se excuso diciendo que necesitaba hablar con Quirón, los chicos no dijeron nada, se fue sintiendo la penetrante mirada de Leo, era consciente de que ese pequeño no le avíacreído nada

Jason se dirigió al bosque, una de las cosas que avía aprendido de Nico. Es que cuando quería estar solo y alejado de todo, se dirigía al bosque, mas concretamente al lago… pero Percy se avía dirigido al lago después de almorzar… aun no volvía, por lo que aun estaba ahí… por Zeus, Nico estaba echo una furia y podía apostar que todo era por Percy, Jason ya estaba eligiendo el color de las rosas para el funeral de Percy

-"Siempre fuiste un buen amigo"- Jason rezo por el ojiverde antes de llegar al lago, cuando llego nunca espero ver a un Percy recostado en el suelo, vivo (o eso quería creer) y un Nico a su lado sentando, sin pelear-"si Ryan se entera que no espíe como se debe…"- no quería pensar en la consecuencia, era consciente del poder que tenia Ryan, tenía la ligera sospecha que eso era solo una parte de su poder. Se escondió detrás de un árbol a una distancia prudente y que le dejaba escuchar y ver a sus dos amigos

-Y bien…-empezó Nico- de que querías hablar?- se notaba que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no explotar otra vez

-…- Percy no dijo nada, levanto un poco su torso, dejo caer su cabeza en las piernas de Nico- me di cuenta de algo importante…-Percy mantenía sus ojos cerrados, por otro lado, Nico estaba rojo como tomate, agradecía que el ojiverde mantuviera sus ojos cerrados

-De que?- Nico hacia un esfuerzo sobre humano para no tartamudear y tirar a Percy al lago de lo nervioso que estaba

-… De que en verdad yo no estoy enamorado de Annabeth- Nico quería ponerse a celebrar, pero era muy pronto para cantar victoria, quizás los chicos tuvieran razón en que el ojiverde ya no amaba a la rubia pero eso no quería decir que lo amara a el

-Vaya, yo creía que estarían juntos de por vida- Nico lanzo un comentario mordaz para que el mayor no notara su nerviosismo y felicidad que le daba la noticia

-Como puedes ver, las cosas no duran para siempre- Percy se giro y abrazo la cintura de Nico mientras hundía su cabeza en el vientre de este- yo amo a alguien mas- a Nico casi se le sale el corazón

-"De seguro es un sueño o una alucinación por el cansancio… si debe ser eso…" - Nico estaba casi seguro de que Percy podía oír a su agitado corazón

-No vas a preguntar quien es?-Percy estaba demasiado calmado para ser el, Nico era consciente que todo lo que le decía Percy era verdad, pero quería creer que era un sueño o algo creado por el cansancio

-Qui-Quien es?- a Nico le ganaron los nervios y termino tartamudeando

-…- Percy ahogo su risa en el vientre del hijo de Hades- … eres tu- saco su cabeza de su escondite y miro directamente a los ojos oscuros de Nico- eres tu a quien amo- a Nico se le detuvo el corazón, por otro lado, el súper Espía rubio estaba que saltaba de la felicidad, pero le duro poco el festejo

 ********CONTINUARA*******

 **Hola chicos! Como les va?**

 **Creo que esta un poco mas corto que los demás capis pero algo es algo no? :D**


	9. 6- La verdad es que

**6*La verdad es que...**

 **Hola! :D Aquí le dejo esl capitulo**

 **No tengo nada mas que decir, así que…**

 **Disfruten del capitulo…**

* * *

En la cabaña 13 estaban los chicos reunidos alrededor de Ryan, el estado del chico no era el mejor, pero con la ambrosía y néctar que le dieron, ya estaba recuperando el color

-Tu! traidor!- Ryan le grito a Bryan mientras lo apuntaba

-Y eso porque?!- Bryan estaba molesto, casi se muere del susto al sentir que la vitalidad de su gemelo decaída y este le grita que es un traidor! Que se cree?!

-Me dejaste solo con mamá!- lo acuso- sabias que explotaría y te fuiste!- Ryan estaba haciendo berrinche sobre la cama mientras culpaba a su hermano por su desgracia

-Pero no fui yo quien lo provoco!- se defendió Bryan, ambos olvidando el gran detalle de "mamá"

-Debiste de haberme detenido!- Ryan contraataco

-Y morir en el intento, no gracias, ya es suficiente tener que detener tus peleas por cosas idiotas, ahora detenerte a ti y a mamá? Ja tú solito te metiste en eso, deberías de controlar mas tu lengua y tus impulsos- así empezó el sermón que Bryan le tenia a su gemelo

-ma… mamá!?- los chicos salieron de su shock, Annabeth estaba encajando las piezas a toda maquina, lo demás aun estaban confundidos y sorprendidos

-…"oh mi*rda…" - Bryan y Ryan avían perdido el color de sus caras, ahora si que estaban en un aprieto

-Nico es su mamá- Annabeth hablo primero, mas que pregunta, era una afirmación

-Po-Po-por que dices eso?- Bryan estaba muy nervioso, Ryan estaba que se desmaya, aun no tenían que hablar, no hasta que Percy y Nico estuvieran juntos

-Lo acaban de decir- dijo Hazel, sorprendida, aun no creía que estos chicos fueran del futuro

-…- Ryan no decía nada, de un momento a otro, su mirada cambio a una completamente seria y fría, congelando a todos los chicos, hasta Bryan estaba sorprendido por ese cambio tan repentino de su gemelo- aun no es el momento- las sombras empezaron a juntarse alrededor de Ryan y los chicos- tenemos que hacer algo antes de que ustedes sepan toda la verdad- tras decir eso, las sombras taparon por completo a los chicos, se empezaron a disipar dejando ver a los 4 chicos inconscientes en la cama de enfrente

-No los mataste verdad?- Bryan aun tenia los nervios de punta

-No como se te ocurre- se giro a mirar al menor- están inconscientes…- cayo exhausto en la cama, si que era agotador utilizar sus poderes en ese tiempo

-Recordaran lo ocurrido?- Bryan se sentó al lado del mayor

-Si… pero lo recordaran como un sueño extraño- soltó una risita mientras se acomodaba para dormir- ahora dejame dormir… estoy reventado…- tras decir esto se durmió

-Descansa- Bryan beso la frente de su hermano y salio de la cabaña dejando a los chicos dentro-"Por poco y eramos"- Bryan sintió el bajón de adrenalina dejándolo vulnerable-" Hay dioses, esto no es bueno para mi corazón"- a tropezones se dirigió al bosque, necesitaba encontrar a su mamá

 ******P &N******

Nico se mantenía cayado, estaba aun en shock por lo que le dijo Percy, no sabia que decir, quería decirle que también lo amaba pero el miedo lo invadió, este le izo recordar a Annabeth, el miedo cambio por furia, el tenia a Annabeth, todo esto era una cruel broma

-Crees que soy idiota?- Nico empujo al ojiverde, este cayo en el lago sin darle tiempo para evitar mojarse- En serio me crees tan idiota para creerte?!- Nico estaba echo una furia

-Que- pero, Es la verdad!- Percy estaba demasiado conmocionado para pensar con claridad

-Si fuera verdad… Annabeth no estaría contigo, no soy un idiota, Jackson- Nico paso rápidamente su mano por sus ojos para evitar que las lágrimas salieron , Percy sintió su corazón romperse cuando lo vio llorar

-No se como… decirle que ya no la amo…- el ojiverde bajo la cabeza mientras salia del lago completamente empapado, se lo merecía, por eso no hacia en intento de quitarse el agua

-…- Nico no creia en las palabras de Percy, por lo menos, no quería creer- deja de mentir-

-Pero es la verdad!- Percy se estaba desesperando- en verdad te amo!-

-… Demuestramelo- Nico lo miro decidido- demuestrame que me amas- Nico se fundió en las sombras sin darle tiempo a Percy de responder

-… Como lo demuestro!- Percy se agarraba la cabeza, no era fácil declararte a alguien

-Vaya amigo, eso si que es un rechazo total- Jason izo su aparición asustando a al mayor

-Jason! Que haces aquí?- Percy se acerco al rubio- viste todo?-

-De principio a fin- Jason puso su mano sobre el hombro del ojiverde- si que tienes una tarea pesada-

-Que debería hacer?- Percy cayo rendido al suelo, Jason se sentó junto a el

-Demostrarle cuanto lo amas- Jason lo miro

-Pero como?- es era la incógnita que tenia Percy, como demostrarle a Nico que lo amaba?

-Algo completamente loco y descabellado- ambos chicos se sobresaltaron al escuchar una tercera voz

-…!- los chicos se giraron y se encontraron con uno de los gemelos- el problema es que no sabían cual de los dos era, Bryan se dio cuenta, aguanto la risa

-No saben quien soy?- Bryan se divertía al ver las caras de los chicos completamente avergonzados- Bryan, soy Bryan- el chico no aguanto mas la risa

-… Que decías de algo loco y descabellado?- Percy trato de cambiar el tema, funciono

-Si- Bryan tomo asiento delante de los otros dos- algo que lo sorprenda y este seguro de que lo que dices es verdad- miro seriamente a Percy- estarías dispuesto hacer el ridículo por Nico?- Bryan quería estar 100% seguro de que su papá estaba completamente seguro de sus sentimientos

-Claro que si!- el ojiverde no se lo pensó dos veces, era claro que sus sentimientos estaban claros

-Muy bien, el primer paso sera que termines con Annabeth- Bryan pudo ver la cara de contrariedad que tenia Percy- solo dile la verdad, ella entenderá, puede que sea orgullosa pero no te guardara rencor como Nico- ponerle un poco de presión a Percy debería de funcionar

-Se lo diré hoy después de la cena, quiero empezar cuanto antes el plan para que Nico me crea- Percy estaba decidido a decir toda la verdad a la rubia y declararse delante de todo el campamento si era necesario

-Así se habla!- Bryan golpeo suavemente el hombro derecho de Percy-ahora… a buscar a mamá- estaba tan contento y relajado que se le salio lo ultimo, no reparo en el error hasta que fue demasiado tarde

-Mamá?- la curiosidad de Percy izo presencia

-Emmm... no dije eso- Bryan estaba realmente nervioso, cuantos error mas cometería el día de hoy? Miro a Jason, este solo levanto los hombros, indicándole que no sabia como sacarlo del problema

-Algún día la sabrá- soltó el rubio, Bryan suspiro, era cierto lo que decía Jason

-De que hablan? Quien es su madre?- Percy tenia un torbellino de preguntas en su cabeza, sumándole lo que le diría a Annabeth

-Bueno… nuestra madre, es un hijo de Hades- Bryan suspiro- el único hijo que tiene Hades…- el chico levanto la mirada hasta toparse con los ojos verde mar iguales a los suyos

-Espera… me estas diciendo que Nico es su mamá?- a Percy le avían dicho un montón de cosas imposibles, extrañas y raras, pero nunca que un hombre se embarazara-…

-…Si, pero no se lo digas a los demás!-Bryan puso las manos sobre los hombros de Percy, este estaba en shock, tenia los ojos demasiado abiertos y se encontraba ido -Papá?- lo empezó a mover- se murió!- miro a Jason completamente asustado

-No se murió… creo- Jason también lo zarandeo, pero Percy no mostraba ningún signo de vida, excepto que estaba respirando

-…Por eso me rechazo…- comenzó a hablar- el sabia que tendría hijos y no seria conmigo- Bryan y Jason se miraron completamente sorprendidos por la suposición de Percy

-Sera idiota- Bryan lo iba a golpear para que volviera en sí

-Quizás sea cierto lo que me dijo Afrodita- hablo Percy, captando la atención de los otros dos- que debía responder lo mas pronto posible a la pregunta y actuar…-

 _ *****Flash-Back*****_

 _Percy estaba dormido en su cama, sin preocuparse por nada, pero como buen semidiós que es, siempre tenían sueños o "visitas" inesperadas e indeseadas, esa noche tuvo una visita no deseada que lo confundiría aun mas_

 _ ***Sueño***_

 _Percy estaba a la orilla del mar, el día estaba fantástico con un sol radiante y suaves brisas que golpeaban en su cara_

 _-No deberías estar pensando en que haces?- Percy se sobresalto por la repentina voz, se giro encontrándose con Afrodita bajo una sombrilla, sentada en una silla y comiendo bocadillos que estaban en una mesa al lado de ella_

 _-Qu-Que hace aquí?- Percy ya estaba confundido y con la visita de la diosa no ayudaba mucho que digamos_

 _-Vengo a aclarar tus dudas- la diosa apunto aun lado de ella en donde apareció otra silla- sientate cariño- a Percy le daba mala espina la visita de la diosa, estaba seguro que una de las cosas que no aria , es aclarar sus dudas. Desconfiado se sentó a la par de Afrodita evitando quedar embobado por su belleza_

 _-Y bien?- Percy trataba de mantenerse lo mas serio posible y evitar la mirada de la diosa_

 _-… Te daré a elegir- Afrodita tomo otro bocadillo de la mesa- pero ten en cuenta cariño, que si elijes mal, esa persona terminara a manos de otro- la diosa ya advirtió, ahora la pregunta-¿A quien elegir, la persona que crees amar o la persona que hace agitar y palpitar a tu corazón?, esta sera tu tarea de la semana- Afrodita sonrió y paso su mano por la cabeza de Percy- no seas idiota y le rompas el corazón a esa persona que hace agitarse tu corazón… y decide bien , sino la quieres perder-tras decir eso, el sueño se empezó a desvanecer y la diosa se esfumo_

 _ ***Fin del sueño***_

 _Percy se despertó completamente confundido y sobresaltado, en la otra cama estaba Bryan quejándose en sueños_

 _Definitivamente la visita de Afrodita lo dejo con muchas mas preguntas y ninguna tenia respuesta_

 _ *****End Flash-Back*****_

Bryan y Jason se miraron con cara de poker, Percy en verdad llegaba a ser un gran idiota cuando se ponía a pensar

-Percy…- empezó Bryan, Jason le dio una palmada en la espalda al su amigo, con esto, Percy miro a Bryan- Jason y Nico saben quien es nuestro otro padre, pero no te lo diré hasta que consigas que Nico este a tu lado- Bryan estaba serio

-…- Percy recuperó su confianza y esperanza de poder tener a Nico a su lado- Haré lo que sea por tenerlo a mi lado y que me perdone por ser un completo idiota- Percy se levanto- y no importa que tenga hijos con alguien mas, los criare como mios- Bryan sonrió, se levanto a la par con Jason

-Ahora a esperar hasta la cena- Bryan camino devuelta al campamento, detrás lo seguían el rubio y el pelinegro, uno pensando en que tan idiota podría llegar a ser su amigo y el otro, pensando en como romper con su novia

Por otro lado, Bryan pensaba en Luka, el doncel que le robo el corazón. Ellos siempre se han llevado bien y es por esa razón que no le dice sus sentimientos, por miedo a perderlo, además de que Luka ya estaba enamorado de alguien mas… o eso creía Bryan, un amor no correspondido…

 *****P &N******

Nico se avía transportado fuera del campamento, en esos momentos se encontraba a los pies de la colina, pensando en todo lo que le dijo Percy

-"Eso no puede ser verdad… el no me puede amar…" Nico se sentó en el suelo mientras abrazaba sus piernas-" todo esto es una cruel broma…"- las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, Por que tenia que sufrir así? Por que tenia que enamorarse de un completo idiota? Por que el destino le jugaba tan malas pasadas?, Preguntas sin respuestas

Nico siguió llorando por un largo rato, hasta que escucho la caracola que anuncia la cena, se levanto despacio y sin apuros, paso su antebrazo por sus ojos, quitando cualquier rastro de lágrimas, pero sus ojos lo delataban, estaban rojos e hinchados

-Ahhh… mi vida es una mierda…- se encamino a paso lentos hasta el comedor, cuando llego, ya avían empezado a comer , de mala gana se sentó al lado de Ryan, este dejo de comer para mirarlo

-Mamá… en verdad lo siento…- Ryan susurro completamente apenado, en verdad se sentía mal por pelear con el, pero avía olvidado que ya no estaba en el futuro como para tener arranques de ira o impulsividad

-…-Nico no dijo nada, lleno su plato, se levanto y dio una ofrenda a su padre, se devolvió y tomo asiento ,en donde momentos antes ,estaba sentado. Ryan estaba preocupado por no obtener repuesta de Nico-… no deberías disculparte… en verdad siento haberte atacado, me deje llevar por la ira y el dolor…- Nico comenzó a comer despacio, no tenia mucha hambre, pero para no tener encima a Ryan, prefería comer

Ryan no dijo nada mas, podía darse cuenta de que Nico no estaba bien, después hablaría con el

La cena paso sin ningún contratiempo, excepto por un par de peleas provocadas por la cabaña de Ares con la de Hermes, aparte de eso, nada fuera de lo normal… bueno tal vez el echo de que Percy estaba demasiado pensativo

-Aun no se te ocurre nada?- susurro por lo bajo Bryan a Percy, este se giro a mirarlo

-Nada de nada- le respondió completamente derrotado

-… A ti no te vienen los planes, deja de pensar y solo actúa en el momento- Bryan puso su mano en el hombro de Percy- los pensamientos no son tu fuerte- Bryan le sonrió y se levanto , ya avía terminado de comer- buena suerte...- todos comenzaron a levantarse, Percy estaba nervioso

-Percy… de que querías hablar?- Percy dio un brinco en su lugar, cuando sintió la voz y mano de Annabeth sobre su hombro

-Me asustaste…- Percy se levanto, indeciso tomo la mano de Annabeth y la encamino hasta el bosque- … es algo muy importante lo que te quiero decir…- ya estaban llegando

-…- Annabeth no dijo nada, solo esperaba que Percy diera el primer paso, ella ya sabia que el ojiverde terminaría con ella, lo presentía desde hace un tiempo, se avía dado cuenta de que el ya no la miraba de la misma forma y siempre dudaba antes de tocarla

-…-Percy paro cuando llegaron , respiro hondo tratando de relajarse, lentamente miro a Annabeth, esta estaba parada frente a el, su mirada no era severa, como si supiera lo que iba a decir Percy, esto no lo alentaba mucho- … hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos… -Percy se quedo sin ideas-…"A improvisar…"- suspiro- iré al grano… bueno… La verdad es que… amo a alguien mas- miro directamente a los ojos tormenta de la chica- quiero terminar, pero no quiero perder tu amistad! En verdad eres una gran chicas y amiga… se que encontrarás a alguien que te valore y te ame mas de lo que yo ice- Percy bajo la cabeza, se le daba fatal romper con alguien

-…- Annabeth aguanto las lágrimas, ella sabia que esto terminaría así, pero escucharlo era muy diferente, trato de serenarse antes de hablar -… es Nico verdad?- Percy levanto la cabeza

-Como lo supiste?- Percy estaba sorprendido

-Eres fácil de leer…- la chica esbozo una sonrisa- solo espero que no lo arruines sesos de algas, Nico es muy temperamental - Annabeth le dio un abrazo a Percy- … seguiré siendo tu amiga, pero… dame un poco de tiempo-se separo de Percy y se fue corriendo a su cabaña, necesitaba estar alejada del ojiverde, este lo entendió y la dejo irse

-… Hay dioses! Se lo dije!- Percy se tiro al suelo sin creerse que ahora estaba soltero y podría conquistar a Nico-… tengo que decirle a Bryan!- el ojiverde se levanto enseguida, solo para que segundos después echara a correr a su cabaña

Cuando llego a la cabaña 3, no encontró por ningún lado al chico, confundido salio de la cabaña y fue a ver al baño, tampoco estaba… en la cabaña 13! Percy emprendió el camino hasta la cabaña de Hades

Se detuvo frente a la puerta negra, pesando en golpear o solo entrar … Percy golpeo la puerta, desde dentro se escucho un "adelante", era la voz de Ryan, el ojiverde abrió la puerta

-Esta Bryan… aquí…- su voz se fue apagando al ver la escena frente a el, los celos lo invadieron, frente a sus ojos estaba Nico siendo abrazado por Ryan y Bryan, y este solo se dejaba sin reclamar, hasta podría atreverse a decir que le agradaba que los gemelos lo abrazaran, apretó fuertemente la puerta conteniendo sus celos, miles de imágenes y suposiciones aparecieron en su mente, sino no hubiera interrumpido… -"No! Deja de pensar en esas cosas!"- Percy se golpeo mentalmente, pensar en mas cosas le harían mal para su salud mental

-…Que haces aquí?- hablo fríamente Nico mientras abrazaba a los gemelos, eso causo mas celos en Percy, el menor lo estaba provocando

-Vine a … buscar a Bryan…- Percy estaba asiendo uso de todo su auto control para no tirarse sobre los gemelos, echarlo y quedarse a solas con Nico para hacerlo de el…

-Para que?- Bryan se acomodo mejor en los brazos de Nico, los celos de Percy estaban alcanzando su limite

-… Para empezar el plan, acabo de terminar con Annabeth…- la sorpresa no se izo esperar, Bryan salto de felicidad, Ryan estaba con la boca abierta , al igual que Nico, la pareja mas unida del campamento, rompieron?!

-Po-Po-Por que terminaste con ella?!- Nico se levanto de la cama aun sin creerse la noticia

-Para estar contigo…- Percy se acerco a Nico, este retrocedió, aun no le podía creer

-No te creo…- Nico bajo la mirada, no podría soportar por mucho tiempo la mirada de Percy

-Pero- Percy iba a hablar pero Bryan lo detuvo

-Percy tiene que demostrar que en verdad te ama para que tu recién lo aceptes?-Bryan miro a su mamá de forma seria, Nico no pudo sostener por mucho tiempo la mirada verde mar de Bryan

-…Si- no sonaba muy convencido

-… Muy bien, Percy tenemos cosas de que hablar para mañana- Bryan se llevo a Percy hasta la salida de la cabaña para dirigirse a la suya- nos vemos mañana!- y salio con el mayor, dejando a su mamá y gemelo, confundidos- empecemos a planear el primer paso para conquistar a Nico!- Bryan estaba realmente emocionado

-… Vamos!- Percy apresuro el paso para llegar mas rápido a la cabaña 3- no quiero perder mas tiempo!- Bryan corrió detrás de su papá, en verdad estaba emocionado, solo esperaba que todo saliera bien…

 *******CONTINUARA*******

 **Hola chicos! Como les va?**

 **Y bien… que les pareció el capitulo? Yo lo encontré raro como todas mis ideas xD**


	10. 7- Una llamada sorpresa

_**7***_ **Una llamada sorpresa**

 _ ***Muchas gracias todos que me dan su apoyo en especial a los que me siguen desde el principio, pero eso no quiere decir que menosprecie a los otros!, a todos les doy las gracias por igual y de corazón, espero que sigan con este apoyo hasta el final de este fic, porque de algo estoy segura, dentro de unos 3 capítulos como mucho me querrán matar, no lo hagan… la violencia es mala ^^ ***_

 **Espero les guste este capitulo**

 **Nos leemos abajo :3**

* * *

Ya era de día, Bryan y Percy se la pasaron toda la noche despiertos, para crear el plan, y ahora estaban muertos de sueño sentados en el comedor. Daban cabezazos entre ellos para no dormirse

El desayuno paso con la cabaña 3 dando cabezazos por estar mas dormidos que despiertos, la cabaña de Ares siendo los mas ruidosos, las demás cabañas estaban mas dormidas que despiertas, por eso no había tanto desorden

-Dormimos un poco y después empezamos- dijo Percy mientras bostezaba

-Adelantate, yo iré en un rato mas- Bryan palmeo la espalda de Percy para luego dirigirse a la cabaña de Hades, necesitaba discutir el plan con Ryan y convencerlo para que le enseñara cierta cosa a Percy. Llego a la cabaña y golpeo la puerta, Ryan abrió

-Ahora me explicas todo lo de ayer!-Ryan jalo a Bryan hacia dentro de la cabaña, el menor perdió el equilibrio y se cayo sobre la cama de cara

-Mas cuidado, me dolió!- Bryan estaba sentado en el lugar en donde cayó, sobando su nariz, Nico puso su mano en el hombro de Bryan- Mamá!- el menor de los gemelos se giro para abrazar a Nico- Ryan es malo-

-Ya deja el drama y cuenta!- Ryan se sentó al lado de Nico muy impaciente y emocionado

-Es un secreto- Bryan le izo unas señal a Ryan;"No puedo delante de mamá", el mayor entendió y no siguió insistiendo - y… que paso con papá ayer?- Bryan se acomodo, quedando sentado enfrente de los dos donceles, antes de que Nico pudiera hablar, empezó a sonar una melodía (la misma que canto Bryan)

-…- los gemelos se miraron, una llamada? De quien?, Bryan tomo el celular que estaba sobre una mesita al lado de la cama, miro la pantalla…

-… Es tío Leo…- hablo Bryan mientras le daba a contestar, delante de ellos apareció un holograma a color y todo , parecía como si fuera real, delante de ellos estaba Leo de unos 32 años, era igual al de ahora solo que con facciones mas maduras y sus ojos mas sabios, pero igual de traviesos, listo para hacer una travesura

-Hola chicos! He estado tratando de poder hablar con ustedes desde hace unos días- Leo se acomodaba en su silla mientras hablaba con los chicos

-…-Bryan instintivamente miro para atrás donde estaban Ryan y Nico- emm… no estamos solos…- Bryan se sentó al lado de Ryan, delante de los gemelos. Estaba el holograma de leo y detrás estaba Nico mirando todo con incredulidad

-… Quien esta?-Leo hablaba nervioso, pensaba que avía metido la pata hasta el fondo- Jason?, Piper?, Percy? … Yo?!- Leo trataba de mirar mas aya de los gemelos, pero era imposible

-No, ninguno de ellos… esta mamá- hablo Ryan mientras le decía a Nico que se sentara en medio de ambos, este aun en estado de shock, hace caso a los gemelos, sentándose en medio de Bryan y Ryan

-Woow hace tanto que no veía a Nico tan pequeño!-Leo estaba emocionado, como un niño en navidad al ver tantos regalos

-Mamá!- se escucho el grito de un niño del lado de Leo, este se giro para mirar a una dirección que los otros tres no tenían acceso- Son Bryan y Ryan?-

-Si, quieres verlos?- Leo le izo unas señas al niño para que se acercara

-Si!- el niño corrió hasta el lado de Leo, este lo tomo en brazos sentándolo en sus piernas , los otros tres pudieron ver al niño, era de cabellos castaños claro y ondulado, sus ojos son azul oscuros con ese brillo travieso igual al de Leo, su piel era trigueña, el niño estaba muy feliz de ver a los gemelos- Ryan , Bryan!-

-Rick! Como estas?- el primero en hablar fue Bryan- te has portado bien?- el gemelo menor levanto la ceja

-Ejejeje… cla-claro- Rick se rasco la cabeza nervioso-… solo un par de inventos y bromas, nada serio!- Leo aguantaba la risa , su hijo le tenia un gran respeto y aprecio a los gemelos de Nico

-Jajaja no te asustes!- Ryan le restaba importancia al asunto- nosotros también hicimos muchas travesuras- el mayor le guiño un ojo al niño

-Eehhh después me tienes que contar, cuando vuelvan!-el niño estaba muy emocionado por escuchar las travesuras que hicieron los gemelos

-"Si es que volvemos…"- pensaron los dos chicos, un aura de depresión los invadió a ambos, pero hicieron un gran esfuerzo para no demostrarlo

-Eh, Rick porque no vas a buscar a los demás- Leo lo bajo y lo empujo levemente para que fuera buscar a los demás, el pequeño se fue emocionado a buscar a los chicos

-… Y, ya se lo dijiste?- hablo Ryan, Bryan y Nico lo miraron sin entender de que estaba hablando, pero Leo si sabia de que hablaba

-Aun no…- bajo la mirada a su vientre- quiero esperar un poco mas, cuando todo aquí se calme …-Leo suspiro- de seguro le da un ataque- sonrió

-Ja, no lo creo, mira a Papá y Mamá- Ryan saco una risa de Leo

-Con tantos no creo que él pueda mantener la cordura, con tantos pequeños corriendo de un lado a otro- Leo de solo imaginarse eso, se destornillaba de risa

-De que hablan?- Nico tenia el ceño fruncido, no entendía de que hablaban y eso le empezó a molestar, a Bryan también le molesto no saber de que hablaban

-Oh lo siento, es que tío Leo esta embarazado y aun no le a dicho a- cayo abruptamente, se giro a mirar a Leo, este con la mirada le dijo que no dijera nada, aun no era el momento

-A mi pareja- Leo le guiño un ojo- ahora el problema es decirle que va a ser padre, otra vez…- el moreno se relajo en su asiento, justo cuando iba a agregar algo mas, llegaron los chicos

-Donde están?- era una voz muy conocida, pero a la vez desconocida, como si no pudieran encontrar el rostro para esa voz, bueno eso solo le pasaba Nico, por otro lado los chicos estaban con lágrimas en los ojos

-Mamá!- gritaron los gemelos mientras se acercaban cada vez mas al holograma tapando por completo a Nico, pero este aun podía ver lo que pasaba en el futuro

-Mi bebes…- delante de ellos apareció un Nico de 31 años, con rasgos mas maduros, y con un vientre de 3 meses y medio de embarazo - Como están? Se encuentran bien? No lloren…- el Nico del futuro trataba de retener las lágrimas de felicidad de ver a sus hijos, los gemelos no paraban de llorar

-Te extrañamos y a papá también *Snif*- Ryan se sorbió la nariz, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas, por otro lado, el Nico del presente estaba completamente sorprendido, verse a si mismo dentro de 16 años y embarazado, en verdad era shockeante y sorprendente

-Nosotros también los extrañamos mucho- Nico se limpio las lágrimas, mientras le sonreía a los chicos - en especial lo chicos- tras decir eso, se escucho un portazo y muchas voces

-En donde están?- vieron a un chico de 14 años, cabello negro, piel pálida, unos ojos verde oscuro muy curiosos y despiertos- Ryan Bryan! Saben cuanto los hemos extrañado?!- el niño los estaban reprendiendo, era realmente gracioso

-Oye, no nos vayas a morder!- Bryan levanto las manos, utilizando un tono relajado

-Los morderé si no vuelven- el chico fruncio el ceño mientras se cruzaba de brazos, el Nico del presente, lentamente se comenzó a retirar sin que nadie lo sintiera, o eso creyó, Ryan se había dado cuenta de que quería escapar

-A donde vas?- Ryan lo tomo, sentándolo entre sus piernas, sin darle opciones de escapar, el Nico del futuro se aparto de la visión de los chicos, los gemelos no entendieron pero no dijeron nada

-Quieres soltarme- el Nico del presente trataba de soltarse, cosa casi imposible, resoplo molesto y resignado a quedar en los brazos de su hijo mayor

-Woow es mamá?!- el chico de 14 años hablo impresionado- es tan… sorprendente poder verlo de pequeño…- el chico no sabia como expresar su asombro

-Mamá?…- susurro el Nico del presente a los gemelos, estos ignoraron completamente la pregunta del menor

-Bryan, Ryan!- ahora apareció un chico de 16 años, su cabello era bicolor, rubio y castaño con pequeños rulos, sus ojos azules con un pequeño toque oscuro, su piel era ligeramente blanca y morena- Oh chicos! Enserio nos tenia muy preocupados, no sabíamos nada de ustedes!-

-Lo sentimos Luka- Ryan junto sus manos y le guiño un ojo, el bicolor soltó una risa

-Con ustedes no nos podemos enojar- esta vez la voz venia de otra persona, un chico de cabellos cortos color cobre, sus ojos eran de un hermoso color dorado y su piel trigueña (ni blanco pero tampoco moreno)- y bien…- miro a Leo- les dijiste?- el moreno negó con una sonrisa

-Nop, aun no les digo nada- Leo dio unas cuantas vueltas en su silla

-A que se refiere Jack?- Bryan levanto una ceja realmente intrigado, por otro lado Ryan tenia la mirada llena de dolor mientras la posicionaba sobre la cabellera oscura de Nico, al menor eso no le gusto, tenia el ceño completamente fruncido, sin señales de ser muy amigable con Jack

-Bueno… ellos nosotros también ayudaremos en la misión- dijo con una sonrisa Luka

-No es justo, ustedes dos pueden ir pero nosotros no!- se quejo Ian y Rick lo apoyaba

-No es justo- el pequeño hacia pucheros

-Le traeremos un regalo- Jack les guiño el ojo ( no se que me da con los guiños e.e), aun así los chicos lo ignoraron

-Enserio vendrán?!- hablo Ryan emocionado, pero su emoción lentamente se fue apagando cuando recordó que Jack vendría y no seria solo Luka

-Si! Iremos a ayudar en lo que podamos- esta vez hablo Luka mientras le sonreía a los gemelos, Bryan se sonrojo y Ryan trato de sonreír, sin mucho éxito

-Que pasa?- pregunto preocupado el Nico del futuro, Ryan se alarmó, no podía mentirle a su mamá pero tampoco podía dejar de que se enterara de la verdad de su tristeza, que podría decir…

-Nada, aun me duelen las cotillas y la espalda- Ryan rezaba porque Nico no descubriera su mentira, Bryan lo miraba tratando de entender la mentira de su hermano

-Costillas? Espalda?- Jack hablo antes que Nico, Bryan cayo en la cuenta de que hablaba de la caída de hace casi dos semanas atrás

-Te refieres a cuando nos caímos del árbol, cayendo sobre nuestras espaldas sobre la rama y nos partimos algunas costillas?-hablo Bryan mientras miraba a Ryan, este solo asintió enérgico

-Si…- Ryan le advertía con los ojos que no dijera nada mas y que lo ayudara con la mentira, Bryan entendió perfectamente el mensaje de su hermano

-Si a mi también me duele un poco la espalda- hace una pequeña mueca de dolor cuando se estiro- no me vuelvo a subir a ningún otro árbol…- se tiro a los piernas de Nico, este aun se encontraba preso por Ryan

-Que se rompieron que?!- el Nico del futuro estaba bastante enojado, Leo se levanto de la silla para dirigirse hasta Nico

-Hey! Calmate no le hace bien al bebe que te alteres tanto… además- Leo miro a los gemelos- están bien… no les paso casi nada malo- Leo le dedico una media sonrisa, Nico solo pudo suspirar tratando de relajarse

-Deben de tener mas cuidado para la próxima…- Nico se dirigió a los gemelos sin dejar de esconder su rostro

-Si mami…- dijeron los dos hermanos

-Y… cuando vienen?- pregunto Bryan mientras se acomodaba en las piernas del menor

-Dentro de…- Leo se puso a mirar un calendario a un lado de la pared-… 3 semanas mas o menos

-Aun falta… pero los estaremos esperando- Bryan trato de aguantar los nervios que tenia de solo pensar que dentro de 3 semanas estaría conviviendo con Luka, por otro lado, Ryan no estaba muy feliz con la noticia, quizás Jack no vendría solo…

Toc Toc(efecto de golpe en la puerta… falta presupuesto u.u)

-Nico, chicos! Están?!- era la voz de Jason que venia de afuera, los tres se alarmaron, Nico se levanto de un salto para bloquear la puerta, con señal y moviendo la boca le decía a los chicos que se apresuraran en terminar de hablar

-Bueno, nos tenemos que ir! tío Jason esta del otro lado- Ryan se levantaba apresuradamente con el celular en mano, Bryan se puso a su lado

-No le digan nada aun!-les advirtió Leo, por otra parte, los otros chicos se despedían de los gemelos

-Dentro de 3 semanas nos vemos- hablo Luka mientras les dedicaba una sonrisa traviesa

-Claro- dijo Bryan embobado

-Cuidense…- Nico los miraba preocupado- si algo sucede no traten de ser fuertes, pidan ayuda- el adulto suspiro- … no dejen que los manipulen… y no habrán demás la boca- los miro seriamente

-El hablo!- dijeron ambos apuntando al contrario sin dejar de mirar a su mamá

-Aahh… que are con ustedes…- le dedico una ultima sonrisa- solo les pido una cosa…- los chicos miraron atentamente a su mamá-… regresen…- tras decir eso la llamada termino y Nico abrió la puerta

-Que pasaba que no abrían?- Jason entro cerrando la puerta detrás de el, los gemelos aun seguían de pie mirando el celular-… que sucede chicos?- Jason puso su mano en el hombro de Bryan, los gemelos estallaron en lágrimas

-… agg- Bryan y Ryan se giraron para mirar a Jason este retrocedió hasta quedar al lado de Nico, por otro lado, Nico avanzó hasta abrazar a los chicos-mamá!-

-Ya… todo saldrá bien…- los chicos eran mas altos que Nico, por lo que le costaba al menor abrazar a los dos estando de pie, los izo sentarse en la cama, Jason se sentó al lado de Bryan mientras posaba su brazo detrás de su cuello, Bryan se recargo en su hombro dejando de llorar, por otro lado Ryan, quien estaba en los brazos de Nico, no paraba de llorar

-…Por los dioses… esto se hace cada vez mas difícil…- Bryan suspiro incorporándose, supo su mano en la cabeza de Ryan- cuando de calmes, ven…- se despidió de los otros dos y se fue directo a la cabaña 3 a dormir, estaba que se caí de sueño-" muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo…"- sus ojos verde ya estaban prácticamente cerrados cuando pasaba por la cancha de Basket recibiendo un pelotazo en la espalda

-Estas bien?!- los jugadores que eran de la cabaña de Apolo, Ares y Hermes, corrieron a ver al ojiverde, obviamente que algunos con la intensión de burlarse, ya saben quienes

Bryan creyó encontrar el paraíso cuando fue golpeado en la espalda, ahora estaba profundamente dormido sin intenciones de querer levantarse, la cabaña de Apolo lo revisaba, mientras que los de Hermes revisaban no precisamente el estado de Bryan, por otro lado, los de Ares se burlaban del ojiverde por no tener los reflejos bien pulidos

-Deberíamos levarlo a la cabaña- dijo Will- solo esta cansado…- entre el y otros dos de la cabaña de Ares, lo llevaron a la cabaña de Poseidón, cuando entraron vieron a Percy con la mitad de su cuerpo en la cama y la otra mitad en el suelo, sin contar con todo el desorden que era la cabaña

-Wow… como dos semidioses pueden crear tanto desorden?- Will hablo indicándole a los otros dos que pusieran a Bryan en la cama de al lado de la de Percy, mientras que el acomodaba el cuerpo del ojiverde mayor

-Y dicen que nuestra cabaña es un asco …- uno de los hijos de Ares hablo mientras levantaba una polera del campamento tirada delante de sus pies

-Cada uno con lo suyo… ahora vámonos- Will se llevo a los otros dos para seguir con el partido y no molestaran a los ojiverdes dormidos

Mientras que el subconsciente de Bryan pensaba que esa llama si que se ganaba el nombre de Una llamada sorpresa, nunca se espero eso…

 *******CONTINUARA******

 **Es mas corto que los demas, espero que les haya gustado a pesar de ser cortito :3**


	11. 8- Plan: Conquistando a la muerte

**8*Plan: Conquistando a la muerte**

 **Bueno sin mas que decir, les dejo el capitulo! Que lo disfruten :D**

* * *

Después de la larga siesta que tuvieron los gemelos y Percy, ahora estaban los 3 reunidos en la cabaña 3 discutiendo el plan que pondrían en marcha cuando Percy estuviera listo

-Bien, entonces empezamos?- hablo Ryan completamente emocionado, se levanta de la cama para dirigirse a la puerta dando pequeños saltitos, se giro al sentir que nadie lo seguía- que esperan, una invitación? Vamos!- invoco a dos esqueletos, uno agarro a Bryan y el otro a Percy, arrastrándolos a la salida

-Ya entendimos, sabemos caminar solos!- Bryan ordeno a los esqueletos volver al suelo, estos desaparecieron bajo sus pies

-Tsk! No es justo!- se quejo el mayor de los gemelos

-Con todo lo que tenemos por delante, claro que es justo!- Bryan tras decir eso, camino junto a un Percy deprimido

-En verdad tengo que hacer esto?- Percy se tambaleaba cada vez que daba un paso, Ryan estaba a su derecha y Bryan a su izquierda, previniendo cualquier golpe o caída del ojiverde mayor

-Dijiste que arias lo que fuera por Nico- hablo Bryan, los 3 se dirigían a la cabaña de Afrodita, necesitarían un par de cosas de esa cabaña

-Se que dije eso… pero …- Percy parecía que fuera a ir a su propia ejecución, ya estaban llegando a la cabaña- "oh dioses…"- el ojiverde mayor esperaba cualquier milagro para zafarse de lo que se aproximaba, pero como siempre la suerte nunca esta de su lado, nada paso… ahora estaban frente a la cabaña de Afrodita a la espera de que alguien abriera

-Hola chicos, que sucede?- Piper abrió la puerta un poco desconcertada al ver a Percy y los gemelos juntos en la puerta de su cabaña

-Bueno, nos podrías prestar un par de cosas, por favor- Ryan hablo poniendo su mejor carita de cachorro, Piper no se pudo negar

-Claro que si!- la chica se izo a un lado, invitándolos a pasar, dentro avían otros dos hijos de Afrodita y nadie mas- que necesitan?-

-Dejanos ver …- Ryan le susurro algo al oído, ella sin entender para que necesitaban esas cosas, se las mostró

-No ese no… tampoco… muy llamativo.… mucho color- Bryan daba sus opiniones mientras Ryan le iba mostrando las prendas- Ese!- el chico tomo una en particular- esta también- y tomo otra mas

-Ok ya tenemos una parte lista, ahora lo otro…- Ryan se giro a Piper, esta puso el otro mandato sobre la cama

-Y para que necesitan todo esto?- Piper se dedico a acomodar la ropa que no fue elegida para el plan de los chicos

-Secreto! Muy pronto entenderás para que lo vamos a usar- Ryan hablaba mientras buscaba calzado que le vinieran a las prendas que avían elegido-Estos y…- paso su mirada rápidamente por toda la cama- Estos!- agarro feliz el calzado, Bryan ayudaba a Piper a guardar el desorden que Ryan creo, por otra parte, Percy estaba en un rincón lamentándose por amar locamente a Nico y tener que hacer las locuras de los gemelos

-En donde están las- Piper corto a Bryan indicándole que al fondo estaba por lo que preguntaba-… ok- el gemelo menor se dirigió a un armario, al abrirlo encontró lo que estaba buscando y de distintas formas a decir verdad- Amarillo, café, negro, azul, verde, rosa? - empezó a decir colores en alto para que Ryan lo escuchara

-Mmmm…- Ryan se giro a mirar a su gemelo- … la café y la negra- Bryan tomo las dos cosas del color que le dijo su hermano- Oh! Piper!- la chica deja de hacer lo que esta haciendo para mirar a Ryan- nos prestas maquillaje?-

-…Claro- Piper en verdad quería saber en que estaban pensando los chicos al pedir tantas cosas- Pero me tendrán que decir para que necesitan tantas cosas- la morena utilizo la embrujahabla para que los chicos dijeran algo

-Emmm… bueno veras…- Ryan se acerca para susurrarle el plan al oído a Piper, esta al terminar de escuchar , quedo sorprendida

-… Por eso estaba así- se refería a Annabeth, en la mañana estaba muy deprimida, tenia los ojos rojos de tanto llorar

-Si…- Ryan no sabía que mas decir

-Bueno, si este es el caso, con gusto los ayudare, les podría dar consejos, Nico es demasiado… como decirlo… se enoja fácilmente, así que tendrás que ser cuidadoso Percy- el nombrado se giro con cara de zombie

-Estoy seguro que me odiara…- se volvió a girar a su rincón deprimido, Piper soltó una risa nerviosa, mientras que los gemelos suspiraron, si que sera difícil,pero no sabían que seria mas difícil, si hacer que su mamá acepte sus sentimientos o hacer que su papá deje de estar deprimido- … más de lo que ya me odia…- Percy se izo una bolita en el suelo

-Eemmm… nosotros ya nos vamos- Bryan tomo a Percy con dificultad, lo puso en su hombro como un costal, mientras tomaba parte de las cosas que necesitarían con su brazo libre

-Cuando Percy deje de estar así te avisamos- Ryan tomo la otra mitad de las cosas, Piper le entrego el maquillaje- Nos vemos!- salio de la cabaña 10 junto a su gemelo y papá

 ********P &N********

Nico estaba sentado en la orilla del lago contemplando el lugar sin pensar particularmente en nada, dejando que sus pensamientos vuelen

-Que haces aquí?- Nico se sobresalto al escuchar la voz de Jason, se giro para mirar al rubio, este le sonrió y se sentó a su lado

-… Nada… solo mirar- Nico estaba medio ido, Jason se dio cuenta de ello

-Sabes… ahora estoy dudando- Jason hablo, Nico lo miro sin entender de que le estaba hablando- la pregunta que me izo Percy la otra vez me dejo pensando… "¿A quien elegir, la persona que crees amar o la persona que hace agitar y palpitar a tu corazón?"…- miro a Nico

\- Y por que dudas? Amas a Piper… verdad?- Nico no quitaba su mirada oscura de Jason, este suspiro

-Ese es el problema, no se si la amo de verdad, en verdad la quiero y la aprecio mucho como para perderla …pero llegar a amarla… en verdad no se que hacer- tiro de sus cabellos rubios por la desesperación de no tener una respuesta

-Y quien seria la otra persona?- Nico ya avía asumido el papel de psicólogo

-…- Jason se puso a pensar, la persona que siempre estaba en sus pensamientos y siempre se preocupaba era…- Leo…- Jason cayo en la cuenta de que la persona que siempre estaba en sus pensamientos era Leo!

-Leo?- Nico sonrió maliciosamente- nunca pensé que serias del otro lado-

-Ni yo… pero es Leo quien siempre esta en mis pensamientos y me preocupa cada vez que se encierra en el búnker…- la expresión de Jason paso a la preocupación, no avía visto a Leo desde la tarde anterior

-Por que no vas a verlo… de seguro te sorprenderá la respuesta que puedas encontrar…- Nico se levanto, se dirigió a una sombra fundiéndose en ella, dejo a Jason solo junto a sus pensamientos

En verdad aun no estaba del todo seguro sobre sus nuevos sentimientos encontrados, pero de algo estaba seguro, el amaba a Leo y Piper solo la quería y apreciaba como una gran amiga , consejera y su punto de apoyo, sin ella , estaba seguro de hace mucho tiempo atrás, ya estaría muerto

 *******P &N*******

-Muy bien! Ya pueden salir!- grito Bryan a la puerta del baño de hombres esperando a Percy y Ryan, ambos se estaban cambiando para empezar el plan de llamar la atención de Nico

Miro alrededor, no avían muchos campistas, la mayoría estaría entrenando en sus cabaña, mejor para ellos y su plan

-No saldré así!- era la voz de Percy, provenía del baño

-Oh vamos! Estas espectacular!- Ryan elogiaba a Percy

-Noo!- se escuchan un par de ruidos de cosas cayéndose, cañerías probablemente rotas y el choque de agua, Bryan desde afuera, tenia un tic nervioso, su paciencia avía llegado a su limite

Abrió la puerta, mala idea, avía quedado traumado de por vida, frente a el se encontraba Ryan mojado, con un vestido celeste, maquillaje de mujer todo corrido, una peluca castaña larga completamente desordenada y unos tacos de 10 cm, Ryan en verdad parecía mujer, pero el trauma provenía de Percy, este tenia mal puesto el vestido de color azul con negro, dejaba ver sus brazos con sus músculos marcados, parte de su pecho y casi toda su pierna, tenia puesta una peluca larga lisa negra desarreglada, el maquillaje esparcido por toda su cara, precia un intento de travestis salido de una pelea, cosa que no estaba muy lejano de la realidad

-Bryan!- gritaron ambos, Ryan con emoción y Percy con vergüenza y miedo, era demasiado para su orgullo y virilidad

Bryan estaba con cara de poker, sin poder despegar su vista de Percy, el trauma estaba tatuado en su frente, Percy trataba de taparse con sus manos completamente rojo de que Bryan lo viera, por otro lado, Ryan se estaba arreglando, con su poder saco el exceso de agua de la peluca y cuerpo, pero la acción lo dejo un poco agotado

-Necesitamos arreglarnos de nuevo- Ryan se giro a mirar a Bryan- tu vete!- lo empujo hasta sacarlo del baño- cuando terminemos, saldremos- tras decir eso, cerro la puerta en la cara de su gemelo

Bryan tomo nota mental, nunca entrar en algún lugar donde estuviera Ryan sin tocar… no quería mas traumas

Pasaron unos 30 minutos antes de que Ryan saliera, Bryan quedo con la boca abierta de la impresión, hace mucho que no veía a su gemelo travestirse, la ultima vez no fue una bonita experiencia, a partir de ahí, Ryan a tenia serios problemas con respecto a los hombres, había quedado traumado, pero ahora verlo otra vez así, de alguna forma lo aliviaba, indicaba que de apoco estaba superando la mala experiencia de hace unos tres años atrás

-Woow! Estas genial!- Bryan dejo de lado su mascara de seriedad, ahora se mostraba como era, un chico alegre y muy enérgico- hace mucho que no te veía así!- le dedico una gran sonrisa, mientras lo elogiaba

-Yo no soy el único genial aquí- se izo a un lado dejando ver a Percy, mirara por donde lo mirara, parecía una mujer demasiado musculosa- o no que esta genial?!- Ryan estaba demasiado feliz por su creación, y Bryan no tenia el coraje para romper esa felicidad diciendo que Percy era de todo menos genial

-…S-Si… súper genial!- Bryan tartamudeaba nervioso y con un tic en su ceja derecha, no sabía en que estaba pensando cuando accedió a dejar que Ryan hiciera el plan, con esto cumplirían la meta del plan : Llamar la atención de Nico sin importar quedar en ridículo. Nunca pensó que de esta forma llamaría la atención

-Con esto tendremos la atención de todos!- dijo emocionado Ryan- pero antes de hacer el show, vamos a enseñarle a Percy a caminar- Ryan les guiño un ojo a los dos, tomo del brazo a Percy y Bryan, mientras los arrastraba hasta la cabaña 3, Percy iba a tropezones por que no sabia usar los tacos, ahora el ojiverde respetaba aun mas a las mujeres por usar este tipo de zapatos y no caerse cada dos pasos que daban

Cuando llegaron a la cabaña 3, Percy se sentó enseguida en la cama, los pies le dolían a horrores! No sabia como las mujeres podían caminar con esas cosas (soy mujer y no puedo dar mas de tres pasos :v), por otro lado, Ryan estaba fresco como una lechuga, caminaba como si estuviera descalzo, detrás venia Bryan lamentándose por aceptar que Ryan liderara el plan

-No es momento de descansar!- Ryan estaba parado con los brazos cruzados delante de Percy, el ojiverde puso cara de horror

-Pero me duelen los pies!- Percy miro a Bryan tratando de buscar ayuda en el gemelo menor, este se izo el desentendido girándose, dándole la espalda a Percy

-El sufrimiento es uno de los pasos para conquistar a alguien!- Ryan le guiño un ojo y lo tomo del brazo, levantándolo de la cama, Percy soltó un alarido de dolor, sus pies estaban sufriendo

-Pero- Percy trataba de protestar, pero Ryan no lo dejaba terminar las oraciones

-Shh!- Ryan lo llevo hasta la otra punta de la cabaña, el camino que daba hasta la puerta, seria la pasarela en donde Percy practicaría caminar con los tacones- bien… solo trata de seguirme…- Ryan comenzó a caminar como una modelo, en verdad parecía mujer- ahora intentalo tu- Ryan ya había llegado a la puerta de la cabaña, esta estaba cerrada

Percy tomo aire tratando de reunir el valor suficiente para mantenerse en pie por mas de tres segundos, dio el primer paso, seguía en pie, el segundo, se tambaleaba un poco, dio el tercer paso y al tratar de dar el cuarto, cayo de cara al suelo al tropezar con sus pies

-No No y No! Así no se hace!- Ryan caminaba furioso hasta Percy, mientras lo regañaba, Bryan por otro lado, tenia cara de poker en una esquina de la cabaña, quería irse con su mamá pero Ryan no lo dejaría, pero agradecía no estar en el lugar de Percy -Arriba!- Ryan apremiaba a Percy para que se pusiera de pie, el ojiverde se levanto a duras penas- observa bien!- Ryan dio un par de paso- un pie delante del otro, no cruces demasiado las piernas… tampoco tan abiertas!-

Estuvieron toda la tarde metidos en la cabaña, Ryan enseñándole a Percy a caminar con tacones, Percy mas herido que en las guerras solo por aprender a caminar con los benditos tacones y Bryan agregando mas traumas a su vida

El sol ya se estaba ocultando, pero aun así, avía suficiente luz para el plan

-Ok! Ya es hora- Ryan miro a Percy, luego se giro para mirar a Bryan- dile… - le guiño el ojo para que fuera a buscar a Nico, devolvió su vista hasta Percy- si para conseguir el corazón de alguien te tienes que humillar y quedar en ridículo, lo arias? - Ryan cambio su expresión a una mas seria, Percy se mantuvo firme

-Si es por Nico, aria lo que fuera- respondió el ojiverde completamente seguro y serio de su decisión, si tenia que hacer el ridículo enfrente de todo el campamento para tener la atención de Nico, no dudaría en hacerlo

-…-Ryan sonrió satisfecho con la respuesta de Percy-… Bien! Creo que ya es la hora…- camino hasta la puerta- Listo?- se giro para mirar al ojiverde, el chico estaba parado firmemente en el mismo lugar en donde estaba hace 5 segundos, no se avía movido- que sucede? Vamos!- Ryan lo animaba para que se moviera, tarea imposible

-No me puedo mover- respondió nervioso Percy, estaba sudando del nerviosismo, no sabia como iba a reaccionar Nico y los demás, Ryan suspiro, se encamino hasta quedar al lado de Percy otra vez

-No tienes de que preocuparte- el ojiverde menor puso sus manos en los hombros del mayor- tienes que creer que todo saldrá bien- le guiño el ojo

-Hey!- desde la puerta estaba Bryan llamando a los otros dos- que esperan? Ya esta todo listo aquí afuera- abrió por completo la puerta dejando ver a la mayoría de los semidioses y a Nico, a Percy se le puso la piel de gallina y Ryan se emociono

-Vamos enseguida!- Ryan tomo la mano de Percy y lo arrastro a la salida- tu saldrás cuando te de la señal- lo dejo en la puerta con Bryan y el salio hasta quedar frente a todos los semidioses- Hola campistas!- todos empezaron a hacer comentarios "¿Quien es esa?" "¿Una nueva semidiosa?" Entre otras preguntas- hoy un campista a estado preparándose toda la tarde solamente para demostrarle a esa persona especial, que en verdad aria lo que fuera por el, incluso humillarse- miro a Nico, este enseguida se dio cuenta de que era Ryan, entonces… eso significaba que el campista del que hablaba era Percy?!

Ryan miro a Bryan, indicándole que trajera al ojiverde, el gemelo menor se giro para llamar a Percy, a los pocos segundos, todos vieron a Percy caminar a tropiezos hasta Ryan

-"Oh Dioses! Oh Dioses! Me esta mirando!"- Percy apenas llego a Ryan, podía sentir la fría y penetrante mirada de Nico sobre el, los demás campistas estaban en shock, sabían que era un hombre, pero sabían quien!, Ryan lo animo para que hablara-… emmm… bueno yo… quería decirle a esa persona especial que… daría y aria lo que fuera por el… hasta humillarme así, por eso Ni- Percy al levantar la mirada hasta el lugar en donde estaba el pelinegro, no vio a nadie, se avía ido… Percy quedo congelado en su lugar, Ryan miro en la dirección en donde estaba mirando Percy, se suponía que ahí es donde debería estar Nico, pero ni rastro de el

-Casi lo teníamos tsk!- Ryan chasqueo la lengua, miro a todos los demás-Creo que la persona que debería escuchar esto, se esfumo- Ryan tenia un tic nervioso en su ceja izquierda, decía todo eso mientras empujaba a Percy, devuelta a la cabaña 3-… así que nosotros nos retiramos hasta nuevo aviso!- echo a correr con Percy a rastras, Bryan se quito de la entrada, dándole acceso a los otros dos

Ryan tiro a Percy en la cama y el se sentó en la cama de Bryan, este ultimo entro en la cabaña cerrando la puerta detrás de el, se mantuvo apoyado en la puerta con los brazos cruzado y una sonrisa burlesca

-Plan B?- Bryan dijo con aires de superioridad

-…- Ryan lo miro mal mientras hacia un puchero- Plan B…- no le gustaba para nada la idea de que su plan fracasara solo porque Nico no quería estar presente

\- En un rato regreso, necesito algunas cosas para el Plan B…- Bryan se giro y abrió la puerta- y ustedes devuelvan las cosas que le pidieron a Piper- tras decir eso, salio y cerro la puerta

-…No mas…-Percy estaba boca abajo en la cama lamentándose del desastre que fue el plan A

-No te puedes rendir!- Ryan se levanto y comenzó a quitarse todo lo que traía puesto, hasta quedar en boxer, se dirigió al baúl de su hermano, saco un pantalón verde oscuro y una polera del campamento, se puso las prendas, para a continuación, girarse para mirar a Percy- cambiate ropa, tenemos devolver las cosas a la cabaña 10!- empujo al pelinegro mayor, votandolo de la cama

-Agg!- Percy se levanto enseguida, miro de mala forma a Ryan, pero después suspiro, no podía enojarse con el hijo de su Nico, verdad?, se saco la peluca y todo lo que traía puesto, quedando solo en boxer, Ryan estaba recogiendo toda la ropa y accesorios que Percy regó por la cabaña

Percy se puso unos pantalones azules, la polera naranja del campamento y unas convers negras, se giro para mirar a Ryan, este estaba con toda las cosas en sus brazos, apenas se le veía la cara, Percy aguanto un risa, sin decir nada tomo la mitad de las cosas para ayudar al gemelo mayor

-Vamos, te ayudare- Percy emprendió el camino hasta la puerta, Ryan lo seguía por detrás

-No te preocupes…- hablo Ryan, Percy giro su cabeza para mirarlo de reojo- Nico caerá de algún modo- le guiño el ojo influyendo confianza y animo, Percy le agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa

-Espero que tengas razón- ambos siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la cabaña 10, Piper le abrió la puerta, pero no los dejo pasar

-Emm… no pueden pasar- Piper lucia nerviosa, Percy no lo noto pero Ryan sí

-Annabeth esta dentro verdad?- hablo Ryan sin ninguna emoción en sus palabras, Percy se tenso y Piper tembló ligeramente de la impresión de que el chico adivinara que la rubia estaba en la cabaña

-¿Como lo sabes…?- Piper no salia de su impresión, Percy miro al pelinegro menor sorprendido, era adivino acaso?

-Ahh… no importa como lo adivine…- estira sus brazos hasta Piper- te venimos a entregar las cosas, tal parece que no resulto muy bien…- Piper recibió las cosas de Ryan y las de Percy- espero que tengas algún plan…- Ryan le susurro a Piper sin que Percy escuchara

-Estoy en ello- Piper les sonrió a ambos - espero que logres entrar a ese corazón destrozado…- le dijo Piper a Percy antes de entrar a la cabaña, Percy quedo estático en su lugar

-Percy?- Ryan paso su mano delante de los ojos del ojiverde, pero este no mostró ninguna respuesta- Oye!- lo empezó a zarandear, con este reacciono

-¿Qué…?- Percy estaba un poco desconcertado

-Te quedaste quito sin razón aparente- Ryan estaba preocupado, Percy movió la cabeza tratando de despojarse

-Solo me sorprendió de que Piper tuviera tan buena relación con Nico…- Percy aun parecía confundido

-…Ya deja de darle vuelta al asunto y comienza a prepararte para el plan B- Ryan sonrió maliciosamente , mientras empujaba a Percy devuelta a la cabaña 3

-Este plan no me va a gustar…- dijo asustado Percy dejándose arrastrar por Ryan

Avían pasado 2 horas, cuando Bryan llego con un traje, un gran gorro y una guitarra, Percy tenia el presentimiento de que ese plan también acabaría en fracaso, Bryan dejo todas las cosas sobre su cama

-Y bien- miro a Percy- sabes tocar la guitarra?- Bryan lo miraba con ojos ansiosos, definitivamente el plan fracasaría

-No…- dijo el ojiverde mayor, no muy seguro de que fuera la respuesta esperada por el otro chico, y así era, Bryan no deseaba escuchar esa respuesta

-Aah… después de cenar tendremos una exhaustiva practica de guitarra- dijo serio Bryan mientras miraba a Percy, este trago duro y solo asintió, todo sea por Nico

Escucharon la caracola que indicaba la hora del almuerzo, los tres salieron de la cabaña para ir al comedor, este lentamente se comenzaba a llenar de campistas y todos con el mismo tema de conversación, Quien era la nueva semidiosa? y, Quien era el chico travesti?, a Percy se le puso la piel de gallina, estaba seguro de que alguna forma serian descubiertos, Ryan estaba orgulloso de que su plan estuviera presente en todo el campamento, Bryan solo quería que todo esto terminara rápido y poder volver a su tiempo, pero tenia el presentimiento de que esto era solo el principio de todo, y eso no le gustaba, algo mas grande y malo estaba por pasar

Ryan se fue directo a la mesa de Hades, en ella ya estaba Nico y Hazel, Ryan los abrazo y se sentó al lado de Nico esperando ansioso por la comisa , Percy y Bryan se sentaron en la de Poseidón, Percy estaba ansioso por poder estar con Nico, pero era consciente de que tenia que esperar para eso

La cena paso tranquila, demasiado para el gusto de Percy, quien no podía dejar de mover los pies mientras comía, quería saber el plan de Bryan y a la vez no, estaba en una pequeña contradicción con el mismo, pero de igual forma terminaría conociendo

Bryan y Percy se dirigieron a la cabaña 3 para empezar las lecciones de guitarra, por otro lado, Nico y Ryan se iban a la cabaña 13, repentinamente a ambos les dio un bajón de sueño, no solo a ellos, también a la mayoría de los campistas. Cuando padre e hijo llegaron a la cabaña, Bryan sentó de inmediato a Percy en la cama y el trajo una silla y la guitarra, para sentarse frente a el y enseñarle como tocar

-Pero no aremos mucho ruido?- Percy veía atentamente como Bryan se acomodaba la guitarra listo para empezar a enseñar

-No te preocupes por eso- Bryan le lanzo una sonrisa cómplice- les puse un relajante muscular concentrado en las bebidas de todos, menos nosotros- Bryan se acomodo mejor en la silla- apenas ponga la cabeza en la almohada, no despertaran hasta mañana- Bryan le sonrió animadamente, amaba tocar la guitarra, Percy lo miraba sorprendido, dormir a todo el campamento con solo un relajante muscular?! A partir de ahora tendría cuidado con el ojiverde menor, era mejor tenerlo de amigo que de enemigo- empezamos?-

-O-okey…- Percy temía meter la pata y tener de enemigo al chico, esta seria una larga noche…

 *******P &N*******

A la mañana siguiente, Percy y Bryan, aun seguían despiertos, el ultimo terminando de enseñarle los últimos acordes y el primero, tratando de memorizar toda la melodía sin equivocarse, ambos tenían ojeras, pero no importaba, todo sea para conquistar a Nico

-Al fin!- Bryan se levanto de la silla con las manos hacia el cielo, Percy al fin avía aprendido la canción, el ojiverde mayor suspiro aliviado, ahora podría dormir un poco y después empezar con el plan - es hora del plan!- Bryan tomo el traje y se lo tiro a Percy

-Qué?! No vamos a dormir?!- Percy tomo el traje y la puso a un lado, sin dejar de mirar a Bryan

-Entre mas rápido pongamos en marcha el plan, mejor sera- Bryan tenia una expresión cansado al igual que Percy, pero ambos tenían la determinación de que el Plan B podría llevarse acabo con un buen final, aun que esto venia mas por el lado de Bryan, Percy no creía mucho en el plan

-…Ok- Percy mas dormido que despierto, se comenzó a desvestir para ponerse el traje, por otro lado, Bryan buscaba el gorro y afinaba la guitarra, a los minutos ya estaba todo listo, Percy con un traje de mariachi (se escribe así?), la guitarra y el gran gorro (sombrero) de este distintivo traje-es necesario todo esto?- Percy se estaba arrepintiendo de haber aceptado la ayuda de los gemelos

-Claro que sí!- Bryan estaba de brazos cruzados en la puerta- ahora ve y conquistalo!- Bryan lo empujo directo a la cabaña 13, Percy sin poder retractarse, se encamino lo que le faltaba hasta la cabaña de Hades

-"Esto es una locura…"- Percy ya estaba frente a la cabaña 13, golpeo indeciso, espero a que alguien abriera la puerta, Ryan la abrió

-Oohh con que ya empezaron!- Ryan dejo en la puerta a Percy y entro en la cabaña, a los minutos salio vestido con unos jeans y una polera negra que con letras naranjas estaba el logo del campamento-buena suerte…- Ryan puso la mano sobre el hombro de Percy- la vas a necesitar…- tras decir eso, se fue a la cabaña 3 para hablar con su hermano, Percy al escuchar lo que le dijo Ryan, menos ganas tenia de hacer el plan-"No te a cobardes ahora!"- se daba fuerzas mentalmente

-Que quie- Nico quedo a la mitad de su pregunta al ver en las fachadas que estaba Percy, es que no se rendía? Ya avía sufrido suficiente como para que le jugaran tan mala broma

-Nico…- Percy quedó estático en su lugar, ahora que hacia?, torpemente tomo la guitarra- yo en verdad voy enserio contigo- comenzó a tocar la guitarra- por favor creeme y dame la oportunidad de hacerte feliz- Nico no podía confiar fácilmente en las palabras de Percy, no podía confiar en nada

-… No puedo creerte tan fácilmente- Nico bajo la mirada-… deberías hacer algo extremo para que yo creyera en tu amor- tras decir eso, entro y cerro la puerta se la cabaña en la cara de Percy, el plan fue un total fracaso

Derrotado, se devolvió a la cabaña de Poseidón… tenia que pensar en algo extremo para que Nico creyera en su amor, pero… que debería hacer?

 *******P &N********

Ya avían pasado mas dos semanas desde el plan B y de los muchos otros planes que pusieron en marcha, todos en el mismo resultado, el fracaso. A estas alturas, ya estaban metidos Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank y Hazel, Annabeth aun estaba un poco sensible por el rompimiento, por esa razón aun no presta su ayuda para que Percy pudiera conquistar a Nico

Avían intentado de todo, un mensaje submarino, fuegos artificiales, letreros gigantes pidiendo que le creyera, cenas románticas a la luz de la luna, una salida al parque, confesarse frente a muchas personas en el parque, enviarle peluches con hermosos mensajes, disfrazarse de zombie y declararse por milésima vez, todas esas ideas fueron rechazadas por Nico, ya no sabían que mas hacer

Todos estaban reunidos en el Bunker 9 tratando de idear el plan Z ( se hicieron todo el abecedario en planes), las ideas parecían evitar sus mentes, los mas desesperados eran los gemelos y Percy, los primeros porque se les agotaba el tiempo y el último, porque ya estaba perdiendo las esperanzas de tener a Nico

-Que tal una maquina que lanze fuegos con un mensaje escrito?- propuso Leo

-Ya lo intentamos…- hablo Piper

-Y que tal un paseo por la playa?- propuso Frank

-A Nico no le gusta la playa y mucho menos la luz- le contradijo Jason, todos se quedaron sin ideas. En ese mismo momento, la puerta del Bunker se abrió, dejando ver a una rubia de ojos grises… Annabeth

-Annie!- Piper la fue a recibir con un abrazo, Percy se sintió un poco incomodo con la presencia de la rubia en el lugar- Que haces aquí?-

-Vine a ayudar a cierto idiota- su mirada paso de Piper a Percy, este ultimo sintió la penetrante mirada de la chica en su persona, se estremeció en su lugar

-Sientate aquí- Hazel le izo un lugar a su lado, Annabeth se sentó al lado de Hazel y Piper retomo su lugar al lado de Jason, este aun no reunía el valor para decirle a Piper que ya no la amaba como antes y que ahora tenia a Leo ocupa do su corazón

-Que fue lo que te dijo Nico para que el te aceptara?- Annabeth paso directo al punto, Percy fruncio el ceño tratando de recordar las palabras exactas

-Que tenia que hacer algo extremo y el me aceptaría…- Percy aun no entendía el termino de extremo en el vocabulario a Nico, la mente de Annabeth comenzó a trabajar frenéticamente, nadie se atrevía interrumpir a la rubia, necesitaban un plan con urgencia, necesitaban el Plan Z

Pasaron los minutos y la rubia seguía e la misma posición ideando el plan, todos se sobresaltaron cuando hablo de la anda

-Percy, Nico sabe que le temes a las alturas?- Annabeth puso su morada en la vede mar del chico

-Todos lo saben- Percy no estaba muy orgulloso de temerle a las alturas

-Perfecto- la sonrisa que salio de Annabeth no le gusto para nada a Percy, la conocía de años y sabia que esa sonrisa significaba lago malo para el, pero quizás el éxito del plan z, su mirada paso a Leo- necesito que hagas un par de alas- la rubia paso a explicarle al moreno lo que necesitaba

-Claro que puedo hacerlo!- dijo Leo animado después de escuchar el plan de Annabeth- Pero deberíamos ponerle un nombre al plan- Leo puso su mano bajo su barbilla tratando de pensar en algún nombre- quizás… Leo el grandioso creador de la alas- Jason le tapó la boca

-No tiene que ver contigo- Jason dejo libre la boca de Leo, ese contacto fue demasiado para el rubio

-Que tal… Plan Conquistando…- a Hazel se le acabo la idea para el nombre del plan

-Plan: Conquistando a la muerte…- Bryan les guiño un ojo a todos, tal parecía que su idea para el nombre del plan fue aceptada por todos

-Suena bien- apoyo Leo- pero no mejor que el mio- se cruzo de brazos

-Bien, ajora que tenemos nombre- Annabeth hablo-Piper podrías ayudar con el ambiente?- Annabeth se giro para mirar a la hija de Afrodita

-Por supuesto que ayudare- Piper se levanto- are lo mejor que pueda-

-Yo te ayudo- se ofreció Hazel

-Claro, juntas crearemos un gran espectáculo- Piper salio junto a Hazel para empezar con la decoración del lago, ahí se efectuaría el plan

-Y ustedes chicos- la rubia miro a los gemelos, Jason y Frank- traten de mentalizar a Percy - el nombrado se estremeció, si estaba haciendo alas, significaba que tendría que… volar?! (Si un poco retardado nos salio)

-A sus ordenes- respondió Ryan, tomo la mano de Percy, Bryan tomo la otra, levantaron a Percy, Jason lo empezó a empujar desde atrás para que saliera, mientras que Frank caminaba al lado de Ryan, todos salieron del lugar entre quejas y gritos

-Empecemos!- Leo estaba muy emocionado por el nuevo proyecto que le imponía Annabeth

-Crees poder terminarlo hoy?- la rubia comenzó a mover cosas junto a Leo, buscando los materiales necesarios para las alas

-Quien crees que soy?- Leo puso unas cosas arriba de la mesa de trabajo- yo soy el Gran Leo Valdéz! Claro que lo puedo terminar hoy, pero tendré que trabajar rápido- Leo empezó a fundir metal, Annabeth traía mas cosas para las alas

-Para algo estoy yo- Annabeth sonrió y comenzó a ayudar al moreno

Seria una tarea dura y larga…

 *******P &N********

Los chicos estaban en un claro del bosque, perfecto para que Percy comenzara a mentalizarse que tendría que volar en un par de horas mas, el pobre ojiverde estaba aferrado a un árbol

-Percy tienes que prepararte- Frank trataba de persuadir a Percy, pero no parecía funcionar

-No quiero!- Percy parecía un niño por todo el berrinche que hacia

-Hazlo por Nico- hablo Bryan tratando de separar a su papá del árbol

-Pe-pero…- Percy lentamente empezó a ceder con su agarre, Ryan le izo una señal a Jason, el rubio sujeto la cintura de Percy, se elevo con hijo del mar y todo, hacia el cielo

-WAAAAA!- Percy no pudo evitar soltar un grito demasiado agudo para un hombre, el echo de ser repentinamente separado del suelo y a una velocidad un poco rápida para su gusto, aunque montara en pegaso, siempre evitaba mirar debajo de el, y Black Jack procuraba no volar demasiado alto. En esos momentos, Jason se elevo demasiado, tanto así, que Frank y los gemelos se veían como 3 hormigas desde lo alto-Si me sueltas te mato!- Percy cerro los ojos y se aferraba fuertemente al torso de Jason, este se divertía de lo lindo con las reacciones de Percy

-No te soltare- Jason aflojo el agarre de su brazo derecho, Percy trataba de enrollar sus piernas en las de Jason, pero este no se dejaba moviendo sus pies para que Percy no lograra atraparlo con los suyos

-No me sueltes!- Percy abrió los ojos, mala idea, cuando los abrió, se dio cuenta de que estaban a mas altura, Zeus en cualquier momento lo sacaría del cielo- bajame! No hay que exagerar…- Percy perdió su color medio bronceado que le daba la playa y el sol, ahora estaba blanco como papel

-Okey- sin mas, Jason soltó a Percy, el ojiverde iba en caída libre, desde abajo, los gemelos se comían las uñas de los nervios y Frank un gran águila, emprendió el vuelo para atrapar al ojiverde que venia gritando como niña

-WAAA! AAAAHH! WAAAAA!- los gritos de Percy se podían escuchar hasta en el olimpo

-Hay Dioses…- a Ryan le fallaron las piernas y cayo sentado en el césped, el no habría podido mantenerse consciente

-WAAAA!- Percy no para de gritar mientras movía sus piernas y brazos, tratando inútilmente de mantenerse en vuelo y caer a salvo en el suelo, Frank lo agarro antes de que se estrellara-… me quieren matar…- una vez que se sintió a salvo, se desmayo en las garras de Frank, Jason ya estaba al lado del águila Frank

-Vaya, eso si que fue extremo- comento Bryan, quien estaba picando la mejilla de su papá con un palo, Frank dejo a Percy en el suelo

-No crees que se te paso la mano un poco?- Frank volvió a su forma original y miraba con preocupación a Percy

-…- Jason miro a Percy- … No, estará bien- el rubio puso una mano en el hombro del hijo de Marte- dejalo así un rato, después empezaremos otra vez- Jason se sentó junto a Ryan, esa tarde si que seria entretenida para cierto rubio y una tortura para cierto hijo del mar

 *******P &N*******

Nico estaba en su cabaña con un gran dilema, quería aceptar a Percy, pero el dolor y rencor de años no se lo permitían, además de ser orgulloso, pero también estaba el echo de los constantes sueño que avía estado teniendo con Percy y una mujer, era cociente que los sueños de los semidioses no eran tan simples, estos prevenían el futuro o acontecimientos que estuvieran sucediendo, en sus sueños veía a Percy y la mujer paseando por campamento tomados de las manos y riendo, luego llegaban al lago y se besaban, su sueño siempre terminaba ahí. Eso le hería mas de lo que ya estaba, mas razones para no aceptarlo, si lo aceptaba y este lo engañaba? No podría soportarlo

El chico se tiro sobre su cama ahogando el llanto de su sufrimiento, siempre tendria que sufrir? Nunca tendría un fin su sufrimiento? Algún día seria feliz?, Solo esperaba que esos sueños no se hicieran realidad y solo fueran unas crueles bromas por parte de Afrodita y los dioses

Sin darse cuenta, se quedo dormido en medio del llanto amargo que sus ojos dejaban caer

 *******P &N*******

-Crees que este bien así?- Hazel le preguntaba a Piper, mientras terminaba de arreglar algunas cosas de la decoración, los árboles estaban mas oscuros, mientras que el lago era iluminado por el sol, las náyades ayudaron en esa parte, en uno de los arboles, a sus pies, avía una manta y cojines negros, con una cesta de picnic

-Claro que si!- Piper estaba emocionada por todo el plan y la buena decoración que se le ocurrió junto a Hazel- es perfecto así- le sonrió a la morena

-Creo que ya terminamos- Hazel se estiro un poco-volvamos donde Annabeth y Leo? Quizás necesiten ayuda- la morena se giro a la hija de Afrodita

-Ok, volvamos- ambas se encaminaron devuelta al Bunker 9 para ayudar a los otros dos que se quedaron en el

 *******P &N*******

-Abre los ojos!- Bryan le gritaba a Percy desde el suelo, por otro lado, Percy estaba a 16 metros del suelo, Jason lo sostenía

-No puedoo!- Percy mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, ni loco los abría sabiendo que estaba a mas de 15 metros del suelo

-Abrelos, no te vas a morir por abrir los ojos- dijo burlón Jason, eso basto para que Percy los abriera, se arrepintió en el acto

-…Esta un… poquito alto…- apenas le salia la voz, podía ver como Bryan y Ryan le hacían señas, Frank estaba a unos 6 metros por debajo de el en forma de águila, listo para atraparlo por si a Jason se le ocurría soltarlo sin avisar

-Enserio?- hablo Jason- a esta altura hace una viste hermosa- Jason se dedico a contemplar la vista que le brindaba la altura en la que estaban, Percy estaba blanco como papel, la altura no era una de sus cosas favoritas. Tenia una horrible sensación en el estomago, como que algo subía y baja repetidas veces, esto se incrementaba mas cuando miraba bajo sus pies

-Jason devuelveme al suelo!- Percy comenzó a patalear

-Quedate quito que te voy a sol- a Jason se le escapo Percy-tar…- su vista paso enseguida a Frank,este se avía entretenido con un par de aves y Percy paso zumbando al lado de el

-WAAAAAAH!- volvieron al principio, Percy trataba de equilibrarse

-Frank!- grito Jason mientras trataba de alcanzar al ojiverde, el mencionado salio disparado a atrapar a Percy, pero el ultimo iba demasiado rápido

-WAAAHHH! AYUDAAAA!- Percy dio un vuelta, quedando mirando al águila Frank y al superman rubio que trataban de atraparlo

-Oh Dioses…- Ryan se sintió débil de un momento a otro y miro sus manos, se estaban desvaneciendo- Bryan!- llamo a su gemelo asustado, Bryan tenia una de sus piernas parcialmente transparente

-Esto no es bueno…- Bryan miro desesperado a su alrededor buscando algo con agua… nada, no avía nada- ayudame!- Bryan tomo la mano de Ryan- tenemos que detener la caída de papá o moriremos- Ryan asintió, ambos unieron su poder, ambos invocaban una legión de esqueletos y zombie, junto con una gran ola salida de sus entrañas, ambos sentían un fuerte tirón desde dentro

Ordenaron a los zombie y esqueletos que se unieran y crearan algo alto y grande para amortiguar la caída, la gran ola envolvió a Percy, lo dejo caer en todos los esqueletos y zombie, una vez que estos se desmoronaron dejando a Percy sano y salvo en el suelo, los gemelos cayeron exhaustos en el suelo, ambos con respiración agitada, el haber elevado a Percy , consumió casi todo el poder de ambos

-Percy!- Jason y Frank corrieron al lado del ojiverde mayor, este estaba pálido pero bien

-Estoy bine… pero los gemelos- busco con su mirada vede mar a los gemelos, estos estaban tirado a unos metros de ellos

-Ahh… estamos bien… aah…- Bryan apenas podía hablar

-… Un siesta nos vendría de maravilla- Ryan tras decir eso, ambos cayeron dormidos tratando de recuperar la fuerza para poder moverse, los otros tres suspiraron aliviado de que estuvieran bien

-Dioses… no quiero mas de esto- Percy se dejo caer otra vez en el suelo

-No te preocupes, con esto creo que ya tienes suficiente- Jason se tiro a su lado, Frank imito la acción del rubio, tumbándose al lado de Percy

-Creo que tampoco nos vendría mal una siesta- Frank se transformo en un lobo, se acomodo con su nueva forma, Percy y Jaso recostaron su cabeza en el cuerpo peludo y grande del lobo Frank

-Solo serán unos minutos…- susurro Percy mientras bostezaba, lentamente cayo en los brazos de morfeo

-Si…- Jason también siguió el camino de Percy, los 5 estaba profundamente dormidos, demasiadas emociones por hoy, no necesitaban mas por el momento

 ******P &N*******

-Esta listo!- Leo sostenía en sus manos un juego de alas azuladas, idea de Piper

-Al fin!- dijeron las tres chicas, Hazel cayo rendida en una de las sillas llena de suciedad, al igual que las otras dos

-Vamos! No tenemos tiempo que perder- Annabeth animaba a los otros tres para que se apresuraran, los 3 la siguieron

Salieron del Bunker a buscar a Percy y los chicos

Estuvieron dando vueltas un par de minutos hasta que los encontraron

-Chico- Piper quedo a medio grito, al verlos a los 5 dormidos, los gemelos inconscientemente se avían movido hasta estas entre los brazos de Percy, este en sueño a abrazo a ambos, envolviéndolo en sus brazos protectores de padre, mientras que Jason abrazaba la cola de Frank

-Esto merece foto- Leo metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos porta-herramientas mágico y saco una cámara fotográfica, se acerco a paso sigilosos hasta los chicos, las chicas también lo siguieron tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, pero parecía que los chicos no se despertarían ni con una banda tocando a su lado

-Son tan adorables- Hazel hablo suavemente mientras contemplaba a los chicos dormir pacíficamente

\- Están mejor así, que despiertos-opino Annabeth, Piper no dejaba de mirar a Jason, mientras que Leo sacaba un montón de fotos, de todos los ángulos posibles, en especial de Jason y Percy, los de Jason serian para el y los de Percy se los podía vender a Nico o Annabeth, aunque seguramente la última lo mandara a paseo

-Creo que ya es suficiente- Annabeth detuvo a Leo

-Y yo que creía que avía encontrado una nueva profesión- Leo guardo la cámara- "Leo el genio de las fotografías- Piper no lo dejo terminar mandándole un codazo en las costillas- hay pipes eso duele- se quejo mientras ponía una mano en el lugar golpeado

-Ya quiero empezar con el plan!- Piper comenzó a zarandear a Jason, Hazel acariciaba la cabeza de Frank para que despertara, Annabeth trataba de despertar a los gemelos y Percy con la ayuda de Leo, pero parecían que no tenían planeado despertar por el momento. Frank fue el primero en despertar, al volver a su forma humana, los otros 4 cayeron al suelo

-Ahh… mi cabeza- Jason se enderezó con un dolor de cabeza debido al golpe, pero los otros tres no les importo aporrear su cabeza contra el suelo, ellos seguían durmiendo como si nada

-Si que tienen el sueño pesado- comento Piper

-Ni te imaginas cuanto- Annabeth comenzó a mover a los gemelos, el primero en despertar fue Bryan

-…- se enderezó y estiro, miro a su alrededor - Ya es hora?- Bryan bostezo, mientras hacia eso, daba un par de golpeas a Ryan y Percy- oigan despierten!- Ryan gruño y se abrazo mas a Percy, pasando un pierna por encima de su cuerpo, Percy trato de abrir los ojos, pero la luz del sol le molestaba y ahí quedo su intento de despertar- … ese no es Nico?- Bryan miro a las sombras, todos giraron su cabeza para mirar, no avía nadie

-No hay na- la oración de Frank quedo a la mitad, Percy se avía levantado de golpe

-Donde esta?- el ojiverde miraba para todos lados

-A no, falsa alarma, quizás haya sido un animal- Bryan río internamente, tenia una forma de despertar a su papá- oigan chicos, ese no es un gran pedazo jugado de carne?- todos como idiotas cayeron en las palabras de Bryan, incluso Annabeth se dejo arrastrar por el gemelo menor

GGGRRR! (El estomago de Ryan u_u)

-Carne~…- Ryan se avía puesto de pie pero sus piernas flaquearon, Frank lo agarro antes de que cayera- hambreee~- Ryan se avía convertido en un zombie muerto de hambre

-Te importaría llevarlo?- Bryan puso una mano sombre el hombro de Frank- apenas me puedo poner en pie sin marearme- a Bryan le avían aparecido unas muy marcadas ojeras, su cabello estaba hecho un asco, ni con un cepillo se arreglaría, traía una polera negra con el logo del campamento en blanco, unos pantalones y zapatillas negras, era ver a Nico mas alto y de ojos verde mar

-Eres igual a Nico- dijo Jason, todos apoyaron su opinión- eres un Nico de ojos verde mar y mas alto…- todos empezaron a caer en cuenta de ese detalle, era ver a Nico mas alto, pero sus ojos eran igual a los de Percy…

-Oh enserio?- Bryan soltó una suave risa, era la brisa del mar, Percy también soltó una risa suave al darse cuenta de ese detalle, ambas risas iguales… todos quedaron fascinados con el gran parecido que tenían Bryan y Percy, al igual que el parecido con Nico-" ya es hora de que sepan…"- Bryan escucho la voz de su mamá diciendo que era hora decirles, dejo de reír y se puso serio

-Que pasa?- Annabeth se extraño por el repentino cambio del chico, ahora en verdad parecía Nico de ojos verdes

-Ustedes saben que venimos del futuro…- empezó a hablar Bryan, Annabeth unió todas las piezas del rompecabezas, venían del futuro, eran nietos de Poseidón y Hades, los únicos hijos de Hades son Hazel y Nico, pero Hazel no podría ser la madre de los gemelos porque estaba con Frank, solo quedaba Nico y el único hijo, por el momento, de Poseidón era Percy, y el gran parecido que tenia Bryan con Percy y Nico, solo daba a la conclusión de que eran hijos de esos dos…mas tenia lógica la respuesta que llego Annabeth, Percy quería estar con Nico costase lo que costase y si para eso tenia que morir al tratar de volar, lo aria…

-Si… pero a que viene todo eso?- Piper estaba confundida, al igual que todos, menos Jason y Annabeth, ambos sabían la verdad, la rubia se dio cuenta de que Jason no estaba confundido

-"Jason ya lo sabe…"- pensó Annabeth sin dejar de prestarle atención a Bryan

-Bueno…- Bryan no sabia como explicar- ustedes querían saber quienes son nuestros padres y que hacemos aquí… me equivoco?- Bryan miro a todos, dándose cuenta de que Annabeth ya sabia quienes eran sus padres, pero nadie sabia porque estaban aquí, excepto Jason

-No te equivocas- hablo Annabeth, ella quería confirmar todas sus respuestas

-Quienes son sus padres?- esta vez pregunto Piper

-Bueno… somos hijos de dos semidioses- miro a su gemelo, este no estaba en condiciones de hablar, mucho menos de explicar - un hijo de Poseidón- miro a Percy- y un hijo de Hades- esta vez miro a todos - nuestra mamá no es una mujer-

-No es mujer?- Leo no entendió a lo que se refería Bryan- travesti quizás?- era mejor explicarle cuanto antes a Leo, antes de siguiera haciendo mas suposiciones estúpidas

-No! Te imaginas a Nico de vestido y todo rosa?!- todos se estremecieron al escuchar el nombre del hijo de Hades de los labios del gemelo menor- que horror- Bryan tembló de solo imaginar a su mamá en vestido rosa… mejor dejaba de imaginar idioteces

-Nico?- Hazel no entendía que tenia que ver su hermano en todo eso- que tiene que ver Nico en esto?- Frank, Leo, Piper y Percy apoyaron la pregunta de Hazel

-Serán idiotas- susurro Bryan mientras se golpeaba la cara- haber si así entienden- Bryan se puso al lado de Percy- el es nuestro papá- apunto al ojiverde a su lado sin dejar de mirar a los otros que lo miraban con los ojos abiertos de la impresión, Percy estaba blanco y de piedra en su lugar, Papá de los gemelos?!- nuestra mamá es Nico, un doncel, en otras palabras, un hombre que se puede embarazar-creo que fue mucha información para los chicos, desde el punto de visita de leo, a todos se les corto un cable en sus cabezas

-Creo que fue demasiado para ellos- hablo Jason sin despegar la vista de los otros 5 que estaban de piedra en sus lugares, ni un tsunami los movía de sus lugares

-Aah… no quiero saber cuando salgan del shock- Bryan se sobaba la frente cansado- que tal si los movemos hasta el lago… nos ahorrariamos un par de horas- Bryan comenzó a empujar a Frank y Percy, tarea difícil para lo débil que estaba su cuerpo

-No te esfuerzes tanto- Jason ayudo a empujar a Percy y Frank- mejor ayuda con leo y las chicas, si te pasa algo Nico me mata-

-Hum- a Bryan no le gustaba ser tratado como un niño, pero Jason tenia razón, no se debía esforzar tanto sino acabaría mal

-Deberíamos apurarnos- empezó a hablar Annabeth quien empujaba a Hazel y Piper, Bryan se acerco y cargo a Hazel en su hombro, comenzó a ayudar a la rubia con Leo y Piper- se nos acabara el día y todo el esfuerzo cera en vano-

-El verdadero drama sera cuando despierten- hablo Bryan sosteniendo a Hazel y empujando a Leo

-Ni que lo digas- Jason de solo imaginar el escandalo que se armara cuando salgan del shock inicial por la noticia, le daba dolor de cabeza de lo pensarlo

 ******CONTINUARA******

 **Hola chicos! Y bien que les pareció?**


	12. 9- Aviso Feliz Cumpleaños 18

**9*Aviso... *Feliz Cumpleaños* +18**

 **Les quería dar este AVISO: me demorare mas en publicar pero si lo are! No se preocupen! Además les traeré sorpresas! Espero que esperen con ansias los capítulos y las sorpresas!**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Lemon ;)**

 **Bueno les dejo el capítulo, espero que lo disfruten!**

* * *

Nico en esos momentos se encontraba despertando se su improvisada siesta, aun le ardían los ojos y le dolía la cabeza por culpa de haber llorado gran parte de la tarde. Se estiro en su cama, sin mucho animo, se levanto de ella mirando el reloj de mesita que tenía a un lado suyo, las 6 p.m, solo faltaban unas horas para la cena así que no tenia mucho caso salir en esos momentos, era mejor esperar en su solitaria habitación para la cena... pero había algo que no le encajaba, en donde se habían metido sus hijos?

Dándole un poco de vueltas al asunto, se dedico a repasar la cabaña buscando algún indicio que le dijera que ellos estuvieron ahí cuando el dormía, pero no encontró nada fuera de lo normal, todo estaba igual antes de que cayera dormido de la tristeza que sentía en esos momentos

Esta vez se encamino a la salida, necesitaba un poco de aire y despejar su mente, daría un paseo por el bosque, siempre lo tranquilizaba porque nadie lo vería de mala manera por ser hijo de Hades, nadie lo discriminados , solo estaría el y la soledad amarga

Salio de su cabaña en dirección al bosque, en el camino se dedico a mirar a los alrededores buscando a los gemelos o a Percy, pero no encontró a ninguno

 *******P &N*******

Jason, Bryan y Annabeth, se encontraban afinando los detalles finales para el show de Percy, mientras que los chicos seguían sin despertar de la impresión, da igual si no despertaban, pero necesitaban si o si a Percy en sus 5 sentidos

-Jason despierta a los chicos sobre todo a Percy- indico Annabeth- Bryan ayudame con esto- la rubia llamo al gemelo menor, este se acerco para ayudarla con las alas mecánicas

-Hey! Chicos despierten!- Jason movió a los chicos para despertarlos, el primero en salir de su shock fue Frank, seguido de Hazel, Piper, Leo y por ultimo a Percy, este este no estaba del todo en sus 5 sentidos, se encontraba despierto pero en las nubes sin creer lo ultimo que había escuchado, parecía un sueño- parece como su hubieran visto algo aterrador, están pálidos! O es que acaso quieren imitar a Nico?- el rubio trato de hacerlos reaccionar con su comentario, funcionó pero... no en las personas que debían

-No compares a mamá, el es único!- defendió Bryan a Nico de ser comparado con los otros recién salidos de su shock

-No te enojes- Jason sonrió nerviosamente, los chicos no estaban reaccionando

-... Mamá...- el primero en hablar fue Leo, aun sorprendido-... eso no es posible!- con su grito izo reaccionar a los demás, menos a Percy que seguía en su nube y a Ryan que ya estaba de zombie hambriento

-Por los dioses! Eso no es posible!- Frank puso sus manos sobre su cabeza aun sin creerlo

-Estoy segura que eso es físicamente imposible- colaboro Piper

-Mi hermano...- Hazel seguía sin creerlo

-No es imposible- rebatió Bryan cruzado de brazos mirando a los otros- Nico no es un chico normal, en el mundo existen chicos que pueden quedar embarazados-apunto a Ryan que estaba apoyado contra un árbol mas muerto que vivo- el también es uno de ellos, es un doncel igual que mamá- suspiro cansado de hablar sobre el tema- estoy seguro que una parte de los chicos del campamento son donceles- miro directamente a Leo

-No me digas...- susurro el moreno apuntándose discretamente a el, Bryan solo sonrió, eso era un si , sin lugar a dudas

-Nunca he escuchado de ellos- hablo Piper tratando se asimilar lo que dijo Bryan

-Bueno... los humanos aun no caen completamente en este echo... la cosa es que... aahh que difícil es explicar esto!- Bryan tiro ligeramente de sus cabellos exasperado por no poder dar una buena explicación - La cosa es que Nico se puede embarazar, al igual que Ryan y otros chicos con ciertas características especiales que los delatan por ser donceles- concluyo el ojiverde satisfecho con su ingeniosa explicación

-...Características?-Hazel ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, ella no veía nada fuera de lo normal en su hermano, salvo su poca interacción con los vivos y su forma tan serio de tratar los temas

-Que tipo de características?- esta vez fue Frank quien pregunto, Piper ponía mucha atención a las palabras de Bryan, mientras que Leo estaba jugueteando con unas tuercas que siempre llevaba en sus bolsillos

-Mmm... caderas anchas, cintura pequeña, figura delicada... es como una mujer pero sin pechos, mas frágiles pero firmes...- Bryan puso cara de pensador, en realidad aun no entendía muy bien a los donceles y mujeres, por lo que no quería seguir profundizando el tema, quizás dijera algo que no le agradara mucho a las chicas presentes y terminara con algún golpe para nada placentero

-Dejando las preguntas y tema de lado...- Jason miro a la rubia-Que hora es?- Annabeth saco de su bolsillo un reloj

-6 p.m- tras decir eso, las cosas se revolucionaron

-Tan tarde es!- el grito de Bryan junto a los demás, basto para traer de vuelta a Percy

-...Papá...-Percy dirigió su mirada verde a la verde de su hijo- Seré padre!- se puso a reír sin creerlo aun

-Si seras padre, pero antes de eso...- Bryan fruncio el seño, se acerco a las alas y las tomo, luego se posiciono al lado de Percy- tendrás que ponerte esto, conquistar a mamá y luego te pones a pensar que seras padre- Bryan comenzó a ponerle las alas con la ayuda de Leo, este último le susurro lo mas bajo posible

-Soy un doncel?...- Leo estaba nervioso por la respuesta que podría recibir del ojiverde menor

-...-Bryan sonrió tiernamente-...Si y te aseguro que cierta persona se llevara una gran sorpresa cuando se entere de cierto regalo- Bryan miro disimuladamente a Jason que estaba ayudando con un par de cables de seguridad que tendrían que encargarse el y Frank, Leo desvío su mirada sonrojado, para distraerse, termino de colocar las alas y les afino los últimos detalles

-Ya terminaron?- pregunto Annabeth que estaba a unos metros de distancia

-Sii!-grito Bryan mientras se posicionaba enfrente de Percy, con la mirada le indico a Leo que fuera donde los demás, este entendió y se fue, Bryan cerro sus ojos antes de volver a abrirlos para enfrentar seriamente los otros ojos verde mar frente a el

-Que sucede?...- Percy no entendía a que venia esa mirada por parte del menor

-Te acuerdas de esa vez donde...- Bryan empezó a susurrarle un plan extra a Percy, este asentía de vez en cuando, o ladeaba ligeramente la cabeza cuando no comprendía algo que le decía su hijo-Entendiste?- finalizo Bryan

-Creo que si...- le respondió Percy recordando todos los pasos del nuevo plan

-Bien! Entonces...- Bryan se giro para ver a los otros que estaban a una buena distancia, esa distancia es gracias a Jason y Annabeth que supieron leer el ambiente alrededor de padre e hijo-Ya estamos listos!- los otros levantaron sus manos indicándole que habían recibido el mensaje- Bien y ahora...- Bryan se giro para mirar Ryan que estaba mas muerto que vivo, suspiro, su hermano siempre iba a ser así y nadie lo cambiaría, metió su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón para sacar un dulce, los desenvolvió y se acerco a su gemelo, se puso a su altura solo para abrirle la boca y hacer que comiera el dulce

-... Solo con eso no bastara...- susurro Ryan mientras abría lentamente sus ojos, Bryan solo pudo sonreír, en definitiva su hermano no cambiaría

-Nuevo plan extra...- Bryan le empieza a explicar el plan, por otro lado, Ryan escuchaba atentamente y asentía emocionado, mientras que Percy estaba contemplando la decoración del lugar

-Me encanta!-exclamo feliz Ryan mientras se levanta- tenemos que preparar a Percy!- antes de poder siquiera acercarse a su papá, Bryan lo detuvo

-Ya lo sabe y es preferible que te quede donde estas para el bien de todos y su integridad física- Bryan miro seriamente a Ryan dándole a entender que iba enserio, mientras que Ryan se cruzaba de brazos y hacia pucheros, no era justo!, no se podía divertir un poco como el quería, pero de alguna forma todo saldría igual de divertido

-Los demás lo saben?- Ryan dejo de hacer pucheros y su mini berrinche para concentrarse en otra cosa

-Aun no, se me ocurrió de la nada- Bryan se giro para mirar a los demás que estaban hablando entre ellos y Percy estaba cerca del lago mirándolo y luego subiendo su mirada al cielo, como calculando cuanta distancia abría entre el y el lago cuando fracasara su plan en un intento fallido de vuelo

-Yo les digo!- solo Ryan feliz, antes de que Bryan pudiera impedirse, Ryan ya estaba frente a los chicos explicándoles la nueva parte del plan, por lo menos ahora todos lo saben, solo faltaba traer a Nico y todo estaría en marcha

 *******P &N*******

Nico estaba caminando despreocupadamente por el bosque, consiguiendo el objetivo de despejar su mente, pero unas voces lo distrajo de su paseo, eran las voces de los gemelos, Jason y Frank, que estarían haciendo esos 4 juntos?, no lo pensó mucho antes de comenzar a acercarse a los chicos

Ryan sintió la presencia de Nico cerca, alarmadolo

-Ya viene Nico!- Ryan comenzó a empujar a los chicos a su escondite

-Que?! Ya!?- Bryan entro en pánico, Jason y Frank emprendieron vuelo, Frank como un agila, las chicas se escondieron entre los arbustos y arboles, Leo le daba las ultimas instrucciones a Percy sobre el uso de las alas, Ryan se fue a retrasar un poco el avance de Nico, mientras que Percy estaba congelado en su sitio sin saber que hacer, estaba blanco como papel y sus ojos perdidos, el pánico se había apoderado de el por completo, Bryan soltó un juramento, se acerco a Percy y le tomo el hombro haciéndolo saltar del susto

-Waaa!- se separo del menor de los gemelos nervioso y asustado

-Calmate- a Bryan le hacia gracia ver a su papá de esa manera, pero también estaba nerviosos, y si el plan no resultaba bien?... no, debía pensar positivamente- todo saldrá bien, así que ahora...- giro a Percy para dirigirlo al borde del lago- ponte en tu lugar que la función pronto va a empezar- Bryan le izo unas señas a Jason y Frank para que soltaran las cuerdas, una medida de mayor seguridad por si las alas no funcionaban de acuerdo al plan, las agarro y se las entrego a Percy- afirmarte de esto y comienza a practicar con las alas, los chicos te mantendrán en vuelo- el ojiverde menor le sonrió al mayor transfiriéndole confianza y tranquilidad, factores que en ese mismo momento Percy necesitaba con urgencia

-Gracias por todo...- fue lo ultimo que escucho Bryan de Percy antes de que este emprendiera vuelo sobre el lago, Bryan sonrió, ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre sonreír, eso era signo de confianza, pero borro su sonrisa para cambiarla por una expresión mas seria, necesitaba encontrar a su hermano y su mamá para traerlos al lugar

Por otra parte, Ryan estaba llenándole de preguntas a Nico, su estado no era el mejor que digamos y Ryan pudo darse cuenta de eso con solo una mirada

-Estas bien? Te duele algo? Por que llorabas?- esas y mas preguntas eran las que abordaban a Nico

-...- Nico no respondía nada, no quería romperse en ese lugar y frente a su hijo mayor, no era una imagen que le gustaría mostrarle

Bryan desde su escondite pudo ver a Ryan hacerle muchas preguntas a Nico, este solo bajaba la cabeza de forma triste, la cosa no estaba llendo por buen camino y necesitaba a Nico en su mejor estado. Llevo sus dedos a sus labios y silbo, Ryan reconoció enseguida ese sonido, nadie podía silbar igual a Bryan, o es que solo se acostumbro a su silbido que lo memorizo

Ryan sin pensarlo dos veces, todo el brazo de Nico, jalandolo hasta el lago, Nico sin entender muy bien lo que quería hacer su hijo, se dejo arrastrar por el mayor sin ganas de detenerlo, Ryan lo llevo hasta unos cojines negros que habían colocado a los pies de un árbol, lo sentó entre ellos dándole una espectacular vista al lago, Nico no entendía a que venia todo eso

-Quedate aquí y no te vayas hasta que termine todo- Ryan le estaba advirtiendo a Nico mientras miraba de vez en cuando hacia arriba del lago, sonrió al ver que Percy estaba temblando y rezando en las alturas- ... hoy presenciaras la ultima función de este plan...- Nico no entendió lo que quería decirle Ryan-... Conquistando a la muerte- a Nico no le agrado mucho el nombre que digamos

-De que estas hablando?...- el hijo de Hades no entendía nada de lo que le estaba diciendo su hijo mayor, este no respondió solo sonrió y se fue -"Que mierda?..."- Nico no estaba muy feliz con la respuesta de Ryan, se cruzo de brazos sin intenciones de irse, siguió las instrucciones del gemelo menor, no quería admitir que tenia curiosidad sobre el plan del que hablo Ryan-"Que abran planeado?"-

Ryan le izo unas señas a los demás para que empezaran la función, Percy no estaba muy bien que digamos, estaba agarrando las cuerdas con demasiada fuerza dejando sus nudillos blancos del esfuerzo, juro nunca mas seguir las ideas de la rubia y sus amigos, ni dejarse tocar por Jason

Los chicos estaban listos en sus posiciones para empezar con el show, Ryan y Bryan sacaron de sus mochilas un par de instrumentos para poner la musica, se miraron, al conectar con sus miradas supieron que ya era hora, Bryan le lanzo un micrófono inalámbrico a Leo, que estaba arriba de una rama sobre su cabeza, para que se la diera a Percy

-Eh! Percy!- Leo hablo mas bajo posible pero lo suficientemente alto para que lo escuchara, el nombrado giro su cabeza para mirar a Leo, este casi se parte a reír, la cara de miedo y pánico de Percy era para foto, lastima que no tenía una cámara en esos momentos. Le lanzo el micrófono- Eh! Relajate todo saldrá bien- Leo le guiño el ojo para que entrara en confianza, Percy lo intento y medianamente lo logro, algo era algo

-Listo?!- Ryan elevo un poco su voz para que Percy escuchara, este solo asintió sin poder decir nada, inhaló y exhaló repetidas veces buscando calmar el nerviosismo y ansiedad que estaba sufriendo en ese momento, de alguna forma logro serenarse- Que empiece la función- Ryan empezó a tocar el teclado de su órgano, Percy cerro los ojos para empezar a cantar y evitar mirar hacia abajo

 _~Sabes bien dónde están, mi virtud. Mi verdad._

Nico no podía creer lo que estaba viendo y oyendo, Percy desde una altura considerable, se encontraba volando y cantando solo para el...

 _~Yo también sé de ti, tu ilusión. Tu soñar._

 _Bésame, no queda nada que explicar._

 _Afinidad...~_

 _~No me pidas más de lo que yo puedo amarte_

 _Y verás que a nadie cómo a ti amaré._

 _No me pidas nunca que de ti no me aleje._

 _Y aquí estaré.. ~_

Nico aguantaba muy bien las lágrimas

 _~No me pidas más de lo que yo puedo darte_

 _Y seguramente todo te lo daré._

 _Deja que hable el corazón.. Déjalo ser._

 _Y entrégate. ~_

El hijo de Hades se levanto de su lugar para acercarse lo mas posible al lago y a Percy con sus ojos vidriosos sin poder creer lo que estaba haciendo, el hijo de Poseidón le izo una seña a sus dos salvavidas para que lo bajaron un poco, Frank y Jason soltaron un poco la cuerda, Percy supo controlar las alas y descendió todo lo que las cuerdas le permitían, dándole mejor acceso a la mirada cristalina de Nico

 _~Pídeme, solo Amor. Sin dudar, te lo doy._

 _Víveme, como soy. Sin pensar, hoy es hoy._

 _Tómame no queda nada que explicar._

 _Afinidad.. ~_

Nico no podía caer en la tentación de esos ojos mar, ni en su amor, todo por un estúpido sueño que no dejaba de atormentarlo

 _~No me pidas más de lo que yo puedo amarte_

 _Y verás que a nadie cómo a ti amaré._

 _No me pidas nunca que de ti no me aleje_

 _Y aquí estaré.. ~_

Nico llevo sus manos a su cara para que no lo viera llorar, Cuando podría ser feliz?

 _~No me pidas más de lo que yo puedo darte_

 _Y seguramente todo te lo daré_

 _Deja que hable el corazón.. Déjalo ser._

 _Y entrégate.~_

Percy le izo otra seña a los chicos para que lo bajaran, estos lo soltaron y Percy descendió lo mejor que pudo con las alas hasta llegar a tierra firme en donde estaba Nico reusándose a mirarlo, Percy camino despacio hasta Nico sin llegar a tocarlo

 _~Oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh oh.._

 _Oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh oh.. ~_

 _~No me pidas más de lo que yo puedo darte_

 _Y seguramente todo te lo daré_

 _Deja que hable el corazón.. Déjalo ser._

 _Y entrégate.~_

Percy tomo los brazos de Nico para que separara sus manos de su cara, este lentamente lo hace encontrándose con un ángel caído del cielo, demasiado hermoso para ser real, luego recordó su sueño, esa mirada no seria suya por siempre , alguien mas la tendría... no podía permitirse ilusionarse con un futuro junto al ojiverde, si sabia que este lo abandonaría, sin poder evitarlo volvió a llorar, Percy se preocupo y paso sus dedos por los ojos de Nico tratando de detener y secar sus lágrimas

-No llores...- Percy lo abrazo y Nico siguió llorando en su pecho, no podía... pero la calidez de Percy noqueo a su sentido común y raciocinio, dejando que su corazón decidiera por el Entregándose

-*Snif*...- Nico empezó a sollozar, lentamente su llanto fue en disminución hasta que ya no hubo mas lágrimas que derramar

-Y... Quieres ser mi novio?- Percy en verdad estaba nervioso, no sabía si el plan hubiera dado efecto o no, si el resultado era negativo no sabría que mas hacer para tener al pelinegro a su lado, cerro los ojos asustado por su respuesta, por otro lado, los espectadores estaban todos reunidos detrás de un árbol escuchando, a Frank no le pareció correcto escuchar la conversación ajena, pero a este punto ya nada era ajeno a los chicos

A Nico le pareció lindo el gesto de Percy, el ojiverde parecía mas asustado que Nico y eso lo conmovió y convenció para dar el ultimo paso, la ultima acción de este retorcido plan

-...Si...- Nico se colgó del cuello de Percy para después plantarle un inocente e inexperto beso en sus labios, Percy de la sorpresa y emoción abrió los ojos, pero después los cerro para disfrutar el beso que le estaba proporcionando Nico

Detrás de ellos se escucharon víctores de alegría, al fin estaban juntos, después de gastar todo el abecedario en planes, uno tuvo el resultado esperado, la unión de estos dos cabezas duras que no querían dar su brazo a torcer, pero uno cedió dando paso a este desenlace feliz para ambos, pero como todo tiene un fin, ellos también tendrían uno, pero no me adelantaré a los hechos, hay que disfrutar de ellos juntos

Se separaron por falta de aire, lentamente abrieron sus ojos para conectarlos con el contrario, sin poder suprimir por mucho tiempo sus labios, sonrieron

-Siii!- los gritos de los chicos por fin llego a los oídos de los otros dos, ambos se giraron a mirar , todos estaban amontonados entre unos arbustos mirando, Leo no dejaba de sacar fotos con su cámara sacada de su porta herramientas mágico, los gemelos fueron los primeros en salir de los arbustos y correr hasta ellos

-Mamá, Papá!- los gemelos venían llorando de felicidad y alivio, al fin un peso menos de sus hombros, podría relajarse un poco, pero aun necesitaban que sus padres llegaran a segunda base para poder estar completamente relajados. Los chicos recibieron en sus brazos a los otros dos que no dejaban de llorar

-Ya dejen de llorar...- Nico abrazaba y acariciaba la cabeza de Bryan, Percy abrazaba a Ryan

-Aun no me lo creo...- Percy tenia la sensación de estar soñando, no podía creer que, después de muchos esfuerzos y gastarse todo el abecedario, pudiera estar junto a Nico, y para rematar, que tuviera 2 hijos junto a su amado Rey de los fantasma

-Pues... empieza a creerlo...- Bryan se recompuso mas rápido que Ryan, miro a Percy con una gran sonrisa- que aun no viene la mejor parte...- le guiño el ojo, sacándole un sonrojo a Nico y una sonrisa a Percy

-Vaya...- desde atrás de ellos hablo Jason, los 4 lo miraron- Los felicito!- abrió los brazos y abrazo a Percy y Nico, de paso también a los gemelos que estaban en medio, también se les unieron los demás, haciendo un abrazo grupa

Nico sonrió mientras dejaba que las lágrimas fluyeran, no podía ser mas feliz, tenia amigos que lo apoyaban, 2 hermosos hijos y la personas que ama a su lado, no podía pedir mas, Percy estaba en igual condiciones que Nico, ya era extremadamente feliz que podría morir en ese preciso momento, moriría de felicidad...

 ******P &N*******

Ya había pasado 1 semana, todo el campamento se entero de la relación de Percy y Nico, alguno se lo tomaron muy bien, otros les costo digerir la noticia y los otros no estaban muy interesados en la nueva pareja del campamento, pero eso a nuestros enamorados no les interesaba, ellos estaban enfrascados en su propio mundo, sin prestarle mayor interés a lo que los rodea

Hasta que llego el 18 de Agosto, Percy había olvidado su cumpleaños si no fuera por Jason que le deseo feliz cumpleaños en la mañana de ese día junto a los demás campistas, no se hubiera dado por enterado, ahora ya tenía 18 años, era mayor de edad y podría hacer lo que quisiera (como sino lo hubiera hecho ya) , por otro lado, Nico estaba nervioso, había olvidado por completo el cumpleaños de Percy! No tenía ningún regalo para darle, en esos momentos estaba encerrado en su cabaña pensando en que podría improvisar como regalo, pero nada era lo suficientemente bueno para regalar, que haría?

Toc Toc (sensuales y matadores efectos)

-Mamá! Abre!- era Ryan quien golpeaba, Nico se levanto de su cama para abrir la puerta, afuera estaban los gemelos- estuviste aquí todo este tiempo?- Ryan término de hablar y Nico los jalo a ambos dentro de la cabaña, para después cerrar la puerta detrás de el

-Waaaa! - Bryan callo de cara al suelo- Duele!- se sentó para después poner sus manos en su nariz, Ryan izo lo mismo mientras lloraba

-Hay dioses, mi naliz~!-Ryan miraba con los ojos llorosos a Nico

-Tu naliz! Mi naliz!- rebatió Bryan, este podía sentir la sangre fluir por sus fosas nasales

-Lo siento!- Nico enseguida se posiciono al lado de Bryan mientras le revisaba la nariz- Ryan traeme ese bolso- Nico apunto un pequeño bolso negro, el nombrado se levanto y fue a traer el dicho bolso

-Aquí 'ta- este seguida apretando levemente su nariz

-Gracias- Nico abrió el bolso y saco un poco de néctar y ambrosía, tomo una gasa del bolso y la puso en la nariz del gemelo menor, esta limpio la sangre para después verter la ambrosía en su nariz- come un poco- Nico le ofreció un pedazo de ambrosía a Bryan, este lo tomo y lo comió

-... Gracias, ahora estoy mejor - se levanto del suelo y ayudo a recoger las cosas que saco Nico, Bryan no lo dejo tomar nada

-Y bien... ya le diste tu regalo a papá?- Ryan estaba ansioso por saber cual fue el regalo, Nico bajo la cabeza avergonzado

-...Se me olvido...- Nico no quería levantar la cabeza, no quería ver los ojos de sus hijos

-Tú también?- esta vez hablo Bryan que se sentó en la cama junto a Ryan

-También?- a Nico le dio curiosidad lo que decía su hijo, por lo que, levanto su cabeza dejando ver sus oscuros ojos curiosos

-Si... a papá también se le olvido que es su cumpleaños- dijo como si nada Ryan, a Nico le dio un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha, podría ser mas despistado?

-Eso quiere decir que no tienes regalo?- esta vez hablo Bryan mirando a los ojos de Nico

-No...- volvió a bajar la cabeza avergonzado, a Ryan se le prendió la ampolleta

-Aun no te le entregas a Percy?- Ryan soltó la pregunta sin pelos en la lengua*, Nico se ruborizó y Bryan se sonrojo, como es que su hermano podía hablar de esa forma? Sin vergüenza alguna...

-Cl-Claro que No!- Nico lo miro completamente rojo, mientras apretaba con fuerza su polera negra de esqueletos

-Mmmm...- Ryan estaba pensando en un buen regalo para que Nico le diera a Percy-"Chocolate... dulces... comida azul... helado, carne"- Ryan se desvío completamente del tema principal, Bryan lo noto porque se puso a babear, el gemelo menor golpeo en el brazo a Ryan para que reaccionara, evitando ser brusco para no sentir dolor- Chocolate azul!- soltó Ryan tras recibir el golpe

-Chocolate azul?- Bryan y Nico se miraron extrañados por lo que dijo Ryan, a que venia eso?

-Sii! También dulces azules!-Ryan tiro del brazo de Bryan para susurrarle al oído- Hoy es el ultimo plazo para gestarnos... - a Bryan se le fueron los colores del rostro, tan rápido paso el tiempo?!- que tal si le damos una mano a papá y mamá?-

-Que quieres decir?- Bryan aun no se recuperaba del pequeño descubrimiento que le dio a saber su gemelo

-Un regalo de cumpleaños, chocolate azul, dulces... una noche solos? No te suena a algo?- Ryan sonrió satisfecho al ver el sonrojo de su gemelo, Nico no entendió a que iba ese sonrojo de su hijo

-De que están hablando?- a Nico no le daba muy buena espina lo que estaban hablando esos dos

-Estamos hablando de que le podrías regalar a papá- dijo Ryan fresco como una lechuga, sin perturbarse con la idea de que sus padres hicieran "eso"

-Y que podría ser?- Nico se acerco a sus hijos, Ryan sonrió maliciosamente, cuando Nico estuvo lo suficientemente cerca le palmeo el trasero

-Tu virginidad- Ryan le guiño el ojo a un Nico completamente rojo de pies a cabeza, casi se podía ser el humo salir de sus orejas de lo rojo que estaba

-Mi Vi-virgi-virginidad?!- Nico se puso las manos en el trasero, como si de esa forma evitara ser profanado

-Si! Ese seria el mejor regalo de cumpleaños para Percy, además de que se nos agoto el tiempo…-Ryan empezó a bajar el tono de su voz junto a su cabeza, necesitaban que su mamá accediera a entregarse a Percy, tal parecía que Nico entendió el mensaje, entregarse al chico que le gusta por amor… el hijo de Hades ya había tomado una decisión, se le entregaría a Percy y esperaba que este le correspondiera de igual manera

-… E-esta bien, lo are…- dijo Nico rojo de vergüenza, que sus hijos supieran que lo aria con Percy no era algo normal- pero… que debo hacer?- y mas anormal era pedirle consejos a estos de que hacer en "esos" momentos

-No te preocupes, dejanoslo a nosotros- Ryan le guiño un ojo, se levanto y tomo a Bryan del brazo izquierdo- nos iremos a preparar el regalo, y tú…- apunto a Nico- te quedaras aquí y por ningún motivo le abras la puerta a papá , le diremos a tío Jason que lo entretenga todo el día para tener la sorpresa lista para esta noche, nosotros te vendremos a buscar para lo sorpresa- mientras decía toso eso, se encaminaba hacia la puerta mientras jalaba a Bryan que se se dejaba hacer- Nos vemos!- salio de la cabaña junto a Bryan, dejando a un Nico completamente avergonzado dentro de esta, solo esperaba que el día pasara lo mas despacio posible, no sabia que hacer!

 *******P &N*******

Percy se encontraba en el área de entrenamiento junto a la Señorita O'Leary, el ojiverde jugaba con la perra infernal, esta estaba de lo mas feliz correteando y mordiendo lo que Percy le lanzaba

El hijo de Poseidón estaba realmente distraído, no había visto a Nico en todo el día, lo estaría evitando? … no encontraba razón para que lo evitara, habría dicho algo que le molesto?… no recordaba haber dicho nada para molestarlo… entonces que le pasaba a su chico?

Entre sus divagaciones no sintió que Jason había llegado, no hasta que este le dio una palmeada en la espalda

-Hey! Que pasa con esa cara?- Jason vio el semblante ligeramente fruncido de Percy junto a sus ojos verde mar preocupados e inquietos

-… No has visto o hablado con Nico hoy?- Percy respondió su pregunta con otra, Jason se puso nervioso, cuando iba a ir a ver a Nico, los gemelos lo interceptaron…

 _ **Flash-Back**_

 _El rubio iba a ver a Nico, no lo había visto en el desayuno, eso le preocupo, pero antes de poder llegar a la cabaña, los gemelos lo pescaron cada uno de un brazo para arrastrarlo a la cabaña 3, Jason, completamente desorientado y confundido, no opuso resistencia al secuestro de su persona. Los gemelos lo soltaron sobre la cama de Percy_

 _-Necesitamos un favor!- soltó Ryan mientras miraba a los ojos azules de Jason_

 _-Que tipo de favor?- Jason aprendió con el tiempo que llevaban los chicos en esta época, era que no debía confiarse de esos dos_

 _-Manten a Papá distraído todo el día- dijo Bryan con sus manos juntas mientras lo miraba_

 _-Por que?- a Jason no le daba buena espina todo esto_

 _-Necesitamos preparar una sorpresa para Percy, un regalo de cumpleaños- dijo Ryan mientras guiñaba un ojo_

 _-…Esta bien, are lo que pueda…- dijo Jason derrotado, solo esperaba no estarse metiendo en la boca del lobo_

 _ **End Flash-Back**_

-No lo he visto, no hablado con el-le respondió Jason- ahora responde mi pregunta, por que esa cara?- el rubio en verdad estaba preocupado por el ojiverde

-No he visto a Nico desde ayer… y si se fue?- el pánico y miedo invadió a Percy, no soportaría perder a Nico, con lo que costo en que confiara en el

-… No te preocupes, de seguro esta bien en algún lugar del campamento- Jason tenia que cambiar de tema para que el ojiverde se despistara un poco- y que estabas haciendo?- la Señorita O'Leary volvió con un muñeco de entrenamiento todo roto y babeado, se lo dejo a Percy , este lo tomo y lo volvió a lanzar

-Lo que vez, jugar con la Señorita O'Leary- Percy se relajo un poco, era mejor distraerse que seguir dándole vueltas al asunto

 ********P &N********

Los gemelos se habían escabullido del campamento con el viaje entre las sombras, ambos quedaron agotados pero valió la pena, ahora se encontraban en el centro comercial, habían muchas tiendas, ellos no sabían por cual empezar

-Que tal por esa?- Bryan apunto una tienda de ropa, Ryan negó

-No, por esa!- Ryan apunto una tienda de dulces, Bryan suspiro, no podía llevarle la contra a su gemelo- Ahí podemos conseguir el chocolate y los colorantes- dijo feliz el chico, el menor sabia que no iba solamente para las cosas del regalo, también iba para su propio beneficio

-Esta bien, vamos- Bryan se dio por vencido

-Sii!- Ryan tomo la mano de su hermano para arrastrarlo a la tienda, Bryan volvió a suspirar, solo esperaba no encontrarse con obstáculos a lo largo del plan

Cuando llegaron, la tienda estaba repleta de adolescentes, niños y gente joven, la mayoría mujeres y donceles, los hombres en ese lugar eran escasos

Ryan puso sus ojos verde mar sobre unos dulces que estaban en un mostrador, eran de distintos tonos azules, el gemelo mayor fue corriendo como un niño hasta el lugar, Bryan solo lo siguió con su seño fruncido, aunque por dentro sonriera y estuviera disfrutando de la extraña salida con su hermano

Unos chicos y chicas se le quedaron viendo a los gemelos, estos no se dieron cuenta hasta una de las chicas le toco el hombro a Bryan, este se giro exaltado, y si lo descubrieron al salir sin avisar del campamento?, todo pánico y susto desapareció al ver a la chica, era bajita de ojos claros, pelo castaño y piel trigueña, estaba sonrosada al tener que hablarle a un chico tan guapo como lo era Bryan

-Esto… disculpa…- la chica estaba realmente nerviosa, tener la penetrante y seria mirada verde mar de Bryan sobre ella no ayudaba mucho a la comunicación

-Si que se te ofrece?- Bryan estaba curioso por saber que quería la chica, por otro lado, Ryan estaba detrás de Bryan sacando un montón de dulces de distintos tonos azules, mientras aguantaba la risa

-Emmm… mis amigas junto a mis amigos y yo… nos preguntábamos si querían pasar la tarde con nosotros, ya que vimos que no estaban muy familiarizados con las tiendas- hablo rápidamente la chica, Bryan no entendió mucho de lo que dijo pero capto el mensaje inicial

-Emm…Bueno… veras nosotros estamos- antes de Bryan terminara de hablar, la cabeza de Ryan se asomo por su hombro, este estaba mirando a la chica con una sonrisa

-Claro que nos encantaría!- Ryan respondió por su hermano, Bryan solo quería patear a Ryan, ni siquiera conocían los chicos y este va diciéndoles que si a la primera, al menor le vino un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha, tal parecía que la salida no seria tan tranquila como pensaba

-Que bien!- la chica estaba emocionada, se giro para hacerle seña a sus amigos para que se acercaran, estos, conformados por 3 chicas y 3 chicos, se acercaron hasta quedar frente a frente con los gemelos, bueno Ryan les daba la espalda, porque seguía llenando un bolsa con dulces- me presento, yo soy Alice, ella- señalo a un chica mas alta de cabellos negros, ojos pardos y piel bronceada- es Megan, - luego señalo a otra de cabellos rubios, ojos claros y piel blanca- Ammy- esta vez señalo a una mas bajita que las otras 2, era casi del porte de Alice, ojos miel, cabellos rizado castaño y su piel era blanca- ella es Ámbar y ellos son Matt- apunto a un chico alto de cabellos rojizos, ojos claros y piel clara- el es Shin- apunto a un chico claramente asiático, cabellos negros, ojos oscuros y ligeramente rasgados y piel pálida- y el es Sam- ahora apunto al ultimo chico que faltaba, cabellos castaños, ojos pardos y piel bronceada, todos los saludaron abiertamente, tal parecía que eran buena gente, solo esperaba no equivocarse

-Un gusto chicos- Bryan les devolvió el saludo con su seria expresión, no se iba a ablandar ahora que eran cuando mas serio y alerta debe estar- yo soy Bryan y el- se giro para tomar a su gemelo de la parte de atrás de su chaqueta verde y girarlo para que los demás lo vieran, Ryan estaba con 3 bolsas llenas de dulces y en sus manos estaba otro montón mas- es Ryan…- el tic nerviosos en Bryan se intensifico- sabes… el dulce no es bueno para tu salud, así que deja la mitad en su lugar- Bryan soltó a su gemelo, este fruncio el seño

-No! La mitad son para mamá y papá- Ryan sonrió maliciosamente- también para Luka - esto ultimo lo susurro solo para su hermano, este pudo controlar muy bien su sonrojo

-No tenemos tanto dinero así que deja la mitad en su lugar, sino…- Bryan miro a su hermano, este vio que iba enserio su advertencia de dejarlo sin comida por dos días, moriría

-Enseguida - Ryan se dio la vuelta no muy feliz, dejo todo el montón que tenia en sus manos en su lugar, vacío 2 de las 3 bolsas dejando solo 1 completamente llena

-Jajaja ustedes si que son muy unidos- comento Megan

-Yo tengo una hermana y les aseguro que no somos tan unidas como ustedes- esta vez hablo Ammy

-Es así?- dijo Bryan curiosos por las cosas que dicen las chicas, nunca había estado en contacto con ese tipo de gente, despreocupadas y divertidas, siempre rodeada por los del campamento y algunas veces con los mortales, nunca se había dedicado a tener conversaciones con personas de su edad y mortales

-Si- le confirmo Ámbar, se notaba que se había enamorado de Bryan, este también lo tono, no era tan idiota como su hermano o su padre

-Que tal si nos muestran todas las tiendas del lugar?- propuso Bryan, de esta forma sacaría a Ryan de su mundo de caramelos , pero primero…

-Encantados los hacemos- le respondió Shin con una sonrisa haciendo que Bryan se pregunte como es que vería con los ojos prácticamente cerrados

-Ryan ve a buscar el chocolate, yo iré a buscar el colorante- Bryan se giro a mirar a su hermano- y por el amor a Zeus! Deja los dulces en paz!- Ryan había sido pillado tomando mas dulces de la estantería

-No amo a Zeus así que…- Ryan cayo al ver la mirada de advertencia de su gemelo, como buen niño que era, dejo los dulces en su lugar llevándose solo los de la bolsa para ir a buscar el chocolate, los recién conocidos soltaron una risa divertida, en verdad los gemelos les daban risa, nunca lograrían tener tan buena relación con alguien como la tenían esos dos hermanos

 *******P &N*******

Nico se encontraba estirado sobre su cama, en verdad no sabia que aria una vez los gemelos lo vinieran a buscar, seria capas de entregarse y que Percy lo disfrutara? O su mala suerte entraría en acción y arruinaría todo? En verdad estaba agobiado dándole vuelta al asunto

Se levanto de su cama, invoco a un esqueleto de un gato, necesitaba despejarse un poco y esperaba que ese esquelético minino lo distrajera lo suficiente para olvidarse un rato del asunto. Tomo al esqueleto entre sus brazo mientras se volvió a tirar a la cama con el minino en brazos

-Tu seras mi compañía por hoy…- Nico se sentía un poco extraño hablando con el esqueleto de un gato, pero todo lo que lo rodeaba era realmente extraña, su vida era un caos y era extraña

-Pprr Ppprr… (mis matadores ronroneos)- el gato comenzó a ronronear sobre el estomago de Nico, dándole a entender que no tenia ningún inconveniente en ser la compañía del Rey de los fantasmas

-…- Nico cerros sus ojos mientras acariciaba la calavera que tenia por cabeza del minino- espero que todo salga bien…- susurro quedamente el hijo de Hades antes de caer en los brazos de morfeo junto al gato

 *******P &N********

Percy tenia los nervios de punta, ya había pasado la hora de almuerzo, ni los gemelos ni Nico se aparecieron por el lugar, en donde estarán? Se fueron sin avisar? Nico ya no quiere estar con el?, Percy se creaba cada escena de la posible razón por la que no aparecían esos tres, por otro lado, Jason hacia todo lo que podía para distraer y persuadir a Percy, pero tal parecía que no estaba funcionando mucho

El rubio dejo a Percy atormentándose en el lago, el por su parte, se fue al búnker a buscar a Leo, quizás al ojiverde le hacia falta una distracción mas grande

Jason entro en el lugar, todo estaba demasiado silencioso para ser el lugar de trabajo de un hijo de Hefesto y sobre todo uno como Leo. Se adentro mas en el lugar buscando indicios de vida, hasta que llego a un sofá en donde estaba recostado la persona que le robo el corazón, Leo estaba hecho un ovillo en el sofá temblando ligeramente, Jason no pudo contener el deseo de tomarlo entre sus brazos y acurrucarlo entre ellos, aun con Leo entre sus brazos, Jason se sentó en el sofá acomodando a Leo en sus piernas y pecho para que pudiera dormir mejor

No sabia en que momento el hijo de Hefesto se coló en lo mas profundo de su ser, ni tampoco en que momento se convirtió en su prioridad, ni el momento en que su corazón fue roba por el chico fuego

Leo se removió entre los brazos de Jason, el rubio se tenso, no sabría que decirle a Leo si se despertaba, pero tampoco quería separarse del chico, para la buena suerte de Jason, leo solo se acomodo mejor entre los brazos de Jason, ahora el rubio era la almohada humana de Leo y Jason no tenia nada en contra, al contrario, le fascinaba

Sin proponérselo, cayo dormido junto a Leo, soñando en todo lo que podría ser su futuro junto al hijo de Hefesto

 *******P &N*******

Los gemelos se encontraban comprando lo ultimo, los chicos que habían encontrado en la mañana, ya se habían ido a sus casa, pero antes de eso quedaron en salir alguna otra vez juntos de nuevo, estos dijeron que sí a sabiendas que no seria así. Ahora estaban frente a un farmacia, necesitaban comprar el lubricante para esa noche

-Mira! Que bonito!- dijo Ryan mientras cogía unos biberones (mamaderas Bl) en forma de pato, Bryan solo rodó los ojos, no había caso con su hermano

-Dejalas ahí- Bryan estaba regañando al mayor, este infló sus mejillas, de mala gana devolvió los biberones a su lugar

-Son bonitos…- susurro por lo bajo Ryan, Bryan lo ignoro, se dirigió a una sección en especifico en donde encontró lo que buscaba, tomo el primer lubricante que sus ojos encontraron

-Vamos!- le dijo a Ryan, el mayor se giro para mirar al menor aun con su berrinche, pero de igual manera lo siguió, Bryan pago el lubricante y salieron del lugar, Ryan no muy contento a decir verdad

De repente Ryan se detiene en medio de la calle, Bryan, quien iba adelante, se giro a mirar a su gemelo

-No otra vez!- Bryan maldijo por lo bajo, ahora tenia a su gemelo como un zombie falta de comida

-Hambreee~- Ryan puso su cara de buen zombie hambriento y se desplomo en el suelo- comidaa~- Bryan se acerco para tomarlo al estilo princesa del suelo

-Sera mejor que te recompongas rápido, sino sera un laaaargo viaje de vuelta al campamento…- Bryan bufo mientras caminaba con su gemelo zombie en brazos, Ryan parecía un muerto entre los brazos de su hermano

-Primero comidaa~- le respondió Ryan

-Si Si…- Bryan busco con su mirada un lugar para comer, el también estaba hambriento, saltarse el almuerzo es un pecado mortal

En la calle continua, Bryan vio un McDonald's en una esquina, su salvación, en verdad amaba la comida de esos lugares, solo esperaba que Ryan no arrasara con el lugar como la última vez que fueron a uno en el futuro. Bryan sin perder tiempo, se encamino al local mientras cargaba a su hermano que no dejaba de decir idioteces

Cuando entraron, se acerco enseguida a la caja para ordenar su pedido, un lindo y alegre chico lo atendió, tal parecía que todos se pusieron de acuerdo para fastidiar a Bryan, el chico le hacia ojitos y se le insinuaba a Bryan, este solo pudo formar una sonrisa forzada, mientras retenía un tic nervioso

-Que va a ordenar?- el chico puso voz melosa, sin reparar en Ryan, desde el momento en que entro Bryan, en lo único que se fino fue en su cara y ojos, nada mas

-Emmm… - llevo su vista a su hermano y lo movió- que quieres comer?- fue en ese momento en el que el chico se fijo en Ryan, fruncio el seño, el gemelo mayor abrió sus ojos para mirar en donde estaban, sus ojos se iluminaron, paso sus brazos por el cuello de Bryan mientras miraba las cosas que podía pedir, por su parte, Bryan acomodo mejor a Ryan en sus brazos

-Quiero 25 hamburguesas Big y 17 de pollo, cada una con su combo max (papas fritas y bebida) también helados!- dijo Ryan como un niño pequeño , Bryan solo pudo sonreír y suspirar divertido, el chico, por el contrario, escribía la orden no muy feliz que digamos, además de sorprendido, quien su sano juicio comería mas de 40 hamburguesas?

-Algo mas?- el chico le pregunto a Bryan ignorando completamente a Ryan, este no lo noto pero si lo izo Bryan

-Quiero lo mismo y en sus mismas cantidades- le respondió Bryan muy divertido con la cara de contrariedad que tenia en esos momentos el chico

-Muy bien, por favor esperen hasta que sus pedidos estén listos- el chico le dijo a Bryan el precio de todo, este le pago,bueno mas bien lo izo Ryan, después de pagar, Bryan se fue a dejar las cosas y a Ryan en una de las mesas desocupadas que daba una perfecta vista hacia el exterior ya anaranjado por el atardecer, el día si que se paso rápido

Se sentó al lado de Ryan, dejo las compras arriba de la mesa, sus pies estaban muertos de caminar tanto y no solo sus pies, también su estomago que gruñía cada minutos, el estomago de Ryan hacia competencia con ele de su gemelo, quien era mas ruidoso y molesto

-Dile que deje de competir…- le dijo Bryan a Ryan mientras sostenía su estomago gruñón, Ryan tenia la cabeza sobre la mesa completamente derrotado por el hambre

-Shhh… no sigas hablando- le dijo Ryan a su estomago, tal parecía que este no tenia ganas de cooperar con Ryan, a cambio, izo mas ruido- lo intente- dijo el gemelo mayor al menor

-Ahh… espero que tengan listas las ordenes pronto…- Bryan cerro sus ojos evita do pensar en comida, pero el olor dentro del lugar lo desconcentraba creándole mas hambre de la que ya tenía, ganando así, la competencia de estómagos

A los 35 minutos sus pedidos estaban listos, Bryan se levanto a buscarlos, pero le faltaron manos, así que el chico se ofreció a ayudarlo, Bryan no pudo negarse como el quería, ambos llegaron a la mesa y dejaron la comida, Ryan ataco enseguida las pobre hamburguesas que no tenían culpa de su hambruna, Bryan le agradeció al chico, tenía planeado sentarse, pero este le tomo la mano y le escribió un número y un nombre, Drack…

Bryan forzó una sonrisa, Drack complacido se fue de nuevo a su lugar de trabajo, y Bryan se sentó al lado de Ryan comenzando a devorar junto a su hermano las hamburguesas y papas fritas , con todo esto les bastaría hasta la hora de cenar que ya estaba próxima

En 30 minutos acabaron con todo, ambos estaban repletos, y tenían energía suficiente para hacer un viaje entre las sombras de vuelta al campamento. Ambos salieron del local para dirigirse a una buena sombra para realizar el viaje. Se adentraron a un callejón, se tomaron de la mano para influirse mas energía, los dos se fusionaron con las sombras, en tres parpadeos ya estaban de vuelta en la cabaña 3, no había señales de Percy, eso era bueno

-Yo comenzare con la decoración y tu te encargarás de teñir y derretir el chocolate, pero no te lo comas!- le dijo Bryan, Ryan solo asintió tomando los chocolates y el colorante- muy bien! Que comience el show!- Bryan estaba realmente emocionado con todo esto, solo esperaba que todo saliera bien

 ******P &N*******

Percy se encontraba aun en el lago, se había quedado dormido mientras se auto torturaba pensando en todas las razones posibles y bizarras que se le ocurrieron en su agonía, una cosa muy importante es nunca dejar solo a Percy, puede pensar puras idioteces, como en ese momento en el que estaba pensando seriamente en hablar con los OVNIS que se raptaron a Nico y los gemelos, si… nunca hay que dejarlo solo otra vez, es un peligro para el sentido común

Esta vez se levanto decidido a buscar a Nico, antes no lo había hecho por Jason que siempre salia con algo, ahora que mágicamente se había esfumado, iría a la cabaña 13 a secuestrar a Nico, ahora el seria su OVNI, pero como siempre la suerte no estaba de su parte, llego la Señorita O'Leary con las claras intenciones de jugar, Percy suspiro. Hoy todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para que no lo dejaran ver a Nico (dio justo en el clavo)

-Muy bien chica, juguemos!- la perra entendió el mensaje porque se puso a saltar y mover su cola frenéticamente mientras miraba a Percy, este tomo un tronco lo suficientemente grande para que la perra infernal se entretuviera y no lo rompiera de buenas a primera, Percy lo lanzo y la Señorita O'Leary corrió detrás de el, agarra dolo al vuelo, lo mordió y babeo un poco antes de regresarselo a Percy

Así estuvo todo lo que resto de la de tarde, jugando con su perra, pudo escuchar perfectamente la caracola a los lejos anunciando la cena, dejo de lanzarle el tronco ya casi desecho a la Señorita O'Leary

-Hey Chica! Ya es hora de la cena- Percy acaricio el hocico de la perra, esta capto el mensaje, porque se fue dando saltos a Zeus sabe donde, Percy solo pudo sonreír, pasar la tarde con la Señorita O'Leary lo distrajo lo suficiente para no pensar en el secuestro de su amor y los gemelos, sin esperar mas, se encamino hasta el comedor, estaba muerto de hambre

Cuando llego, no vio ni a los gemelos ni a Nico en el comedor, pero pudo sentir un extraño ambiente entre Leo y Jason, cada vez que Jason miraba a Leo, este evitaba su mirada y se sonrojaba, algo pasaba ahí y Percy no sabia que era

La Cena paso bulliciosa, entre bromas y peleas, una cotidiana cena en el campamento mestizo, pero Percy no la pudo disfrutar completamente, estaba extremadamente preocupado por Nico, ya estaba bien que no fuera al desayuno por que se quedo dormido, el almuerzo ya es preocupante, pero la crna era poner histérico a Percy, ahora si estaba muy seguro que fueron los OVNIS

Se dirigió a su cabaña, afuera de ella estaba Bryan vigilando que nadie se acercara, el chico al ver a Percy se puso nervioso y golpeo un par de veces la puerta, Percy no entendió a que venia esa actitud y acciones del chico, de la cabaña salio un Ryan no muy feliz, su gemelo apunto a Percy, Ryan se giro a mirar y se puso pálido, sin pensárselo dos veces, volvió a entrar a la cabaña, Percy al fin llego hasta Bryan

-Que tanto hacen?- el ojiverde estaba curioso por saber que pasaba dentro de su cabaña

-Emm… sorpresa! Aun no puedes entrar!- Bryan empujo a Percy para que no abriera la puerta, Nico aun no estaba mentalmente preparado y Ryan se estaba encargando de eso

 ***Dentro de la cabaña***

-Papá esta afuera- dijo Ryan a un Nico completamente asustado y nervioso, se encontraba sobre la cama que había sido decorada con pétalos de rosa azules además de dulces, y el solo estaba con su ropa interior puesta, su torso estaba bañado en chocolate azul, Nico se arrepentía en el momento en que se presto para este regalo, pero estaba seguro que valdría la pena

-…Esta bien… - Nico trato de serenarse, con esfuerzo lo logro- dejalo pasar ya estoy listo- Nico temblaba ligeramente, Ryan lo quería abrazar pero arruinaría el chocolate sobre su cuerpo, le dio un beso en su cabeza antes de salir

-Suerte!- fue lo ultimo que escucho Nico antes de Ryan saliera de la cabaña

 ***Fuera***

-Porque no me dejas entrar?- Percy estaba perdiendo de apoco su paciencia, antes de Bryan pudiera responder, Ryan volvió a salir, ambos lo miraron expectantes

-Ya puedes entrar- hablo por fin Ryan, le dio una sonrisa cómplice a Bryan pata luego mirar a Percy- que disfrutes tu regalo- dijo Ryan para después poner su mano en su hombro- y no te contengas- le guiño el ojo antes de llevarse a Bryan a arrastras hasta la cabaña 13

Percy los miro extrañado mientras se iban, sin poder contener su curiosidad, entro en la cabaña, nada lo preparo para lo que sus ojos vieron, una velas iluminando la cabaña, rastros de pétalos y dulces azules que llevaban a su cama en donde reposaba el ser mas bello y perfecto que podrías encontrar sobre la faz de la tierra, un Nico sonrojado a mas no poder bañado en chocolate azul y solo su ropa interior puesta, con solo esa vista su amiguito despertó y su temperatura se elevo, trago duro, no sabía que hacer

-Yo… - empezó Nico- no sabia que regalarte… así que- al hijo de Hades le costaba hablar, estaba demasiado nervioso como para hablar, Percy solo sonrió y se acerco a la cama, en u rápido movimiento se despojo de su polera y pantalones, posicionándose sobre Nico, este se sobresalto

-No tienes que decir nada, este es el mejor regalo que podría haber deseado…- tras decir eso lo beso, Nico mas relajado le correspondió el beso, al principio fue lento para después tornarse salvaje y pasional, después de unos minutos se tuvieron que separar por falta de aire, Percy sin esperar mas, ataco el cuello de Nico, sacándole jadeos y gemidos al menor, entre besos bajo al pecho de Nico que estaba cubierto de chocolate azul, comenzó a dar lamidas por todo su pecho, bajando lentamente y sin dejar rastro alguno de chocolate, llego hasta el borde del bóxer y pudo apreciar el bulto que estaba oculto bajo la tela, con una sonrisa traviesa, comenzó a lamer sobre la tela

-Aahh… mmmm… Percy!- Nico no dejaba de gemir y jadear de placer, Percy con un ágil movimiento, despojo de su ropa interior a Nico, este completamente rojo y segado por placer, se dejo hacer sin reclamos, Percy pudo divisar un recipiente que tenia una mezcla azul dentro, era el chocolate, y aun lado estaban unas fresas azules, una idea pervertida cruzo su mente, sonrió perversamente antes de tomar el recipiente con el chocolate, sin avisar virtio parte de su contenido en el miembro ya erecto de Nico- AAhh!…- gimió de la sorpresa el menor- mmmmm…- en verdad lo estaba disfrutando

Percy dejo el recipiente a un lado para empezar su ataque al pene de Nico bañado en chocolate azul, comenzó con lentas lamidas que hacían delirar a Nico, el quería mas

-Aah! Mas!… mmmmm… aah!- Nico llevo sus manos a los cabellos de Percy para jalar de ellos, Percy complació los caprichos de Nico, engulló su miembro- AAAH!…ugg! - Nico trato de reprimir sus gemidos, era vergonzoso escucharse a si mismo soltando todo esos ruidos vergonzosos

-No te contengas, dejame escucharte- dijo Percy una vez que saco el miembro de Nico de su boca, lo volvió a engullir y este vez Nico no se reprimio

-Aah! Ammm… ahh~- Nico no dejaba de gemir- Mas rápido! Aaah!- cada vez pedía mas, estaba mas cerca de terminar- me vengo!- Nico trato de que Percy se apartara, pero este izo toso lo contrario, engulló todo lo que pudo- AAAH!- Nico se corrió en la boca de Percy, este trago todo, Nico no pudo soportar tal visión y tapó su cara con sus manos avergonzado

-Deliciosos- Percy subió para besar los labios de Nico, fue un beso hambriento que Nico trataba de seguir,en medio del beso, Percy unto sus dedos en chocolate y llevo uno a la entrada de Nico, comenzó a hacer círculos en su entrada antes de meter el primer dedo, Nico gruño por la intromisión pero no le dolió como creyó, solo era algo incomodo

-…Mmg… aah- se separaron por falta de aire, en ese momento Percy metió el segundo dedo- Ahh…- a Nico le dolió un poco, pero ese dolor paso convirtiéndose en placer, Percy alargo su mano para tomar una cuantas fresas, las baño en chocolate y puso una en los labios de Nico, este la atrapo con sus labios, comenzando otro beso con una fresa de por medio, el ojiverde metió el tercer dedo, Nico ni lo sintió, estaba mas concentrado en el beso

-Creo que ya…-dijo Percy y saco los dedos del interior de Nico, este gruño inconforme- lo que sigue te gustara mas- le susurro el mayor al menor en su oreja, excitando mas al menor, sin previo aviso, lo volteo quedando el menor en 4 patas, esa posición saco un feroz sonrojo de Nico, porque estaba dejando todo expuesto ante Percy, el mayor virtio un poco de chocolate en la entrada de Nico, este se estremeció ante el contacto del dulce, el hijo de Poseidón tomo una de las fresas bañada en chocolate y la llevo a la entrada de Nico- aquí también debería probar el sabor de la fresa…- dijo lujuriosamente Percy mientras metía la punta de la fresa en el interior de Nico y la giraba

-Aah… Aah! Mmmm… Percy!- Nico estaba delirando de placer, necesitaba mas… quería a Percy dentro suyo ya!- Percy… te quiero dentro…- gimió toda sus palabras mientras meneaba su trasero para mayor contacto, la cordura de Percy se esfumo, saco la fresa del interior de Nico y la lanzó a algún lugar de la cabaña, se saco la ropa interior para después posicionarse en la parte trasera de Nico, separo las nalgas de Nico y sin aviso algún, se adentro en el interior del menor de una sola estocada-AAHH!… no te… muevas - a Nico le costaba hablar, en verdad dolió y mucho! Percy la tenia demasiado grande para su interior, pero le encantaba la mezcla de dolor y placer que estaba sintiendo, el ojiverde se quedo inmóvil esperando a que Nico se acostumbrara a el

Paso una eternidad para Percy antes de que Nico moviera sus caderas indicando que ya podía moverse, comenzó con embestidas lentas para que Nico se acostumbrara, pero estas iban subiendo de nivel, cada vez mas salvajes y feroces

-AAHH!MAS RÁPIDO! … MMMM… AHÍ! AAAH!-Nico no dejaba de gemir y gritar incoherencias, mientras media que las embestidas fueran mas rápido, en una de esas Percy encontró el punto débil de Nico, el ojiverde volvió a dar en ese punto, haciendo enloquecer Nico de placer, el miembro del menor necesitaba atención, así que Percy llevo su mano al pene de Nico para darle placer , el menor podría morir del placer que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, pronto se vendría y tal parecía que Percy también- me vengo! - le advirtió Nico

-Ahh… yo también- Percy dio las ultimas estocadas antes de que Nico se corriera en su mano y el dentro del menor-AHH!- Percy dio un gemido demasiado erótico junto a Nico

-AAH!… - Nico se giro aun con Percy en su interior, paso sus brazos por el cuello de Percy atrayéndolo así sí mismo- … te parece… otra ronda…- a Nico le costaba hablar de lo agitado que estaba, no tuvo que esperar mucho su respuesta porque el "amiguito"( si amiguito) de Percy se volvió a erguir en su interior- Aah… parece que estas muy animado hoy…- dijo provocativamente el menor

-Y no soy el único…- dijo Percy antes de besar a Nico y comenzar otra vez con las embestidas, esta vez no necesito esperar una eternidad para moverse

Esa noche fue la mas movida que alguna vez tuvo el campamento mestizo, mas bien, Nico y Percy, después de unos 5 rounds mas cayeron completamente exhaustos, ya tendrían tiempo en la mañana para terminar los dulces, chocolates y fresas que sobraron de su noche de pasión

Definitivamente ese fue el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que había recibido Percy en toda su vida, como amaba a ese pequeño antisocial que le había arrebatado el corazón sin darse cuenta… con un Feliz Cumpleaños de parte de Nico ya era feliz, pero con este regalo estabas que feliz, estaba en las nubes…

Solo esperaba poder disfrutar mas de su regalo por la mañana, o si el tenia nuevos planes para la mañana siguiente y Nico no podría zafarse de esos pervertidos planes

 *******CONTINUARA*******

 **Hola chicos! Que les pareció?Les gusto? Este fue mi segundo lemon espero que haya sido de su agrado u.u**

 **Espero que la laaaaargaaaaa espera haya valido la pena ;)**

 **Algo mas quería decir pero ya se me olvido e-e... sipdefinitivamente se me olvido**

 **Les quería contar de que en mi escuela encontré a un Nico! Sip como leen, en mi escuela encontré a un Nico, es prácticamente igual a el! También encontré a Bryan y Ryan y a Percy también! No es igual a Logan pero si a nuestro idiota sesos de algas, solo le faltan los ojos verde mar y seria el Percy perfecto!**

 **Creo que me emocione mucho! XD**

 **Bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo y no olviden votar y dejar su comentario diciendo que quieren ver en el próximo capítulo y que tal les pareció este capítulo**

 **Aaahhh la canción es Afinidad de Axel**

 **Ahora si nos vemos!a Bey-By**

 **Este es el ultimo capitulo que tengo publicado, asi que ahora estara a la par que en wattpad :3**


	13. 10- Sorpresas Más Llegada

**10* Sorpresas... Más Llegada**

 **Hola! Aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo de este fic ;3 espero les guste**

 **Mmmm… no creo tener nada que decir así que…**

 **Disfruten! :D**

 *******P &N********

Jason salia de su cabaña para ir a la de Percy, necesitaba hablar con el hijo de Poseidón sobre lo que paso el día anterior después de dejarlo solo en el lago y haber ido al búnker, no quería ir a molestar a Nico, porque no sabia si estaba o no, y despertar a un hijo de Hades antes de que estuviera lo suficientemente descansado era suicidio. Así que decidió ir a desahogarse con Percy y poder obtener alguna opinión o consejo de este

Mientras se encaminaba a la cabaña de Poseidón, comenzó a recordar los sucesos del día anterior con Leo en el búnker...

 _ *****Flash~Back*****_

 _Jason se acomodo mejor en el sofá con Leo entre sus brazos, pero ese movimiento despertó al menor. Leo se removió, mientras abría sus ojos , no recordaba que el sofá fuera tan cómodo y cálido, además de moverse ... y que tuviera brazos que le rodeaban la cintura... algo no encajaba_

 _El moreno se enderezó enseguida, todo rastro de sueño abandono su cuerpo, asustado, miro a la persona que lo abrazaba, grande fue su sorpresa al ver a su rubio amigo dormido mientras lo abrazaba. No lo podía creer, uno de sus deseos se izo realidad..._

 _Lo que no sabía Leo, era que Jason en verdad estaba despierto, pero no sabia que le diría, en verdad estaba en problemas, pero era mejor enfrentar las cosas temprano que tarde, aunque también estaba el mejor tarde que nunca, pero no creía poder estar mas tiempo fingiendo dormir, mientras tenía a Leo en su regazo inquieto. Se removió, dando indicios de que recién se iba a despertar, esto causo pánico en Leo, que aria ahora?_

 _Jason abrió lentamente sus ojos sin saber con lo que se encontraría al abrirlos, solo esperaba que no fuera algo malo. Sus ojos azules dieron de lleno en los oscuros de Leo, trago duro, no había pensado en que decir, habría que improvisar ... como Percy, solo esperaba que saliera bien_

 _-Ho-Hola- Jason tartamudeo, Leo se ruborizó, nunca se imagino en una situación así, no sabía como responder, el rubio se dio cuenta de que el moreno no estaba muy centrado, solo esperaba que no se incendiara, su ropa no era antifuego. Leo se armo de valor para enfrentar al ojiazul_

 _-... Po-porque estamos así?...- mas rojo no podía estar, Leo podía sentir su temperatura elevarse, de sus dedos comenzó a salir fuego, sino se enfriaba podría calentarse e incendiarse. Jason no sabia como responder a esa pregunta_

 _-Emm... bueno yo... tu estaba dormido y... yo...- Jason no se podía expresar como quería, además de estar tan rojo como Leo, el moreno entendió lo avergonzado y nervioso que estaba Jason, suspiro al no obtener la respuesta que quería oír_

 _-...Po-podrías soltarme...- Leo estaba lo suficientemente nervioso por la cercanía del rubio, por lo que sus bromas no tendrían el mismo efecto que normalmente tienen, así que decirle una a Jason podría empeorar la situación o relación que tenían (amistad), prefería no arriesgarse_

 _-S-Si!- Jason libero la cintura del menor, nervioso y tambaleante, Leo se levanto de las piernas de Jason, el rubio también se levanto del sofá sonrojado_

 _Ambos se miraron a los ojos, oscuros contra claros, Leo se perdió en los electrizantes ojos azules de Jason, el rubio lo izo en los pozos oscuros de Leo, unos pozos en donde encantado se perdería. Lentamente se empezaron a acercar, sin romper el contacto visual. El corazón del moreno comenzaba a palpitar demasiado rápido, si seguía así terminaría en combustión espontánea. Jason quería probar esos labios, pero era una tentación prohibida... pero que importaba romper las reglas un rato... no le aria mal a nadie..._

 _Estaban a escasos centímetros de unir sus labios, cuando a lo lejos se escucho la caracola anunciando la cena, Jason termino con la distancia entre ellos besando la frente del menor. Leo estaba un poco decepcionado, pero no podía estar mas feliz por el beso recibido en su frente por el chico que le gustaba, de ese pequeño gesto a nada, prefería quedarse con eso pequeño a no recibir nada_

 _Jason se separan un poco del moreno y lo miro a los ojos, la culpa de estar apunto de hacer algo que pondría en riesgo su relación con Leo y con Piper, recayó en los hombros de Jason, aunque no se hubiera arrepentido de haber probado los tentadores labios del hijo de Hefesto_

 _-Deberíamos... ir al comedor- sugirió como un tomate, Leo mientras bajaba la mirada avergonzado_

 _-Si...- Jason sonrió ante el gesto tierno e inocente de Leo ante el - Vamos...- ambos salieron del búnker en dirección al comedor..._

 _ *****End Flash~Back*****_

Recordar eso, hacia que las mejillas del rubio se pusieran rojas, en verdad no sabia que hacer o pensar sobre los sucesos del día anterior, solo esperaba que no afectara mucho su relación con Leo, no podría verse en la situación en donde Leo no le hablara... Aaagg! Debería de dejar de pensar tan negativamente, y centrarse en otras cosas, aunque era consciente de ya no sentía lo mismo por Piper, y que el sentimiento que alguna vez fue amor hacia la morena, ahora era para el moreno bromista hijo de Hefesto, ese chico en verdad lo atrapo por completo

Ya se encontraba afuera de la cabaña 3, estaba de los nervios, así que ni se molesto en golpear la puerta, solo la abrió... mala idea, al entrar en la cabaña se encontró con una imagen perturbadora, algo que lo marcaría de por vida. En la cama de Percy, no solo se encontró al ojiverde en ella, también a su amigo Nico, eso no era lo perturbador, sino el hecho que tuvieran desnudos, con cierto liquido blanco y azul sobre algunas partes de sus cuerpos. Lentamente Jason retrocedió a la puerta de la cabaña para luego irse con una imagen traumática en su mente. Nota mental, siempre golpear la puerta de la cabaña de Percy o de Nico, no quería quedar con otro trauma

Se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento, aun shockeado por lo que vio, tendría que ir a un terapeuta, para recuperarse de lo ultimo que vio, y Percy se encargaría de pagarlo, hay dioses, su mente había sido violada, no podría ver a sus amigos a los ojos en un largo tiempo, si Nico se enterara de lo que vio, de seguro que lo mandaría al inframundo sin boleto de regreso, un viaje solo de ida

Comenzó a entrenar con su espada, necesitaba alejar todos los pensamientos y cosas traumáticas de su cabeza para poder tener en claro sus sentimientos, el hecho de decirle a Piper que ya no la quería como antes, y sobre todo... Leo lo amara como el?

Eran situaciones que tendría que darle una solución lo mas pronto posible, no quería herir a ninguno de los dos por su falta de elección. Esperaba poder elegir la decisión correcta, pero necesitaba que Percy o Nico le guiaran en su decisión

Estuvo entrenando por un largo tiempo tratando de despejar su mente de cualquier pensamiento innecesario, cuando a lo lejos escucho la caracola anunciando la hora del desayuno. Se retiro a los baños para darse una ducha ante de ir al comedor, antes de entrar pego su oreja a la puerta del baño, no escucho nada... no quería encontrarse con otra escena perturbadora, estaba seguro de que esos dos vendrían a los baños para limpiarse, pero aun no llegaban o ya se habían ido. Abrió la puerta lentamente esperando que no hubiera nadie adentro, para su alivio estaba vacío, entro relajado, se daría una ducha rápida para irse antes de que ellos llegaran

Llego al comedor ya duchado, estaban casi todos, faltaban Percy, Nico y Leo, se preocupo por este ultimo, sabia que los otros dos estaban demasiado cansado como para venir, pero Leo...

Desayuno preocupado por el moreno bromista, que le habrá pasado? Se encontraría bien?. Una vez que termino de desayunar, se dirigió a la cabaña de Hefesto, afuera se encontró con uno de los hermanos de Leo

-Hey! Has visto a Leo?- Jason pregunto enseguida, el chico se giro a mirarlo

-Esta mañana no estaba en la cabaña así que debería estar en el búnker- le respondió despreocupado, Jason suspiro y se despidió del chico antes de ir al búnker nueve

Antes de entrar, escucho una explosión y una maldición desde dentro. Preocupado, abrió las puertas y entro corriendo llamando a gritos al moreno. Dentro se podía apreciar el humo de la explosión al igual que el olor a quemado, pero no veía a Leo. El miedo y la desesperación de poder perder a esa persona que amaba lo invadió

-LEO!- Jason comenzó a gritar el nombre del menor, pero no obtenía respuestas- LEO DONDE ESTAS?- Jason corrió al interior del búnker. Cuando llego al lugar de la explosión, vio a Leo inconsciente en el suelo con Festo a su lado tratando de despertarlo con el código MORSE - LEO!- Jason corrió y se arrodillo al lado de Leo, para después tomarlo cuidadosamente entre sus brazos- Leo! Despierta!- el rubio trataba de despertar al moreno, pero este no tenia intenciones de despertar por el momento. Al lado de ellos el dragón chirriaba tratando de despertar a su amo

Leo se comenzó a mover y toser, había aspirado mucho humo, humo que ya se estaba disipando gracias a los dioses. Jason enderezó a Leo mientras le daba leves golpes en la espalda al menor

-Estas bien?- Jason en verdad estaba preocupado- Estas herido? Te duele algo?- el rubio miro al moreno con ojo critico

-*Coff* *Coff*... E-Es- Estoy bien...- a Leo le costaba hablar, sentía la garganta seca y le picaban los ojos. Jason fruncio el seño para luego abrazar a Leo- Qu!- el menor no pudo terminar su pregunta

Jason abrazo fuertemente a Leo, en verdad casi le da algo cuando escucho la explosión y encontró a Leo inconsciente. En verdad algún día ese pequeño lo mataría de preocupación. Leo aun aturdido, devolvió el abrazo al rubio, no sabría cuando tendría otra oportunidad así, quizás debería hacer explotar sus inventos mas seguidos

\- En verdad estas bien?- volvió a la carga el rubio, se separo un poco del menor para verlo mejor, tenia la cara manchada de grasa y tenia un pequeño corte en su mejilla izquierda, eso no le agrado mucho al chico. Paso su pulgar sobre el corte, Leo hizo una mueca de dolor - Vamos a la enfermería, se te puede infectar- Jason no espero respuestas, solamente cargo a leo en sus brazos y lo saco del búnker

Leo le dijo a Jason que podía caminar solito pero eso no valió como excusa para el rubio. Cada vez se acercaban mas al campamento, a Leo no le estaba gustando para nada la idea de ser visto de esa forma delante de todos los campistas, pero con el ojiazul no se podía razonar, solo rezo para no ser el blanco de burlas mas tarde. Jason siguió su camino hasta la enfermería ignorando las miradas y comentario de los campistas. Una vez dentro, el rubio dejo a Leo en una camilla vacía, Leo no estaba muy feliz que digamos

-Tanto escandalo solo por un corte!- le reclamo Leo, ahora si seria el blanco de burlas de todos, a decir verdad no le importaba, pero si le importaba que Jason estuviera involucrado en ellos- Estoy en perfecto esta- Leo cayo una vez puso sus pies en el suelo, un intenso dolor atravesó su pierna derecha, oh si estaba realmente bien, estaba tan bien que lloraba

-Super Perfecto- Jason lo tomo en brazos y lo dejo de nuevo en la camilla, tomo su pie derecho y Leo chillo de dolor- Ahh... Te duele mucho?- Jason suspiro, Leo asintió con lágrimas en los ojos, el rubio se levanto preocupado y se fue a buscar a un hijo de Apolo para que ayudara a Leo, pero no hizo falta salir, Will entro en la enfermería con un par de cosas en las manos

-Oh Jason que te trae por aquí? Te sientes mal? O necesitas algo?- Will dejo las cosas en una mesa cercana

-Es Leo, hizo explotar otro de sus inventos, ahora tiene un corte en la mejilla y le duele la pierna- Will pudo ver la preocupación en Jason, soltó una pequeña risita, se notaba que al hijo de Júpiter/Zeus* amaba al hijo de Hefesto

-Calmate, ahora lo iré a ver- Jason asintió mientras seguía a Will

Percy fue el primero en despertar, se movió un poco para poder abrazar mejor a Nico. Los momentos de la noche anterior regresaron de golpe en la cabeza de Percy, este se sonrojo un poco y sonrió, Nico por fin era suyo y no seria de nadie mas. Mientras el hijo de Poseidón estaba en su nube, Nico comenzó a desperezarse, le dolían las caderas y el trasero, con solo eso recordó todo y la vergüenza lo invadió. Percy se percato de que Nico se había despertado, se acerco a su cara y le planto un beso en sus labios

-Buenos días- dijo Percy con una gran sonrisa, Nico se puso rojo, aun la vergüenza seguía en el

-Bu-Buenos días- el menor se maldijo por ser tan débil enfrente de Percy y por tartamudear. Percy se posiciono encima de Nico mientras atacaba sus labios, Nico le correspondió pasando sus brazos detrás del cuello de Percy

-Que te parece una ronda mas- dijo pícaramente Percy, no espero respuesta, ataco enseguida su cuello sacando gemidos y suspiros de placer Nico, eso era un si para Percy. De la cabaña 3 no saldrían en un muy buen tiempo

 ******P &N*******

-Estas bien?- pregunto un chico de cabellos cobres que a la luz del día se veían de un castaño claro brillante, piel trigueña y ojos dorados. Ayudaba a parar a un chico de cabellos bicolor rubio y castaño, de ojos azul oscuro

-Si- Luka se levanta con la ayuda de Jack- En donde estamos?- el bicolor miraba a todos lados tratando de orientarse, el lugar en donde estaban estaba lleno de lugares para juegos, casinos, lugares de apuesta, bares, pero parecía que aun no era la hora en que todo ese lugar cobraba vida- Dime que no estamos en donde creó que estamos- empezó a rezar Luka

-Si hablas de Las Vegas... entonces no te digo nada- Jack también miraba el lugar, estaban un "poquito" lejos del campamento, el problema era como llegar al campamento... no tenían un transporte y tampoco dinero suficiente para viajar desde Las vegas hasta Long Island. Luka suspiro

-Y ahora que hacemos?- ambos caminaron hasta una banca y se dejaron caer en ella

-...- a ninguno se le ocurría nada... un momento... Jack se levanto- Y si llamamos a los chicos?- le dijo a Luka, este lo proceso y también se levanto

-Sii!- Luka se saco la mochila y empezó a hurgar en ella hasta que encontró lo que necesitaba, su celular. Sin esperar mucho mas, marco el numero de Ryan, en la pantalla del celular apareció un holograma que decía llama en proceso- contesta!- Luka estaba perdiendo los nervios, llevaban 5 minutos esperando, era la quinta llamada que hacia, primero a Ryan y después a Bryan, ninguno de los dos contestaba el celular. Pero la sexta vez el celular de Ryan respondió

-... Diga...- se podía ver y escuchar perfectamente la voz soñolienta de uno de los gemelos, cual? Ese era el problema de ser gemelos, los chicos no sabían cual era cual en esos momentos

-Ryan?- pregunto dudoso Luka, el chico en el holograma se giro para mover al otro chico que estaba abrazado a su torso

-...Oye- Bryan movía a Ryan para que despertara - ... te hab— Bryan no termino porque Ryan estiro su brazo y le dio en toda la cara y uno de sus dedos le dio en el ojo-AGG mi ojo!- Bryan se llevo su mano a su ojo derecho

-Duele!- se quejo Ryan quien dejo de abrazar a Bryan por unos momentos para reacomodarse y poner su mano en su ojo derecho

-Emmm...- Luka y Jack ya se perdieron quien era quien - Ryan? Bryan?- pregunto dudoso Jack

-Que?!- ambos respondieron de mal humor, tenían el humor de Nico cuando lo despertaban antes de tiempo, un humor digno de un descendiente de Hades, el problema es que no se les quitaría hasta el otro día, cuando recobraran el sueño perdido

-Ya estamos aquí- dijo un poco tímido Jack

-...- los gemelos tenían los ojos cerrados y trataban de procesar lo que les dijo-Aquí...- dijeron al tiempo, para después abrir los ojos sorprendidos- AQUÍ?!- ambos se enderezaron rápidamente, pero Ryan se estaba cayendo de la cama, pero Bryan lo agarro de la cintura y lo atrajo mas al centro de la cama para que no se volviera a caer

-Waaa estas bien?- pregunto Jack asustado por Ryan

-Si...- respondió seriamente Ryan, su humor ya estaba definido para el resto del día

-En donde están?- esta vez pregunto Bryan un poco mas accesible que su gemelo mayor

-... En Las Vegas...- le respondió Luka con una sonrisa nerviosa. La reacción de los gemelos fue un poco retrasada debido al sueño

-La Vegas... - los hermanos se miraron entre ellos para después mirar al holograma- LAS VEGAS!?- ambos se abalanzaron sobre el holograma, los otros chicos se hicieron hacia atrás de la impresión - Que hacen en Las Vegas?!- preguntaron al tiempo

\- Terminamos aquí- dijo Luka abriendo los brazos- Y bien... nos vendrán a buscar o no?- Luka saco un par de cosas de sus bolsillos y comenzó a crear algo con ellos

-Si no vienen rápido, Luka se pondrá a experimentar con las maquinas que hay aquí- dijo Jack al ver como Luka se ponía a hacer un pequeño robot que se movía a base de electricidad

-...Esta bien ya iremos pero no se cuento tiempo nos tome- le dijo Bryan, Ryan se volvió a tirar a la cama para no ver a Jack, también para que no lo vieran llorar

-Esta bien, tratare de detener a Lu— su respuesta quedo a medias al darse cuenta que el ojiazul ya no estaba- Demonios! Chicos nos vemos después!- corto la llamada para ir a buscar a su hiperactivo amigo

Bryan dejo el celular a un lado para después mirar a su hermano, este sollozaba contra la almohada, suspiro, no le gustaba ver a Ryan así, el podía sentir perfectamente como se sentía su hermano y no era para nada agradable. Se tumbo al lado del mayor, lo abrazo y lo atrajo a su pecho

-Deja de llorar... llorando no solucionaras nada...- Bryan acariciaba la espalda de su gemelo y la otra mano se encontraba en su cabeza. Ryan hundía su cara en el pecho del menor buscando protección a ese sentimiento que sentía por Jack, lo amaba pero era doloroso sentir ese sentimiento por una persona que nunca lo miraría de esa forma

Una vez que Ryan se calmo, ambos decidieron darse un baño, almorzar y salir en busca de los chicos. Ryan tomo sus ropas y se dirigió al baño de la cabaña, por otro lado Bryan tomo sus cosas y salio para ir a las duchas del campamento. Muchos se quedaban mirando a Bryan y no era de extrañar, tenia una mirada de pocos amigos, ojeras, el cabello era un desastre, como si se hubiera electrocutado y su cabello recibió todo el daño. El chico no le dio mayor importancias a todas esas miradas, solo se dirigió al baño para darse la ducha y esperar la hora de comer. Sabia que sus padres no saldrían de la cabaña en un largo tiempo, estaba seguro que crearían nuevas poses para el kamasutra. De solo imaginarlo un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal

Pasaron alrededor de 10 minutos cuando Bryan salio del baño ya duchado, traía puesta una sudadera (poleron como le quieran decir) negra con una calavera sonriente en medio, unos pantalones negros y unas converse también negras, todo en el era oscuro incluso su aura, su humor afectaba mucho en el y estaba seguro que en su gemelo también. Se dirigió devuelta a la cabaña 13 a buscar a su gemelo, sabia que no podía dejar solo a su hermano por mucho tiempo en el estado que estaba... podría hacer locuras y de las grandes

Cuando entro en la cabaña se encontró con la espalda desnuda de su gemelo al igual que su marca de nacimiento, traía puestos unos pantalones negros y converse negras. Sin prestarle mucho atención al nuevo espectador, Ryan se puso el poleron negro que estaba sobre la cama, cuando se giro, vio su reflejo frente a el. Ambos tenían puesto exactamente la misma ropa, tal parecía que cuando tenia el humor por los suelos pensaban y se vestían igual demostrando su poco humor, aunque a veces lo hacían por diversión al ver las caras de contrariedad de los demás al no saber cual era cual, pero en esos momentos no estaban de humor para jugar al adivina al gemelo

-Genial...- Ryan suspiro y se sentó en la cama abatido... ahora como podría seguir con su capa de felicidad y despreocupación teniendo a Jack con ellos por un tiempo indefinido. Bryan comprendía como se sentía su gemelo, sin esperar invitación, se sentó a su lado y paso su brazo por detrás de su espalda para luego atraerlo a su cuerpo, Ryan rompió a llorar otra vez. Lo único que podía hacer Bryan era consolarlo- *snif*... por que *snif* tengo que sentir esto...- Ryan puso su mano sobre su pecho, en donde estaba su corazón- porque *snif* tengo que sufrir así...- a Bryan le rompía el corazón al ver a su hermano de esa forma, el podía sentir todo lo que el mayor sentía y no le gustaba para nada

-...Ya va a ser hora de comer...- Bryan no sabia que mas decir, no se le daba muy bien eso- así que deja de llorar...- el menor tomo la cara del mayor y le limpio las lágrimas, Ryan asintió, se abrazo al cuello del menor, claramente no tenia la intención de soltarse. Bryan lo dejo estar, estaba seguro de que su gemelo se dormiría. Y vaya que tenia razón, a los minos después, Ryan se encontraba durmiendo en los brazos de Bryan, su gemelo no tenia remedio

Pasaron los minutos y por fin sonó la caracola anunciando el almuerzo, el malhumor hacia que su apetito se reduciera considerablemente, con 1 solo plato bastaba para satisfacer su hambre. Bryan despertó a Ryan, este se despertó no muy feliz, le dolía la cabeza, le ardían los ojos, tenia sueño y su humor no mejoraba

-Vamos... es hora de comer- Bryan se levanto de la cama sin ánimos , Ryan solo lo seguía sin ningún interés en comer

Las miradas de todos se posaron sobre ellos, nadie los culpaba, los pobres estaban muy confundidos, los dos eran exactamente iguales, iban caminando uno al lado del otro, al mismo tiempo y con los mismos movimientos, además de su rostro de pocos amigos y su aura oscura que parecía crecer cuando estaban juntos, cualquier duda que hubiera quedado con su descendencia sobre Hades, se quedo aclarada con esta nueva faceta de los chicos

Cuando llegaron al comedor la sorpresa fue MAYÚSCULA para los demás campistas, entre ellos Percy, Nico, Jason, Annabeth, Piper y todos los demás que se habían echo cercano con los gemelos. Ryan se sentó en la mesa de Poseidón y Ryan en la de Hades, nadie se daría cuenta de ese detalle, además de que ellos se podían sentar en cualquiera de las dos mesas libremente

\- Ryan... que paso?- Nico estaba preocupado por el repentino cambio de actitud de los chicos, y Bryan no tenia la ganas de corregir a su mamá

-Nos despertaron antes de tiempo y ellos ya llegaron...- suspiro Bryan mientras se servía una pequeña porción de comida- ... ahora tenemos que ir a Las Vegas a buscarlos...- todos hicieron las ofrendas correspondientes y volvieron a sus asientos

-Te refieres a Luka y Jack?- dijo Nico mirando y examinando el rostro del chico frente a el, pero no percibió ningún cambio con el nombre Jack, este era Bryan

-Si...- Bryan comenzó a comer lentamente-... y como te fue con papá anoche?- pregunto sin una pizca de vergüenza, a Nico se le encendió el rostro, después de tres rondas en la mañana, se ducharon y vinieron al comedor

-Enserio tienes que preguntar eso ahora?- Nico estaba rojo de la vergüenza. Bryan levanto los hombros restándole importancia

-Tu reacción me dice que si... y no fue una solo vez- Bryan levanto su mirada del plato para clavarla en su mamá, Nico seguía rojo y la idea de que su hijo lo mirara de esa forma, le ponía los nervios de punta

-... De-Dejando eso de lado...- Nico volvió a recuperar su color- ... Como esta Ryan?- Bryan lo miro sorprendido, su mamá sabia que no era Ryan y que era Bryan. Nico comprendió porque de la reacción de su hijo y sonrió- puede que aun no los tenga, pero nunca pongas a prueba el instinto de una madre - Bryan sonrió, en verdad nunca podrían engañar a su mamá

-Bueno... no se lo tomo muy bien, aunque en estas semanas supiera que vendría, se concentro tanto en los planes que se olvido de ese detalle y ahora en la mañana nos despertaron con sus llamadas diciendo de que estaban en Las vegas, Ryan no soporto hasta el ultimo, antes de que terminara la conversación, se volvió a tirar a la cama llorando, y lo siguió haciendo hasta que se fue a bañar y volvió a llorar cuando llegue a la cabaña después de irme a duchar... aaahh- Bryan suspiro, no sabría como iban a lidiar con Ryan en todo el tiempo que durara la misión, de algo estaba seguro y eso era de que la misión no era para nada corta

Nico tenia el seño fruncido, no le agrado para nada lo que escucho, pero no podía hacer nada por el momento, solo sentarse y mirar... pero podría acompañar a los chicos

-Iré con ustedes- sentencio Nico, Bryan lo miro sin comprender- a buscar a los chicos- le aclaro Nico

-...Esta bien- a Bryan le parecía bien que su mamá fuera, así podría calmar a Ryan y el podría concentrarse en buscar a los otro dos, porque teniendo a Luka en un lugar con muchas maquinas no iba a ser fácil retenerlo por mas de 2 minutos en un solo lugar

Por otro lado en la mesa de Poseidón las cosas no iban muy bien que digamos. Percy había preguntado que pasaba y Ryan le respondió que ya habían llego, pero el ojiverde no sabia quien eran "ellos", por lo que volvió a preguntar

-...Y ellos quienes son?- Percy en verdad estaba perdido en esta conversación

-... Luka y... ugg- los ojos verdes de Ryan se empañaron en lágrimas al recordar a Jack, y las lágrimas salieron alarmando a Percy- y ... Jack- al pronunciar su nombre, las lágrimas salieron a montón de sus ojos, Percy entro en pánico

-Ahh... Shh no llores- Percy trataba de limpiar las lágrimas de su hijo mayor, pero este no dejaba de llorar. Los campistas miraban atentamente la escena y murmuraban entre ellos sin dejar de comer. Ryan en un impulso de ser consolado, se tiro a los brazos de su papá a llorar. Percy lo abrazo tratando de que dejara de llorar- Bryan porque lloras?- el aun no se enteraba que era Ryan

-No es Bryan, es Ryan, yo soy Bryan- el gemelo menor se sentó al lado de Ryan mientras le acariciaba la cabeza

-...?- Percy ya se había perdido, pero no le dio mucho importancia, por el momento tenia que hacer que Ryan dejara de llorar. Desde la mesa de Hades, Nico miraba preocupado a los chicos, el no podía sentarse en la mesa de Poseidón sin permiso. Miro a Quirón, el centauro con la vista le dijo que fuera, Nico no perdió tiempo y fue a sentarse al lado de Percy

-Ryan...- Nico llamo suavemente a su hijo, este levantó un poco su cabeza, Nico limpio sus lágrimas - no llores...- tal parecía que las palabras del hijo de Hades tenían efecto sobre su hijo, Ryan de a poco dejo de llorar hasta que se calmo- así esta mejor...- Nico acaricio su cara y beso su frente. Digamos que todos los campistas quedaron con la boca abierta con ese gesto

El almuerzo paso sin mas contratiempos que la escena de Ryan y el malhumor de los gemelos. Cuando le pidieron permiso a Quirón para ir a buscar a los chicos, se negó al principio pero después de meditarlo y Bryan contarle sobre ellos acepto con la condición que fueran los 4, eso incluía a Percy, el sabia bien que dejar salir a 4 semidioses en una misión no era favorable, pero estaba seguro de que esos 4 sabrían defenderse muy bien. Quirón le paso la llave de un todoterreno a Bryan, no solo tenían las camiones del campamento, también tenían un todoterreno negro para ciertas ocasiones, como en esos momentos . Bryan agradeció y salio de la casa grande, afuera estaban su gemelo y Nico, el había entrado en compañía de Percy

-Aquí están las llaves- dijo Bryan mostrando las llaves del auto

-Cuando partimos?- pregunto Ryan deseando que fuera lo mas tarde posible

-Dentro de 30 minutos, ordenamos nuestras mochilas y nos vamos- dijo fríamente Bryan guardando las llaves en el bolsillo del poleron, agarro el brazo de su gemelo y lo arrastro con el a la cabaña de Poseidón, a mitad de camino recordó ciertas cosas que debieron de suceder la anoche anterior y esta mañana, por lo que cambio el rumbo, ahora iban a la cabaña de Hades bajo la atenta mirada de sus padres

-Que le paso a Ryan?- Percy se giro a mirar a Nico mientras hacia la pregunta, el menor lo miro preocupado

-Bueno... Ryan esta enamorado de un chico llamado de Jack- le respondió a medias Nico, ya que Percy lo interrumpió

-Es el chico que me dijo antes de que se pusiera a llorar- recordó el ojiverde

-Si... pero el problema es que...- Nico le contó lo que sabia sobre los sentimientos de Ryan y su relación con el tal Jack, Percy apretó los puños claramente enojado, a lo lejos pudieron escuchar el grito en los baños, claramente una cañería rota- Percy... relajate- Nico puso una mano en el hombro de su novio- De que te sirve enojarte ahora?- Percy lo miro y sonrió

-Y me dices a mi que me calme?- el hijo de Poseidón alzo un ceja mirando el suelo bajo Nico, la hierba se marchito a su alrededor y un par de huesos salieron a la luz del sol. Nico se ruborizó por el pequeño incidente, ordeno a los huesos a volver al suelo, pero no podía hacer mucho con la hierba muerta

-Aahh... menor vamos a ordenar las cosas- sugirió Nico mientras se encaminaba a la cabaña de Poseidón, digamos que el lugar no estaba apto para el publico, y Tayson podría llegar en cualquier momento y no seria lindo encontrarse con la cabaña patas pa'rriba con semen y chocolate por toda la cama. La idea no era muy bonita que digamos

Pasados los 30 minutos, los 4 ya estaban listos para ir a Las Vegas, pero Ryan no estaba para nada feliz con el viaje, a decir verdad nadie lo estaba, a Nico y Percy le traían no muy gratos recuerdos, Bryan no estaba de humor, y Ryan tampoco pero había otra factor y ese era... Jack

Los 4 se encaminaron a la camioneta que estaba al pie de la colina, ya lista para ser utilizada por los semidioses. Bryan se subió en el lado del conductor, Percy a su lado como copiloto y los donceles en la parte de atrás con las cosas. Apenas empezó Bryan a conducir, Ryan se recostó en las piernas de su mamá buscando protección en el, Nico acariciaba sus cabellos negros tan parecido a los de el y Percy, por otro lado, Bryan tenia la vista en la carretera y Percy trataba de hacer el viaje mas ameno y no tan tenso como llevaban hasta ahora, pero se dio vencido a la mitad del camino cuando se dio cuenta que era un caso perdido tratar de hablar con sus hijos y novio, si ya era difícil hacer hablar a Nico mas de 4 palabras, era misión imposible hacer hablar a los 3 con esos ánimos. SI Ryan no estuviera con ese humor, de seguro estaría hablando y bromeando hasta por los codos con Percy, molestando a su hermano por ser tan serio y tratar de hacer reír a su mamá con sus idioteces, pero con su humor era prácticamente imposible para el ser alegre y enérgico, tal parecía que las cosas no estaban a su favor ese día

Ya se estaba haciendo de noche y el hambre los embargo a todos, Bryan encontró un pequeño lugar de descanso. Estaciono la camioneta y todos bajaron, el lugar estaba lleno de familias que se encontraban en viaje y pararon a descansar para retomar al día siguiente como ellos o simplemente para comer algo y seguir su camino una vez salieron del lugar

Percy encontró una mesa para 4 vacía cerca de la televisión del lugar, estaban dando una película de transformers, por muy malhumorado que estuviera Bryan, no podía evitar emocionarse de ver una de sus películas favoritas. Sin esperar a que sus padres y hermano llegaran a la mesa, el fue casi corriendo a sentarse en una de las sillas que estaban tan bien puesta que el podía ver la televisión sin problemas. Percy y Nico se miraron, sonrieron y se acercaron a la mesa junto a Ryan que también era un fanático de los transformers y por una vez en el día dejo de fruncir el seño y se sentó al lado de su gemelo. Muchas personas del lugar, por no decir todas, se le quedaron viendo a los gemelos susurrando entre ellos, aparte de ser gemelos eran muy guapos antes los ojos de todos, algo que no le gustaba a Percy, tal parecía que su instinto de padre había salido a flote con todos los acontecimientos pasados, fortificándose con lo que le dijo Nico después de comer

Una de las meseras se acerco sonrojada, tener a 3 chicos realmente guapos en el lugar y que ella los pudiera atender, era un milagro caído del cielo para la chica, sus amigas le miraban con celos, ellas también se querían a acercar y hablar con los chicos, pero en esos términos no entraba Nico, el repelía a las chicas, pero parecía que el encanto de su novio e hijos era mas fuerte que su aura. La chica les entrego a los 4 un menú

-Llamenme cuando ya tengan pensado lo que quieran ordenar- se iba a retirar pero Ryan y Percy la detuvieron

-Quiero 5 hamburguesas- empezó Percy pero Ryan lo corto

-Que sean 18 hamburguesas, 10 porciones de papas fritas, 7 bebidas...- Ryan tenia la cara metida en el menú buscando algo que su estomago quiera- Oh! 3 porciones de pastel de fresa y...- miro a su gemelo, este estaba mas metido en la película que en el menú pero Ryan sabia lo que quería- 4 porciones de pastel de vainilla...- miro a su mamá que lo miraba sorprendido, pero a esas alturas no debería de sorprenderle el gran apetito que tenían sus hijos y Percy

-... 1 Hamburguesa con papas fritas- pidió Nico, la chica anotaba sorprendida todo lo que le pedían los chicos

-Si eso es todo me retiro- aun sorprendida y atontada, se retiro a hacer su orden

-Parece que su apetito volvió- comento Percy con una sonrisa

-Quizás un poco...- respondió distraído Bryan, quien estaba siguiendo todo los movimientos de los autobots en la televisión, Ryan se le unió, ambos abandonaron el mundo que los rodeaba para meterse en el suyo

-No te prestaran la mas mínima atención en un buen rato- dijo divertido Nico mirando a los gemelos que hacían gestos y murmuraban al mismo tiempo y las mismas cosas sin despegar sus ojos de la pantalla

-Crees que si me como sus cosas se enojaran?- pregunto Percy divertido al ver como sus hijos giraban al tiempo

-Ni se te ocurra papá!- ambos lo apuntaron amenazadoramente, Percy levanto las manos. Los demás los miraban boquiabierto, habían oído bien? habían dicho... Papá?! Ese chico guapo y joven era padre?!

-Tranquilos... no lo are- Percy les respondió divertido, al fin los gemelos estaban recuperando su humor- oigan... como que Bumblebee no esta muy bien que digamos- tras decir eso, los gemelos devolvieron su vista a la película volviendo a ignorar a las personas y cosas que lo rodeaban

\- Cuando dejaras de ser tan infantil...- Nico lo miro reprobatibamente, no podía creer que se había enamorado de un idiota como Percy y que sus hijos fueran tan parecidos a el... pero aun así lo amaba y ese echo no iba a cambiar nunca. Percy solo sonrió restándole importancia a las palabras dichas por el menor

-Cuando deje de ser hijo de un dios- tras decir eso lo beso, una exclamación general se escucho por el lugar y no se hicieron de esperar los comentarios y susurros, ambos lo ignoraron olímpicamente como lo hacían sus hijos

Pasaron los minutos y llegaron dos chicas cargando con todo lo que pidieron, o mas bien pidió Ryan

-Aquí están sus pedidos- ambas dejaron ágilmente todo sobre la mesa sin ningún inconveniente - Que lo disfruten- ambas se retiraron entre cuchicheos que a ninguno le interesaba saber

-Esta delicioso!- alago Percy tras probar un bocado a una de sus hamburguesas, los gemelos no ni se giraron a ver la comida, la película estaban en su clímax y ellos no pensaban perdérselo por culpa de sus estómagos, que en ese momento aclamaban atención

\- Tienes razón- Nico le dio un pequeño bocado a su hamburguesa, el no podía engullir tan rápido como lo hacia Percy, pero de igual forma devoro su comida junto a las papas y una de las bebidas. Percy se dio cuenta de que Nico seguía con hambre, porque sus ojos estaba fijos en la comida esparcida por toda la mesa. Percy sonrió, amaba cuando Nico tenia hambre, eso le decía que el chico ya no era un desnutrido como antes

-Toma- Percy le dio otra hamburguesa, Nico se sonrojo y la tomo, en verdad tenia hambre y no sabia de donde venia... bueno quizás si, después de muchas rondas y ejercicio con Percy, era mas que obvio que su estomago estaría rugiendo por algo de comer- Oigan chicos, en verdad estoy pensando en comerme todo es— no termino de hablar porque los chico atacaron a la mesa, cada uno tragando hamburguesas con papas fritas, y lo mas gracioso es que ambos se atoraban y al mismo tiempo y sus estómagos rugían al unison

\- Coman mas despacio- les advirtió Nico, los gemelos solo podían asentir, sus bocas en esos momentos estaban llenas

Entre risas y atragantos, terminaron su cena, pagaron y se devolvieron a la camioneta, no sin antes dejar que los gemelos vieran el final de la película, que cada vez que había un reclame / anuncio, los gemelos se giraban a comer. Cuando llegaron a la camioneta, Nico saco de su mochila dos mantas, mientras el hacia eso, los gemelos se acomodaban en la parte trasera del vehículo, mientras que Percy preparaba el lado del copiloto para dormir junto al hijo de Hades. Nico cubrió a los gemelos con una de las mantas antes de cerrar la puerta de la parte trasera. Se encamino a la puerta del lado del copiloto, Percy ya se encontraba adentro esperándolo, sonrojado se subió a la camioneta sentándose en las piernas de Percy, este ultimo se encargo de cerrar la puerta, gracias a los dioses que los vidrios estaban polarizados. Nico los cubrió a ambos con la otra manta, el menor se acomodo en el pecho del mayor, mientras que este lo abrazaba por la cintura atrayéndolo mas hacia sí

Después de un par de besos, ambos cayeron dormido en los brazos del otro. Al día siguiente tendrían mucho que hacer y no creían que fuera muy fácil encontrar a dos semidioses en medio de Las Vegas, pero por el momento se dedicarían a dormir y recuperar energías

 ********P &N********

Después de la escena en el almuerzo por parte de uno de los gemelos, cual? No lo sabia. Jason se apresuro en comer para poder ir a ver a Leo, quien estaba en la enfermería, tendría que quedarse por lo meno días quieto en cama para que su pierna sanara por completo para que pudiera volver a hacer todas las cosas que normalmente hacia, en otras palabras, cosas que atentaban contra su vida, algo que al rubio no le terminaba de gustar. Llego a su destino, al llegar a la camilla en donde estaba Leo una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, en verdad el hijo de Hefesto no se podía estar tranquilo, estaba acostado construyendo algo sobre su estomago

-Así planeas recuperarte?- Jason estaba de brazos cruzados sobre su pecho sin apartar la mirada de Leo, este ultimo se sobre salto al escuchar y ver Jason a un lado de el

-Por Zeus! Me asustaste!- Leo le reclamo al rubio de su casi infarto, tan exagerado como siempre, Jason levanta las manos dándole a entender que o era de el la culpa. Sin esperar invitación, el rubio se sentó al lado de Leo en una silla que arrastro hasta quedar al lado del chico

-No deberías descansar?- Jason alzo una ceja mirando lo que estaba creando el moreno

-Y tu crees que Genial y el Genio de Leo Valdez se quedara en una cama por dos días sin hacer uno de sus geniales y brillantes inventos?- Leo abrió sus manos tratando de enfatizar lo que acababa de decir

-Muy bien genio… que se supone que estas haciendo?- a Jason le entro curiosidad por saber que se le acababa de ocurrir a su hiperactivo y alocado amigo… también cabe decir… futuro novio… obviamente si lo llegaba a conquistar y no metía la pata en el intento

-Dejame explicarte mi buen amigo volador…- Leo se paso gran parte de la tarde relatándole a Jason su invento y otros mas que tenia en mente, obviamente todos con un poquito de exageración al estilo Leo

Esa fue una de las tardes, para ambos, mas divertidas que habían, según recordaban, paso junto a alguien. No querían que se acabara, pero como dicen por ahí, entre mas te diviertes el tiempo pasa volando, y ese echo fue exactamente lo que les sucedió a esos dos. Jason tenia que volver a su cabaña y Leo tenia que descansar, cosa que no tenia planeado hacer por el momento, aun tenia energía de sobra, pero no podía obligar a Jason a quedarse con el por mucho que deseara, si supiera cuantas ganas tenia el rubia de quedarse con el, obviamente no hubiera duda en hacerle la propuesta, pero como no lo sabia no se quiso arriesgar. Jason se fue con ganas de Leo a su cabaña y Leo se quedo con ganas de Jason en la enfermería

Ya tendrían tiempo mañana para seguir con lo que dejaron a medias en la tarde, también para saciar su insaciable… ganas del otro

 ******P &N******

El primero en despertar fue Nico, estaba un poco desorientado pero los recuerdos llegaron a el. Se estiro sobre Percy y al tratar de enderezarse, hundió su codo en el estomago de su novio sacándole el aire y de paso despertándolo

-Aagg…- Percy tomo una bocanada de aire, tratando de recuperar el que Nico le arrebato

-Lo siento!- a Nico le resulto un poco divertido la nueva forma que descubrió para despertar a alguien, pero también le dio pena haber despertado al mayor de su tranquilo sueño

-No… te preocupes- Percy logro estabilizar su respiración. Sin previo aviso, Percy le robo un fogoso beso al chico sobre el. Nico se sorprendió pero de igual forma le devolvió el beso tratando de seguir el ritmo de Percy, una vez finalizado el beso, Nico trato de regularizar su respiración- Buenos días- le dice Percy con una sonrisa antes de depositar un casto beso sobre los labios del contrario, Nico se sonrojo girando su cabeza para evitar que Percy viera su cara roja, tal parecía que no funciono mucho porque el ojiverde beso su mejilla- amo cuando te sonrojas, te vez tan lindo - Nico lo miro con el seño fruncido pero con la cara aun roja, mas que antes

-Ca-Callate Jackson…- Nico se odio por tartamudear y ser tan vulnerable en presencia del hijo del dios del mar, pero el sabia que ese echo no cambiaría por mucho que se odiara y reprimiera por ser tan débil

-Pero te amo con todo y cara de tomate- antes de que Nico comenzara a insultarlo, Percy atrapo los labios del menor ahogando cualquier palabra que tratara de emitir. Nico dejo de pensar y se entrego por completo al beso, pero antes de poder terminarlo como se debería, unos movimientos en la parte de atrás los alertaron

Los dos rompieron el beso para girarse y mirar en los asientos traseros, justo en el momento en donde Bryan se giraba y caía en el suelo del auto, pero no se despertó del todo, levanto su brazos mientras tanteaba el aire buscando algo

-Siempre hace eso por las noche- susurro Percy sin dejar de mirar la escena, Nico no despegaba la mirada de los chicos

Ryan se giro un poco también tanteando pero el, el asiento. Bryan ya se estaba dando por vencido así que empezó a bajar la mano, cuando esta llego hasta el asiento, Ryan la tomo y entrelazo sus dedos, ahora ambos se relajaron y siguieron durmiendo. Percy y Nico se miraron asombrados, era la primera vez que veían dormir junto a los gemelos, pero nunca pensaron que tuvieran un lazo tan fuerte

-Nunca imagine que los gemelos tuvieran los lazos tan fuertes- dijo Percy acomodándose en el asiento

-Nunca entenderemos los lazos que existe entre gemelos…- Nico se puso a pensar hasta que punto ellos podían conectarse solo con la necesidad de saber que el otro estaba bien, todo pensamiento murió cuando el estomago de Percy pidió comida al igual que el de los gemelos, Nico no pudo reprimir la risa- parece… que ustedes están conectados… o por lo menos sus estómagos- Percy no le hizo mucho caso al comentario del menor , todo su atención se fue a la hermosa risa que estaba emitiendo Nico, y el menor se dio cuenta, así que avergonzado miro a otro lado- Qu-Que estas mirando?!-

-A ti…- Percy sonrió y volvió a besarlo, Nico un poco enojado se reuso besarlo los primeros segundos pero después cedió, los labios de Percy so como una droga para el, y estaba seguro de que Percy pensaba lo mismo de el

-Aaah*bostezo*… quieren dejar besarse- hablo Ryan aun medio dormido, tenia solo un ojo abierto, el cabello todo despeinado, y su mano aun con la de Bryan, quien ya empezaba a enderezarse

-Tenemos hambre- esta vez fue el menor de los gemelos quien hablo, se estaba restregando uno de sus ojos mientras que el otro seguía cerrado. Los otros dos (iba a poner "los mayores" ... luego recordé que Nico es menor que los otros 3) se separaron enseguida, Nico rojo y Percy divertido con la situación

-Que tal si nos damos un baño- sugirió de la nada el ojiverde mayor, los demás lo miraron extrañados, de donde sacaría una ducha? - Vamos!-Percy abrió la puerta, Nico se iba a bajar pero los brazos del mayor se lo impidieron. Percy se bajo del auto con Nico entre sus brazos, los gemelos se bajaron aun con sueño pero demasiados curiosos para quedarse dentro a seguir durmiendo

Percy los llevo detrás del local, había un conducto para el agua, el ojiverde dejo a Nico en el suelo para después mirar a sus hijos

-Sera mejor que se saquen parte de la ropa sino quieren que quede mojada- les advirtió Percy, los gemelos que ya habían recuperado su animo, le hicieron casi a su papá sobre todo Ryan, quien estaba muy emocionado por lo que iba a pasar, pero Nico no estaba realmente emocionado con la idea de quedar en bóxer en plena carretera en donde cualquier persona le diera por ir detrás del local y verlos semi desnudos mientras se bañaban

-No creo que sea un- Nico no pudo terminar de hablar porque un chorro de agua le dio de lleno en su cara

-Vamos, seguro que terminaras divirtiendote - Bryan había sido el culpable de que Nico terminara con toda la cara mojada, el menor solo pudo suspirar, sabia que perdería contra esos tres si los trataba de hacer entrar en razón. Al final termino en bóxer mientras era bañado por Percy y los gemelos jugando a guerra de agua

Después de esa extraña forma de ducharse, los 4 entraron en el local para tomar su desayuno. Cabe decir que no fue para nada liviano lo que comieron. Una vez ya con el estomago lleno, se pusieron en marcha, Percy como conductor, Ryan a su lado sin dejar de hablar sobre las cosas que se encontraban en su camino, y los otros dos en la parte de atrás escuchando lo que decían. Cabe destacar que los gemelos seguían vistiendo igual, pero esta vez con un poco mas de color, ambos traían puesto unos pantalones turquesas, y un poleron negro con detalles del mismo color que el pantalón

-Y en donde nos van a esperar los chicos?- pregunto curioso Ryan mientras se giraba a mirar a Bryan, este se quedo estático… nunca hablaron sobre ese detalle

-Eso es un pequeño detalle que no hablamos porque Jack me corto, Luka se había ido a quien sabe donde y el lo fue a buscar antes de que se metiera en problemas- finalizó Bryan mientras buscaba su celular para llamar al bicolor o al moreno

-Vaya… si que tienen amigos muy hiperactivos- comento Percy quien no dejaba de mirar la carretera o tamborilear sus dedos sobre el volante

-Mira quien habla de hiperactividad- susurro Nico sacando una sonrisa de Percy quien si lo escucho

-Pero igual me amas- canturreo Percy sin dejar de manejar y mirar a Nico por el retrovisor, viendo perfectamente la cara sonrojada del menor

-Callate!- los gemelos sonreían por las reacciones infantiles que podían llegar a tener sus padres… pero recordaron que uno si que era infantil y el otro seguía siendo un niño

-… Oh Jack en- Bryan no pudo seguir hablando con el holograma de su amigo, porque una pequeña explosión se escucho del otro lado

-Luka quedate quito un rato!- en el holograma se podía ver a Jack con la cara llena de hollín, suponiendo que eso fue, y mas atrás una nube de humo, de entre ella apareció un chico con la cara parcialmente negra el cabello bicolor quemado en algunas partes y que decir de las ropas - Hay dioses… cuanto les falta para que estén aquí?- pregunto angustiado el de ojos dorados

\- Hola! Ryan- saludo medio mareado Luka

-Emm… soy Bryan, Ryan esta por haya- Bryan giro el celular para que Ryan se viera

-Hola Luka!- saludo feliz el gemelo mayor

-Ooh! Ryan parece que ustedes son trillizos!- Luka estaba empezando a ver doble, cosa que empezó a preocupar a Bryan y los demás

-Creo que eso no es bueno…- dijo Ryan mientras agitaba la mano tratando de ver si el chico veía mas de lo que debía. Bryan giro de nuevo el teléfono para ver el

-Creo que en la noche ya estaremos ahí…- Bryan miraba preocupado a los chicos- en donde se están quedando?-

-En un Hotel que esta entre dos casino, además de ser un casino también- Jack estaba dándole aire a Luka con su mano, la información dada no ayudaba mucho en descubrir el paradero de esos dos- esta en el corazón de la ciudad- el holograma comenzaba a desvanecerse, tal parecía que la cobertura no era buena por donde estaban pasando

-No se metan en problemas!- fue lo ultimo que pudo decir Bryan antes de que la llamada terminara

-Wow… quien construyo esos teléfonos?- Percy se había quedado sorprendido y con ganas de uno al ver el holograma de los chicos

-Los hizo tío Leo, gracias a ellos podemos comunicarnos sin el miedo de que los monstruos puedan descubrir nuestro paradero- respondió Ryan emocionado- y también…- Ryan se paso gran parte del viaje hablando sobre el teléfono y otras cosas mágicas que tenían, como la mochila. Por otro lado, Bryan y Nico mantenían una conversación menos animada que los otros dos

Ya era de noche, los chicos ya estaban en las vegas, ahora se tenían que estacionar y buscar el hotel. Cuando encontraron un estacionamiento desocupado, Percy estaciono y todos bajaron con sus cosas, quizás la necesitarían

-Ahora tenemos qu- ya se encontraban en el corazón de la ciudad. Bryan iba a hablar pero fue interrumpido por una explosión de uno de los establecimientos y el grito de algunas personas y la risa de otras, esta ultimas creían que era algún espectáculo. Bryan se golpeo la cara con su palma y Ryan reía nerviosamente

Encontrarlos fue fácil, salir del problema… eso sera mas difícil

 _ ******CONTINUARA*******_

 **Hola chicos! Bueno que les pareció? Les gusto? O no tanto?**

 **A mi no me gusto mucho como quedo… pero es decisión de ustedes decirme si les gusto o si le falto algo, no se siento que le falto algo**

 **Dejen su comentario**

 **Además diganme que les gustaría ver en el próximo capitulo! PequeñoSPOILER… en el próximo capitulo se sabrá la relación que tienen Ryan y Jack, y porque la reacción que tiene Ryan al verlo ;)**

 **Creo que no tengo mas que decir y si tenia algo… Fue xD**

 **Dejen su hermoso comentario diciendo que quieren ver o que les hubiera gustado ver en este capitulo**

 **Nos vemos Bye-By**


	14. 11- Sorpresas Más Problemas

**11* Sorpresas... Más Problemas**

* * *

 **Hola! Aquí el capitulo 11 Yeah! \\(°3°)/**

 **Perdón la demora! D:**

 **Pero aquí les traje el capitulo !**

 **Que lo disfruten :3**

* * *

Bueno si lo veían desde la perspectiva de una persona que no sabe que pasa, era para morir de risa, pero como ellos sabían que pasaba, se alarmaron por el peligro que corrían esos dos. Luka estaba colgando de una extraña maquina mientras trataba de ajustar un par de tuercas que, tal parecía, ellas habían causado el problema en la maquina y por consecuencia, la explosión. Jack se encontraba atado a unos cables también colgando desde lo alto, el problema que Jack estaba todo mareado y enredado para tratar de salir de los cables, mientras que Luka estaba mas concentrado en ajustar los últimos detalles. Lo que causaba la risa era la extraña canción que cantaba Jack aun todo aturdido

-Me balanceo Me balanceo como estrellas en el cielo...- cada vez que Jack se balanceaba un poco, los cables iban cediendo peso... eso no era bueno en el estado en que estaba el moreno

Ryan estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de pánico, Bryan estaba pensando en como bajar a esos dos sin causar mas estragos en el lugar, Nico se preguntaba como es que aun no se caían y Percy ... memorizando la canción. Lo ultimo hizo que los nervios de Ryan explotaran

-Papá! Como los bajamos y deja de cantar!- Ryan se había pegado al brazo de Percy, los gemelos compartían su fobia a las alturas, por lo cual no iba a ser los primeros en la fila para subir hasta halla arriba y arriesgarse de mirar hacia abajo y darse cuenta de que estaba muy alto... los árboles eran distinto, ellos eran mas... mas... ustedes entienden. La mente de Ryan no estaba muy apta en esos momentos

\- Deberíamos bajarlos...- dijo como si nada Bryan armándose de valor para ingresar en el edificio, eso altero mas a Ryan, Nico se preocupo y lo siguió, Percy iba a hacer lo mismo pero Ryan se lo impidió

-Quedemos aquí por cualquier emergencia- sugirió no muy seguro de si mismo, el menor. Percy por su parte, acepto lo sugerido por su hijo, que pasaba si los cables daban y uno de ellos se caía... nadie detendría la caída, así que es mejor quedarse abajo esperando cualquier cosa, y que esta fuera buena

 ******P &N******

En el campamento mestizo las cosas tampoco iban muy bien. Desde hace un par de días, Annabeth había estado teniendo sueño inquietantes pero no lograba recordarlos con claridad, al igual que una voz femenina le susurraba al oído pero no lograba entender que decía. Quizás estaba un poco paranoica... pero no podía bajar la guardia, si era un nuevo enemigo debía estar alerta a cualquier movimiento o presencia. Por otro lado, las cosas seguían parcialmente normales, exceptuando las peleas entre la cabaña de Are y la de Apolo, las continuas bromas de los Stoll (al fin aparecieron), además de la cercanía que tenían Jason y Leo, era demasiada incluso para amigos y eso no le estaba gustando mucho a Annabeth. Quizás terminara una pareja y comenzara otra, quizás Piper no se repondría completamente de la ruptura... pero solo eran "quizás"

 ******P &N******

Bryan estaba tirado en el césped de un parque, cual?, ni idea, solo estaba esperando a su mamá, Luka y Jack, que volvieran de una farmacia para curar algunas de las heridas de los chicos. Ryan estaba recostado sobre el, poniendo toda su espalda en su estomago mientras miraba ,o trata de mirar, las estrellas. Percy estaba recostado a su lado pensando... si, pensando

-Ya volvimos!- se escucho la alegre voz de Luka, quien tenia un corte en la mejilla y en su brazo derecho, por otro lado, Jack tenia vendado el brazo izquierdo y parte de su pierna derecha... si, no había salido con tanta suerte del rescate

 _ *****Flash~Back*****_

 _-Con cuidado!- Bryan cogió la mano de Nico antes de que este cayera por un agujero en uno de los escalones. Nico se aferro a su mano y subió_

 _-Gracias- el menor soltó el agarre una vez que se sintió a salvo_

 _-Vamos!- el mayor apresuro el paso, necesitaban llegar lo mas pronto posible_

 _Cuando llegaron, se encontraron con la base de la maquina, estaba volcada y desde la "ventana", que ya no queda nada de ella, sobresalía el otro extremo con los chicos colgando de los cables. Bryan trago duro, el compartía el temor a las alturas de su padre y hermano, pero en esos momentos necesitaba ser fuerte. Se acerco lo mas que pudo a la orilla de la destrozada ventana_

 _-Chicos!-Bryan grito llamando la atención de Luka y un poco la de Jack, un tic nervioso le dio en la ceja derecha al escuchar la canción del moreno- Jack! Deja de cantar y mira en donde estas!- mientras le gritaba todo eso, Nico se puso a buscar cuerdas por el suelo además de algo firme para tratar de hacer de puente_

 _-... Bryan se balancea, se balanc- - no pudo terminar su canción gracias a un tonillo que el llego en su frente, no causo corte pero si un pequeño chichón en el área golpeada- Eso duele!- por fin entraba en razón, ahora... como salia de ahí?-... diganme que no es lo que creo que es- el pobre chico estaba mirando hacia abajo, en donde la gente miraba asombrada todo el "espectáculo"_

 _-Oooh, claro que es lo que crees que es- a Bryan le relucía una vena en su frente de lo enojado que estaba, les habían pedido que de quedaran en un lugar, tranquilos, sin hacer desorden... y BOM! Lo primero que hacen, quien no estaría enojado?- que tan atrapado estas?- Bryan le pregunto a Jack, este se trato de mover sin mucho éxito_

 _-O bueno... un brazo, las dos piernas... el cuerpo- el gemelo menor no estaba muy contento con lo que decía el moreno_

 _-Luka!- Bryan llamo al ojiazul, este dejo todo lo que estaba haciendo para prestar atención al ojiverde ,mientras ponía una de sus manos en su frente en forma de saludo militar_

 _-Si señor!- le respondió el chico, era consciente de lo enojado y preocupado que estaba Bryan, como también lo estaba Ryan, mas peso extra para el gemelo menor_

 _-Desenrolla a Jack, nosotros trataremos de poner un puente...- después de hablar , Bryan cayo en la cuenta, como iba a hacer un puente si el otro extremo estaba prácticamente en el aire? Tendría que ingeniárselas, pero no era tan ingenioso como un hijo de Atenea o tan hábil con las manos como un hijo de Hefesto, eso le jugaba encontra_

 _-Si señor! - Luka se amarro uno de los cables a la cintura mientras se deshacía de los demás que estorbaban. Se impulso con sus brazos hasta donde estaba Jack, además de la ayuda de los vientos, se le hizo fácil llegar hasta él- aguanta un poco mas- dijo Luka mientras desataba a Jack_

 _Bryan, por otro lado, estaba amarrando unas tablas para hacerla de puente, Luka tendría que amarrar el otro extremo con los cables en donde estaba Jack. Luka agarro la cintura de Jack para desatar los últimos cables y este no se cayera_

 _-Jack!- Bryan le grito al chico, el nombrado y el bicolor se giraron a mirarlo, este estaba extendiendo unas tablas de madera amarradas entre ellas. Jack tomo el extremo que se acercaba a ellos - amarralo a los cables! - Bryan tenia los nervios a flor de piel, no sabia si ese improvisado puente aguantaría el peso de los dos. Mas que las tablas, era las cuerdas y cables que las unían y sujetaban lo que preocupaba a Bryan y Nico se encontraba tomando mas cuerda para entregarse a Bryan_

 _-Dile que se la amarren la cintura- le dijo Nico a Bryan, mientras le entregaba dos pares de cuerdas, este solo asintió ansioso por salir de todo ese problema_

 _-Luka! Jack!- ambos volvieron a mirar a su amigo- amarren esto a sus cinturas!- Nico tenia agarrado uno de los extremos de las cuerdas, mientras que los otros estaban en la mano de Bryan listo para lanzar y así lo hizo, lanzo los extremos de la cuerda con tanta fuerza que Jack los agarro perfectamente, sin que estas cayeran por falta de fuerza_

 _-Ok!- respondió Jack mientras amarraba uno de los extremos a la cintura de Luka y el otro sobrante se la amarro a su propia cintura- Listo!-_

 _-Las tablas también están listas!- le dijo Luka, Bryan solo asintió, ahora solo rezaba para que ninguno de los dos se cayera_

 _-...Bien!- Bryan tomo un extremo de la tabla para tenerla estable, mientras que Nico agarraba los extremos de las cuerdas_

 _Luka ayudo a Jack a subir a la tabla, este se aferro a ella y miro a Luka, el chico se estaba desatando el cable que tenia en la cintura para solo dejar la cuerda. Luka una vez libre de cables, también subió a la tabla, podía controlar los vientos y eso le hacia mas fácil el trabajo de mantenerse en vuelo, pero en esos lugar no había suficiente viento haciéndole el trabajo mas difícil_

 _-Avanza!- le dijo Nico a Jack. Este asustado y aturdido, siguió las indicaciones del menor, por su parte, Luka estaba detrás de el caminando como en la cuerda floja, solo que en vez de cuerda era madera y no estaba floja... de momento_

 _De alguna forma llegaron a salvo al otro lado... bueno... no tan a salvo, Luka tenia unos rasguños, mientras que Jack tenia gran parte de su brazo izquierdo sangrante y parte de su pierna derecha, todo eso gracias a los cables sin protección que se habían enredado en su cuerpo. La buena y obvia noticia, era que estaban vivos y no tendrían que quemar ningún sudario y llorar la perdida. Cuando los 4 bajaron, casi todas las personas se habían ido, solo estaban una que otras prestándole el menor interés a los chicos, mientras que Ryan se moría de la preocupación_

 _-Chicos!- Ryan corrió hasta Luka y Jack, abrazandolos- me tenían preocupado!- le reclamo a los dos una vez se separara de ellos_

 _-Lo sentimos- se disculparon al ver la mirada regañadora y preocupada de Ryan_

 _-Idiotas!- les grito aguantando las lágrimas. Por lo menos estaban a salvo y no apunto de mirar colgados de unos cables a no se cuantos metros de altura_

 _ *****End Flash~Back*****_

-Como están sus heridas?- pregunto Percy mientras se incorporaba

-Están bien- le respondió Luka restándole importancia al asunto

-Ryan- Bryan trataba de quitarse a su hermano de encima, pero este se negaba. Bryan suspiro, cogió a su gemelo en brazos mientras se levantaba con el aun en brazos. Ryan reacciono ante esa acción y se sonrojo, razón, estaba Jack presente mirándolos. Bryan pudo sentir la agitación de su hermano

-Ba-Bajame!- Ryan hizo un movimiento un poco brusco que casi lo lleva a estamparse contra el suelo, ante esto, se aferro con fuerza al cuello de su gemelo, de paso escondió su cara en su hombro. Bryan agarro con mas fuerza a Ryan para que no cayera- No mejor no me bajes!- le reclamó creyendo que había sido cosa suya el hecho de que casi se cayera

-Si no te movieras tanto no te estarías cayendo- le regaño el menor de los gemelos. Los demás solo miraban la escena, en verdad eran muy unidos

-Estas bien?- Nico se había acercado, sabia que Ryan no estaba bien con la presencia de Jack. Ryan levanto un poco la mirada para mirar a su mamá, este pudo ver la agitación, miedo, el dolor en su hijo, eso no le gusto para nada a Nico

-Estoy bien- mintió Ryan, ante eso todo quedo en silencio. Percy no podía soportar tanto silencio por lo que hablo

-Cuanto años tienen chicos?- Percy se giro a mirar a Jack y Luka

-Tenemos 16 - le contesto Jack- nos llevamos todos por 1 mes- el chico se refería a los gemelos, Jack y el

\- Oh vaya, eso es genial- dijo Percy mientras miraba a los chicos- cuando están de cumpleaños?- eso era algo que Percy y Nico querían saber

-Yo estoy el 23 de Julio- dijo Luka

-Yo el 19 de Junio- dijo Jack con una sonrisa

-Y los gemelos están el 13 de Mayo- respondió Luka por ellos

Así estuvieron hablando por un buen rato, hasta que les entro el sueño, pero no conocían mucho el lugar como para dirigirse a un hotel. Percy se puso a mirar a su alrededor esperando encontrar algo que le dijera que ahí había un hotel o motel barato

-Que tal si vamos a preguntarle a algún local donde podría haber un hotel o motel barato para 1 noche?- dijo Percy girándose a mirar a los otros- podría ir yo y ustedes esperarme aquí- se ofreció el ojiverde

-Yo voy!- dijo Ryan, quien estaba sentado abrazando a su mamá en el suelo

-Voy contigo- dijo enseguida Nico

-No! Esta bien, yo puedo ir solo!- dijo con una sonrisa. Lo que en verdad quería era poder alejarse un poco de Jack y estar solo para reorganizar sus sentimientos y emociones ,que en esos precisos momentos, estaban revolucionados . Nico no se confió de las palabras de Ryan pero no quería presionarlo, así que se resigno y solo asintió. Por otro lado, Bryan lo miraba seriamente, estaba claro que no le gustaba la idea de que se fuera solo a meterse a una ciudad que no conocía del todo- no me pasara nada- eso lo dijo mas para Bryan que para los demás

-No tardes mucho ni te entretengas con extraños- le advirtió Percy preocupado como los demás

-Claro papá- tras decir esas palabras, se despidió de todos y emprendió su pequeña aventura en busca de un lugar para pasar la noche

Bryan tenia un mal presentimiento de todo esto, y no era el único. Nico sentía una opresión en su pecho, como si hubiera sido mala idea dejar ir a Ryan, debería de haber insistido mas y acompañarlo en contra de su voluntad. Solo estaban que todo saliera bien y regresara sin complicación alguna

 ******P &N******

Jason se encontraba nervioso y ansioso. Se había decidido, hoy rompería con Piper para quitarse un peso de encima, y dedicarse exclusivamente a Leo sin el sentimiento de estarle siendo infiel a la morena. En esos momentos se encontraba en el bosque caminando nervioso de un lado a otro, tratando de planear como romper con la chica sin causarle tanto daño, cosa que se le estaba haciendo difícil. Pero no se echaría hacia atrás

-Al fin te encuentro- Jason se sobre salto al oír esa voz

-Piper!- la chica le resulto graciosa la reacción del rubio, había saltado 1 metro hacia atrás para después aferrarse al tronco de un árbol, como si de esa forma se hiciera invisible - Qu-Que ha-haces aquí?!- en verdad estaba asustado, aun no estaba listo para dar el paso!

-Te estaba buscando- dije sencillamente la morena- necesitamos hablar- su voz cambio a una mas seria, eso a Jason no le daba buena espina

-Sobre que?- dijo cauteloso. Sus pensamientos estaban hechos un caos total, y tratar de concentrarse en lo que decía Piper era demasiado para sus neuronas en esos momentos

-...-Piper no dijo nada, camino y se sentó bajo un árbol- Ven- le dijo la morena a Jason, este se acerco sentándose a su lado- Se... que tu corazón cambio de dueña- tras esas palabras Jason se tenso

-D-d-de que hablas?- apenas podía asimilar lo que le decían

-Se que ya no me amas como antes- Piper lo decía tan tranquila y relajada, que a Jason le costaba creer que estuviera en ese estado sin romper a llorar con lo que se avecinaba - así que no seas idiota- le reclamo ella- dile tus sentimientos antes de que sea tarde- ella estaba cruzada de brazos mirándolo regañadoramente

-Lo dices enserio?- el rubio no se acababa de creer lo que le decía la morena, le estaba dando vía libre para estar con Leo!

-Claro que si!... tu corazón ya no esta conmigo, esta con alguien mas- esas palabras fueron difíciles de decir sin terminar derrumbada, pero ella era fuerte, si tenia que dejarlo ir para que fuera feliz, así seria, no importaba lo que eso implicaba. Como una hija de Afrodita, tenia que proteger el amor, no?

-...- Jason no podía mirarla a la cara... ella era demasiado buena y no se merecía esto!- Piper... Gracias!- levanto la mirada y la abrazo, era lo menos que podía hacer en esos momentos. Piper soltó un par de lágrimas mientras correspondía el abrazo de Jason... era un adiós - gracias...- volvió a repetir del rubio rompiendo el abrazo

-No es nada... tonto- Piper se limpio las lágrimas para darle un sonrisa- ahora...- se levanto y le dio la mano al rubio, este la acepto levantándose con la ayuda de la morena- Ve a decirle tus sentimientos!- tras esas palabras lo empujo en dirección del campamento

-Pe-pero!- Jason aun no tenia la confianza ni un plan para conquistar a Leo!

-Hmp- Piper aguanto la risa, Jason era demasiado lento en este tipo de situaciones- esta bien, te deja pensar unos días, pero después te tienes que declarar!- le advirtió la chica divertida con la situación

-E-esta bien- dijo resignado el rubio dejándose empujar por la morena hasta el campamento. Serian los días mas largos de su vida...

 ******P &N******

-"Bien... y por donde busco ahora?"- Ryan se encontraba rodeado de muchas tiendas y bares... pero no sabia por donde empezar. Se dirigió a una tienda, pero vio a un grupo de hombres entrar, cambio de dirección y entro en un bar, la razón? Acababan de entrar un grupo de donceles y mujeres - "Creo que aquí..."- sin esperar mas entro, dio unos pasos y choco con una pared, o eso le pareció a el

-Hey ten cuidado!- la pared hablaba. El hombre se giro a mirar a Ryan, este al verlo sintió como todo color abandonaba su cuerpo, la sangre se le heló, comenzó a temblar... esto no era bueno

-Oh... pero si es una preciosura- dijo uno de los hombres que acompañaban a la pared andante- que tal si jugamos con el?- se podía ver a simple vista que el hombre se estaba excitando con solo mirarlo

-Mmm... es cierto, es muy hermoso- dijo con morbo otro de los hombres que estaban con ello. Todos los instintos de Ryan le gritaban que tenia que salir de ahí ahora! Pero en el estado en el que estaba, no podía mover ningún musculo... estaban en shock

-Jajaja... hasta que se les ocurre una buena idea- les respondió el hombre que parecía pared- ven... te vamos a tratar bien... lo vas a disfrutar- dijo con lujuria el hombre mientras tomaba el brazo de Ryan. Lo arrastro hasta una mesa, donde lo sentó sobre sus piernas, mientras le acariciaba las piernas. Sus amigos se sentaron a la par de ellos... Oh si, Ryan tenia unos ENORMES problemas

 ******P &N******

Bryan tenia los nervios a flor de piel, Ryan aun no volvía , ya habían pasado mas de 20 minutos!. Nico estaba en las mismas que Bryan, ambos eran conscientes de que algo malo estaba pasando, por otro lado, los otros 3 estaban muy entretenidos hablando de las cosas que pasarían en el futuro o anécdotas de los chicos, como situaciones vergonzosas de los gemelos, pero Percy también tenia un mal presentimiento, lo ocultaba hablando con los dos chicos del futuro

-Mamá...- susurro Bryan mirando a Nico, este podía ver perfectamente el miedo y preocupación en sus ojos verde mar - voy a ir a buscarlo- dijo decidido el mayor

-... Ve con cuidado- Nico en verdad estaba preocupado por el mayor de sus hijos, no se perdonaría si algo le pasaba. Bryan solo asintió. Salio corriendo en busca de su hermano, sabia que algo pasaba. Necesitaba encontrarlo ya!

Bryan recorría las tiendas en busca de su gemelo, pero no lo encontraba. Comenzó a desesperarse, sabia que eso no era bueno, no lo ayudaría a encontrar a su hermano, pero el hecho de no encontrarlo era mas fuerte que toda razón. Cuando paso cerca de un bar, una mujer mas borracha que cuerda, se acerco a el

-Oh... pero si eres el chico que estaba con esos hombres- la mujer parecía fastidia con ese hecho- y yo que los iba a conquistar... mira que fijarse en un chiquillo como tu- la mujer lo apunto, se tambaleaba, apenas se podía mantener de pie con las enormes plataformas en sus pies

-... Y donde están esos hombre?- algo estaba terriblemente mal, el hecho que Ryan estuviera con hombre, significaba suicidio para su gemelo

-Pues... en el bar donde mas sino?- la mujer apunto el bar a unos cuantos metros de distancias

-Emmm... gracias?- Bryan no espero respuesta, salio corriendo al lugar donde le señalo la mujer. Necesitaba encontrar a Ryan y sacarlo de ese lugar. Estaba seguro de que su gemelo estaría en estado de shock... además de aumentar su daño psicológico... Maldición! Sabia que no debía dejarlo ir solo!

Bryan entro de forma brusca en el lugar, algunas personas se giraron a mirarlo, estas claramente sobrias, las demás estaban ebrias, pero eso al menor no le importaba... solo tenia en mente al mayor. Busco con su mirada a su hermano... cuando lo vio, sintió como toda su sangre se congelaba, al igual que el... Ryan era manoseado por tres hombre claramente excitados, pero Ryan no estaba consiente de ello... sus ojos habían perdido el brillo. El menor de los gemelos sintió como todo volvía a su curso normal en su cuerpo agregándole el nuevo sentimiento que lo invadía... la ira. Sin pensárselo dos veces, camino hasta donde estaban los tres hombres y su hermano, puso su mano sombre el hombro del viejo que tenia a Ryan sobre sus piernas

-Disculpe...- Bryan apretó el hombro del hombre

-Hhmp... que quieres bastardo?!- la pared andante se giro bruscamente para mirarlo, grande fue su sorpresa al ver a un chico igual al que tenia sobre sus piernas, le estaba sonriendo amablemente

-Solo... quiero lo que es mio- su tono de voz cambio completamente a uno lleno de ira, rencor, furia... estaba realmente enojado. Bryan dejo de sonreír para mirar al hombre fríamente. Sin esperar a que el otro le respondiera, le mando un golpe de tan grande magnitud, que lo llevo directo al suelo junto a su amigo que estaba a su lado, pero antes de que se fuera de lleno al suelo, tomo a Ryan en sus brazos

-Que te pasa bastardo!?- el hombre se levanto limpiándose la sangre que escurría de su boca y nariz... Oh si, Bryan estaba realmente furioso, a tal grado que su mirada no reflejaba nada, solo... frialdad

-...- Bryan no se molesto en contestarle. Se dio la vuelta para irse, pero el hombre le tomo el brazo libre con fuerza

-A donde crees que vas?!- la pared andante también se había enojado

-Sueltame si no quieres ... morir- la forma en que dijo la ultima palabra, junto a su fría y sepulcral mirada, fue suficiente para que los tres hombres se acordaran. El hombre lo soltó inmediatamente - ah... no creas que con solo esto saldrás ileso- la sonrisa que se dibujo en los labios de Bryan, fue tan escalofriante que todo borracho que lo vio, quedo sobrio, prometiéndose nunca mas volver a beber. Bryan concentró sus fuerzas para invocar a un par de esqueletos y zombies, estos salieron del suelo en donde estaban los hombres- un pequeño recordatorio para que aprendan a no meterse con lo que es de alguien mas...- tras esas palabras, dejo que los no-muertos, hicieran lo que hiciesen con esos hombres, el ya tenían lo que quería. Ahora el siguiente paso, era despertar a Ryan de su shock... otro problema mas a la lista de Bryan

El menor de los gemelos, salio del lugar cargando al mayor, no era un problema, ya que era delgado y no pesaba casi nada... o quizás fuera por la adrenalina que sentía en ese momento que no le permitía sentir mas halla de la ira. Llego hasta una plaza no muy concurrida debido a que la mayoría de las personas estaban en los casinos o bars. Se dirigió inmediatamente a un árbol, dejo a Ryan debajo de el, mientras que se sentaba enfrente

-Ryan...- hablo suavemente Bryan, no quería asustarlo mas de lo que ya estaba- Ryan soy yo... Bryan...- puso sus manos sobre las de Ryan... no sucedió nada, el mayor seguía con la mirada vacía, sin brillo- por favor hermano... despierta...- la desesperación de Bryan era tal, que sus lágrimas empezaron a fluir por sus mejillas- Ryan!- ahora tomo su rostro- mirame! Ya no hay nadie que quiera hacerte daño... no hay hombres malos!- Bryan junto su frente con la del mayor, necesitaba que entrara en razón lo mas pronto posible sino... no quería pensar en los daños que eso podría ocasionarle a su gemelo

-.. Bryan...- dijo débilmente el mayor, el nombrado lo miro a los ojos, estos recuperaban el brillo y un poco de su color

-Ryan! Gracias a los dioses!- Bryan enseguida lo abrazo, hasta el momento no había sentido todo el miedo que lo embargaba

-Bryan!- Ryan estallo en llanto mientras correspondía el abrazo de su gemelos. Ambos hermanos lloraron por un largo rato, dejando fluir sus miedos a través de las lágrimas, como también el dolor que sentían en su corazón- Estaba aterrado...- dijo Ryan después de apaciguar su llanto- creí que... que...- no podía decirlo, de solo pensarlo comenzó a temblar

-No lo digas, ni lo pienses- le dijo Bryan sin dejar de abrazarlo- olvida todo...- le susurro suavemente

-Como olvidarlo- Ryan seguía temblando- ... fue como aquella vez - dicho esto, Ryan volvió a romper en llanto sin dejar de temblar, de solo recordar el trauma que vivió a sus 12 años es suficiente para destrozarlo, tanto psicológicamente como físicamente. Ahora lo volvía a vivir, eso solo agrandaba sus problemas

-No recuerdes!- Bryan acariciaba su cabeza tratando de tranquilizarlo un poco, Ryan simplemente lloraba sin dejar de temblar y recordar. Bryan soltaba pequeñas lágrimas sin dejar de abrazar al mayor. Le destrozaba el corazón y alma verlo en ese estado, el podía sentir su miedo... todo y eso no le gustaba

Estuvieron así un rato mas, hasta que Ryan logro estabilizarse un poco, lo suficiente para regresar con los demás

-Vamos... mamá y los demás deben de estar muy preocupados- dijo Bryan, mientras le daba la espalda a Ryan para que subiera en ella, este sin ganas de nada, subió, dejándose llevar por su gemelo- "Por favor dioses... que Ryan se recupere"- esa eran algunas de las plegarias que hacia Bryan a los dioses, cada vez las energías vitales y físicas del mayor iban disminuyendo, dándole a entender que su daño iba en aumento

 ******P &N******

Nico estaba que se comía las uñas de la angustia y preocupación que sentía en ese momento por sus hijos. Percy estaba en las mismas que Nico, solo que el si se estaba comiendo las uñas junto a Luka y Jack, los 4 estaban realmente preocupados por los gemelos, ya hacia mas de media hora que Bryan fue a buscar a Ryan y aun no volvían!

Bryan pudo divisar a los chicos, prácticamente sin uñas de la angustia. Estaba seguro que necesitarían esas uñas una vez le contara lo que paso y… su trauma de niño

Nico no se lo pensó dos veces antes de salir corriendo a encontrarse con sus hijos. El menor estaba aliviado de verlos, pero su preocupación y angustian no se iban, y mas al ver a Ryan casi inconsciente en la espalda de Bryan

-Que paso?!- Nico revisaba al mayor de los gemelos, pero este no respondía a nada, estaba ido, al borde de la inconsciencia

-Vamos al auto, ahí les contare- dijo Bryan al darse cuenta que los demás se acercaron esperando una explicación

Los chicos extrañados por esa petición, solo asintieron comenzando a caminar hasta el auto. Bryan arrullo a su gemelo para dejarlo dormir, solo esperando que despertara mejor a la mañana siguiente. Lo metió en el auto para que siguiera descansando, mientras el les relataba a los demás afuera lo que paso. Las reacciones hubieran sido divertidas para Bryan si estuvieran en otra situación

-Ese desgraciado!- Percy se estaba haciendo crujir sus nudillos, preparado para dar un golpe… o quizás unos cuantos

-…- Nico no dijo nada, pero su sola aura daba a entender cuan enojado estaba, al igual el suelo bajo sus pies, se había agrietado dejando salir manos esqueléticas junto a un par de brazos y fémures. Realmente estaba furioso

-Esos mal nacido desearan nunca haber nacido - dijo Jack, mientras sacaba su lanza de oro imperial

-Como se atreven a tocar a mi amigo!- Luka por su parte, estaba construyendo un maquina que sin duda seria la culpable de un par de muertes dolorosas y silenciosas de ciertas personas

-…aah-Bryan suspiro- … Eso no es todo- dijo cabiz bajo, los chicos lo miraban con intensidad, con el único mensaje de que siguiera hablando- Algo similar ocurrió cuando teníamos 12 años- soltó, como si diciendo eso, un pequeño peso abandonaba sus hombros

-Algo similar?- dijo Nico, erizando la piel de los otros 4 presentes, su voz no era para nada amigable

-…Si- dijo no muy seguro el menor de los gemelos-… solo que…- Bryan miro a los chicos, estos estaban expectantes de lo que decía

-Solo que?!- dijo desesperado y con poca paciencia, Luka

-Solo que fue peor…- termino de decir Bryan, eso no le gusto a ninguno de los presentes, en especial a Nico y Percy

-…Que paso esa vez?- dijo dudoso el ojiverde, quería y no quería saber lo ocurrido, no estaba preparado para escuchar esa historia

-En esa oportunidad…- Bryan cerro los ojos con fuerzas de solo recordar- estuvieron a punto de violarlo- dijo con furia contenida. Los presentes quedaron helados en su lugar… habían escuchado bien? A punto de violarlo?!

-Que paso esa vez- dijo Nico tomando los hombros de Bryan- dinos!- en verdad estaba desesperado y preocupado por el mayor de los gemelos

-…- Bryan nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, tampoco sus padres lo sabían. No sabría como tomarían la historia ya una vez contad, pero pudo ver la preocupación, angustia y desesperación reflejada en los ojos de su mamá, como también en los de los demás -… Esta bien les contare… pero no quiero que cambien su actitud hacia Ryan… le jure nunca contarle a nadie- los demás solo asintieron- tampoco quiero que le digan nada sobre esto…- volvieron a asentir-… Ah… lo que paso aquella vez fue…- así Bryan empezó su relato de como Ryan quedo marcado de por vida ante aquella experiencia traumática

 _ *******CONTINUARA*******_

 **Tan tan tan!**

 **Hola chicos! :D**

 **Si se que me he demorado y que este capitulo es mas corto que los demás, pero si seguía escribiendo, sabia que me demoraría mas y ustedes se impacientarían**

 **Y cuando digo que me demoraría, es que me demoraría, si hubiera seguido, estarían esperando como dos meses mas para poder leer el capitulo 11! (/^\\)**

 **Pero bueno aquí lo traje!**

 **No se si recuerdan la vez que les dije que Ryan tenia un trauma con los hombres? Bueno en el próximo capitulo sabrán como paso cada acontecimientos y también que Jack jugara un papel muy importante en la recuperación de Ryan**

 **Oh y un pequeño spoiler que se me ocurrió gracias a dos amigas ;) no digo nombre aun, esta tenerlo bien definido en el próximo capitulo porque quizás cambien de opinión (030)**

 **SPOILER DE IDEA:**

 **Que los gemelos y los chicos, idearan un plan para que Jason pudiera conquistar a nuestro hiperactivo chico fire :3**

 **Pero no sera tan extremo como los de percico xD**

 **Bueno eso seria el pequeñisimo spoiler que tengo en mente**

 **Bueno creo… creo que no tengo nada mas que decir a menos que se me haya olvidado que es lo mas seguro**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!**

 **No olviden votar y comentar si les gusto el capitulo, que le falto y que les gustaría ver en el próximo capitulo!**

 **Bye-by!**


	15. 12 - Memorias

**12* Memorias**

* * *

 **He Aquí el capitulo 12 que ustedes tanto han esperado! 0w0)/**

 **Les quería decir que las votaciones ya cerraron(? y como soy buena gente les tengo una sorpresa por los especiales... que les diré cuando salga el primero que sera PERCICO!**

 **Bueno ahora si los dejo disfrutar de su capitulo que tanto tiempo estuvieron esperando y en verdad lo siento por eso u_u**

 **Disfruten!~**

* * *

 **-...- Bryan nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, tampoco sus padres lo sabían. No sabría como tomarían la historia ya una vez contada, pero pudo ver la preocupación, angustia y desesperación reflejada en los ojos de su mamá, como también en los de los demás -... Esta bien les contare... pero no quiero que cambien su actitud hacia Ryan... le jure nunca contarle a nadie- los demás solo asintieron- tampoco quiero que le digan nada sobre esto...- volvieron a asentir-... Ah... lo que paso aquella vez fue...- así Bryan empezó su relato de como Ryan quedo marcado de por vida ante aquella experiencia traumática**

 *****Flash~Back*****

 _Por las calles de la ciudad de Nueva York, se encontraban dos gemelos de ojos verde mar y cabellos oscuros rebeldes. Ambos hermanos se encontraban mirando todo fascinados con las cosas que sus ojos podían captar. De alguna forma habían convencido a sus padres para que los dejaran salir del campamento por un par de horas, obviamente habían mandado a un sátiro joven para que los cuidara, pero o contaban con que los niños fueran expertos en el arte de escabullirse por las sombras, dejando al pobre sátiro perdido por las calles de Nueva York buscándolos._

 _-Vamos Vamos! Apresúrate!- Ryan jalaba del brazo de Bryan. El mayor había visto una tienda de dulces cruzando la calle y a su lado había un parque con muchos juegos, eso fue el incentivo de Bryan, el de Ryan fue los dulces_

 _Cuando llegaron, lo primero que hicieron fue jugar en el parque, por lo menos unas 2 horas seguidas. Después Bryan fue a comprar dulces mientras Ryan lo esperaba en una banca, pero eso fue una mala idea. Apenas Bryan estuvo a unos metros de Ryan, dos hombres apareció detrás del mayor de los gemelos, uno le puso un trapo en la nariz y boca, dejándolo inconsciente y el otro lo agarro para llevárselo del parque_

 _-Ryan ya compre los dul-Bryan no termino de hablar, al darse cuenta de que su hermano no estaba en donde lo dejo minutos atrás - Ryan?- el menor comenzó una búsqueda por los alrededores, pero sin éxito. Algo no andaba bien y lo sabía_

 _Bryan metió los dulces en su mochila. Sin esperar mucho, comenzó a buscar por las calles de enfrente. Llego a un barrio alejado de la ciudad, se notaba que era uno de mala muerte y eso no le gusto mucho al ojiverde. En uno de los callejones escucho unos sollozos, unos que conocía muy bien. Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió hasta ese callejón, encontrándose con una escena que nunca podría sacarse de su mente por lo que le restaba de vida. Habían 3 hombre rodeando el cuerpo desnudo de su hermano, los hombre tenían sus hombrías expuestas, para que decir que también estaban excitados. Uno de los miembros estaba en la boca de su hermano mientras que los otros dos, uno en su cara y el otro preparado para penetrarlo_

 _Bryan se enfureció. Los desagües explotaron, el suelo se abrió bajo los pies de los hombres, separándose de esa forma de Ryan, de las grietas salían esqueletos que inmovilizaban a los hombres y uno de los esqueletos tapo los ojos de Ryan con una prenda del menor. De esa forma no vería en lo que se convirtió su hermano. Ese día fue cuando el menor de los gemelos ahogo y torturo a los tres hombres que trataron de profanar a su gemelo_

 _-Estas bien?!- Bryan después de terminar su trabajo de "limpieza", corrió al lado de su hermano destapandole los ojos, mientras lo abrazaba. Pero nunca espero que el mayor lo rechazara_

 _-NOO! ALÉJATE DE MÍ!- grito Ryan echándose hacia atrás, rehuyendo del contacto- No me hagas... daño- comenzó a llorar, Bryan lo acompaño en su llanto_

 _-Soy yo... Bryan tu hermano- dijo con los ojos inundados en lagrimas, apenas podía ver a su hermano_

 _-...Bryan?- susurro inseguro el mayor_

 _-Si! Soy yo...- lentamente el menor se acerco hasta poder abrazarlo_

 _-Tenía miedo!- confeso Ryan contra el pecho de Bryan mientras lloraba_

 _-Lo se.. lo se- susurro mientras le acariciaba su espalda desnuda_

 _Después de unos minutos de desahogo, Bryan vistió a Ryan. Antes de salir de ese callejón, Ryan le hizo prometer que nunca le diría a nadie sobre lo que paso. Bryan no muy de acuerdo con su hermano, solo pudo prometérselo. Desde ese día, Ryan no volvió a ser el mismo..._

 *****End Flash~Back*****

-Después de eso, costo mucho que volviera a confiar en los hombres y en el contacto físico. Pero de alguna forma logro sobrellevarlo, pero ahora...-dijo Bryan con la mirada clavada en la ventana por donde podía ver a su hermano, no muy bien que digamos gracias a los vidrios polarizados, pero sabia que su gemelo estaba bien dentro del auto

Todos habían quedado en shock. No sabían que era mas inquietante y shockeante, el echo de que un niño de 12 años matara a tres hombres o que pequeño de solo 12 años pudiera soportar todo eso el solo, no tan solo porque estaba se hermano, pero sin la ayuda de algún profesional relacionado con lo psicológico. Todos fueron consientes del daño psicológico con el que cargaba Ryan, uno que no se iría tan fácil, mas ahora con lo reciente vivido en ese bar

-Por los dioses...- dijo apenas Nico, su corazón se encontraba oprimido dentro de su pecho. Uno de sus bebes había pasado por eso?! Y el ni enterado! - Por que no lo dijeron!- estallo el menor

-Por que hice una promesa con el...- no quería alterarse y estallar como su mamá, pero poco le faltaba. Tenía los nervios de punta en esos momentos

-Y eso te impedía decírnoslo!- Exclamo Nico mientras daba dos pasos al frente. Y cuando se refería al "decírnoslo", era a el y Percy, quien no tenía la mas mínima intención de meterse en otra pelea de titanes y tal parecía que los demás tenían las misma intenciones que el Hijo de Poseidón. Los tres se mantenían al margen de la discusión de los otros dos

-Si! Porque una promesa no se debe romper!- Bryan estallo, comenzando una verdadera pelea campal con su mamá

-Pero eso no quita el echo que soy tu madre! Deberías de habérmelo dicho!- le reclamo Nico. Aunque aun no los tenía, ya estaba actuando como una verdadera mamá

-Que tal si nos vamos a dormir- sugirió Luka sin apartar la mirada de la pelea

-Si, creo que tienes razón- dijeron los otros dos en igual condiciones. Cada uno de ellos tratando de digerir y pensar sobre lo que les contó Bryan, no era algo fácil de asimilar

Percy le indico a Jack que se recostara en el lado del piloto, mientras que Luka se quedara atrás con Ryan, mientras el se quedaba en el lado del copiloto a esperar que Nico y Bryan terminaran su discusión. El ojiverde mayor en verdad estaba furioso aunque no lo demostrara, tenía unas ganas enormes de tener el poder de revivir a los desgraciados y el mismo hacerlos sufrir para luego volver a matarlos. Ni cuenta se dio cuando se quedo dormido junto a los demás

Bryan y Nico se cansaron de discutir, por lo que miraron a su alrededor, dándose cuenta que ya no estaban los chicos. Nico frunció el ceño, encaminándose al lado del copiloto, abrió la puerta encontrándose con un Percy profundamente dormido. Suspiro, el nunca cambiaría. Por otro lado estaba Bryan quien abrió la puerta por el lado en donde estaba su gemelo, lo encontró echo bolita pegado al asiento, soltó una sonría nostálgica. Tomo cuidadosamente a su gemelo en brazos, lentamente se sentó en el asiento en donde estaba Ryan, para dejar al mayor sobre sus piernas y su cabeza en su pecho para que descansara. Nico presencio todo eso, solo pudo sonreír. El menor se acerco a la puerta para cerrarla, ya que Bryan no podía hacer mucho sin despertar a Ryan

-Descansa...- susurro Nico al gemelo menor

-Tú también...- le deseo Bryan a su madre.

Nico cerro la puerta para dirigirse a la del copiloto. Entro en ella, sentándose sobre las piernas de Percy mientras cerraba la puerta del auto. Se acomodo en sus piernas, puso su cabeza en el pecho del mayor, este inconscientemente rodeo a Nico con sus brazos por la cintura del menor. Nico se dejo hacer, mientras el sueño lo invadía, llevándolo al mundo de Morfeo, sabiendo que al día siguiente sería demasiado duro y largo

 *******P &N*******

A la mañana siguiente. Jason tenía mucha curiosidad por saber como le estaban yendo a los chicos, tanto así, que decidió hacer un Mensaje Iris, pero no contó con que, Leo, Piper, Annabeth, Frank y Hazel, que aun seguían en el campamento, quisieran ver a los chicos. Los 6 amigos, se dirigieron a algún lugar en donde encontrar o hacer un arco iris. Fueron al lago y comenzaron a salpicar agua, mientras que el sol hacia de las suyas, haciendo que apareciera un arco iris

-Oh Diosa del arco iris, muéstrame a Percy Jackson...- miro a los chicos para que le dijeran en donde estaba, Annabeth le dijo- La vegas!- tiro el dracma de oro al arco iris. A los segundos después, apareció la imagen frente a ellos- Percy?-

El susodicho se encontraba recostado en el asiento del copiloto durmiendo con Nico sobre el, ninguno de los dos se daba por enterado de lo que sucedía. Se asomo una cabeza por un lado de Percy, era Ryan... o Bryan?

-Ryan?- pregunto dudosa Piper, el chico negó

-Soy Bryan...- dijo suavemente y con voz pastosa, clara señal de que se acababa de despertar- Que sucede?- pregunto antes de bostezar

-Solo queríamos saber como les estaba yendo- dijo Hazel con una sonrisa

-De maravillas...- dijo con sarcasmo el menor de los gemelos. Los demás notaron ese tono en Bryan

-Que sucedió?- dijo Jason intrigado por la forma en que hablo el chico, no lo había escuchado emplear ese tono de voz y su alguna vez lo escucho, no lo recordaba

\- Por donde empiezo...- dijo Bryan mientras se acomodaba mejor para hablar, mientras que abrazaba a un Ryan dormido entre sus brazos- Primero, cuando llegamos estos idiotas- dijo apuntando a Jack y Luka que apenas se veían en el mensaje- hicieron explotar parte de la pared de un hotel, quedando a mas de 20 metros colgando del piso- los chicos se sorprendieron ante esa revelación- después, Ryan se perdió por andar buscando un lugar en donde quedarnos, lo fui a buscar. Estaba en un bar!- Bryan en verdad estaba enojado. Las palabras de Bryan, lograron despertar a casi todos en el auto, menos a Ryan y Percy, esos dos seguían durmiendo como rocas

-Nico!-dijo Hazel al ver como su hermano se movía un poco. El nombrado enseguida abrió los ojos, Hazel no debería estar en el auto con ellos... verdad?

-Hazel?!- Nico al tratar de incorporarse para mirar a su hermana a través del mensaje, volvió a enterrar su codo en el estomago de Percy, haciendo que se quedara si aire nuevamente

-Aaag! Ai..re- Percy golpeo levemente la pierna de Nico con una de sus manos y con la otra golpeaba su brazo

-Perdón!- Nico quito su codo sentándose en las piernas del ojiverde para no caer sobre su pecho- estas bien?- dijo mirando como el color volvía a la cara de su novio

-Si...- apenas podía hablar por la repentina falta de oxigeno

-Vaya... aun no se casan y ya quieres quedar viudo- comento Leo

-Valdez- siseo Nico, no estaba para bromas ahora. Todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior vinieron a su mente, haciendo que su humor fuera de perros

-Wow, que humor tienes amigo- comento Jason mientras levantaba sus manos en son de paz, no quería que el menor descargara su malhumor sobre el

-No empieces Grace- en verdad el menor estaba de muy malhumor. Jason miro a Bryan mientras movía la boca preguntando que le pasaba. Bryan no dijo nada, solo frunció el ceño abrazando mas a Ryan- y no creas que no te veo- le dijo Nico

-Es que alguien te dejo sin una noche de pasión?- le dijo el rubio, haciendo que tanto Nico como Percy se sonrojaran. El menor tomo una botella de agua vacía, aventándola al mensaje

-Hey no te alteres! Era una broma!- dijo Jason apartándose por instinto, aunque la botella nunca llego

-Mamá?- pregunto Luka al ver a Leo en el mensaje- que hace mamá ahí?- le pregunto a Bryan

-Es un mensaje, están en el campamento- le respondió

-Oh! También esta papá!- dijo el bicolor mirando a Jason, este ultimo no entendió a que se refería ese chico con "mamá y papá"- "Espera... no serán del futuro?!"- pensó el rubio, pero antes de poder formular su pregunta, Annabeth se le adelanto

-Eres del futuro?- la rubia lo miraba con sus penetrantes ojos grises. El bicolor soltó una risita nerviosa, mirando a Bryan y a Jack buscando salvación

-Si- respondió el gemelo menor- es Luka Gr!- antes de poder terminar de hablar, Nico le pone la mano en la boca. Con solo una mirada Bryan entendió-... Aun no les puedo decir mas- miro a Jack, lo tomo de su hombro atraiéndolo mas la mensaje- el es Jack, ambos son del futuro, cuando lleguemos al campamento seguiremos hablando- tras esas palabras, el mensaje desapareció

-Y yo que quería seguir hablando- murmullo Luka cruzado de brazos, mientras estaba recostado en el asiento de atrás

-...- el estomago de Percy se dejo escuchar -GGGRR! (sensuales efectos :v) - el ojiverde sonrojo un poco- Y si vamos a comer?- propuso. Nico solo sonrió, Bryan dio una sonrisa sarcástica, mientras que Luka y Jack soltaban unas risitas

-Ah! Pero esta vez sin volar edificios- dijo Bryan mirando seriamente a sus dos amigos, estos levantaron las manos

-Hey! Solo fue una vez!- se defendió Luka, mitras lo empujaba levemente, esta acción hizo sonrojar al menor de los gemelos

-Ya deja de bromear y vamos a comer!- Bryan iba a abrir la puerta del auto, cuando callo en la cuenta de que Ryan seguía dormido entre sus brazos- Despierto a Ryan?- pregunto el menor a Nico y Percy

-... Déjalo dormir- dijo el menor de los presentes. Nico miro a su hijo mayor con cariño, no quería que se sintiera mal al estar rodeado de personas a la hora de comer- Le traeremos algo para que coma- dijo el Hijo de Hades para después estirar su brazo y acariciar los mechones negros de Ryan

-Dejemos los vidrios levemente abajo, no queremos que se termine asfixiando - medio bromeo Luka, solo para pasar el ambiente tenso que se comenzó a formar de la nada

-Tienes razón- Percy encendió el auto desde el lado del copiloto, para luego bajar los vidrios automáticos desde el mando detrás de la caja de cambios (la palanca)- Vamos antes de que mi estomago se los devore...- dijo Percy con su sonrisa sarcástica, esta se ensancho mas al ver el sonrojo de Nico, el menor había mal interpretado las palabras del mayor y Percy lo sabía- después te comeré a ti...- le susurro quedamente en el oído a Nico, antes de morderle suavemente el ovulo de la oreja

-Eres un pervertido...- susurro para no ser escuchado por los chicos que habían entablado una pequeña conversación, tratando de ponerse al día de las cosas que estaban sucediendo tanto ahora como en el futuro

 *******P &N*******

Desde el otro lado del mensaje iris, la mayoría estaban sorprendidos, habían llegado mas chicos del futuro, la incógnita era ¿De quienes son hijos? Estaba claro que hermanos no eran, pero hijos de quien?

-Chicos...- Jason no sabía como formular su duda, pero parecía que los demás entendieron el mensaje que Jason trataba de dar

-Tiene que ser uno de nosotros- dijo Piper

-Dos de hecho- le corrigió Annabeth- dijo que estaban su mamá y papá, eso quiere decir que dos de nosotros somos padres de ese chico- la rubia pensaba a todo lo que le daba su capacidad cerebral, buscando semejanzas con el chico y sus amigos presentes. Tal parecía que la morena hija de Afrodita, capto el mensaje que trataba de descifrar su amiga

-El chico tenia el cabello rubio...- todos llevaron su mirada a la rubia hija de Atenea- con otra parte castaña- volví a hablar Piper, esta vez las miradas fueron a parar a Jason y luego a la morena- con pequeños rulos- los chicos descartaron enseguida a Piper, ahora posando su mirada sobre Hazel. Eso debía de ser una broma cierto?

-También tenía ojos azules con un toque oscuro- recordó Hazel, ella no tenia ojos oscuros, mientras que Jason tenia ojos azules, era mas que claro que el era el padre

-"Esto no puede ser cierto..."- pensó el rubio recordando una conversación que tuvo hace meses con los gemelos y Nico

 *****Flash~Back*****

 _-Lo que pasa es que a Bryan le gusta- Ryan trato de decirle a los otros dos lo que Bryan no podía decir, pero este ultimo le tapó la boca_

 _-No lo digas!- mas rojo no podía estar_

 _-Por que no?- Jason quería saber la respuesta a toda costa_

 _-Porque después lo vas a querer castrar- de alguna forma Ryan se soltó de su hermano y le dijo eso a Jason, eso estremeció a Nico y al rubio, de quien estaría enamorado Bryan para que Jason lo quiera castrar?_

 _-Callate idiota!- Bryan se tiro encima de su hermano tratando de callarlo, Ryan como pudo se zafo y se tiro a los brazos de Nico, el pobre chico como pudo lo recibió en sus brazos_

 _-Esta enamorado de Luka, el hijo del tío Jason- Ryan soltó todo, Bryan quedo de piedra y de sus ojos salían gruesas lágrimas, ahora si que estaba jodido de pies a cabeza_

 _-Mi hijo?- Jason estaba en las nubes con esa declaración_

 _-Si, aunque no sea tan disciplinado como tu, se parece mas a su mamá- Ryan se acomodo en los brazos de Nico- aunque esta canción esta "embellezida" para que no lo atraparan- el mayor soltó una risita_

 *****End Flash~Back*****

Demonios! Como pudo olvidar eso!. Nuestro pobre rubio se atormentaba por lo idiota que había sido por no recordar eso antes. Miro a los presente y antes de que alguno hablara, el se les adelanto

-Luka es mi hijo- dijo Jason sacando la duda de todos ellos, ahora solo faltaba saber quien era la madre del hijo de Jason

-Como lo sabes?- pregunto Frank, aunque los indicios estaban mas claros de que el bicolor era hijo del rubio

-Hace meses tuve una "conversación" con los gemelos y Nico, Ryan dijo que Luka era mi hijo, aun que se parecía mas a su madre ...- Jason trataba de descifrar las pitas para dar con el paradero de la madre de su hijo. Aunque el no era consciente del daño que estaba infligiendo sobre Leo

-Y quien sería la madre?- pregunto Annabeth, ella y Piper ya sabían la respuesta. Una por saber observar y ser sabia, mientras que la otra siguiendo su instinto y uniendo piezas con las cosas que ya sabía. La rubia quería que Jason se diera cuenta solo, aunque lo dudaba que pudiera solo. En los ámbitos amorosos era peor que Percy

-Emm...- Jason no sabía que decir, el quería a Leo, pero no sabía si este podía embarazarse como Nico, ni siquiera sabía si sus sentimientos iban a ser correspondidos por el hijo de Hefesto- ... No lo se- dijo angustiado el Hijo de Júpiter/Zeus* (Ustedes diganme como quieren que le diga a partir de ahora, de Júpiter o de Zeus)

-Que tal si dejamos esta charla para otro momento, ahora no creo que solucionemos nada- propuso Hazel - Esperemos a que mi hermano vuelva para aclarar dudas- todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la idea de la pequeña morena

-Ahora debemos volver a los entrenamientos, si no queremos que Quirón se enoje con nosotros- dijo la rubia del grupo, los demás solo asintieron, emprendiendo su marcha hasta los campos de batalla. Pero cierto chico bromista no iba con su espíritu que lo caracterizaba, ahora estaba apagado, cosa que notaron Hazel y Frank. Ambos preocupados, decidieron que mas tarde tendrían una charla con el para saber que era lo que le preocupaba al moreno

 *******P &N*******

El desayuno de los chicos transcurrió sin mayores contratiempos, excepto por las miradas de rencor y dizque de odio que lanzaba Percy a Jack. El pobre chico no sabía que había echo mal para que el padre de sus amigos lo mirara de eso forma. Nico se percato de esas miradas y la incomodidad del pobre de Jack. El menor le dio un puntapié a su novio haciendo que este se quejara por el repentino golpe

-Porque me golpeas?!- le dijo un a dolorido Percy a un molesto Nico, en voz baja cabe decir

-Deja de incomodar al pobre chico, no te hizo nada!- le reclamo/exigió el menor de los presentes en voz baja al Hijo de Poseidón

-Pe-pero...- Percy trato de resistirse a la mirada molesta y de reproche que le lanzaba su novio, pero no podía llevarle la contra por mucho tiempo. Finalmente cedió ante los deseos de Nico-...esta bien...- dijo al final el ojiverde, dejando de mirar con rencor y odio al moreno de ojos dorados

-Así esta mejor- le susurro Nico a su novio terminando así el desayuno

Antes de pagar todo, Bryan pidió el desayuno para Ryan. Una vez con la comida en las manos, pagaron y se fueron devuelta al auto solo para encontrarse con una escena no muy agradable

Bryan sabía que algo le pasaba a su gemelo, lo podía sentir. Sin esperar mucho, le entrego el desayuno de Ryan a Jack, y corrió hasta el auto, solo faltaban 2 cuadras para llegar, pero el se adelanto corriendo, necesitaba verlo ya. Los demás apresuraron el paso pero ya no alcanzaban al gemelo menor. Era mejor así, pensaba Nico, darles su privacidad.

Cuando Bryan llego, abrió la camioneta encontrándose con una imagen devastadora, Ryan se encontraba temblando sobre los asientos traseros, sin contar de que gritaba y decía cosas sin coherencia alguna para el menor. Sin pensarlo mucho, entro sentándose al lado del mayor, lo tomo entre sus brazos tratando de calmarlo y acunarlo

-Sshhh todo esta bien... estoy aquí... - Bryan susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras, mientras acariciaba el cabello del mayor. Ryan despertó gritando

-NO ME TOQUES!- Ryan trataba desesperadamente de separarse de Bryan, no sabia quien era, eso le aterraba con todo lo vivido en el pasado y hace unas horas atrás

-Ssh Soy yo... Bryan- el menor hablaba calmadamente, no quería alterar mas a su gemelo

-...- Ryan dejo de forcejear-...Bryan?- pregunto dudoso, junto a sus ojos llenos de lágrimas

-Si soy yo...- dijo Bryan mientras acariciaba su espalda y cabeza, esperando que siguiera calmado

-Hermano! Tengo miedo!- sin esperar mucho, Ryan se abrazo fuertemente al menor, mientras lloraba en su pecho-Mucho mucho miedo!- negaba con la cabeza, como si de esa forma pudiera ahuyentar todo los recuerdos traumáticos y dolorosos que había vivido en dos ocasiones precisas, a los 12 y haces unas horas

-Estoy aquí...- Bryan comenzó a mecerse ligeramente para tranquilizar al mayor. Tal parece que estaba funcionando. Lentamente Ryan dejo de llorar- No te dejare solo... te protegeré de esas personas...- el mayor ahora sollozaba por culpa del llanto

\- ... Nunca?- Ryan hacia referencia a no dejarlo solo

-Nunca- sentencio el menor con una sonrisa exclusiva para su gemelo- aun cuando tu digas que no me quieres cerca- susurro Bryan, pero fue escuchado por Ryan

-Eso nunca pasara!- ahora Ryan estaba mejor, relajado, tranquilo y sin miedo. Pero... siempre hay un pero, que pasara cuando tenga que interactuar con los demás?

-Ryan!- ambos hermanos se giraron a mirar fuera del auto. En la puerta abierta se encontraba Nico con la preocupación estampada en su rostro, detrás de el estaba Percy igual de preocupado, y mas atrás se encontraban Luka, curioso por lo que estaba pasando y Jack, también curioso pero al mismo tiempo preocupado por el mayor de los gemelos, estaría bien?

Por otro lado, Ryan estaba asustado por el contacto físico, y era consciente de que no podría disimular ese factor, que haría ahora?

-Ma-Mamá...- susurro asustado, el miedo volvió a el. Comenzó a temblar nuevamente mientras que las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos. Se aferro con mas fuerza a Bryan sin dejar de mirar a los otros 4 afuera del auto

-Ryan...- Nico estiro su mano para pasarla por la cara de Ryan

-"Tranquilo es mamá... es mamá..."- Ryan trataba de mentalizarse antes de que Nico pusiera su mano sobre su rostro, pero no pudo aguantarlo- NO ME TOQUES!- Tras gritar eso, Nico enseguida retiro su mano dolido y preocupado por su hijo mayor. Ryan pudo ver la mirada de Nico -Lo-lo siento... no puedo...- tras esas palabras volvió a romper en llanto contra el pecho de su hermano gemelo

-Ya ssshh... Tranquilo... estoy aquí... nadie te hará daño- susurro suavemente Bryan mientras acariciaba sus cabellos

Por otro lado, estaba Percy furioso, se podía ver prácticamente el huno salir de sus orejas. Su instinto de padre salio a flote, y uno demasiado celoso y sobre protector cabe decir. Nico se percato de eso, por lo que se abrazo a el

-No vayas a hacer alguna locura, Jackson- la mirada del menor era amenazante, estaba tan o incluso mas, furioso que Percy. El ojiverde sabía perfectamente que el defecto fatídico de los hijos de Hades era el rencor, y en estos momentos Nico estaba reteniendo como podía su furia y rencor contra esos hombre que manosearon a su niño. Percy no era tan idiota como para desobedecer al hijo de Hades con todo eso acumulado, no quería ser él el que recibiera la furia y rencor de Nico

-Y tu tampoco... Nico- dijo Percy de forma seria, esta era una de las pocas veces que Percy dejaba de lado su lado animado, relajado, despreocupado y sarcástico que lo caracterizaba. No había ningún rastro de la sonrisa sarcástica que había enamorado a Nico y eso le sorprendió al menor. Eran muy raras las veces que esto ocurría y era mejor mantenerse alejado del mayor si no querían sufrir su ira

-Lo siento *snif*- volvió a disculparse Ryan

-No te disculpes... no hiciste nada malo- dijo Jack preocupado por el estado de su amigo. Quería abrazarlo, pero era consciente de que lo rechazaría

-Claro que si! *snif*... les estoy causando problemas...- termino de decir entre pequeños sollozos

-Claro que no...- dijo Percy. Sin importarle que Ryan lo rechazara, se acerco, aparto ligeramente a Bryan para luego abrazarlo. Ryan inmediatamente trato de zafarse pero también era consciente de que eso no sería posible- Tu no hiciste nada malo... Tu no hiciste nada malo...- volvió a repetir el mayor, por otro lado, Ryan dejo de forcejear para abrazar a su papá

Nico como pudo, también abrazo a Ryan. Y así fue como termino en un abrazo grupal, porque ni Jack, Luka y Bryan pensaban quedar fuera de ese abrazo

\- Te ayudaremos a superar todos los problemas...- le dijo Nico después de todos se separaron. Tomo el rostro de su hijo mayor, este tembló ligeramente peto esta vez no lo aparto como antes, eso ya era un gran paso para el mayor- pero ahora tienes que comer- Nico hizo que se bajara del auto junto a Bryan

-Donde vamos?-pregunto asustado Ryan, no quería ir a lugares con mucha gente, no se sentía preparado aun

-Ahí- señalo Luka una mesa en el parque que estaba enfrente del estacionamiento. La mesa era la típica de picnic que se encontraban en los parques de

Para suerte de Ryan, no estaba tan concurrido como pensaba, eso lo alivio. Camino sin soltar la mano de Bryan y de Nico, no estaba preparado para quedar indefenso frente a los demás, su trauma aun no estaba superado, y no se iba a superar con un abrazo grupal, eso Ryan lo tenia mas que claro.

Una vez en la mesa, Jack puso el desayuno de Ryan enfrente de el. Sin proponerselo, el estomago de Ryan rugió exigiendo alimento. Los demás sonrieron ante este hecho, esto era una señal de que Ryan no estaba tan mal como creían que podría estar después de revivir su experiencia traumatica de hace años. El menor de los gemelos comenzó a comer, en menos de 10 minutos ya no quedaba nada. Si no fuera porque estaban en publico, Ryan habría lamido el recipiente en el que venia su desayuno, y eso nadie lo dudaba.

Nico jalo el brazo de Percy para que este bajara un poco la cabeza, de esa forma se le facilitaba hablarle al oído

-Deberíamos hacer algo para lo de Ryan-Susurro el menor. A lo que se refería Nico era para poder ayudar a Ryan a superar su trauma, y el quería ayudarlo aunque no fuera el mas indicado para el trabajo

\- Pero que deberíamos hacer- le respondió Percy en el mismo volumen se voz, sin despegar au vista de Ryan, quien hablaba con Luka, pero se forma apagada, ya no tenia ese espíritu y luz que lo caracterizaba. El ojiverde estaba ardiendo de furia, solo quería encontrar a esos malditos y matarlos con sus propias manos. Sin proponerselo, hizo explotar las regaderas de plantas y césped que tenia el parque -lo siento-dijo apenado cuando los demás lo miraron. Nico roso los ojos, Percy era un caso perdió

\- Que tal si vamos a dar una vuelta antes de ir al campamento?- propuso Luka. Esta era una de las formas que se le ocurrió al bicolor para ayudar a su amigo con su trauma, pero Ryan no parecía muy contento con la idea de su amigo, y digamos que Percy tampoco estaba muy contento con la idea. Razón? Simple, Ryan no estaría a gusto con tantas personas. Su alrededor, son contar con que su lado paternal salio a flote

-Pero habrá mucha gente por los alrededores...- dijo asustado el mayor de los gemelos

\- Esa es la idea- aclara Luka, pero no quedo suficientemente claro para Percy y Ryan, uno por ser idiota y el otro... por llevar sus genes- esto ayudara a Ryan a superar su trauma de estar cerca de tanta gente- enseguida los otros dos que no habían entendió, reaccionaron, obviamente cada uno a su manera. Percy frunció el ceño, mientras que Ryan temblaba ligeramente sin soltar el brazo de Bryan, quien se había sentado a su lado.

-...Creo que es una buena idea...-apoyo la causa, Bryan mirando a su mamá

\- Eso ayudara- también apoyo Nico a su hijo y a Luka. Jack solo asintió dándole la razón a su amigo - Eso nos deja 4 a 2- sentencio Nico-ahora vamos- el menor se paro posicionándose al lado de su hijo mayor, este no dudo en abrazarse a su brazo dejando libre el brazo de Bryan

Todos comenzaron a caminar en dirección al centro de las Vegas, a los centros comerciales en concreto. Lo que no esperaban fue que Percy se puso delante de todos, al hacer eso, espanto a la mayoría de los hombres y mujeres que se cruzaban en su camino. Nico frunció el ceño, ya esta bien que su instinto de padre saliera a flote, pero de esa forma no iba a ayudar a Ryan superar su trauma. El menor se soltó suavemente de Ryan, poniendo a Jack en su lugar, Ryan sin pensarlo se aferro al brazo del moreno. Nico cambio su expresión a una furibunda y seria, camino a paso rápido y furioso hasta Percy

\- Jackson!- le grito Nico caminando a su lado, ojiverde se giro a mirarlo, ahora Nico entendía porque las personas huían al verlo. Su mirada daba miedo, seria, fría, llena de odio y furia, Nico lo miro con un deje de preocupación, pero no era momento para flaquear ante la mirada de Percy. Nico le mantuvo la mirada sin dejarse intimidar por la verde mirada de su novio

-Que quieres- Nico se sorprendió por el tono de voz que había empleado Percy, era la primera vez que lo escuchaba tan enojado y frió. Pero el era Nico Di Angel el Rey de los fantasmas, no se dejaría intimidar por el idiota hijo de Poseidón. Antes de hacer cualquier cosas, el menor miro a Bryan, con su mirad le dijo que dejaran solo a Ryan, el tenia que superar su trauma con la menor gente conocida posible, y aunque no le agradara la idea, era mejor dejarlo con Jack. Bryan entendió y se llevo a Luka a otro lado

\- Tu ven aquí- Nico tomo la oreja de Percy, llevándoselo arrastras por el mismo camino que Bryan y Luka, dejando solo a Jack y Ryan, este ultimo sin soltarse del brazo del primero. En eso paso una mujer demasiado cerca de Ryan, haciendo que este sollozara y se aferrara con mas fuerza a Jack. Este preocupado tomo la mano de Ryan

-Que pasa? Quieres volver?- el menor en verdad estaba preocupado por el mayor, pero Ryan negaba, no quería volver porque nunca podría recuperarse de su trauma y el quería superar eso, no quería vivir con miedo toda su vida

-Estoy bien...- sus palabras temblorosas no convencieron para nada a Jack, pero no dijo nada, solo siguieron caminando por el centro comercial que tenia esa gran ciudad del pecado. Sin proponerselo Ryan empezó a recordar el pasado... todo lo que tenia relación con Jack... desde el momento en que se dio cuenta que se había enamorado, pero ya era demasiado tarde

 *****Flash~Back *****

 _Ryan se encontraba recostado junto a Luka en la cabaña de Poseidón, mientras que sus hermanos se habían ido a jugar con los demás chicos del campamento._

 _-Oye... nunca te has enamorado antes?- fue la repentina pregunta que hizo Luka de la nada. Ryan se giro a mirarlo_

 _-No... creo, en verdad nose como se siente estar enamorado...- le dijo sinceramente, en verdad no sabia como era estar enamorado, solo había escuchado que sientes mariposas en el estomago, pero eso nunca le a pasado, solo cuando tiene hambre... sera lo mismo?_

 _-Mmm... estar enamorado es como...- Luka estaba rebuscando en su alocada mente las palabras para describir el enamoramiento - sientes mariposas en el estomago, se te acelera el corazón, siempre quieres estar con esa persona que te hace sentir cosas nuevas y extrañas en tu cuerpo... siempre piensas en esa persona...- Luka se puso una mano en su barbilla para seguir pensando en que mas decir, por otro lado, Ryan comenzó a analizar las palabras de su amigo. Un fuerte sonrojo apareció en su cara al dar con el resultado de su analicis... estaba enamorado... de su amigo Jack..._

 _-... Hay Dioses...- dijo Ryan mientras se cubría su cara con las manos, Luka se dio cuenta de eso, por lo que se enderezo enseguida_

 _-En verdad lo estas?!- Luka casi se tira encima de su amigo para saber con lujo de detalle todo lo que Ryan sentía por esa persona, y la incógnita que tenia... quien era?_

 _-Cre-Creo que si...- Ryan saco sus manos de su cara para dejar al descubirto su cara roja de lo avergonzado que estaba_

 _-Y quien es?! No te lo calles! Dime!- Luka ya empezaba a saltar sobre la cama para saber quien era el afortunado de tener el amor de su mejor amigo_

 _-Pe-Pero en verdad no se si sera amor...- susurro aun con vergüenza en su voz y cara_

 _-...Haber dime, que te hace sentir esa persona- Luka dejo de saltar y se tranquilizo un poco, pero con THDA no lo estaría por mucho tiempo_

 _-Bueno...- Ryan se sentó en la cama al lado del bicolor para comenzar a contarle lo que sentía al ver y estar con esa persona- siento cosas extrañas en mi estomago como un vació, cada vez que no me ve yo no puedo dejar de mirarlo, y cuando me abraza mi corazón se acelera...- a cada palabra que decía, se iba poniendo mas rojo y Luka por el contrario se iba emocionando cada vez mas- ... y su sonrisa es mi debilidad...- con esas ultima palabras, Ryan exploto, su rostro no podía estar mas rojo , y de sus orejas salia humo_

 _-Oh Dioses! Estas completamente enamorado!- Luka volvió a saltar en la cama- Y Quien Es?!- Ryan ya podía ver a Luka tirarse sobre el en cualquier momento para saber el nombre de esa persona_

 _-...Jack- lo dijo tan bajito que Luka no logro escuchar_

 _-Quien?- Luka dejo de moverse para acercar su oreja a la boca de su amigo para no perderse nuevamente el nombre de esa persona_

 _-...Jack- lo dijo mas alto. Por muy al contrario de lo que Ryan creyó que Luka iba a reaccionar, este se volvió blanco como papel, y eso es decir mucho ya que tiene la piel trigueña. Se sentó en la cama con una expresión de terror en su cara, como si hubiera visto un fantasma, cosa que ya estaba acostumbrado al ser amigo de un nieto de Hades. Ryan se preocupo mucho al ver la reacción de Luka- Qu-Que pasa?...- el mayor tenia miedo de preguntar pero igualmente lo hizo_

 _-...- Luka no respondió- Veras...- al fin hablo, pero se le notaba preocupado y ansioso- ... Jack... emmmm... como decirlo- Luka no encontraba las palabras para decirle a su amigo lo que sabia sin herirlo_

 _\- Dilo de una vez- Ryan ya estaba preocupado por lo que Luka le tenia que decir. Tenia muchas suposiciones de lo que podría decir, pero no estaba seguro de ninguna_

 _-Jack y- Luka no pudo terminar de hablar gracias al sonido de la caracola a lo lejos. Ese sonido fue celestial para el menor- Vamos a comer! Después de digo!- Luka para evadir el tema, tomo la mano de Ryan y lo llevo a rastras al comedor, donde ya estaban la mayoría. Cave decir que Ryan había vuelto a ser un zombie y sus constantes gruñidos de estomago confirmaban que estaba muerto de hambre._

 _Después de comer, Jack convoco a los gemelos y Luka cerca del lago, tenia algo importante que decirles. A los gemelos les pareció extraño esa convocatoria, pero para Luka no era nada extraño, el ya sabia lo que iba a decir , por esa razón no se separo de Ryan en ningún momento._

 _Al rato llego Jack con una chica de la cabaña de afrodita, tenia aproximadamente la misma edad que ellos, pero el factor que dejo a los gemelos sorprendidos y a uno herido, fue que venían tomados de las manos mientras coqueteaban. Ryan sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a derrumbar, no podía soportar ver esa escena. Bryan llevo su mano a su corazón, podía sentir como este se estrujaba y dolía, instintivamente miro a Ryan, esos eran los sentimientos de su gemelo no de el... Que estaba pasando?_

 _-Hey Chicos!- Jack llego junto a ellos de la mano de la mi hija de!..._

 _-Jack!- saludo alegre Luka, junto con Bryan, pero Ryan no decía nada, solo miraba el suelo para que los demás no vieran la lagrimas que se arremolinaban en sus ojos_

 _-Para que nos llamaste?- pregunto curioso Bryan, algo que heredo de sus padres_

 _-Bueno...- Jack bajo la mirada avergonzado mientras jugaba con sus pies, mientras que la chica se abrazo a el y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla- les quería presentar a Britney... mi novia- dijo sonrojado y con una estúpida sonrisa de enamorado, lo mismo iba para la chica. Se notaba que estaban enamorados o por lo menos, sentían atracción entre ellos. La chica beso en los labios a Jack antes de mirar a los otros tres. Bryan estaba sorprendido pero feliz por su amigo, Luka también estaba feliz aunque el ya lo sabia desde antes, pero también estaba preocupado por Ryan que no movía ni un musculo_

 _-Felicidades amigo!- Bryan abrazo a Jack, este le devolvió el abrazo_

 _-Gracias Bryan- una vez separado, Bryan le tendió la mano a la chica_

 _-Tal parece que te ganaste la lotería- comento el gemelo menor a su amigo_

 _-El?- comento Britney- mas bien, fui yo quien se la gano- dijo con un tono meloso. Bryan sonrió, soltó la mano de la chica para posicionarse al lado de su gemelo, pero este no reaccionaba_

 _-Ryan?- Bryan puso su mano sobre el hombro de su hermano, pudiendo sentir todas las emociones que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Dolor, angustia, miedo... desamor. Los ojos de Bryan se llenaron de lagrimas, todo por las fuerte emociones que sentía Ryan sin contar que estas estaban influyendo demasiado en el_

 _-Bryan que sucede?- pregunto preocupado Luka al ver los ojos vidriosos del gemelo menor_

 _-Na-Nada...- enseguida paso su mano sobre sus ojos para despejar su vista_

 _-Que le pasa a Ryan?- Jack también se preocupo por su amigo_

 _-Nada!- Bryan salio en su ayuda, tomo la mano de su gemelo - es verdad, mi mamá me dijo que tenia que estar en la cabaña después de comer, tenemos que cuidar de nuestros hermanos, nos vemos mas tarde! Fue un gusto conocerte Britney!- tras decir eso Bryan salio corriendo llevándose a Ryan con el_

 _Cuando llegaron a la cabaña de Hades, que para suerte de ambos estaba vacía, Ryan rompió a llorar cuando se vio protegido por las cuatro paredes de la cabaña mientras se abrazaba a su gemelo. Bryan se dejo abrazar mientras lloraba junto a su hermano, la razón? Simple... el podía sentir todo el dolor y sufrimiento que sentía en ese momento Ryan._

 _-Por *sniff* que... los descendientes *sniff* de Hades no pueden... *Sniff* ser felices?- decía entre sollozos el mayor de los gemelos_

 _-... Si lo pueden ser *sniif*... solo que hay que sufrir antes de eso...- Bryan trataba de aguantar las lagrimas para ser el pilar y fortaleza de su hermano_

 _-Por cuanto *sniff* tiempo?...- Ryan hundía cada vez mas su cara en el hombro del menor_

 _-El tiempo que sea necesario...- Bryan se limpio las lagrimas con su antebrazo, pero eso no significaba que no sentía el dolor de su hermano... Desde ese momento decidió ser su pilar y fortaleza por lo que le quedaba de vida-..._ _ **"-Seras feliz- dijo la Vida - Pero primero te enseñare a ser fuerte...-"**_ _... nunca lo olvides- le dijo Bryan mientras le acariciaba su cabeza_

 *****End Flash~Back*****

-Ryan?- Jack había dejado de caminar para mirar a Ryan, quien estaba ido en sus pensamientos, tanto así que no se dio cuenta que casi choca con un hombre. Gracias a Jack, que lo jalo a su lado, no choco con el gorila de dos metros

-Su-Suéltame...- dijo el mayor con voz temblorosa. Jack enseguida lo dejo de abrazar para darle su espacio. El entendía que debía de ser por su trauma, pero no era muy cierta esa teoría - "Porque... porque un no lo puedo superar..."- los ojos de Ryan se llenaron de lagrimas al recordar ese momento en su vida... ese momento que destruyo su corazón...

-Lo siento- dijo Jack levantando las manos para que viera que no lo tocaría sin su permiso-... puedes seguir?- pregunto preocupado por el estado de Ryan , pero aun no se fijaba en sus ojos vidriosos, eso era debido a que su flequillo tapaba gran parte de su visión al estar mirando el suelo

-...Si...- dijo quedamente, no estaba realmente convencido si en verdad podría seguir adelante solo con Jack. El menor no muy seguro de la decisión de su amigo, comenzó a caminar nuevamente, esta vez Ryan si le siguió el paso... pero se le notaba distante... Que paso?

 *****2 Horas después*****

-No debimos dejarlos solos...- Percy se estaba comiendo las uñas de lo preocupado que estaba- Y si algo les paso?- el ojiverde al tener una gran imaginación, comenzó a crear muchas suposiciones de lo que podría haberle pasado a Jack y Ryan (Es hereditario al parecer 7n7)

-Deja de comerte las uñas- Nico tenia un tic nervioso en su ceja- Deja de moverte como si estuvieras encerrado!- los nervios de Nico hicieron corto circuito al ver como Percy se paseaba de un lado al otro pensando en un y mil formas de las cosas horrendas que le podrían haber pasado a los chicos al ver que aun no llegaban

-Los llame hace 10 minutos, no son Flash para que estén aquí enseguida- le reclamo Bryan a su padre, también tenia los nervios crispados por culpa de el y su caminar

-Dios... aun no creo que he estado quieto por as de 3 minutos- dijo Luka levantándose enseguida, mientras comenzaba a caminar al lado de Percy, quien en ningún momento dejo de moverse a pesar de los reclamos de su novio y las indirectas de su hijo para que se quedara quieto, otra cosas imposible por tener THDA entre otras cosas que se le hacia casi imposible estarse quieto por mas de 5 minutos...y dormir no contaba

-Mira! Halla están!- Luka miro en dirección que dijo Percy, efectivamente, a lo lejos se podía divisar la figura de sus dos amigos, como estaba tan seguro que eran ellos? Simple, los conocía desde que nació, y como Percy los reconocía?... instinto de padre quizás? solo en el caso de Ryan y Bryan. A los minutos los chicos ya estaban enfrente de ellos, pero se notaba que algo no andaba muy bien

-Ryan!Jack!- Luka los abrazo, abrazo que fue devuelto por los dos. En este caso, Ryan no se exalto como lo había echo horas tratas al tener contacto con ellos... ahora podía ser tocado sin que se llevara sobresaltos o sustos

-Ryan!- Percy aparto a Luka y Jack para abrazar a su hijo mayor- yo no quería dejarte solo, pero Nico me llevo yyy- antes de que pudiera seguir dándole explicaciones a Ryan, Nico fue quien lo aparto para abrazar a Ryan

-Parece que dio resultado la terapia - los ojos de Nico reflejaba alivio al ver como su hijo volvía a sonreír

-Si... aunque algunas cosas no se pueden curar...- lo ultimo lo susurro solo para que Nico escuchara, cosa que no resulto muy bien, ya que Bryan pudo escucharlo al estar a su lado

-Todo tiene una cura...- dijo Nico mientras sostenía su rostro para que lo viera a los ojos- excepto la muerte...- susurro decaído lo ultimo al recordar a Bianca- y también la estupidez de Percy- dijo al ver como este estaba acuclillado a un lado lamentándose por haber dejado que Ryan fuera solo la noche anterior a buscar un lugar en donde pasar la noche...

-Si... eso si que no tiene cura- apoyo Ryan a su mamá mientras una sonrisa se le escapaba de sus labios

-Así me gusta- dijo Jack de la nada, asustando a Nico y Ryan, y para que decir que a Bryan también, pero este ultimo lo supo disimular muy bien, no como los otros dos que dieron un brinco del susto

-Te gusta que?- interrogo Bryan con una ceja alzada- al estupidez de papá?- el menor no pudo aguantar el preguntar eso

-No...- dijo Jack negando, pero luego mirar a Ryan- verte sonreír- le dijo con una sonrisa, acciones y palabras que hicieron sonrojar al mayor. Nico no pudo evitar sonreír ante ese hecho, aunque no le gustara para nada que Jack "coqueteara y alagara" a Ryan, porque sabia que este ultimo podría volver a caer en la red de ese chico... aunque, quien sabe... quizás nunca escapo y ahora caería mas profundo

-Creo que ya es hora de volver...- dijo Ryan esquivando los ojos oro de su amigo, no podía verlo sin perderse en ellos- los demás deben de estar preocupados- agrego para luego subir a la camioneta

-Ryan tiene razón, vamos- dijo Nico mientras hacia subir a los chicos en la parte de atrás, dejando así a Ryan al lado de la ventana detrás el piloto, a su lado estaba Luka, luego Bryan y en la otra ventana estaba Jack. Gracias a los dioses que los 4 eran delgados, por mucho que comieran los gemelos, sino ...mejor no pensar en ello- Tu también sube!- Nico llevo a Percy a rastras al auto por el lado del conductor para poder ponerse en marcha y llegar al campamento en la mañana del día siguiente

-Pero Ryan...- Percy se había deprimido sin ninguna razón aparente

-Papá... no tienes la culpa de nada, así que ponte a conducir para poder llegar al campamento- dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo, cosa que dejo fascinado a todos, a Jack y Luka porque eran muy raras las veces que podían presenciar esta extraña conexión que tenían, ademas de que no le gustaba mostrar mucho la sincronía que tenían al hablar, y por el lado de Nico y Percy... era la primera vez que escuchaban a los gemelos hablar sincronisadamente... bueno quizás no la primera vez, pero si la primera en que lo escuchaban claramente... oh bueno, igual quedaron fascinados, no siempre tendrían el privilegio de escuchar a gemelos hablar al mismo tiempo y los Stoll no contaban, no eran gemelos

-Nunca me cansare de esto- comento Percy mientras arrancaba el auto, para ponerse en marcha

-De que?- le pregunto Nico sentado a su lado de copiloto

-... Nada, no me hagas caso- dijo Percy sin dejar de sonreír, y Nico no pudo reclamar porque esa sonrisa lo dejo en las nubes, cosa que casi siempre le pasaba al verla. Pero siempre las guardaba en sus _**Memorias**_ , para nunca olvidarla...

 ********CONTINUARA*********

* * *

 **Hola chicos! Que tal les pareció el capitulo?**

 **le gusto? No les gusto? Le falto algo?**

 **La verdad es que no quedo como yo quería, pero ustedes tienen aquí la voz de la razón, por lo que serán ustedes los que juzguen si les gusto como quedo o le falto algo (yo lo se 7-7)**

 **Mmmm... creo que olvido algo pero no se que...**

 **Bueno cuando lo recuerde lo dejare en alguno de los especiales ;3**

 **Ah otra cosa mas... Les gusto la frase? 7u7**

 **Bueno sin mas que decir a parte de que dejen su comentario y voto... y también su idea para el próximo capitulo y lo que quieren ver (si si si ya va a salir el jason x leo, no problem chicos)**

 **Bueno eso sería todo por el momento**

 **Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo**

 **Bye~By!**


	16. Especial PercicoPernico

***ESPECIAL PERCICO***

* * *

 **Hola chicos! Aquí el especial que todos ustedes votaron!**

 **Aparte de traerles el especial, les vengo a decir una buena noticia! ↖(^▽^)↗**

 **Percy: conseguiste novio? *lo golpeo***

 **La noticia es que hare todos los especiales! *tic nervioso en el ojo izquierdo gracias a Percy***

 **Sip como leyeron, no me pude aguntar por lo que hare los especiales de todas las parejas, empezando por el Percico seguido del inscesto (*-*). A partir del especial inscestuoso comenzare nuevamente con las votaciones, ya que hasta ahora estas son las dos parejas que mas votos han tenido, por eso seran las privilegiadas(?**

 **Ya bueno dejando todo eso de lado... disfruten pervertid s**

 **7u7**

 *******P &N********

* * *

Nico en esos momentos se encontraba en la sala de estar de los Jackson. Como llego ahí? Sencillo... Percy le había dicho que fuera a su casa para pasar la navidad con ellos, obviamente se negó, no quería ser un estorbo, pero Percy no estaba dispuesto a obtener un No por respuesta, por lo que dijo que su madre estaría triste y decepcionada sino iba. El muy maldito dio en su punto débil. Nico no muy convencido de la idea de pasar la navidad y quizás año nuevo con la familia Jackson sea buena idea. Quizás iría Annabeth... eso no lo pensó hasta que ya estuvo sentado en la sala de estar de los Jackson.

Nico miro de reojo a Percy, quien estaba desparramado en el sofá a su lado cambiando de canal, mientras que la señora Jackson se encontraba en la cocina haciendo la cena para la noche, y el padrastro de Percy aun no llegaba de una reunión que tuvieron los profesores del lugar donde trabajaba para celebrar por adelantado las fiestas que se avecinaban.

"Tiburoncin Uha-ha!"

Automáticamente, Nico giro su cabeza a la televisión. Es enserio? Percy se había detenido en la película de Disney "Buscando a Nemo". Película que, gracias a Percy, se sabia casi de memoria. Suspiro resignado a tener que ver la película por décima novena vez en menos de un año!. Aun no sabia como Percy no se cansaba de verla una y otra vez

-No te cansas de ver la película una y otra vez?- le pregunto Nico con una ceja alzada al ojiverde. Este dejo de prestarle atención a la película para girarse a mirar al menor a su lado

-Nop, nunca me cansare de verla- le responde con una sonrisa, sonrisa que hizo sonrojar al hijo de Hades, obligandolo a mirar a otro lado para que Percy no viera su sonrojo. Pero era demasiado tarde, el ojiverde ya había visto su sonrojo- "Que lindo..."- pensó Percy con una sonrisa mas grande que la anterior

El ojiverde se acomodo mejor en el sofá, para después recostaste en el poniendo su cabeza en las piernas de Nico sin apartar los ojos de la película

-Qu- Que crees que haces?!- le reclamo Nico completamente rojo de la vergüenza, sin contar con lo nervioso que estaba el menor. Percy giro su cabeza para verlo

-Recostarme en tus piernas- dijo Percy con su característica sonría sarcástica -"Que adorable"- pensó el mayor al ver que estaba rojo como tomate

-Qui-Quítate!- demando Nico tratando de empujarlo para que se levantara de sus piernas, pero no espero que Percy se girara completamente hacia el

-No quiero- dijo el ojiverde para luego abrazarse a la cintura del menor. Este estaba tan rojo que todo termino explotando dentro de el. Cualquiera que lo viera juraría que desde sus orejas salia humo. Por otro lado, Percy tenia su cara enterrada en el estomago de Nico... era una buena y agradable posición para dormir por un rato. Sin proponerselo, el mayor se quedo dormido abrazando y recostado sobre Nico. El menor no se percato de ese detalle, por lo que estuvo apunto de empujar a Percy para que lo dejara libre, pero se dio cuenta justo a tiempo que el ojiverde estaba durmiendo

-Percy?- Nico lo comenzó a mover, pero este no se movió como quería el menor, Percy se abrazo mas al pequeño haciendo que este no se pudiera mover con libertad. Nico suspiro resignado a tener que pasar la tarde de esa forma con el mayor y ni siquiera podía cambiar de canal por la simple razón que el control de la televisión estaba al otro extremo del sofá.

Nico se trato de acomodar un poco mejor en el sofá para poder ver lo que quedaba de película muy a su pesar. El menor casi al final de la película se durmió, una de sus manos estaba sobre el torso de Percy y su otra mano estaba sobre su cabeza. Ambos semidioses estaban profundamente domridos sobre el sofá cuando Sally los fue a buscar para que comieran algo. La mujer se acerco, comenzando a zarandear a Percy para despertarlo, pero ella sabia que su hijo era de sueño muy pesado

-Mmmm... Creo que Nico se ve bien en ese traje de gatito- le susurro Sally al oído de su hijo para que Nico no escuchara, porque no sabia su tan profundo era su sueño. Percy en seguida abrió los ojos buscando lo que su mamá le había dicho

-Donde?!- Sally le hizo callar

-Shh... Esta durmiendo - la mujer apunto a lo que su hijo estaba abrazando. El ojiverde levanto la mirada encontrándose con la cara dormida y relajada de Nico. No pudo evitar sonreír ante la escena que veían sus ojos. Percy le hizo gestos a su madre para que se fuera. Ella le hizo caso, obviamente sin despegar su vista de los chicos.

Percy se incorporó lentamente para no despertar al menor, pero este tenía el sueño pesado o estaba demasiado cansado como para sentir los movimientos del mayor. Cuando el ojiverde estuvo de pie frente al menor, se agacho lo suficiente, de esa forma tomo al menor en brazos al estilo princesa. Nico inconscientemente se acurruco en el pecho de Percy, este por su parte, no podía dejar de contemplarlo dormir.

Percy se encamino a su habitación para ir a dejar a Nico para que descansará mas a gusto. Cuando llegó, se dirigió a la cama, y con uno de sus brazos corrió las sabanas de la cama para dejar a Nico en ella, pero cuando lo dejo, este se abrazo a el.

-No te vayas...- era apenas un susurro, pero lo suficientemente poderoso para que Percy entrara en la cama y se acomodara al lado del menor

-No lo aré...- el ojiverde los arropo a ambos, mientras que Nico se abrazaba al mayor- Que descanses...- Percy no se pudo contener. Besando de esa forma, la frente de Nico, este por su parte, se removió para encontrar una mejor posición y esa era abrazarse mas a Percy, pasando una pierna por la cintura del mayor y recargar su cabeza en el pecho de Percy. Este solo pudo sonreír dejándose abrazar, mientras el también lo abrazaba por la cintura atrayéndolo mas a su cuerpo. De esa forma volvieron a quedar profundamente dormidos.

Las horas pasaron, llegando a ser las 23:00 y Paul ya había llegado, mientras que ellos seguían durmiendo. Sally al ver la hora, se encamino a la habitación de su hijo para despertarlo a el y al Hijo de Hades, ya era hora de cenar. Cuando entro, no puedo reprimir una sonrisa al ver la escena que tenia delante de sus ojos, Percy se encontraba abrazando al menor, mientras que este estaba aferrado al pecho del ojiverde buscando protección que era brindada por el mayor. Antes de despertarlos, Sally saco una foto que enmarcaría y mostraría la próxima vez que ellos vinieran de visita.

-Chicos la cena ya esta lista- Sally empezó por mover a Percy mientras hablaba, este abrió los ojos lentamente, pero Nico seguía sumergido en un profundo sueño- despiertalo, los veo en la sala- tras esas palabras, la mujer salio de la habitación de Percy

El ojiverde empezó a desperezarse antes de seguir abrazando a Nico. Este ultimo ya se había despertado con todo los movimientos de Percy. Este se percato de eso y le dedico una de sus sonrisas, sonrisas que habían capturado el corazón de Nico desde un principio.

-Ya es hora de la cena- le dijo Percy sin dejar de abrazarlo, por otro lado, a Nico se le subieron los colores a la cara al ver como Percy lo seguía abrazando y respiraba el aroma de su cabello- Que bien hueles...- dijo sin pensarlo, como siempre, Percy antes de hundir por completo su cara en su cabeza

-Su-Su-Suéltame!- Nico estaba demasiado nervioso como para decirle algún insulto o una frase amenazante sin que le temblara la voz del nerviosismo

-... Solo un rato mas...- Percy se estaba embriagando con el dulce aroma de Nico, pero sabia que no podía permanecer mucho tiempo así, sin que su madre volviera a irrumpir nuevamente en su habitación para ir a cenar

-...- Nico no dijo nada, solo se dejo hacer disfrutando de los mimos que Percy le estaba ofreciendo al abrázalo y acariciarle la espalda, aunque podría morir de lo rojo que estaba, pero no importaba, moriría feliz.

-CHICOS!- la voz de Sally los devolvió a la realidad, una en donde no querían estar en esos momentos - VENGAN A CENAR!- Percy suspiro, tendrían que ir si no querían que Sally viniera a sacarlos arrastras de la cama

-Vamos...- Percy se levanto desganado, seguido de Nico, pero después recordó que volvería a dormir con el menor, eso le dio unas fuerzas y su humor mejoro - De seguro que mama hizo algo realmente delicioso!- Percy tomo la mano de Nico para llevarlo al comedor, en donde ya estaba su madre y su padrastro esperándolos

-Si que tenían las sabanas pegadas - comento con una sonrisa Paul, sacando una sonrisa de Percy y otro sonrojo de Nico, a este paso su cara terminaría siendo roja de por vida.

-Si que las teníamos pegadas- le respondió Percy aun con su sonrisa.

\- Tomen asiento- Sally los miro para que se sentaran. Percy fue el primero en sentarse a un lado de Paul, mientras que Nico, de forma tímida se sentó al lado de Sally, enfrente de Percy.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Sally mando a los chicos a lavar los platos. Momento que aprovecho para ir a la habitación de su hijo y arreglarle un pequeño regalo para navidad.

Lo que resto de la velada, se la pasaron los 4 viendo películas. Al principio, Nico no estaba muy cómodo, pero tras un par de películas , logro relajarse, tanto así, que termino recostando su cabeza en el hombro de Percy. Este no se molesto en lo absoluto, al contrario, estaba feliz de que Nico pusiera su cabeza sobre su hombro, de esta forma podía sentir al menor mas cerca suyo.

Sally se fijo en la hora. Se levanto y tomo a Paul del brazo para también se levantara. Este lo hizo confundido por lo que la mujer estaba intentando hacer.

-Chicos, nosotros tenemos que irnos- Paul la miro sin entender, pero ella cerro su ojo derecho para darle a entender al hombre que le siguiera la corriente, este solo asintió desorientado

-A donde van?- Percy le pareció extraño que su madre se levantara de la nada llevándose a Paul con ella

-Se nos había olvidado un compromiso que teníamos con unos amigos, no es así Paul?- Sally miro al hombre

-Si, así que chicos no nos esperen despiertos, quizás lleguemos muy tarde- Paul no sabia la razón por la que Sally quería dejar a los chicos solos, pero de algo estaba seguro, que lo que acababa de decir era lo que la mujer quería que dijera

-Quizás nos quedemos a dormir en la casa de alguno de nuestros amigos, así que no se preocupen por nosotros- mientras la mujer decía todo eso, fue empujando a Paul hasta la salida, mientras que el hombre llevaba en sus manos chaquetas para ambos. Por otro lado, Percy no dejaba de mirarlos de forma sospechosa. Algo estaban ocultando y el lo averiguaría, de alguna u otra forma- No vemos!- ambos salieron del depto.

Percy y Nico se miraron confundidos, pero no dijeron nada, solo siguieron viendo la película que aun no termimaba. Cuando esta termino, Percy se levanto junto con Nico para ir a la habitacion a dormir. Aunque no lo pareciera, Percy estaba nervioso por tener que volver a dormir con Nico en la misma cama! No sabia cuanto tiempo aguantaría antes de que su cordura se esfumara y terminara atacando a Nico.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Percy le presto una camiseta a Nico para que pudiera dormir mas CÓMODO. Mientras Nico se cambiaba, Percy entró al baño para poder cambiarse y darle más privacidad a Nico, aunque le única razón fue para no terminar haciendo algo que, estaba 100% seguro, se ganaría el odio del Hijo de Hades

-Nico ya te cambiaste?- Percy asomó su cabeza por la puerta de su habitación

-...S-Si - Nico estaba rojo de vergüenza. La camiseta que Percy le había prestado le quedaba como vestido! ... Y Percy lo sabia... No se podría controlar por mucho tiempo mas, por mas que el quiciera... O es que no quiere?

-...- sin decir nada Percy se acercó a Nico, pero en medio de su camino, algo sobre el menor le llamo la atención. Colgado sobre Nico, en el techo, ser encontraba un muérdago. No pudo reprimir una sonrisa, quizás por eso su madre se había ido tan sospechosamente del departamento? ... Que mas da, cuando vuelva le daría las gracias por ese gran regalo de navidad

-Q-Que pasa?- Nico no entendía el comportamiento de Percy, y mucho menos su repentina sonrisa, se estaba burlándose el?. Nico fruncio el seno claramente enojado con el mayor frente a el

-Nada... Solo pensaba que había que honrar las tradiciones- mientras decía eso, se iba asercando cada vez mas a Nico. El menor había sido hipnotizado por los ojos verdes de Percy que no lo dejaban de ver

-Tradiciones?- Nico no entendía las palabras de Percy. Cuando este estuvo lo suficientemente de Nico, apunto su sus cabezas

-Esta tradición en concretó- Nico alzo su mirada oscura para ver el muérdago sobre sus cabezas, enseguida su rostro volvió a encenderse. Antes de poder decir algo, Percy atrapo sus labios en un dulce pero demandante beso. El menor aun en shock, no devolvió el beso enseguida, pero después de unos segundo, dio tienda suelta a sus sentimientos, correspondiendo con gozo el beso del mayor

-Percy...- gimió el nombre del contrario por falta de aire, y cabe decir también, por el mordisco que dio el mayor en el labio inferior del mas pequeño. Y eso fue suficiente para que el autocontrol de Percy se fuera de paseo por mundo laaargoo tiempo

-Lo siento...- Nico no entendio las palabras de Percy hasta que este lo empujo contra la cama, posicionándose sobre el mientras lo besaba- No puedo detenerme- le dijo el ojiverde a Nico entre besos

\- Y yo... No quiero que te detengas... Aah~...- Percy había mordido el cuello de Nico sacándole un delicioso gemido para los oídos de Percy

En menos de lo que podían recordar, ambos estaban desnudos. Percy sobre Nico mientras besaba sus pezos, y con su mano libre, masajeaba el miembro del Nico

-Aah... Aag... Percy me vengh!- Nico no pudo terminar de hablar por el fuerte orgasmo que sufrió, manchando la mano y pecho de Percy. Este se enderezó para mirarlo-.. Lo siento...- Nico se tapó la cara avergonzado, eso solo causo que Percy lograra encenderse al máximo

-...- la mirada de Percy se ensombreció, haciendo estremecer a Nico. Sin decir nada, Percy abrió las piernas de Nico, entrando de una sola estocada dentro de el

-!- un grito ahogado quedo en la garganta del menor. El dolor se propago por todo su cuerpo, al igual que las lágrimas que no dejaban de salir por culpa del dolor-..No ggh... Te muevas..- ante estas palabras, Percy fue consciente del daño que le hizo a Nico

-Lo siento!- enseguida el mayor se inclinó para pesar los ojos, cerrados con fuerzas, de Nico. Pero al hacerlo, se movió en el interior de Nico, sacandole un grito de dolor

-AAh!- Nicobse aferro a la espalda de Percy mientras esperaba a que elvdolor cesará. Para hacerlo sentir mejor, Percy comenzó a masttbar el pene de Nico, sacándole gemidos de placer, haciendo que olvidara el dolor de su entrada- Mmm.. Aah... Percy, ya puede.. Mmm.. Moverte - Percy no perdió el tiempo. Haciéndole casos a las ordenes del menor, comenzo con embestidas lentas para que el cuerpo de Nico se acostumbra mejor al invitado sorpresa

-Ggh... Nico eres tan estrecho...!- jadeo Percy como contra el oído de Nico, sacándole mas gemidos y excitándolos aun mas

-Aah... Ngg!- Nico araño la espalda del mayor por el infinito placer que estaba sientiendo con las embestidas que iban aumentando la velocidad- Mas rápido! Aah~- Percy había acatado las demandas del menor, logrando golpear su próstata y haciendo delirar a Nico de placer.

Estuvieron toda la noche haciendo el amor sin descanso. En ningún momento Percy salio del interior de Nico, corriéndose incontables veces dentro de el.

-Este fue el mejor regalo que he tenido antes...- susurro Percy mientras abrazaba a Nico

\- También el mio- Nico se acomodo sobre el pecho de Percy para poder dormir un poco, pero antes de hacerlo, soltó las palabras que siempre quizo decirle -... Te amo...- Nico escondió su cabeza en el pecho del mayor

-... Yo también te amo- con esas palabras dichas, un beso en la frente y ambos cayeron rendidos por el cansancio

"Y este no sera el único regalo de Navidad que tengan..." Hera, la Reina de los dioses, se encontraba mirando la escena, ella también había hecho de las suyas durante el acto de amor de los otros dos, no por nada era la diosa del matrimonio y... Fertilidad...

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

 **Hola chicos! Si se que me demore muchoooo pero aquí esta, además de que he tenido problemas estos meses y no he podido avanzar con mis historias, estaba escribiendo los demás especiales, porque lo haré todos 7u7**

 **Y el que sigue es la pareja...**

 **Bueno nos vemos en el otro especial 7w7 (1313)**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto o no el mayor especial y que es lo que quieren ver en los demás especiales con sus respectivas parejas! 0w0**

 **Bye-by**


	17. Especial Inscesto

**ESPECIAL INSCESTO**

* * *

 **Y aquí el especial de Bryan x Ryan para los amantes de esta pareja y el inscesto(?**

 *****P &N*****

* * *

Bryan sabia que algo no iba bien, pero seguía sin entender que era lo que estaba mal. Desde que Afrodita apareció en sus sueños, las cosas se habían puesto raras. Cada vez que veía a su gemelo sentía una gran necesidad de abrazarlo y tenerlo a su lado, antes eso no ocurría, y eso lo estaba asustando... y mucho.

Ese día en especial, fue lo que colmo los instintos de Bryan. Cuando Ryan salio del baño con solo una toalla alrededor de su cintura, fue la gota que derramo el vaso de Bryan, quien sin saber porque, se excitó con la vista que le daba su hermano semi desnudó.

Pudo escuchar claramente la voz de la Diosa del Amor hablarle

 _"Disfruta de este regalo... se que lo amas, no reprimas tus sentimientos. Aprovecha la oportunidad que te esta dando el destino!"_

Bryan salto en su lugar por el sobresalto que le causo Afrodita, pero tal parecía que el mensaje no acababa ahí.

 _"Ah... y una cosa mas cariño, el también te ama!"_

Esto debe de ser una broma. Bryan no podía creer lo que la diosa le estaba diciendo, debía de ser una maldita broma!. El no podía estar enamorado de su gemelo, era su hermano por el amor a Zeus!. No podía estar enamorado... no claro que no, porque el era su hermano... su gemelo... su misma sangre. Entonces... porque sentía que su corazón se rompía en pedazos cuando estaba con Jack? o con algún otro chico?. Siempre pensó que esos eran los celos de hermano... pero tal parece que no lo eran... eran celos de amor.

El pánico inundó a Bryan, no podía ser cierto... Estaba enamorado de su gemelo!

Ryan se dio cuenta del cambio de actitud de su gemelo, además del pánico que lo inundo. El mayor, preocupado, se acerco al menor para saber que era lo que tenia

-Bryan estas bien?- Bryan levanto la mirada, mala idea. Ryan solo tenia una camiseta holgada que era de el, porque le quedaba mas grande, sin contar con las piernas desnudas, teniendo la ligera sospecha que no traia nada mas puesto que solo la camiseta. Oh Dios... esto no era bueno

-E-E-Estoy bien!- Bryan estaba rojo, sin contar que excitado. Mantenía las manos sobre su sexo para tratar de cubrir su creciente ereccion. Ryan no se creyó para nada las palabras de su gemelo, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, se sentó sobre las piernas de Bryan. Con esa acción, la vista de Bryan se nublo por completo, pero Ryan no se percato de esto

-No lo estas!- Ryan puso su mano en la frente de Bryan para saber si tenia fiebre o no- Dime que te pasa, quiero saber si te puedo ayudar en algo- Ryan ya se había percatado de la ereccion de Bryan. Una sonrisa traviesa se poso en los labios del mayor - ... Haré lo que tu quieras...- cada palabra dicha por Ryan, fueron con doble sentido, con un tono seductor y erótico. Eso fue suficiente para que Bryan estallara

El menor de los gemelos, tiro a al contrario a la cama en donde estaba sentado hacia solo unos segundo atrás. Ryan se quejo por la repentina acción de Bryan, pero con ella se levanto su camiseta hasta el limite de sus piernas, dejando a la vista estas bien formadas y blancas.

-Eres un bru- Ryan no pudo seguir hablando, porque los labios de Bryan sellaron los suyos con un apasionado y fogoso beso que lo estaba dejando sin aire.

Las manos de Bryan viajaron hasta las piernas de Ryan, las cual abrió a la fuerza al ver que su gemelo se resistía. Bryan no estaba pensando y Ryan lo sabia. El mayor aparto al menor para poder respirar y reclamarle

-Bryan! Basta!- pero no fue escuchado. Bryan volvió a atacar a Ryan, pero esta vez fue a su cuello-.. Ah.. ngh!- Ryan no podía negar de que estaba sintiendo un increíble placer en las manos de su hermano, pero el miedo también estaba presente. No sabia que le pasaba a su hermano para que se comportara así... aunque el empezó todo con sus acciones y palabras... Pero se sentía tan bien...

Ryan ya no podía pensar con claridad, así que dejo todo en las manos del destino.

-Aahh...- Ryan gimió de placer cuando su hermano succiono su cuello, dejando una marca notoriamente visible en su pálida piel- Bryan...- suspiro el nombre del contrario, eso solo hizo que el chico se encendiera mas de lo que ya estaba

Bryan se saco la polera que traía puesta, dejando al descubierto su cuerpo bien trabajado. Su mano derecha viajo directamente al miembro de su gemelo. Tomo el pene del mayor llevándolo a su boca, dando primero pequeñas lamidas que sacaban sonoros gemidos del contrario, para luego meterlo todo en su boca

-AAH!- Ryan gimió sorprendido, en verdad que no esperaba que el menor metiera todo su miembro en su boca! -Mmmm... Ngh! Aah~- Ryan en verdad que estaba disfrutando de la atención que le estaba entregando su gemelo. En medio de todo el placer que ambos estaban sintiendo, Bryan se saco los pantalones junto a la ropa interior, quedando completamente desnudo- Bryan! Me venggh!- Ryan no alcanzo a avisarle a su gemelo de su próximo orgasmo, por lo tanto, se corrió en la boca de Bryan, quien trago todo la deliciosa sustancia de su hermano

-Mmm... Delicioso- Bryan subió hasta la boca de Ryan para besarlo. Introdujo su lengua en la cavidad bucal de su gemelo, creando una guerra entre sus lenguas, ganado Bryan. En todo esa batalla, Bryan había introducido 1 dedo dentro del mayor sin que este se diera cuenta por estar tan concentrado en ganar la batalla bucal.

Se separaron por falta de aire. Mientras recuperaban un poco de este vital elemento, Bryan metió el segundo dedo abriéndolos en forma de tijeras

-Aah... Mmm... Aaah..- Ryan se aferro a la espalda de su gemelo, arañandola un poco en el proceso

-Te gusta?...- susurro Bryan en el oído del mayor. Este sabía que ese era uno de los puntos débiles que tenia su hermano. Ryan no pudo evitar suspirar al sentir el aliento de su gemelo contra su oído

-Si...Me gusta- suspiro sus palabras de lo excitado que estaba- Mas!- exigió el mayor

-Como tu ordenes- tras esas palabras, Bryan mordió la oreja de Ryan antes de sacar los dedos del interior de su gemelo. Abrió por completo las piernas de Ryan, mientras se posicionaba entre sus piernas, listo para entrar en el- Estas listo?- Bryan miro con intensidad a su gemelo

-Si...- tras esas afirmación, Bryan posicionó su pene en la entrada de Ryan, comenzando a entrar lentamente en su gemelo -Aah!- lágrimas salían de los ojos verdes del mayor producto del dolor. Bryan entró de una sola estocada para no hacer sufrir mas al mayor-AAH! No muevas!- Ryan enterró sus uñas en la espalda de Bryan, el dolor era intenso y Bryan lo sabía. El menor podía sentir parcialmente el dolor que estaba sintiendo ahora su hermano.

Pasaron un par de minutos antes de que Ryan comenzara a mover sus caderas, indicándole que ya podía moverse. Bryan comenzó con estocadas suaves para no dañar a su hermano, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, las embestidas eran cada vez mas fuertes y rápidas

-Mas fuerte! Aaah... Nggh... Si así!- Ryan no podía dejar de gemir y jadear por todo el placer que le hacia sentir su hermano -AAH! AHI!- Bryan había encontrado el punto débil de su gemelo que lo hacia delirar.

Bryan volvió a darle en ese punto que hacia ver estrellas al mayor. Con cada embestida dada, se acercaban mas al orgasmo.

-Ah~ ... Ya no aguanto- Ryan en un intento de acallar sus gemidos, mordió el hombro de Bryan

-Ngh!... Yo tampoco- solo faltaron un par de embestidas mas para que Ryan se corriera entre los vientres de ambos

-AAH! Bryan!- Ryan se aferró con fuerza al cuello de Bryan mientras sentia como la semilla de su hermano se esparcía dentro de el

-Ahh...Ryan- con ese último gemido, beso a su hermano mientras salia de el , quien, a los pocos segundos, callo dormido sobre la cama -"Dioses... Que he echo?!"- Bryan se agarraba sus cabellos desesperado por las acciones que había hecho minutos atrás.

Sabiendo que no podría hacer nada para impedir lo que paso, limpio a su hermano y los metió a ambos entre las sabanas para poder dormir mas a gusto. Ya vería que haría a la mañana siguiente y como enfrentaría las cosas.

-...-Bryan acarició los cabellos negros de su gemelo, quien estaba durmiendo sobre su pecho- Sabes... Tengo miedo... Miedo de este sentimiento que no deja de crecer dentro de mi... Tengo miedo de Amarte hasta morir por ti...- Bryan beso su cabeza antes de caer rendido a los brazos de Morfeo.

-"Yo también te amo... Idiota"-Ryan se abrazo mas Bryan para acompañarlo al mundo de Morfeo

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

 **Que les pareció? 7w7**

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado y si no... Bueno me esforzaré mas para la próxima u_u**

 **Yyyyy... Que mas era?...**

 **A si! Ahora viene la siguiente VOTACION!**

 **°PAREJAS:**

 **-Jason x Leo**

 **-Bryan x Luka**

 **-Jack x Ryan**

 **-Frank x Hazel**

 **Ahora es cuando van a tener que elejir a la pareja para el siguiente especial! :3**

 **Y bien... Sin mas que decirles me despido hasta el siguiente especial de la pareja mas votada :3**

 **Bye-by!**


	18. Especial Superman En Llamas

_***Especial* Superman En Llamas**_

* * *

-JASON!- un Leo con un humor de perros, se encontraba buscando a su rubio amigo y cabe decir también, su rubio novio. Pero tal parecía que Leo no estaba especialmente contenton con el hijo de Júpiter

Jason en esos momentos se encontraba escondido en la cabaña de Poseidón. Percy no entendía porque el rubio había ido a las 4 de la mañana a su cabaña buscando cobijo, cuando era bien sabido que no estaba permitido eso. Aunque el siempre las quebrantaba con Nico, pero es historia aparte.

-Amigo... No es de mi incumbencia todo esto, pero por el simple hecho que es mi cabaña pregunto, ¿Qué demonios hiciste?- Percy estaba de brazos cruzados mirando a Jason, quien estaba sentado en la cama del mayor mirando a todos lados alerta

-Eemm... Bueno veras...- Jason se mordía las uñas casi inexistentes por culpa de los nervios

 _ *****Fl**_ _ **ash~Back*****_

 _Jason en verdad estaba preocupado por Leo, quien no se había aparecido en todo el día. Podía aguantar no verlo en el desayuno porque se quedo dormido, y quizás en el almuerzo por estar en sus experimentos en el búnker, pero el echo de no verlo y saber que se salto la cena, le ponía los nervios a flor de piel por no saber nada del moreno en todo el día._

 _Así el rubio partió al búnker a buscar al mas pequeño. Necesitaba ver que se encontraba bien y no como un zombie muerto de hambre._

 _Cuando llego, ingreso buscando a su moreno novio. El pobre rubio se había imaginado un monton de escenarios trágicos donde el protagonista era el Leo, pero, gracias a los dioses, ninguno se cumplio. Leo se encontraba construyendo una de sus nuevas ideas, que era?... Pues... Jason no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaba creando su moreno novio._

 _El rubio se sentó en el sofá que ocupaba Leo de cama cuando se quedaba tosa la noche creando o afinando detalles de uno de sus inventos. En tanto esperaba a que Leo terminara o se cansara, Jason fue el que termino cansando, cayendo, por consecuencia, en un profundo sueño._

 _-Hey!- Leo trataba de despertar a Jason, pero este ni señales de vida quería dar. Tal parecía que la preocupación estrés por saber que Leo estaba bien, le estaban pasando cuenta, porque no daba señales de despertar._

 _Leo se cruzo de brazos no muy contento. Cuando por fin tenia la oportunidad de estar en su rubio, este se quedaba dormido. Leo si se había dado cuenta de que Jason había llegado, esperando a que el rubio hiciera algo para que lo "distrajera" de su trabajo, pero este nunca hizo nada!_

 _Una idea paso por la cabeza de Leo, una tan descabellada como todas sus otras ideas... Como el._

 _El moreno se arrodillo entre las piernas de Jason, abrió su pantalón y saco el miembro de Jason de las prendas que lo apresaban. Para estar flácido tenia un gran tamaño y el solo hecho de imagonar como seria erecto, causo una gran excitación en el menor, que sin pensarlo dos veces, comenzó a masturbar al rubio. Este por su lado, comenzó a gemir entre sueños, pensando que todas esas sensaciones eran parte de su repentino sueño humedo con su pequeño diablillo._

 _Leo al ver como el pene de Jason comenzaba a ponerse duro. Empezó a dar lamidas en toda la extensión, deteniéndose en la punta para besarla. Leo al darse cuenta que Jason ya estaba llegando al orgasmo, aun dormido, metió todo el miembro en su boca comenzándolo a chupar._

 _-Aah... Leo- Jason puso sus manos sobre la cabeza del menor. Si, Jason había despertado, pero aun creía que era un sueño todo lo que estaba pasando._

 _Leo hizo mas rápido su trabajo de darle placer al rubio. En medio de todo eso, Jason empujo a Leo hacia atrás, corriéndose de esa manera en la cara del menor. Fue en ese momento que Jason se dio cuenta de que nada de eso era un sueño._

 _-Mmm...- Leo sonrió traviesamente. Se sentó en las piernas de Jason, una a cada lado de la cadera del mayor- Que tal si pasamos a la siguiente fase- le susurro en la oreja. Jason se estremeció y su mirada se volvió oscura. Tomo de los hombros a Leo y lo jalo a un lado, dejándolo recostado en el sofá. El por su lado, se levanto, abrocho su pantalón y ... Salio corriendo como un vil cobarde_

 _-Lo siento pero no estoy listo!- dijo mientras huía del lugar_

 _Sabiendo de que el menor estaría hecho una furia, fue a refugiarse a su cabaña la primera hora, luego fue donde Nico, pero este lo hecho apenas lo vio. Luego fue donde Piper, esta lo dejo estar 1 hora hasta que los demás hijos de Afrodita lo echaron, fue ahí cuando acudió a Percy_

 _ *******_ _ **End Flash~Back**_ _ *******_

-Y... Eso es lo que paso- a medida que le contaba a Percy lo que pasaba, se volvía rojo de la vergüenza. Por otro lado, Percy tenia cara de pocker sin creer que su amigo dejara pasar la oportunidad de su vida de desvirgar a su novio

-Viejo... En verdad eres un idiota- Percy suspiro, y el era el idiota?

-No me lo recuerdes- Jason tenía un aura de depresión a su alrededor. Y ahora que haría?

-Lo primero-hablo Percy, ganandose la atención de Jason- Tienes que disculparte con el- Percy parecía una madre regañando a su hijo - Luego tratar de acercarte a el sin que te golpee- Jason tomaba noya de todo lo que Percy le decía - y por último, conscientelo en todo y cumple todos sus deseos- Percy lo miro con advertencia

-... Incluso "eso"?...- Jason no estaba preparado para dar el paso al siguiente nivel; y si lo hacia mal? y a Leo no le gustaba?

-En especial en "eso"- el mayor lo miraba seriamente, o lo mas serio que podía mirar sin pensar en burlarse de su amigo y su "problema"

-...Ahh... todo sea por mi pequeño duende...- Jason suspiro derrotado

-Viejo... no entiendo porque no lo quieres hacer con Leo... que es tu NOVIO- Percy recalco lo ultimo exclusivamente para que su amigo tomara un poco de consciencia de lo que estaba haciendo y obviamnnte, lo que le iba a responder

-...- Jason se sonrojo al escuchar las palabras de Percy... pero su respuesta era tan vergonzosa que lo hacía poner rojo -... Quiero que sea especial y en el momento correcto...- murmuro para sí el rubio

-... Viejo, no entendi ni media palabra de lo que dijiste- Percy en verdad estaba contraríado por la actitud del rubio y mas al no poder entenderlo

-...-Jason tuvo que volver a armarse de valor para soltar nuevamente las palabras, pero esta vez mas fuerte para que el ojiverde pudiera oirlo claramente- Quiero que sea especial y en el momento correcto- su cara era todo un poema, mientras que Percy trataba de procesar todo lo que le dijo Jason

-... Wow... eso si que es una declaración intensa y a la antigua- Percy en verdad no tenía palabras mas claras que esas para describir lo que Jason dijo. Cabe decir que las ganas de burlarse de su amigo estaba presente y persistentes, pero la sorpresa pudo contrarrestar ese deseo... y Jason lo sabía

-...Puedo quedarme aquí?- Jason sabía que Percy lo echaría solo para que fuera hacer todas las cosas que le dijo

-Ah... amigo, si que le tienes miedo a tu novio- Percy negaba la cabeza con decepción

-Y Nico?- Jason alzo una ceja al ver como Percy se estremecia al escuchar el nombre de su pequeño novio

-El... siempre da miedo, pero lo amo igual- Percy tenia un pequeño temblor en su cuerpo

-Aun cuando esta enojado y mas si eres el culpable- Jason se había levantado de la cama para encarar a su amigo

-Y son en esos momentos cuando me escondo para que no me castre... pero siempre me encuentran sus zombis - Percy de solo recordar la ultima vez cuando uno de ellos aparecio en medio del baño... Dioses, nunca mas haría enojar a Nico- por lo menos Leo no tiene zombis...-

-No... pero tiene cosas peores- Jason se estremecio... Era mejor no pensar en esas cosas...

 ******P &N******

Había pasado el tiempo, tanto asi, que ya era la hora de la cena.

Todo el día Jason se la paso escondido en la cabaña de Poseidón. Percy tuvo que llevarle el desayuno y almuerzo al su rubio amigo. Por otro lado, Leo se había dedicado a preparar su venganza en la cabaña de Zeus, tarde o temprano Jason tenía que volver a su cabaña y cuando eso sucediera, el atacaría.

-Ya sal!- Percy se encontraba arrastrando a Jason para que saliera de su cabaña- Por los Dioses! Jason deja de comportarte como un niño!- ... ok... esto era una de las escenas mas extrañas que los compistas habían observado a lo largo de sus vidas... Percy regañando a Jason como si el nunca se hubiera comportado como un niño

-Pe-Pero y si- Percy no dejo que Jason terminara. De un solo jalón, logro que Jason saliera, pero que también callera al suelo

-Te levantas o te arrastro?- Percy espero a que Jason respondiera, pero este solo se giro, quedando de esta forma boca a arriba. Levantó sus manos hacia Percy, este solo pudo suspirar- Por los dioses... Ya puedo entender como se siente Nico cuando me comporto así- susurro por lo bajo el ojiverde, mientras arrastraba a Jason hasta el comedor

Cuando la cena termino, fue ahí cuando Jason se percato de que Leo no había ido a cenar y eso le preocupó, pero el miedo era mas grande que su preocupación, por lo que se fue directo a la cabaña 3

-Hey- Jason ya estaba devuelta en la cabaña de Poseidón esperando a que Leo apareciera con su venganza

-No otra vez- Percy se golpeo la frente al entrar a su canal y encontrarse a Jason muy como en la litera que estaba al lado de la suya - Que haces aquí?- el hijo de Poseidón estaba de brazos criados interrogando a su amigo rubio

-Eehh...- Jason miro a todas las dirección tratando de poner una excusa, pero no se le ocurría nada- Dormir?- trato de tentar el terreno, pero al ver la rara mirada seria de Percy, (rara porque casi nunca esta así) se dio cuenta de que seria tirado a la boca del lobo

-Jason... Si no quieres que salga y busque a Leo para el mismo te saque de aquí, sera mejor que te vayas a tu cabaña- Percy no estaba de buen humor. Ese día se suponía que tendría una "tranquila" tarde con Nico en su cabaña, ya que Hazel había llegado, pero nooo... Ahí estaba Jason clavado en su cabaña. Necesitaba sus noches con Nico, sino su humor no era para nada alegre

-Esta bien, esta bien- Jason levantó las manos, descubriendo el porque del enojo del chico- me iré...- lentamente salio de la cabaña- y si muero... Quedara en tu conciencia- le dijo con un solo ojo visible por el marco de la puerta antes de desaparecer de la vista del ojiverde

Cuando entro a su cabaña, pensó que algo le caería encima o que un robot escupe fuego lo atacaría... Necesitaba alejarse de Percy, su estupidez se le estaba pegando!

Para su alivio no había nada extraño en su cabaña... Por el momento.

Temeroso de acercó a su litera, peto había algo extraño en ella. El lo sabia! Había un robot escupe fuego en ella y lo quería carbonizar!

Dio un paso atrás, pero al hacerlo, chocó contra algo. Del susto, Jason pego un gritito de niña y salto a la cama... Grave error. Cuando se giro sobre si mismo, quedando boca arriba, algo apreso sus muñecas y sus tobillos... Estaba en problemas

-Ahora si...- la voz de Leo se escuchó a su lado, instintivamente giro su cabeza para mirar a su novio... Otro error. Leo se encontraba en boxer y con un collar de perro con su respectiva cadena- mi venganza...- susurro al oído del rubio. Con eso fue suficiente para que su amiguito despertara por completo.

-Qu-Que haces?!- pregunto alarmado el rubio al ver como Leo pasaba una de sus piernas por encima del el, quedando de esa forma, sentado sobre el abdomen del ojiazul

-Mmm...- el moreno esquivo la pregunta. Se acercó a los labios de Jason- lo que tu no terminaste- le dijo antes de empezar a devorar sus labios. Jason por su lado, tomo el control del beso, mientras introducía su lengua comenzando una batalla con la de Leo, que obviamente gano.

Estuvieron así hasta que se les acabo el aire. Maldito oxigeno! Si no fuera por el, se seguirían besando. Cuando se separaron, Leo bajo hasta que su cara quedo a la altura del miembro del rubio

-Parece que aquí abajo alguien despertó- dijo de forma seductora Leo, antes de bajarle los pantalones y boxer al ojiazul. Este por su parte, solo pudo ponerse rojo y apartar la mirada de Leo-Wow... en verdad es grande- fue lo ultimo que dijo el moreno antes de comenzar a lamer toda esa extensión de carne caliente y palpitante que aclama atención

-Aahh... Leo- jadeo Jason al sentir como el moreno metía todo su pene en su boca , comenzando a succionarlo y lamerlo. El rubio no aguantaría por mucho tiempo si su travieso novio lo seguí succionando- Leo... Mmg deja- no pudo terminar su frase, al sentir el tirón sus entrañas, derramando de esta forma, su semilla en la boca de Leo

-Mmm...-Leo trago todo lo que pudo, pero aún así, restos de semen se escurrían por la comisura de su boca. Con sola esa imagen, el fiel amigo de Jason volvió a despertar- Vaya... Aún quieres seguir- tras esas palabras, Leo se quito su bóxer, para proceder a sentarse sobre el miembro del ojiazul

-Leo...- gruño por lo bajo Jason al sentir como su miembro era apresado por las nalgas de Leo, quien no dejaba de frotarse contra el -... por favor... Sueltame- jadeaba Jason al no poder poner sus manos sobre el moreno cuerpo de su novio

-Esta es tu venganza por no querer hacerlo- le susurro al oído sin dejar de frotarse

-...No lo quise hacer porque seria tu primera vez...- susurro Jason, estaba demasiado excitado para darse cuenta de que le estaba revelando las razones por las que no a querido hacerlo desde que se convirtieron en novios

Leo dejo de moverse, eso no le gusto mucho a Jason, quien gruño por lo bajo a falta de placer

-...Esa es tu razón?- a Leo no le gusto la respuesta de Jason... Es que acaso esperaba a que tuviera relaciones con alguien mas para dejar de ser virgen y poder tenerlas con el?... En verdad esas palabras le destrozaban mas que el hecho de que Jason le dijera que lo odiaba

-Que?...- susurro por lo bajo el rubio, comenzando a rebobinar lo que había dicho... Y cayo en la cuenta de que hablo demás- No lo mal interpretes- se apresuro a decir- No lo quería hacer porque era tu primera vez... Y quería que fuera especial, no en lugar en los que hemos estado apuntó de hacerlo...- termino de decir el rubio, esperando un golpe de Leo, pero este nunca llegó, por el contrario, Jason recibió un premio. Leo derramo un par de lágrimas al escuchar esas palabras... En verdad había alguien que se preocupaba tanto por el, a tal punto que pensaba en como debería de ser su primera vez.

-Tonto- Leo beso los labios de Jason- Si es contigo, todo sera especial...- tras esas palabras, Leo presionó un botón que se encontraba a un lado de la mano de Jason. Al hacerlo, los grilletes de las muñecas y tobillos del rubio, quedaron libres

-...- no dijo nada, solo se abrazo al desnudo y delgado cuerpo del moreno -Sabes que te amo, verdad?- Leo solo pudo sonreír antes de besarlo

-Menos hablar, más acción- tras las palabras de Leo, Jason volvió a recobrar su lívido, comenzando a besar el cuello de Leo, dejando unas muy notorias marcas roja en cada beso y succión -Mmm... Aah... Jason!- gimió el menor al sentir la mordida de Jason sobre uno de sus pezones

-Lo siento- jadeo Jason, mientras pasaba su lengua sobre el pezón herido.

En medio de besos, chupones y mordidas, Leo término debajo de Jason y con tres de nos dedos de si novio dentro de el

-Aah... Aah... Jason metelo de una vez!- Leo se aferro de los hombros de Jason junto a sus piernas, que las enrolló alrededor de la cintura del rubio

-Debo ser cuidadoso... No quiero que te duela y que recuerdes tu primera vez de forma dolorosa- Jason era el mas nervioso de los dos... También era su primera vez!... En verdad no sabia que hacer en esos momentos

-Nngh... Jason- volvió a gemir Leo, mientras movía sus caderas para tratar de recibir mas placer de los dedos de Jason- Solo hazlo!- exigió al sentir que estaba en su limite entre la cordura y la locura por sentir el gran miembro de Jason en su interior

-Esta bien...- Jason saco los dedos del interior se Leo para sustituirlo por la cabeza de su hombría- Aquí voy...-aviso el rubio antes de entrar de una sola estocada en su moreno novio

-AAH!- Leo en verdad se estaba arrepintiendo de haberle exigido a Jason que lo hiciera de una sola vez... Dolía como un demonio!

-Ah... Estas muy estrecho- jadeo Jason sin moverse para que Leo se acostumbrara a el

-Nngh... En verdad duele- jadeo Leo al recordar las palabras de Nico sobre su primera vez con Percy

 _ *******_ _ **Flash~Back**_ _ *******_

 _Leo se había escapado de su entrenamiento para ir al bosque en donde, estaba 100% seguro de que encontraría al hijo de Hades. Necesitaba resolver unas dudas sobre la primera vez que lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro._

 _Su porcentaje no fallo. En medio de un claro encontró al hijo de Hades entrenando solo con su espada de hierro estigio_

 _-Hey! Nico- el nombrado se giro, encontrándose con el hijo de Hefesto_

 _-Valdés - Nico inclino un poco su cabeza en forma de saludo_

 _-Emm... Bueno yo vine a hablar contigo...- Nico supo que algo no estaba bien, y lo confirmó al escuchar la voz titubeante y nerviosa de Leo -Bueno... Veras... Emm.. Yo..- Leo no dejaba de juguetear con par de tornillos y alambres que e tenía en sus manos_

 _-Sueltalo- dijo serio Nico. Una de las cosas que no le gustaban eran las personas indecisas... Percy era la excepción a la regla_

 _-Como fue tu primera vez?-... Nico debió haberse quedado callado. Leo pudo ver como la cara seria de Nico pasaba ser un tomate_

 _-Po-Po-Por que preguntas eso?- Nico no se esperaba una pregunta así y Leo nunca se imaginó ver esa expresión y actitud en el hijo de Hades_

 _-Porque tengo dudas...- Leo bajo la mirada... En verdad tenían miedo de que Jason lo haya dejado de querer y por esa razón no lo quiera hacer con el. Nico se dio cuenta de las inseguridades de Leo. Por lo menos y sabia a donde iba la cosa... Jason._

 _-Duele... Y mucho -fue lo único que dijo antes de fundirse con las sombras y desaparecer. Necesitaba hablar urgentemente con su amigo rubio._

 _Obviamente fue interceptado por su hiperactivo novio, olvidando así la seria charla que tenia que darle a Jason_

 _ *******_ _ **End Flash~Back**_ _ *******_

-Quieres que.. Nhg... Me salga?- Jason en verdad estaba disfrutando la estreches de Leo, pero si este solo sentía dolor en verdad pararía, no quería que recordará su primera vez de esa forma

-No!- Leo en verdad quería seguir, le había costado mucho trabajo para que el rubio lo hiciera con el! No se iba a echar pata atrás por un poco de dolor- Solo... No te muevas- le dijo mientras pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus oscuros ojos. Jason comenzó a masajear el miembro de Leo, junto a besos que repartía por la cara del moreno. De esta forma, Leo comenzó a relajarse -Ah... Muevete- le ordeno al rubio mientras movía sus propias caderas

-Como órdenes...- Jason comenzó con unas embestidas suaves para no dañar mas Leo, pero este no se conformó

-Aah! Mas rápido! Nnhg!... Aaah~- Leo movía sus caderas al ritmo de las embestidas que iban aumentando su velocidad. El placer que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos le segaban la vista

-Mm... Eres delicioso!- gimió Jason de placer al sentir como las paredes internas de Leo se contraían, avisando del orgasmo que se avecinaba

-Aah! Jason!- Leo no podía dejar de gemir, menos cuando este encontró su punto G- AAHH AHI!- Leo inclino su cabeza hacia atrás de puro placer al sentir como la cabeza del pene de Jason golpeaba una y otra vez su próstata- Aah... Mmm... Jason me vengo!- aviso Leo

-Ng! Yo.. También!- Jason dio un par de embestidas mas antes de que el se corriera en el interior de Leo y este en sus vientres

-Aah...- Leo respiraba de forma agitada... Todo había sido realmente maravilloso y placentero. Necesitaba repetir esas sensaciones- otra ve..- dijo el moreno jadeante sin dejar de mover sus caderas en busca de mas contacto

-Quieres otra ronda?- Jason no se creía que el moreno aun tuviera fuerzas para ir por otro ronda

-Tu no quieres?- empleo un tono demasiado lujurioso, que logro despegar por tercera vez al amigo de Jason

-Demonios, eres demasiado sexy- tras decir eso, el rubio empezó a devorar los labios del moreno. Las embestidas volvieron junto con el placer y los gemidos de ambos.

Esa fue la noche mas movida que había presenciado la cabaña 1... Y no seria la ultima

 ******P &N******

A la mañana siguiente, el primero en despertar había sido Leo. Se dio cuenta de que faltaba poco para que tuvieran que levantarse para ir a desayunar, si que comenzó a poner en marcha la ultima parte de su plan... Que? Creían que lo de anoche era su venganza?... Claro que no! Jason tenia que sufrir un poco mas por todas esas veces que lo dejo con el calentón

Apretó un par de botones de un mando que había dejado a un lado de la cama. Dios! Como dolía su trasero y caderas! Maldito Jason por tenerla tan grande!

Cuando termino, escucho la caracola anunciando el desayuno.

Jason comenzó a desperezarse. Cuando se estiro, uno de sus brazos capturo la cinturón de Leo, atrayéndolo a su pecho

-Buenos días- Jason beso los labios de Leo, quien le correspondió con gusto

-Buenos días... Tenemos que vestirnos, ya es hora de desayunar- Leo beso por ultima vez nos labios de Jason antes de levantarse, ocultando su cara de dolor al estar de pie, y que decir cuando se tuvo que agachar para recoger su ropa... Para que hablar cuando se la tuvo que poner. Una vez vestido, se giro para ver que Jason recién se estaba poniendo su bóxer... Perfecto.

El moreno se acerco a Jason. Enrollo sus brazos en el cuello del rubio mientras comenzaba besarlo. Este ya con su bóxer puesto, siguió besando al moreno, quien lo estaba guiando a la gran puerta de la cabaña, pero el rubio ni enterado de la dirección en la que estaban yendo.

Antes de que Jason chocara con la puerta, Leo presiono un botón del mando, haciendo que las puertas se abrieran. Dejó de besarlo cuando estas estuviera abiertas completamente

-Espero que aprendas a no volver a rechazarme- tras esa palabras, empujo a un muy confundido rubio al exterior de la cabaña. Al hacerlo, unas mangueras rociaron su cuerpo con... Agua?

-Leo que est- no término de hablar, porque su adorado novio prendió su mano mientras se dirigió a su boxer-Leo!- exclamo asustado el rubio al ver como estos se comenzaban a incendiar

-Esta es mi venganza- dijo el moreno con su gran sonrisa de satisfacción al completar una travesura

Jason solo atino a correr, tratando inútilmente de apagar su trasero. Sin otra idea, comenzó a volar tratando de que esta forma el viento apagara su trasero, mala idea, esto solo avivaba las llamas

-Ese...-Percy había llegado al lado de Leo junto a Nico

-Es Jason- completo Leo, la frase incompleta que dejo Percy al aire

-Vaya forma de vengarse de alguien- comento Percy mientras de rascaba la nuca, sin despegar la vista de si amigo rubio, quien se encontraba n pleno vuelo tratando de apagar su bóxer- Demonios... Recuerdenme no tenerte de enemigo- dijo el ojiverde mientras miraba a los dos menores a su lado

-Oh no te preocupes- le dijo Nico- que conmigo basta- tras esas palabras, el pelinegro se dirigió al comedor

-Nico... No me harás nada verdad?- Percy comenzó a seguir a su novio, necesitaba saber en que estaba pensando el menor... No quería morir aun!

Esta era una de las mañana extrañas pero "típicas" en la vida de un semidiós y eso incluía al campamento. Leo echo un último vistazo a su Superman en llamas, antes de dirigirse al comedor para destinar. Todas esas rondas de sexo tenían sus desventajas y en este caso era el dolor de caderas y el hambre de tanto "ejercicio".

Finalmente Jason cayo en el lago, apagando al fin su trasero, pero cuando salio, pudo apreciar una corriente de aire en su retaguardia... La parte trasera de su bóxer ya no estaba, se había quemado por completo... Había aprendió la lección de no meterse con Leo y mucho menos dejarlo con las ganas... Ya comenzaba a entender a Percy cuando Nico se enojaba con el, ya no lo tomaría como paranoico.

 ***Fin***

* * *

 ***Huye lejos del mundo***

 **...Hola chicos... * corre a esconderse detrás de un muro* no me maten! En verdad siente la tardanza, pero he tenido problemas para actualizar y... Ya se que no les interesan mis excusas , pero últimamente *wattpad (donde originalmente subo la historia) y mi celu no han estado cooperando para nada**

 **Pero aquí ya esta el especial! Así que no me peguen... Diganle no la a violencia!**

 **También les quería decir que el capitulo 13 lo subiré junto al 14... Solo si no me retraso, por el contrario, subiría solo el 13 (recen para que lo suba antes de febrero 0~0)**

 **Otra cosa, los demás especiales que faltan los subiré después el capitulo 14 , al final de ese capítulo volveré a poner las encuestas para que voten por la pareja que quieren para el especial siguiente :3**

 **Perdonen la falta de ortografía, pero se me a pegado mucho *wattpad junto al celu que ni siquiera me han dejado corregir adecuadamente!**

 **Esperó que hayan disfrutado del especial**

 **Nos vemos en el capitulo 13!**

 **Y muchas gracias por tenerme paciencia, ustedes deberían de llevarse el premio por paciencia de oro!**

 **Bye-By!**


	19. 13 - Mecánica del Corazón

**13 * Mecánica** **del Corazón**

Leo se encontraba en el búnker 9 completamente desecho por todo el asunto del hijo de Jason. Su corazón se encontraba echo trizas, no podía creer que su rubio amigo ,y amor secreto, tuviera un hijo en el futuro.

Las lágrimas caían libremente por sus mejillas, mientras escondía su rostro entre sus brazos y piernas. Sin darse cuenta, entraron Hazel y Frank. Quienes al verlo de esa forma, no dudaron dos veces antes de ir a abazarlo

-Que pasa?!-Hazel en verdad estaba preocupada por su amigo. Leo al sentir los brazos de Hazel rodearlo, sin pensarlo, se abrazo a su amiga sin dejar de llorar. Esta por su parte, no lo soltó en ningún momento, mientras que Frank se sentó a un lado de Leo sobando su espalda tratando de darle ánimos con ese pequeño gesto.

A los minutos después, Leo logro calmarse un poco. Hazel no dudo en volver a preguntar que pasaba, necesitaba saber la razón por la cual su amigo estaba en ese estado y no dudaría en darle una buena paliza a algún idiota que lo molestara

-... Es solo que...- Leo no podía expresar lo que pasaba en su mente con palabras, mucho menos lo que su corazón estaba sintiendo en ese momento, era la primera vez que se enamoraba de alguien y ... Tenia miedo de lo que llegara a pasar

-...-Hazel lo miro preocupada - Sabes que puedes contar con nosotros ... Así que no temas al contarnos lo que pasa-

-... Es sobre Jason...- Leo volvió a bajar la mirada al borde de las lágrimas. Frank fruncio el ceño sin comprender porque Jason tenia que ver en el estado del chico, lo mismo pasaba por la mente de Hazel

-Se pelearon?- Frank preguntó sin entender

-No...- Leo de solo recordar lo que dijo Jason sobre Luka le destrozaba por dentro

-...!- a Hazel se le prendió su ampolleta - Es sobre Luka, verdad?- Leo se tenso al escuchar las palabras de la chica. Frank y Hazel se miraron preocupados

-...Si...- Leo dejo escapar un par de lágrimas antes de separarse de Hazel. Se limpio sus ojos- Pero... Ya estoy mejor- la sonrisa falsa y aspecto del moreno, no convencía a nadie y el chico lo sabía, con solo ver la cara de Hazel y Frank

-Sabes que con esa cara no convenceras a nadie- Frank estaba de brazos cruzados mirando a su amigo. Leo solo bajo un poco su mirada

-Pero si no lo intento nunca lo sabré- Leo se levanto de su lugar- Vamos... Creo que necesito estirarme un poco- el moreno tomo de la muñeca a sus dos amigos para sacarlos del bunker. Necesitaba distraerse y estar sentado todo el día lamentándose no era una opción viable para el

 *****P &N*****

Ya había caído la noche y Percy con los demás, habían llegado al lugar donde durmieron el primer día, antes de encontrarse con Jack y Luka.

-Hambree~- Ryan había salido del auto con cara de zombie. Bryan suspiro, acaso nunca tendría un respiro?. El menor rodeo el auto para colocar a su hermano en su hombro como un costal de papas

-Parece que ya recupero su apetito- Luka tomo la cara de Ryan y comenzó a estirar sus mejillas creando caras extrañas y divertidas

-Vamos a comer!- Percy guió a todos dentro del pequeño restaurant.

Las mismas chicas que los habían atendido la vez anterior, se precipitaron a su encuentro

-Hola!- saludo una de ellas con una gran sonrisa, nunca se tenia la suerte de reencontrarte dos veces con esos bombones y mas ahora que traían dos mas. Los chicos dieron un paso atrás por la repentina cercanía de las chicas.

-Hola...- saludo dudoso Luka, las chicas en verdad daban miedo

-Sientense por aquí- la otra los dirijio a una mesa para 6 vacía que tenia una esplendida vista de la televisión. Los chicos se sentaron. Luka quedo al lado de Bryan, en uno de los extremos quedo Percy y en el otro Jack, quedando Nico al lado de Ryan

-Que van a ordenar?- la chica que los había saludado les pregunto

-Yo quiero dos hamburguesas con papas y una bebida- hablo Luka

-Yo quiero 8 hamburguesas - habló Percy- y dos bebidas- Percy miro a Nico

\- Yo quiero 2 hamburguesas con papas y bebida- Nico ya se sentía mas a gusto y relajado con los chicos y los constantes gruñidos de estómagos de los gemelos y Percy

-Yo quiero pizza!- hablo Ryan - 23 hamburguesas y jugo!- el chico volvió a estampar su cara en la mesa, en verdad tenia hambre!

-Lo mismo que el, pero agreguele papas- hablo Bryan. Ahora solo faltaba Jack

\- También quiero pizza con una bebida- la chica anotaba todo junto a su compañera de trabajo a su lado

\- Enseguida les traemos sus ordenes- les dijo una de las chicas antes de que se retiraran ambas

-Ustedes si que comen- se quejo Luka del estomago sin fondo que tenían los gemelos

-Es hereditario- le respondió Bryan mientras miraba a Percy

-Hey!- el ojiverde mayor se quejo con una sonrisa de lo que era acusado por su hijo menor

-Que? Solo digo la verdad- Bryan soltó una suave risa que contagio a los presentes.

Una vez que terminaron de comer, salieron del lugar para ir a dormir a la camioneta. Usaron las misma posiciones de la noche anterior.

Tal parecía que los chicos estaban realmente cansados, porque en menos de 15 minutos ya estaban en los brazos de Morfeo.

 *****P &N*****

La mañana llego para los semidioses durmientes que estaban en el todoterreno, pero no tenían ganas de querer despertar por el momento. Pero como todas las cosas buenas tienen un fin, el sueño de estos chicos llego a su fin cuando el sol hizo su aparición

-Aahh~- Luka bostezo mientras se estiraba, pero no contó con que golpearía a Ryan en la cabeza

-...Auch...- Ryan tuvo una reacción retardada debido al sueño. Con los movimientos que hizo para reacomordarse, despertó a su gemelo

-Waaa~- el bostezo de Bryan fue mas grande que el de Luka

-Demonios, Bryan cierra la boca!- Ryan le dio un pequeño golpe en el pecho

-Estabas a punto de comerte a Ryan (7u7 ganas no le faltan 7u7)- Luka soltó una risa al ver el sonrojo de vergüenza que traía el gemelo menor.

Gracias a la pequeña conversación, los demás despertaron... Menos Percy, el seguía en el quinto sueño

GGGRRR~~(sensuales efectos que matan)

-...- todos miraron a Percy... En definitiva el gran apetito era hereditario. Percy despertó de su sueño embellecedor por el rugido de su estomago

-...Que tal si vamos a comer?- pregunto después de que su estomago hiciera mas ruido, pero esta vez lo acompaño el rugido de otros dos estómagos

-...Vamos!- Ryan fue el primero en bajar del vehículo, seguido de Bryan, Nico, Percy, Luka y Jack.

Los chicos de dirigieron nuevamente al restaurant, pero esta vez para desayunar.

 *****P &N*****

En el campamento las cosas estaban un poco tensas, la razón? Fácil, Leo evitaba a Jason en todo momento, además de que estaba mas callado de lo normal. Algo pasaba, pero nadie sabia cual era el problema.

Ya había pasado la hora del almuerzo, y los chicos se encontraban en su respectivo entrenamiento.

Ahora que Percy no estaba para instruir a los nuevos, Jason se encontraba a cargo de ellos. Por otro lado, Leo había desaparecido del entrenamiento, era mas que obvio que se había ido a refugiar al búnker para no ver a Jason.

El rubio se acerco a Piper, quien estaba con Hazel y Annabeth.

-Hey! Chicas han visto a Leo?- Jason en verdad estaba preocupado por el moreno. Era extraño que lo evitara

-...No- respondió Hazel un poco nerviosa, ya que Leo le pidió que no le dijera nada a Jason, no lo quería ver de momento- Quizás esta en su cabaña...- pero tampoco era muy buena mintiendo

-... Es extraño...- susurro Jason mas para sí que para las chicas, pero estas de igual manera lo escucharon

-Que es extraño?- Annabeth arqueo una de sus cejas sin dejar de mirar al rubio

-Leo me a estado evitando desde ayer... Pero no se que hice!- el rubio en verdad estaba desesperado por no entender a su moreno amigo y amor secreto cabe decir... Aunque no tan secreto si se pone a pensar ...

-Por eso Leo te evita- soltó Piper, dejando desconcertado al rubio, mientras que las otras dos solo asentían dándole la razón a su morena amiga

-Pero porque?!- Jason seguía en las mismas... No entendía nada

\- Por lo que NO has echo, es porque Leo te evita- soltó Annabeth, pero tal parecía que la mente de Jason ya había sufrido corto circuito al tratar de encontrar la respuesta por el mismo... Hombres ...

-Quieres saber que hacer para que te deje de evitar?- le preguntó Hazel, haciendo que el rubio moviera su cabeza de forma positiva. En verdad quería saber que hacer

-Pues... Es sencillo- siguió Piper- Conquistándolo!- Jason quedo estático

-Pe-Pero y si me rechaza?- las chicas de golpearon la cara, podría existir alguien mas estúpidos?... Esperen... Esta Percy...

-Por Dios! Jason estoy casi 100% segura que no te rechazara!- Piper en verdad había alcanzado su limite de palabras negativas por parte del rubio

-Pe-Pero- Jason fue callado por Annabeth

-Nada de peros, a partir de mañana comenzaremos un plan- sentenció la rubia- En verdad que eres peor que Percy en este tipo de ámbitos- la rubia negó con su cabeza

-A Jason no se le da muy bien el romance- Piper puso su mano en el hombro de Annabeth, apoyándola

-Hey! Aun estoy aquí- se medio quejo el rubio, sabiendo que era verdad lo que las chicas decían. Por otra parte, Hazel solo pudo reír ante la escena. En verdad que era afortunada por tener estos amigos

 *****P &N*****

Ya había caído la noche cuando los chicos llegaron al campamento después de un largo viaje. En esos momentos, el resto del campamento se encontraba cenando

-Demonios!- Bryan traía en su espalda a su gemelo que había caído apenas salio del todoterreno

-Comidaa~- se estaba muriendo de hambre! Y los chicos no lo entendía

-Creo que deberíamos comer y después ir directo a dormir- dijo Nico al escuchar rugir los estómagos de los chicos y Percy. Solo pudo suspirar al verse rodeado de chicos hambrientos

-Camina!- Ryan golpeo a su gemelo. Había escuchado perfectamente a su mamá como para esperar a que Bryan procesara y se moviera... Que?! Tenia hambre!

-Cuando te conviene estas bien!- se quejo Bryan mientras caminaba al comedor, seguido por los demás.

Antes de llegar, Bryan se giro a mirar a Luka y Jack

\- Luka... Sientate con Jason, Leo aun no lo sabe- Luka asintió ante las palabras del gemelo menor- Jack, sientate en la mesa de la canana de Ares-

-Ah?! Porque?- Jack no le parecía buen idea

\- Solo has lo que te digo!- tras decir eso, Bryan emprendió nuevamente su camino al comedor. Esta vez sin retrasos

Cuando ingresaron, pudieron darse cuenta de que no hacía mucho que habían comenzó a cenar. Pero ahora ellos eran el punto de atención... Otra vez

-Chicos!- Quirón fue a su encuentro- me alegra que se encuentren bien- el viejo centauro paso su vista en Luka y Jack- ellos son?- pregunto, respuesta que ya sabia, solo que quería confirmarlo

-Si- respondió Bryan- el es Luka- apunto al bicolor a su lado derecho- y el es Jack- apunto al moreno a su lado izquierdo -ellos ya saben en donde sentarse- le susurro por lo bajo al centauro

-Oh, es así? - Bryan solo asintió ante la pregunta de Quirón- Pues bien, pasen a cenar- el centauro hizo una pequeña reverencia y fue a domar lugar a su asiento

-Vamos- Bryan se encamino a la mesa de Hades, en donde dejo a su hermano para luego retirarse y sentarse al lado de Percy en la mesa de Poseidón.

Luka fue directo a la mesa de Zeus, ganandose una exclamación colectiva de todas las mesas, al igual que la miradas. Por otro lado, Jack se sentó en la mesa de Ares y por ultimo Nico enfrente de Ryan.

Cada uno hizo las ofrendas correspondientes, para luego volver a sentarse y comenzar a devorar la comida... Bueno eso es en el caso de los gemelos y Percy, los otros tres comían de forma moderada, los otros eran los salvajes asalta platos.

La cena paso entre murmullos, además de la atmósfera extraña que se creo en la mesa de Zeus, pero nada fuera de lo normal... Por el momento.

Los chicos se dirigieron a sus cabañas para poder descansar. Eran conscientes de que el día siguiente seria demasiado agotador como para no dormir esa noche.

 *****P &N*****

La mañana no fue muy tranquila que digamos. Los hermanos Stoll habían hecho de las suyas. Esta vez entraron a la cabaña de Atenea, poniendo en cada cama una araña de juguete y en la entrada habían colgado una tarántula gigante que al abrir la puerta, esta bajaría por el hilo a la que estaba colgada.

Digamos que fueron los gritos de la cabaña 6 los que despertaron a los demás campistas.

-Stoll!- Annabeth salio echa una furia de la cabaña acompañada de sus demás hermanos, solo los que no estaban tan ocupados gritando aun en la cabaña

-Oh oh- los hermanos estaban escondidos detrás de la cabaña de Ares, pero de alguna forma u otra, los hijo de Atenea lograron atraparlos- Fue idea de el!- se apuntaron entre ellos cuando Annabeth se paro enfrente de ellos.

-Muy bien...- se trono sus dedos sin dejar de mirar a los chicos-Hermanos- se giro a mirar a los chicos detrás de ellas. Se podía apreciar que no estaban muy contentos - debemos de darles su merecido, para que aprendan a no meterse con los Hijos de Atenea!- Annabeth junto a sus hermanos le dieron la paliza del mes a los Stoll. Nadie se me metió.

 *****P &N*****

La cosa estaba rara... Y no, no era porque tenia a su hijo durmiendo en la cama de al lado, no claro que no era por eso... Claro que... A quien engañaba?, aun no se podía creer que tenia un hijo! Aun cuando Ryan lo dijo y la noche anterior se lo reconfirmo el chico que estaba a su lado.

Suspiro, necesitaba aclarar sus dudas y quien mejor que los gemelos para esta tarea.

Antes siquiera de poder levantarse, escucho unos gritos de terror provenir de una de las cabañas

-Que Sucede?!- Luka se levantó de su cama y fue directo a la gran puerta de la cabaña para ver no que estaba pasando afuera. Jason lo siguió.

Ambos pudieron apreciar como los demás campistas salían de sus cabañas preguntándose que estaba pasando en la cabaña 6. Sus dudas se resolvieron cuando una tarántula salio volando de la cabaña

-Stoll!- la rubia salió echa furia de su cabaña, acompañada de sus hermanos en busca de los hijos de Hermes.

Nadie se metió en la pelea que ocurrió a los minutos después. Se lo tenían merecido y esto solo garantizaba que no abran bromas, por lo menos, hasta dentro de un mes

-Demonios- Percy se había acercado al lado de Jason y Luka junto a Bryan- Recuerdame no hacer ninguna broma a la cabaña 6- el ojiverde tenia pensado burlarse un poco de lo ocurrido instantes atrás, pero viendo como quedaron los Stoll, se lo pensó dos veces, no quería morir, aun tenia muchos planes para su vida junto a Nico

-Ten por seguro que te pondré un bozal si tratas de hablar - le respondió Jason sin despegar su vista de los Stoll que eran llevados por la cabaña de Apolo a la enfermería

-Hey!- enfrente de los chicos se encontraba Ryan con una cara de pocos amigos junto a Nico, quienes venían en dirección a ellos

-Amigo...-Luka puso su mano sobre el hombro de Ryan- deberías de sonreír un poco- el ojiverde no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Con Luka a su alrededor no debería de preocuparse por su amanecía con humor de perros, el siempre terminaría subiéndole los ánimos

-Sabes... Si te despertaran antes de lo planeado y no haber dormido lo suficiente... Ten por seguro que no saldrías con una sonrisa- Ryan, de algún forma u otra, no logró reprimir una risa al ver la cara de "serio" que había puesto Luka. Los chicos al verla tampoco pudieron reprimir su risa, incluso Nico soltó una sonrisa y suave risa.

El desayuno paso, de alguna manera, demasiado tranquilo para tener a todo un campamento de semidioses hiperactivos y con THDA desayunando.

Cuando los chicos estaban saliendo del comedor, fueron raptados por Annabeth, Piper y Hazel, quienes los llevaron directo a la cabaña 3... Porque? Simple, siempre van a la cabaña 3 cuando tienen problemas y estos siempre incumben a Percy, pero esta vez era a Jason quien incumbían... Pero la costumbre fue lo que los dirigió a ella.

-Porque nos trajeron aquí?- Jason miro a las chicas

-Recuerda que te dijimos ayer que tenias que empezar a actuar- Piper se cruzo de brazos mirando al rubio

-Actuar?- Percy ladeó la cabeza confundido-Actuar en que?- el ojiverde en verdad estaba perdió

-Actuar para conquistar a Leo- le respondió Hazel. Cabe aclarar que los que fueron raptados habían sido los gemelos, Nico, Percy y Jason

-Y que tenemos que ver nosotros en todo esto?- Nico no estaba muy feliz que digamos

-Fácil- Piper le sonrió al menor- ustedes nos ayudaran a hacer que estos dos se junten- la morena levanto su pulgar mientras miraba a los chicos. Estos tardaron un poco en procesar la información hasta que Bryan hablo

-Este sera otro plan de conquista?- a Bryan no le estaba gustando por donde iba la cosa. Ya estaba un poco harto de los planes, casi muere con el de sus padres?! Quien le garantiza que en este no pasara lo mismo?

-Nos apuntamos!- Ryan hablo por los 4, los otros tres solo pudieron suspirar, no podrían contra Ryan

-Perfecto!- Piper junto sus manos emocionada

-Tienen alguna idea?- Hazel fue la que hablo al ver las caras de pensativos que tenían Percy y Ryan

-...Nop- fueron directos y sinceros. No se les ocurría nada!

Así estuvieron desechando ideas mas que aceptándolas. Al final tocaron la caracola para ir a almorzar y ellos sin ningún plan, a este paso terminarían matando las pocas neuronas que tenían Percy, Ryan y Jason tratando de idear un plan.

Antes de que los gemelos ingresaran en el comedor, fueron interceptados por Jack y Luka

-Hey chicos! Donde se metieron toda la mañana?- el primero en hablar fue Luka con un claro enojo en su voz

-Lo sentimos pero...- Ryan miro a todos lados buscando indicios sobre Leo, pero este ya estaba sentado en la mesa de su cabaña- estábamos en la cabaña de papá planeando algo- susurro de forma confidencial a los otros dos

-Que cosa?- esta vez hablo Jack. Ryan tembló ligeramente al escuchar su voz tan cerca

-Sobre como Jason conquistara a Leo- esta vez respondió Bryan, ganándose la atención completa de los otros dos

-Porque no nos dijeron?!- Luka se sintió ofendido porque no lo incluían en el plan

-Fuimos raptados- Ryan se encogió de hombros mientras hablaba- pero después de comer seguiremos no ensañó en algo, ahí pueden venir- termino de decir antes de que terminara recostado sobre su gemelo- Hambree~ Comida~... Quiero comer~...- Ryan comenzó a frotarse contra el hombro de Bryan para que lo llevará al comedor

-Creo que deberíamos ir- dijo Jack mientras ayudaba a Bryan a llevar a Ryan al comedor

-Dioses... Cada día esta mas pesado- se quejo el gemelo menor mientras sostenía un costado de su gemelo, mientras que el otro era sostenido por Jack

Cuando llegaron, Luka fue a sentarse con Jason, mientras que los otros dos llevaban a Ryan a la mesa de Hades antes de ir a sentarse a sus mesas.

-Hey- después de hacer las ofrendas correspondientes ,todos fueron a sentarse a sus meses. Ahora Luka comenzaba a hablarle a Jason- parece que están teniendo problemas con las ideas para conquistar a ma-Leo - Luka río nervioso por casi cometer un error y de los grandes

-Como lo sabes?- Jason seguía sin entender como los demás de enteraban de sus problemas

-Ryan me dijo- se encogió de brazos- pero no te preocupes que yo te ayudare!- dijo mientras sonreía y le guiñaba uno de sus ojos. Por alguna extraña razón, le hizo recordar a Leo... Sip, definitivamente todo esto le estaba pasando factura

Cuando terminaron de almorzar, volvieron a la cabaña de Poseidón pero con la diferencia que esta vez iban Luka y Jack

-Y bien... Se les a ocurrido algo?- Luka fue el primero en hablar después de 10 minutos tratando de pensar en algo, pero al ver las caras de los demás, se dio cuenta de que la cosa no iba muy bien- Es enserio?- Luka miro a los demás

-Que? Acaso tu tienes algo?- pregunto Ryan cruzado de brazos

-Pues... Si- dijo con una radiante y traviesa sonrisa

-Habla!- Jason se precipitó sobre Luka

-Hey! Calma, calma- el bicolor trato de bajarle el animo a su papá - Miren... Este es el plan- el ojiazul comenzó a contar su gran idea para el plan

 *****P &N*****

Frank se encontraba buscando a Leo. Este había desaparecido después del almuerzo y había notado que no se encontraba muy bien. Eso solo preocupo mas al chino.

Se dirigió al búnker 9 para cerciorarse de que nada le había pasado, pero Leo no se encontraba en el búnker, cosa que desconcertó a Frank. El moreno casi siempre se la pasaba en el búnker, Donde se habría metido?

Salió del lugar para ir al bosque, quizás se encontraría en el. En las profundidades del bosque, Frank escucho el chirrido de Festo, el dragón de de metal de Leo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se dirigió al lugar en donde estaba Festo.

Al llegar se encontró con Leo que estaba construyendo algo, mientras que Festo le iba entregando las herramientas que el iba pidiendo

-Hey!- Frank se sentó a su lado

-Hola Frank!- Leo le dio una palmada en la espalda antes de seguir enfrascado en su construcción

-Porque estas aquí afuera?- el canadiense no entendía porque su moreno amigo estaba construyendo cosas en el bosque cuando tenía un gran taller como lo era el búnker

-Solo... Quería tomar aire- la sonrisa falsa de Leo logro convencer a Frank de que decía la verdad

\- Y que construyes?- Frank podía ver un montón de piezas y metal esparcidos por el el lugar

-Son robots que me ayudaran en mi inventos- Leo le guiño el ojo al grandulon - Pero aun son prototipos- Leo tomo uno que era un poco mas grande que su mano. Tal parecía que ya estaba terminado- Son aun muy pequeños para que me ayuden en grandes cosas, pero por el momento me servirán en pequeñas tareas- Leo lo encendió. El pequeño robot bajo de la mano de Leo y lo miro- Traeme un destornillador- el robot se dirigió a la caja de herramientas que estaba a un lados de Festo. Saco lo que Leo le dijo y volvió a el- Gracias- RL moreno tomo la herramienta y miro a Frank

-Wow si que es... Asombroso!- el chico había quedado fascinado con lo que podía hacer el pequeño robot

-Ni te imaginas de lo que serian capaces si fueran mas grandes-Leo sonrió volviendo a enfrascarse en terminar de construir el otro robot. Mientras que Frank se entretenía con el pequeño robot que aun estaba encendido

 *****P &N*****

-Y bien? Les parece?-Luka miraba todos los demás esperando sus opiniones

-Es una gran idea! -Piper fue la primera en dar su opinión, la idea de Luka era fantástica

-Pero...-Annabeth bajo las revoluciones de los demás- Que es lo que harás cuando estén devuelta- era era la incógnita que tenían los demás

-Eso será una sorpresa- miro a Jason- incluso para ti- con el dicho, miro a Ryan- y tu ayudaras!- el ojiverde lo miro con complicidad

-Claro que lo haré- ambos chocaron sus puños cerrando, de esa forma, sus palabras

-Entonces...- todos dirigieron su mirada a Percy- pongamonos manos a la obra!-se levanto de su lugar, los demás lo imitaron

-Pero ahora?- Jason no se sentía listo aun para empezar el plan

-Entre más tiempo esperes... Mas rápido te lo quitaran- Percy puso su mano en el hombro del rubio

-...Lo se pero...- la indecisión de Jason había ocasiona que su confianza disminuyera

-Esta bien- todos miraron a Ryan- podemos empezar mañana y así tener mas tiempo para afinar los detalles- antes las palabras del gemelo mayor, la calma volvió a reinar en el lugar junto a la confianza de Jason

-Mañana no te salvas- le dijo Annabeth al rubio antes de salir con las chicas y Luka para decidir bien el lugar al que tendría que ir Jason y Leo en su cita, mientras que los de más se quedaron en la cabaña de Poseidón

-Ahora que ya se fue...- Jason estaba parado en la entra de la cabaña cerciorándose de que las chicas y el doncel estuvieran lo suficientemente lejos de la cabaña. Jason cerro la puerta y se giro a mirar a los gemelos - Hablenme de Luka- los demás pudieron apreciar lo ansioso que estaba el Hijo de Júpiter por escuchar información de Luka

-Mmm...- Ryan puso cara de pensativo- Es muy hiperactivo, amable, divertido- Ryan iba enumerando las cosas que decía

-Ruidoso, es un torbellino que deja caos a donde va- Bryan aportaba información

-Uno que te gusta y no puedes negar ~- canturreo Ryan mientras se escondía detrás de Percy, sabiendo que su hermano lo golpearía por decir eso. Por otro lado, Bryan se había puesto rojo ante las palabras de Ryan

-Cierra el pico!- Bryan había sustituido su cara por un tomate

-Bryan- susurro Nico en advertencia

-Los siento mamá pero es que Ryan!- apunto a su gemelo, como si el fuera el causante de todos su problemas (no era así? 7u7)

-Yo soy un santo- Ryan junto sus manos mientras miraba a los demás con ojos de cachorro abandonado. Cualquier sentimiento negativo se esfumo al ver la cara de Ryan

-Tramposo- susurro por lo bajo Bryan mientras se cruzaba de brazo no muy feliz que digamos

 *****P &N*****

La hora de la cena ya había pasado, y esta mas que decir que los nervios de los chicos se encontraban de punta por el gran acontecimiento que se llevaría a cabo para que Jason pudiera conquistar a su hiperactivo duende latino. Solo esperaban que todo saliera bien.

 **P &N**

Jason fue el primero en despertar de entre todos los campistas, solo por los nervios que sentía. Y si rechazaba su salida? Y si algo salia mal? Y si...

Definitivamente el rubio era masoquista de solo pensar en todas las suposiciones que harían fallar su cita con Leo.

Necesitaba despejarse y que mejor manera que salir de la cabaña a dar un paseo por el bosque a las 5 de la mañana, mientras que los demás dormían y corría el riesgo de que Quirón o Dionisio lo vieran. Era esa opción o quedarse en su cabaña mientras se comía los dedos de la angustia y ansiedad que sentía

Pero sus problemas no terminaban ahí, aun necesitaba preguntarle al moreno si quería salir con el ese día.

Al ingresar en las profundidades del bosque, Jason comenzó a divagar en las diferentes reacciones que tendría Leo al proponerle salir esa misma tarde. En su estado, todas sus divagaciones eran negativas, por lo que las dejo de lado y trato de centrarse en otra cosa que no fuera el hijo de Hefesto, cosa difícil cabe destacar.

-Aahh...-suspiro el ojiazul al darse cuenta que su confianza estaba por los suelos, junto a los pesimistas escenarios que se recreaba en su mente sobre su "cita" con el moreno. Definitivamente necesitaba alejarse un poco de Nico, ya se le estaba pegando lo pesimista y negativo.

En su caminata, llego al lago en donde encontró a la Señorita O'Leary. La perra al escuchar los pasos de Jason, se despertó. Ella lo miro tratando de reconocerlo

-Hey chica! Que haces aquí?- la perra por fin reconoció a Jason, lanzándose sobre el, mientras lo bañaba con sus babas- Hey! No necesito un baño aun!- el rubio trataba de sacársela de encima, pero el contra una perra infernal... Era mas que obvio el resultado

-Wuuaaff!- la perra lo dejo mientras saltaba de un lado a otro, clara señal de que quería jugar

-Chica sabes que hora es?- a Jason repentinamente le bajo todo el sueño que no había podido sentir por culpa de la ansiedad y los nervios. La Señorita O'Leary no parecía entender lo que era tener sueño

La perra salio corriendo dejando atrás a un rubio desconcertado, a donde había ido?

Pues su respuesta llego rápido. A los minutos la perra volvió con una gran "rama" en su hocico. Lo dejo enfrente de Jason esperando a que el lo lanzara.

-En verdad tu no entiendes lo que es jugar a altas horas de la madrugada- tras decir eso, Jason bostezo mientras se agachaba para recoger la gran "rama" y lanzarla para la Señorita O'Leary

Así estuvo toda la mañana, hasta que a lo lejos escucho la caracola anunciando el desayuno. Jason lanzo por última vez la gran "rama" que ya parecía de todo menos "rama"

-Señorita O'Leary mas rato jugaremos- la perra al escuchar eso bajo sus orejas -Hey, no te pongas triste, Percy vendrá a jugar contigo, ahora tengo que ir a desayunar- Jason le rascó detrás de una de sus peludas orejas- y tu también- la perra estaba mas concentrada en mover su cola, clara señal que le gusta que le rasquen detrás de sus orejas

Ambos se encaminaron al campamento, la Señorita O'Leary se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento en donde tenia su comida extra grande esperándola. Por otro lado, Jason se dirigió al comedor, donde la mayoría ya había llegado, solo faltaba el y un par de campistas de la cabaña de Hermes.

Jason fue directamente a sentarse en la mesa de Zeus, en donde ya lo esperaba Luka

-A donde fuiste esta mañana?- el bicolor tenia curiosidad por saber a donde había ido su papá tan temprano por la mañana- No sera que trataste de adelantar el plan- Luka levantaba sus cejas mientras ponía una cara picara, cosa que hizo sonrojar a Jason - lo sabia- canturreo Luka sin dejar de burlarse de su padre. Entiendalo... Cuantas veces podrías burlarte de tu padre sin ser castigado? El porcentaje de salir ganado eran del 0,0001%, si es que tenias suerte

-Claro que no!- la cara de tomate de Jason no convencía a nadie y mucho menos a Luka

-Aja...- Luka dejo de prestarle atención cuando vio la comida sobre la mesa

La charla quedo olvidad una vez comenzaron a comer, obviamente después de hacer las ofrendas correspondientes.

-Y bien?- Luka estaba de brazos cruzados mirando a Jason

-Qu-Que?- Jason sabia de lo que hablaba Luka pero... No sabia como hacerlo!

-Ve a decirle!- Luka empezó a empujar su espalda en dirección a Leo, quien hablaba con uno de sus hermanos

-Espera!- Jason trataba de frenarse pero su hijo si que tenia fuerza!

-Hey!- Piper apareció en el momento oportuno, según Jason, en cambio para Luka era al revés -Ya le dijiste?-

-No- respondieron los dos, pero Piper se estaba a dirigiendo a Luka

-Pues anda! Que esperas? Invitación?!- Piper empujó a Jason en dirección a Leo- Me estaba refiriendo a ti- dijo la chica mirando a Luka

-Que?- Luka en verdad se perdió en la conversación

-Le dijiste a donde tenían que ir?- Piper vio por el rabillo de su ojo, como Jason se llevo a Leo a un lugar un poco mas apartado

-...No- Luka comenzó a jugar con dos tuercas que tenia en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón

-No importa- Piper le resto importancia- ve a hablar con Hazel y Frank sobre los detalles del plan- Luka se puso firme, poniendo su mano en su frente al estilo militar

-Si mi comandante!- Luka se fue antes de que Piper reclamara algo

 **P &N**

-Que sucede?- Leo estaba realmente nervioso, que quería Jason como para apartarlo lo mas posible de los demás campistas?. Inconscientemente saco un par de alambres y pernos de su porta herramientas, comenzando a construir algo. Jason se dio cuenta de ese detalle y no pufo evitar sonreír

-Quería preguntarte si...-Jason bajo la mirada avergonzado, que debía decir? Como reaccionaria Leo? Ni con Piper había estado tan nervioso!

-Si.. Que?- Leo tenia curiosidad por saber lo que Jason le iba a preguntar

-Si tu... Quieres ir a un lugar conmigo?- Jason desvío la mirada avergonzado, por otro lado, Leo estaba sonrojado, es que acaso Jason le están pidiendo una cita?! ... No, no claro que no... No podía ser posible... O si?

-"Actúa normal... Normal"- se repetía Leo tratando de concentrarse en ser normal- Oh... Es que superman necesita de la ayuda del gran Leo- el moreno sonrió mientras abría los brazos. Jason solo pudo sonreír. Todo su nerviosismo se esfumo con las palabras y sonrisa del menor. Decidió seguirle el juego

-Este Superman quiere pasar la tarde contigo- ante las palabras de Jason, la defensa de Leo se bino abajo, logrando que se pusiera rojo y no supiera que decir

-EH.. Yo.. Qu-... Cla-Claro que el Gran y fabuloso Leo ira contigo!- Leo gesticulaba y se movía mucho debido a los nervios

-Muy bien, dentro de una hora te paso a buscar a tu cabaña- Jason le dedico una sonrisa radiante, sacada de una revista de modelos, antes de irse a hablar con Piper sobre el plan. Leo se derritió ante la sonría de Jason, agradecía que nadie estuviera cerca

-Y bien? Como te fue?- Piper vio que Jason regresaba con u a gran sonrisa, signo mas que claro que había dicho que si

-Si vendrá- la emoción en las palabras de Jason se podían apreciar a simple vista, al igual que su nerviosismo por lo que acontecería en la tarde

-Vez que no era tan difícil- Piper golpeo la gran espalda del rubio dándole ánimos, y mas que daña para aliviar la tensión que cargaban los hombros de Jason

-Gracias...- dijo de la nada el rubio, desconcertando a la morena

-Porque?- la hija de Afrodita no lograba entender del todo el porque le agradecía el hijo de Júpiter

-Por todo- dijo con simpleza el rubio

-Eso no ayuda a mi confusión- pero ella ya lograba captar por donde iba el tema

-Por entenderme... Por apoyarme aun cuando las cosas no funcionaron... Y sobre todo ahora con Leo- Jason se giro a mirar a Piper, esta mantenía una cálida sonrisa... Como la sonrisa de un madre que acaba de ver como su hijo paso a ser un hombre (como que exagere un poquito)

-... Para que están los amigos sino es para apoyarse- la morena agarro la cara de Jason, plantándole dos besos, uno en cada mejilla- Que Afrodita te acompañe en esta aventura- tras esas palabras, Piper empujo hacia atrás al rubio

-Gracias Piper- Jason revolvió el, ya de por si desordenado, cabello de la morena

-Hey! Puede que no me gusta mucho arreglarme, pero el cabello no se toca- dijo en tono de diva la hija de Afrodita

-Te vas acercando- Jason se refería a la imitación que había hecho Piper sobre si cabello como lo hacen sus demás hermanos

-Con la práctica se aprende- tras esas palabras, la morena paso a explicarle el lugar a donde debería de llevar a Leo, sin saber que este ultimo había presenciado de principio a fin la escena

Los celos y la furia estaban carcomiendo por dentro a Leo, pero quien se llevo el premio gordo fue la tristeza. Ese sentimiento que nunca a abandonado a Leo desde que su madre murió...

Sin pensarlo mucho, se dirigió al búnker, a su refugio. Pero no espero encontrarse con Hazel que charlaba con Frank y Luka, pero Leo no reparo en los dos últimos. Avanzo cabizbajo hasta llegar al lado de la morena menor y la abrazo, mientras que los otros dos decidieron dejarlos solos

-Que pasa?- Hazel acaricio la cabeza de Leo. Esto ya se estaba volviendo un poquito cotidiano, y eso, no era bueno

-...Lo amo- fue lo único que dijo antes de desmoronarse en llanto sobre el hombro de la hija de Plutón

-...-ella no dijo nada, sabia a quien se refería y estaba feliz! Pero... No entendía esa reacción por parte de Leo- Y porque lloras?- Hazel estaba confundida pero no dejaba de darle consuelo al mayor

-Porque... Esta con Piper- dijo Leo después de que su llanto se calmara un poco

-...-Hazel solo quería golpearse la frente, Leo no sabia! Pero no era ella quien para despejar sus dudas- Sabes... Uno no manda al corazón- con esas palabras, ella se separo de Leo- Pero el a nosotros si... Porque no darle una oportunidad?- la morena le sonrió con amor al moreno, ella podía ver su sufrimiento. Habían momentos en donde el sarcasmo, la defensa de Leo, se venia abajo, eran esos momentos donde se podían ver claramente los sentimientos del moreno

-...-Leo no dijo nada, solo se dedico a analizar las palabras de Hazel- Gracias... En verdad eres una gran amiga y consejera- dijo después de un tiempo en silencio. La abrazo trasmitiendo toda su gratitud. Lucharía por Jason, aun si eso significaba separarlo de Piper y perder a una gran amiga... Si solo supiera que tiene vía libre con el hijo de Júpiter.

Antes de que pasara la hora, Leo se devolvió a su cabaña para arreglarse, necesitaba verse guapo para atraer la atención de Jason. Pasada la hora, Jason llego para buscar a Leo

-Nos vamos?- el rubio casi babea al ver lo hermoso que estaba Leo. Traía puesto unos vaqueros negros, una polera manga corta color verde olivo y su infaltable cinturón mágico. Por otro lado, Jason vestía unos jeans azul claro un poco rasgados y una camiseta sin mangas color azul cielo, dejando al descubierto sus bien formados brazos

-Vamos!- Leo comenzó a caminar a la salida del campamento

Cuando estuvieron fuera, recordaron que ninguno de los dos tenia edad ni permiso para conducir... Tomarían un taxi.

Sin que los dos se percataran, dos sombras los estaban siguiendo, una pequeña y delgada, mientras que la otra era alta y grande

-Listo?- la sombras mas pequeña le pregunto a la más grande

-Listo- ambas sombras emprendieron su camino, mismo que el de Jason y Leo

Durante el viaje al lugar que Jason llevaría a Leo, estos dos comenzaron a hablar de trivialidades aunque el ambiente estaba un poco tenso por los nervios que sentían al estar tan cerca del otro. Jason solo esperaba que todo saliera bien, mientras que Leo planeaba como conquistar a su rubio amigo.

Se bajaron unas dos cuadras antes de el lugar a donde iban, Jason quería darle una sorpresa a Leo. Cuando se dio cuenta de que se estaba acercando y la musica con la multitud de gente hablando se empezó a escuchar, el rubio le tapó los ojos a Leo

-Hey!- Leo se quejo, porque le bloqueaba la vista?- Puede que sea guapo y grandioso, pero no tengo visión nocturna y menos puedo ver a través de las manos- el moreno puso sus manos en las muñecas de Jason, tratando inútilmente de que lo dejara volver a ver

-Espera un poco, ya vamos a llegar- mientras decía eso, comenzó a caminar empujando a Leo con su torso

-E-Espera!- Leo iba a paso lento, tanteando el terreno, no quería caerse! Eso seria muy vergonzoso!

-Solo sigue derecho- Jason se divertía ante las reacciones de Leo. Cuando este choco con una caja que estaba a un lado del camino, se quejo y reclamo

-Hey! Avisa que hay algo enfrente de mi!- Leo estiro sus manos, moviéndolas en el aire, no quería chocar con un poste, eso seria mas vergonzoso que caerse

-Lo siento- Jason no pudo evitar soltar una risa

-No es gracioso!- Leo estaba avergonzado, las cosas no estaban saliendo según su plan!

-Solo un poco- Jason volvió a reír, mientras que Leo hizo un puchero

Cuando estuvieron dentro del gran establecimiento, los sonidos inundaron por completo los oídos de Leo, y pudo sentir la maquinas

-Muy bien- Jason lentamente comenzó a retirar su manos - Sorpresa!- tras esas palabras termino por quitar sus manos. Los ojos de Leo se agrandaron... Era una convención de máquinas y robots hechos por científicos o niños con un intelecto superior!

-Por Zeus! - Leo no podía despegar sus ojos de todas esa maquinas! - Mira a ese robot!- Leo agarro la mano de Jason comenzando a halarlo hacia el robot que había llamado su atención

Estuvieron de robot en robot hasta que Jason tuvo que ir al baño. Cuando iba saliendo, dos sombras lo agarraron y se lo llevaron a un lugar mas oscuro y apartado

-Sueltenme!- Jason logro zafarse de sus apresores, estaba listo para pelear

-Calma- la sombra mas grande se quito su gran capucha

-Frank?- Jason estaba confundido. La mas pequeña también se quito su capa- Hazel? Que hacen aquí?- Jason los miraba sin entender nada

-Cambio de planes de último minuto- dijo Hazel mientras subía sus hombros quitándole importancia

-Mas importante- Frank entro en la conversación- Algún avance?- Jason negó

-Esta más concentrado en las máquinas que en mi- Jason soltó un suspiro, había veces en las que deseaba ser una persona normal y que Leo también lo fuera, así se cansaría mas rápido

-...Cierto!- Hazel metió la mano en su pantalón- Toma, Piper cree que puedes necesitarlo- Jason tomó los chocolates que Hazel le estaba entregando

-Tienen tranquilizante- informo el canadiense

-Quiere que noquee a Leo?!- Jason no se creía que esos chocolates fueran solo para esa función

-Mas que a el, a su hiperactividad- corrigió Hazel- Además de que tiene algo mas, pero no se que es- la morena empezó a empujar a Jason para que fuera donde Leo-Ve con el!- Hazel le dedico una sonrisa conciliadora

-No creo que sea buena idea dejarlo tanto tiempo solo...- dijo Frank preocupado, había perdido de vista a Leo hace mas de 20 minutos

-Tienes razón- Jason empezó a mirar alrededor, pero solo veía una masa de gente ir de un lado a otro. No veía a Leo por ningún lado!

-Separemonos y lo buscamos- propuso Hazel igual de preocupada que los otros dos

-Bien!- los tres comenzaron la búsqueda de Leo

Estuvieron alrededor de 4 horas buscando al moreno. Que decir de los nervios de los tres. Jason se había desmayado dos veces al escuchar que había habido un accidente con unas maquinas, y el otro fue por pensar que lo habían raptado o un monstruo se lo había llevado... Si, necesitaba alejarse de Percy.

-Dios!- Jason jalo de sus cabellos rubios, donde estaba Leo?!

Las personas se comenzaban a ir, clara señal de que estaban por cerrar el lugar y ni rastro de Leo

-Calma- Hazel puso su mano sobre el hombro de Jason tratando de transmitirle animo- Quizás con menos personas sea mas fácil encontrarlo- Hazel hablaba lo mas calmada posible para no alterar mas los nervios de Jason

-Chicos!- Frank venía de un extremo del lugar agitando los brazos

-Que sucede?!- Jason se imagino el peor escenario

-Lo encontré!- dijo el canadiense con una gran sonrisa

-Donde esta?!- Jason sujeto los brazos de Frank- Porque no esta contigo?!- Jason sentía que en cualquier momento le daría un ataque de ansiedad... Eso si es que no lo tiene en ese momento

-Calamte- Frank tomó sus brazos para separarlo de el- Esta en una de las maquinas dormido- le explico el chico, eso hizo que el cuerpo de Jason se relajara

-Por Dios... Casi muero de los nervios- Jason comenzó a caminar cuando Frank comenzó para llevarlo al lugar en donde estaba Leo.

Cuando llegaron, Jason sin pensarlo mucho, lo tomo en sus brazos, el moreno inconscientemente se acomodo en el pecho del rubio. Jason soltó una sonrisa, mas que nada de alivio por verlo a salvo

-Ten- Hazel puso sobre Leo una chaqueta... Que era de Jason. Como la morena tenia su chaqueta? Simple, Percy se la entrego diciendo que Jason era demasiado despistado para las citas... Aunque el no tenia que hablar mucho

-Como..?- Jason miro su chaqueta azul y luego a Hazel

-Percy- respondió Frank. Jason volvió a sonreír... En verdad tenia grandes amigos

-Adivino... Esta afuera ahora mismo- dijo el rubio mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección a la salida. La otra fase del plan ya debería estar lista

-Eres bueno adivinando- comento Frank mientras seguía a Jason, Hazel iba tomada de la mano del canadiense

-Es porque no puede evitar meterse en la vida de los demás- comento con sarcasmo el rubio-Pero... Aun con todos sus defectos se le quiere igual- tras esas palabras no pudo evitar reír, razón? Percy estaba afuera de la entrada apoyado en el todoterreno del campamento con una camiseta rosa con con un corazón en medio que decía : "Mecánica del Corazón"

-No te rías Grace- se notaba que lo habían obligado a usar esa camiseta, encima de el traía una chaqueta verde mar... Definitivamente no combinaban los colores

-Lo siento amigo pero debes admitir que te vez gracioso- otra carcajada salió de Jason una vez que estuvo al lado de Percy

-Mejor sube- Percy abrió la puerta trasera- Ya esta saliendo la luna- dijo al ver el cielo casi oscuro y la luna apareciendo tímidamente de entre una nube

Una vez todos dentro, Percy arranco directo al campamento. En ningún momento Leo despertó, aun con las risas de Percy al burlarse de los desmayos de Jason, ni los de Jason a contraatacar con la camiseta de Percy.

Entre bromas llegaron al campamento. Todos bajaron, y Leo aun no despertaba.

-Tu despiertalo- Percy comenzó a caminar a la entrada del campamento- Nosotros le avisaremos a los demás - dijo por ultima vez antes de perderse en la entrada

-Hey- Jason comenzó a mover a Leo, pero este solo se quejaba y reacomodaba en el pecho de Jason- Hey bello durmiente despierta, ya llegamos al campamento- bajo a Leo, este por su lado, apenas se mantener la en pie.

-Eres pesado- se quejo Leo mientras se restregaba uno de sus ojos con el dorso de su mano

-Tu te dormiste- se defendió Jason

-Me canse de ver tantas maquinas y sus funciones internas- Leo volvió a la vida al recordar todas esas maravillosas maquinas que había visto y sentido- En especial la ultima que vi... Su sonido me adormeció y termine recostando dentro de ella, ni siquiera recuerdo en que momento me dormi- pero gracias a la siesta, ahora Leo tenia energías para una sorpresa mas

-...- Jason no dijo nada, solo miraba y oía a Leo que no dejaba de hablar sobre las maquinas y robots que habían en el evento. Cuando vio como Percy le hacia señas desde la entrada del campamento, indicándole que ya todo estaba listo.

El rubio inhaló y exhalo un par de veces sin que Leo se diera cuenta... Había llegado la hora para el último paso

-Aun queda algo mas- interrumpió Jason al moreno, este lo miro sin entender -Ven- volvió a cubrirle los ojos a Leo

-Se te esta haciendo costumbre- Leo estiro sus brazos como hizo en la tarde, ahora si que no quería caerse, estaría todo el campamento mirando su caída!

-Si no lo hiciera no seria sorpresa- emprendieron la marcha a la entra del campamento

Jason tenia los nervios a flor de piel... Que pasaba si le decía que no? ... No, no, no, tenia que ser optimista!... Todo saldrá bien... Bien...

La confianza de Jason iba disminuyendo cada que se acercaban mas a la entrada. Y cuando llegaron a Jason le dio un vuelco al corazón. Toó el campamento estaba con las ridículas camisetas que traía Percy!... Todos estaban en el plan...

-Ven- susurro Percy muy bajito, cosa que solo Jason escuchara

-Que esta pasando?- hablo de igual forma Jason mientras guiaba a Leo hasta el centro de campamento, en donde se reunían en la fogata

-Mm... Idea de tu hijo- con esas palabras, Percy se fue hasta su posición, que era en medio de los gemelos. Nico estaba aun lado mirando, obviamente que no traía esa asquerosa camiseta, como había dicho cuando las vio... O eso creía Jason. Debajo de su chaqueta de aviador, estaba escondida esa camiseta.

-Esta bien que caminemos lento, pero yo recuerdo que la colina no es tan alta- Leo estaba sospechando de que ya estaban en el campamento y estaba haciendo el ridículo de esa forma

-Solo un poco mas...- cuando Jason posicionó a Leo en el lugar planeado, dejo la vista del moreno desbloqueada, dando paso a la gran escena que los ojos oscuros de Leo estaban presenciando

-Qu- Leo no podía procesar muy bien lo que estaba pasando... Que estaba pasando?! Miro a Jason sin entender nada

-Ahora- la voz de Luka inundo el lugar. Tras sus palabras, unas pequeñas cosas se empezaron a mover hasta quedar enfrente de Jason y Leo. El rubio por su parte, se había separado de Leo, posicionándose enfrente de el y las pequeñas cosas que parecían rocas andantes

Las pequeñas cosas, se levantaron un par de centímetros. Cuando estuvieron a posición, de perdieron fuego dando mejor claridad a lo que formaban. Se comenzaron a mover hasta forma la palabra

 ** _Quieres_**

Se volvieron a desorganizar para nuevamente reorganizarse hasta que se leía

 ** _Ser_**

Nuevamente volvieron a separarse

 _ **Mi**_

En cada palabras que Leo leía, sus ojos se llenaba de lágrimas. Sin despegar su vista borrosa del espectáculo, Leo comenzó s sonreír, sonrisa que se ensanchó al ver la siguiente palabra

 _ **Novio**_

Se separaron para esta ver forma

 ** _?_**

Junto a un

 _ **Corazón**_

Esta vez los robots, si robots, habían formado las palabras decisivas

 ** _SI / NO Quiero_**

Leo no había podido dejar de llorar. Por su parte, Jason se agacho esperando la respuesta de Leo completamente echo un manojo de nervios

\- Y bien?- los campistas estaban realmente ansiosos por la respuesta de Leo

-...- porque no hacerlo sufrir un ratito?-... No- dijo tajante el moreno mientras se secaba las lágrimas y se cruzaba de brazos mirando directamente a los ojos de Jason. Todos entraron en shock

-...Qu- Porque?!- esa fue la exclamación colectiva de todos los presentes

-Mmm...- Leo pudo apreciar que lo ojos de Jason estaban al borde de las lágrimas... pero no Jason estaba con Piper? Se giro a mirar a la morena que estaba igual de impactada que el resto. Piper se dio cuenta de que Leo la estaba mirando, solo sonrió. Esa fue prueba suficiente para terminar de decir -Porque quiero escucharlo de ti- tras esas palabras, los robots se apagaron y fueron al bunker... de donde Luka los saco

Jason se armo de valor esas palabras de Leo. Se levanto de su lugar, camino hasta quedar a un par de centímetros de Leo, volviendo a arrodillarse

-Quieres ser mi novio?- Jason miro los ojos oscuros de Leo, estos se habían cristalizado

-...- Leo volvió a llorar. Solo pudo asentir - Si quiero- con esas se lanzo a los brazos de Jason mientras le plantaba un beso

Podían escuchar los gritos de alegría de los demás semidioses.

Tras el beso, aparecieron los fuegos artificiales. Leo se sobresalto, pero poco le importo todo el ruido. Volvió a juntar sus labios con los de Jason

-...Te amos- dijo Jason una vez se separaron

-...También te amo- las lágrimas de Leo volvieron, pero estas eran diferentes q las del día anterior o las de esta mañana, ahora eran de felicidad pura...

 _ *****CONTINUARA*****_


	20. 14 - Houston tenemos un problema

**14 * Houston tenemos un problema**

* * *

 _ **ADEVERTENCIA:**_ **Lemmon y Lime 7w7 ... Ah y también perdón por la falta ortográfica de antemano (no revise a fondo mi ortografía así que perdón)**

* * *

 *****P &N*****

Ya había pasado 1 semana desde el último gran acontecimiento del campamento mestizo, ahora los problemas estaban en otra parte... mas concretamente en, esos momento, el entrenamiento matutino

-HEY! CONCENTRATE!- Bryan esquivo la espada mal maniobrada de su gemelo

-LO SIENTO!- Ryan retrocedió, pero calculo mal el paso, doblándose el tobillo en un ángulo no muy placentero-AAGG!- Ryan en el suelo se agarraba el tobillo. Bryan no duro mucho tiempo de pie antes de caer sentado sobre el suelo quejándose del dolor

-Mierda!- enserio dolía! Bryan se arrastro hasta su hermano, quien no dejaba de llorar del dolor

-DUELE!- Ryan se aferro a la camiseta de Bryan cuando este estuvo a su lado

-Lo se- Bryan de mordió el labio hasta sangrar, pero el dolor del tobillo era mas fuerte que su labio roto

-QUE PASO?!- Percy venia del otro extremo del campo de entrenamiento. Venia corriendo junto a Jason y Annabeth

-Ryan calculo mal- Bryan volvió a morderse el labio, este solo sangraba con mas intensidad- y se doblo el tobillo... Maldición! En verdad duele!- Ryan en ningún momento se había soltado de Bryan ni dejado de llorar

\- Ven- Percy se agacho al lado de ambos. Ryan no dudo en tirarse a los brazos de Percy

-Papá!- el gemelo mayor se echo a llorar en el pecho de Percy. Este por su lado no sabia que hacer... Esta era una nueva faceta que estaba experimentando como padre... Si... Percy aun no lo procesaba del todo

-Sshh... tranquilo...- Percy comenzó a mecerse de un lado a otro, tratando de tranquilizar un poco a Ryan y porque no? Adormecerlo

-Debemos ir a la enfermería- Annabeth estaba examinando el tobillo de Ryan, cada vez empeoraba más, pero no se lo iba a decir a Percy, porque de seguro armaba un escandalo

Percy tomo a Ryan en sus brazos, este por su parte, se aferro a su cuello mientras sollozaba del dolor

-Te puedes levantar?- Jason tomo el antebrazo de Bryan para ayudarlo a levantarse

-En unas dos horas el dolor pasara- dijo el chico-Por ahora necesito ayuda- Bryan paso su brazo por el cuello de Jason, mientras que este paso su brazo por la cintura de Bryan. Así comenzaron a caminar a la enfermería

En el camino, las miradas no se hicieron de esperar... Como tampoco la información que se esparcía rápidamente por todo el campamento. A Nico solo le basto escuchar "Ryan se cayo" para ponerse ansioso y preocupado por el chico. En menos de lo que el esperaba, ya se encontraba en la enfermería

-Donde esta?!- Nico entro apresurado, pero fue detenido por Will

-Hey! Calmate...- Nico miro mal a Will

-En donde esta- Will pudo apreciar en su tono de voz que no estaba para nada feliz y mucho menos tenía paciencia para calmarse

-Esta acostado- antes de que Will pudiera decir o hacer algo mas, Nico ya estaba buscando a Ryan en las camillas

-Ryan- Nico lo encontró. No lo pensó mucho antes de acercarse y apartar a Percy de en medio

-Mamá- Ryan estiro sus brazos a Nico, por su parte, lo abrazo con fuerza

-Que paso?- Nico se dirigió a Percy, quien se había posicionado detrás de el

-Estaba entrenando y piso mal- Percy puso su mano sobre la cabeza del gemelo mayor

-Donde esta Bryan?- Nico era consciente de que su hijo podía sentir el dolor del otro

-Jason se lo llevo a la cabaña, Will le dijo que tomara néctar y comiera ambrosía, eso le calmaría el dolor- Percy abrazo a Nico, llevándose en el proceso a Ryan

-Te duele mucho?- Nico se dejo hacer mientras acariciaba la cabeza del ojiverde menor

-Esta adormecido...- respondió Percy por Ryan- no sentirá dolor por unas horas, pero si molestia... O eso fue lo que dijo Will - Percy deposito un casto beso en la coronilla de Nico. El solo atino a sonrojarse, escondiendo su rostro en el cabello de su hijo. Aun no estaba acostumbrado a la muestra de cariño en publico por parte de Percy

-... Tengo sueño...- susurro Ryan antes de acomodarse en el pecho de Nico, listo para dormir

-Descansa...- Nico beso su frente. Percy imito su acción.

Se separaron del menor para que este pudiera dormir tranquilo. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que estaba profundamente dormido, salieron de la enfermería, no sin antes Nico amenazar a Will con que cuidara bien al chico si no quería hacer una visita gratis al inframundo

 *****P &N*****

-No estas muerto?- Luka asomo su cabeza por la puerta de la cabaña 3, en donde Bryan estaba recostado en su litera. Jason se encontraba haciéndole compañía, mientras que Annabeth se había encargado de avisar a los chicos sobre el estado de Ryan y Bryan

-No creo que porque mi gemelo se torciera el tobillo y yo sienta el dolor moriría... y si... Morí y ahora soy un fantasma - Bryan tenía cara de zombie

-Eres un fantasma muy hablador- Jack entro en la cabaña, en el proceso se llevo a Luka dentro

-Oye... dejale eso a Ryan- Bryan estaba feliz de ver a sus amigos, pero estaba preocupado del estado de su gemelo, no tanto el físico, estaba preocupado por el emocional. El sabia que no estaba estable y eso... Era lo que le preocupaba mas que nada

-Tu no te quedas muy atrás- comento Luka, quien se sentó a los pies de la litera de Bryan

-Y fueron donde Ryan?- Bryan en verdad estaba preocupado y los presentes se podían darse cuenta fácilmente de eso

-No... Aun no vamos- Bryan pudo percibir la preocupación palpable en la voz de Jack... Y no fue el único que se dio cuenta de eso

-Tu estabas mas cerca- Luka se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto de quien fue a ver a quien primero

-Iré donde Leo- Jason sabia que no encajaba en esa atmósfera, por lo que decidió ir donde su novio... Que extraño se oía eso!

-No lo desvirgues tan rápido!- Luka le dijo eso al rubio antes de que este saliera. Con las ultimas palabras dichas por el bicolor, Jason exploto en diferentes tonalidades rojas, desapareciendo por la puerta directo al bunker

-No creo que haya sido buena idea decirle eso- Bryan aguantaba muy bien sus ganas de reír, por otro lado, Jack termino riendo

-Tienes que admitir que su cara fue buena!- Jack termino sentado en la litera de Percy

-Hey! Aun no es mi tiempo para estar en su vientre!- se defendió Luka con una sonrisa. Le fascinaba poder hacerle bromas a su padre sin ser regañado... Tenia que aprovechar, No?

-...- los colores de Bryan se fueron...

-Que sucede? Te duele algo?- Jack se percató del cambio drástico de color del gemelo menor

-... Aun no se si mamá este esperando...- los nervios invadieron el cuerpo de Bryan... Y si no funciono?!

-Relajate- Luka le quito seriedad al asunto -Si no hubiera funcionado su plan... no estarían aquí- tras esas palabras del bicolor, la paz volvió al cuerpo de Bryan, como su color. Pero la duda seguía ahí... Quien sabe... Quizás ellos nacieron un mes antes de la fecha establecida y aun no están a salvo del todo... Dioses... Necesitaba confirmarlo cuanto antes!

-Préstame tu teléfono!- Bryan miro a Luka esperando a que el chico entregara el objeto pedido

-Para que lo quieres?- Luka sabia que algo tramaba Bryan, pero de igual forma le entrego su teléfono. El ojiverde comenzó a teclear para hacer una llamada a cierto año en el futuro

"Sin Señal"

.

.

.

Mierda

Y ahora que hacia?!

-Sabes- comenzó Luka al ver lo que Bryan trataba de hacer- Mamá estuvo todo un mes tratando de contactar con ustedes... Tendrás que esperar a que vuelva a contactar para que puedas hablar- Jack puso su mano sobre e hombro de Bryan al ver lo decaído que se había puesto al escuchar las palabras del bicolor

-Demonios... Tendré que esperar hasta que mamá me lo diga- Bryan se tiro hacia atrás... Estaba agotado y no sabia porque

Los otros dos se percataron del estado de agotamiento que tenia Bryan, por lo que decidieron dejarlo solo. Ahora se irían a molestar a Ryan un rato

-Nosotros te dejamos- Jack se levantó de su lugar junto a Luka

-Iremos a ver a Ryan- siguió hablando Luka mientras se dirigía a la puerta junto a Jack

-Te mantendremos informado- Bryan solo levanto la mano en señal de que estaba bien y que se podían ir

-Esta bien- tras las palabras de Bryan, los otros dos se fueron en dirección a la enfermería-... Creo que necesito dormir...- Bryan se reacomodo en la cama antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo

 *****P &N*****

Jason había ingresado en el búnker en busca de su hiperactivo novio, pero lo único que encontró fue una gran cantidad de humo

-Cof... Cof... Leo!- Jason comenzó a toser al inhalar el humo

-Estoy aquí!- la voz amortiguada de Leo, llegó a los oídos de Jason. El moreno estaba al fondo del bunker con una mascara de gas puesta . Jason como pudo llegó al lado de su novio

-Cof... como es que... siempre haces explotar algo? ... Cof!- Jason apenas podía hablar debido al picor en su garganta gracias al humo

-Eso es gracias al corto circuito que hacen la máquinas cuando no los miro- Leo levanto su pulgar- ello necesitan que yo, el bellísimo y guapo Leo, les preste atención- mientras hablaba, buscaba otra mascara de gas que tenia por ahí cerca... Bingo! Leo le puso la mascara a Jason antes que terminara desmayado por inhalar mucho humo

-...- Jason se concentraba en tratar de respirar menos humo

-Hey! Es cierto lo de Ryan?- Leo logro arreglar el problema de su... máquina? Jason no le podía poner nombre a todo ese metal sin forma y cables chamuscados

-Si, pero ahora esta en la enfermería, y Will lo esta cuidando, así que no deberíamos de preocuparnos mucho...- aun cuando Jason dijo eso, la verdad es que por dentro estaba mas preocupado que sus propios padres

-Si es así, porque parece que te va a dar un ataque en cualquier momento?- Leo se saco la mascara una vez que el humo se disperso

-No es verdad- el rubio también se saco la mascara, dejando a la vista el pequeño sonrojo que tenia al verse descubierto

-Rubio, te conozco demasiado bien como para que me trates de engañar- Leo le dio una palmada en la espalda a Jason.

El rubio tomo por la cintura a Leo, atrayéndolo hacia el

-Y yo se que cosas son las que te gustan- tras esas palabras, que susurro al oído del moreno, Jason lo beso pero no de forma inocente como creyó Leo.

El beso se iba intensificando cada vez mas. Jason paso sus manos bajo el trasero de Leo, haciendo que se elevara y se aferrara a su cintura con sus piernas.

Jason camino hasta que encontró la mesa de trabajo de Leo, donde boto todo al piso para luego sentar a Leo en ella.

-Ah...mmm... Jason!- el rubio bajo sus labios hasta el cuello de Leo, donde dio un par de lamidas, antes de dejar un chupetón en el

-Mmm...- esa fue la contestación de Jason, antes de volver a besarlo con ansias

De un momento a otro, la ropa había a desaparecido por arte de magia (segurito 7w7). Jason se frotaba contra el miembro erecto de Leo, mientras que el se dedicaba a dejar unos lindos arañazos en el rubio

-Aah! Jason!- Leo gimió contra el oído del ojiazul. Esto provoco que el deseo se volviera más fuerte y salvaje en Jason.

-Mmm... Leo- tras esas palabras, Jason beso al moreno con ansias, sin dejar de frotarse en ningún momento

-Ngh! Me vengo!- Leo se aferro con fuerzas a la espalda de Jason, mientras dejaba salir todo su esperma sobre los vientres de ambos

-NGH!... Aah!- Jason soltó un gemido gutural antes de correrse

Ambos tenían las respiraciones agitadas debido al "pequeño" ejercicio físico que acaban de realizar

-Te Amo...- soltó sin preámbulos, el rubio. Por su parte, Leo lo miro embobado, en verdad lo amaba

-Sabes que yo también te amo- con eso dicho, Leo beso los labios hinchados de Jason. Esta mas decir que el los tenia igual o en peor estado debido a las mordidas proporcionadas por su rubio novio

 *****P &N*****

-Sabes...- la voz de Nico inundo los oídos de Percy, quien se encontraba recostado sobre la piernas del primero

Ambos se encontraban en la orilla del lago, reflexionando sobre todos los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido en las ultimas semanas. Aún no lograban procesar del todo los sucesos que habían vivido

-Mm..- esa fue la contestación de Percy. En verdad estaba relajado sobre las piernas de su novio, mientras este acariciaba sus cabellos azabaches

-Si alguien en el pasado te hubiera dicho todo lo que pasaría hasta hora... le creerías?- Nico tenia su ojos fijos en las cristalinas aguas del lago. Percy por su parte, abrió sus ojos para mirar los oscuros de Nico, quien, al percatarse del movimiento de Percy, bajo su mirada hasta chocar con el mar

-Lo tomaría por un loco...- Percy pudo ver el miedo al rechazo en los ojos de Nico- pero... eso no cambiaría el hecho de que ya estaría enamorado de ti...- tras esas palabras, Percy estiro su cuello hasta alcanzar los pálidos labios de Nico

El pelinegro menor correspondió gustoso el beso.

Muy en el fondo de su alma, era consciente de que esos momentos serian los últimos en un muy largo tiempo...

 *****P &N*****

La hora del almuerzo paso casi sin problemas, y cuando digo casi, es simplemente por un comentario de Clarisse hacia la cabaña de Afrodita, por el cual comenzó una guerra de comida. Cabe decir, que Percy escondió toda su comida azul, ¿Como lo hacia para tirar comida? Simple, asaltaba las demás mesas.

Todo ese desastre termino cuando le cayo comida a Dionisio. El Dios se enfureció, mandando a todos los semidioses a limpiar el campamento... Completo. Razón por la que ahora los chicos se encontraban limpiando los establos y sus alrededores

-Demonios! - Percy se estaba quejando... Otra vez- Por que tenemos que hacer esto?- el ojiverde tenia tapada la nariz con una traba de madera (esas de ropa)

-Quien le lanzo la comida a Dionisio?- Annabeth levanto una de sus rubias cejas, sin dejar de mirar a Percy. Este solo bajo la cabeza derrotado

-Eso iba para Clarisse, pero el se cruzo!- Percy levanto la cabeza mientras se quejaba de su mala suerte

-Mejor deja de quejarte y termina de limpiar- Nico le dio un codazo a su novio. A veces resultaba exasperante hablar con el

-Auch- Percy puso su mano sobre el costado que fue atacado por su novio

Lo que resto del día se la pasaron limpiando cada rincón del campamento. Dejaron el lugar tan brillante como el mismo Apolo, incluso el estaba sintiendo celos del campamento.

Cuando terminaron de limpiar, cada uno se dirigió a su cabaña para cambiarse y seguir con las actividades del día.

Por su parte, Luka y Jack se escabulleron del entrenamiento de la tarde para poder ir a la enfermería a ver a Ryan. Antes habían pasado, pero Will los había echado diciendo que el ojiverde necesitaba descansar. Ahora volvían a la carga para poder ver a su amigo

-Y si Will nos echa otra vez?- Jack no estaba muy convencido de ir, pero la preocupación por saber como de se encontraba Ryan lo había impulsado a seguir a Luka

-Oh vamos, no seas cobarde!- Luka golpeo el brazo de su amigo antes de seguir caminando hacia la enfermería

-Ah... solo espero que Dionisio no se entere- Jack miraba a todas las direcciones, preocupado por ser descubierto saltando se el entrenamiento

-Si piensas en negativo nada te saldrá bien- el bicolor golpeo la frente del chico a su lado

-... - Jack no dijo nada y solo camino al lado de Luka

 *****P &N*****

Ryan se encontraba recostado en la camilla De la enfermería, pensando en todas las cosas que habían pasado... y nuevamente la imagen de Jack con su novio volvió a atacarlo. Los ojos verdes de Ryan se llenaron de lágrimas, pero no iba a llorar por el... no más.

Volvió a recordar, pero ahora en como Jack se portaba tan amable con el y como lo protegía de cada peligro...

Esta vez las lágrimas no fueron retenidas en ese turbio mar, ahora caían libremente por las mejillas del pelinegro.

Era un idiota! Como termino enamorándose de alguien así?!... Alguien tan atento, amable y preocupado por el... Era un verdadero idiota por caer ante la personalidad de Jack, por enamorarse de alguien a quien no podría alcanzar

Se recostó de lado sin dejar de llorar, importando le poco si alguien lo llegaba a escuchar. Necesitaba quitarse ese sentimiento que lo apresaba y que mejor manera que desahogándolo en llanto?

Sintió unos pasos apresurados que iban en su dirección, pero no le dio importancia porque siguió llorando. Necesitaba a su mamá que lo consolara, a su papá para que lo protegiera y a su gemelo para que lo abrazara...

-Por qué lloras?- la voz de alguien a quien no conocía, o por lo menos no lograba descifrar a quien pertenecía, le preguntaba algo que no podía responder

Ryan solo lloro mas fuerte, antes de sentir como a su lado la camilla cedía al peso de otra persona. Unos brazos lo rodearon y atrajeron al pecho contrario

Se giro para quedar de frente a la persona que lo abrazaba. Lo único que hizo fue llorar contra el pecho que le brindaba consuelo y calor a su sufrimiento. Rodeo con sus brazos el cuerpo contrario para poder sentirse protegido... para saber que había alguien con el y no era una cruel broma de su imaginación

 *****P &N*****

-Vamos!- Luka jalaba a Jack para que apresurara el paso- Ni que nos estuviéramos fugando del campamento para que actúes tan paranoico - con mucho esfuerzo logro llegar a la enfermería junto a Jack

-Pero!- Jack no sabia que reclamarle a Luka, mucho menos ahora que estaba afuera de la enfermería

-No seas llorón- Luka camino hacia la puerta, pero algo en su instinto le dijo que no entrara, o por lo menos sin Jack

-No soy llorón, solo que me preocupó- Luka vio su vía de escape a ese sentimiento que lo apreso de la nada

-Entonces quedate aquí a vigilar que nadie venga- tras esas palabras ingreso en la enfermería dejando a Jack solo afuera procesando lo que le había dicho

Una vez dentro, Luka comenzó a buscar a Ryan, pero nunca imagino que se encontraría con esa escena.

Luka volvió sobre sus pasos hasta salir de la enfermería

-Que paso?- Jack vio la cara de sorpresa que se cargaba Luka

-...- no dijo nada, solo paso por al lado de Jack tomándolo del brazo para dirigirse al entrenamiento

No podría sacarse esa escena de su cabeza... Esa escena en donde Will consolaba a un Ryan melancólico, uno que sufría. No a menos que el propio Ryan le explicara todo

 *****P &N*****

La noche cayo sobre el campamento. Todos los campistas se encontraban en el comedor terminando de cenar

-Que sucede?- Jason miro a Luka, quien no había dicho nada durante toda la cena, algo extraño en el chico por lo que había apreciado Jason

-Nada... solo pensaba- dijo distraído Luka, mientras de llevaba un bocado de la cena a su boca

Jason estuvo al pendiente de Luka durante roda la cena, algo extraño estaba pasándole a su hijo, pero no sabia como abordar el tema

La cena término sin contratiempos... por primera vez en meses

-Oye... Saben que le pasa a Luka?- susurro Jason a Percy y Nico que estaban mas cerca de el

-Que le pasa?- Percy no se había percatado de nada extraño...

-No lo se... esta extraño- Jason en verdad estaba preocupado por el bicolor, que en esos momentos se había ido directo a la cabaña 1

-Dejalo que hable solo- dijo Nico mirando en dirección a la cabaña de Zeus - Se nota que es alguien que se guarda las cosas para, pero eso no quiere decir que no diga las cosas... todo a su tiempo- Los mayores miraron al menor con respeto. Nico era era mas maduro que esos dos juntos, pero había momentos en los que se comportaba como un niño, alguien de su edad, dejando de lado que el estuvo por mas de 60 años en el casino Loto

-Hey!- Leo salto sobre la espalda de Jason

-Leo!- Jason logro recuperar el equilibrio antes de darse contra el suelo. Paso sus manos por debajo de lo s muslos de Leo para que este no se cayera

-Intentabas volar o matar a Jason?- Percy mostró su sonrisa sarcástica, que lo caracteriza, mirando la cara de su amigo

-Solo quería asustarlo- Leo se agarro mejor de Jason

-En verdad lo lograste- dijo Nico mirando al rubio de forma burlona. El pudo sentir como el alma de su amigo daba un brinco del susto

-Cambiando el tema... Como se encuentra Ryan?- el rubio miro con preocupación a sus dos amigos

-... Cuando fuimos después del entrenamiento, Will nos dijo que había llorado y luego se había quedado dormido - la preocupación estaba palpable en la voz de Nico. Percy abrazo a Nico por su espalda tratando de reconfortarlo

-...Quizás- Jason dejo la frase a la mitad

-Quizás que?- Leo trato de sacarle las palabras de la boca a su novio, pero este no dijo nada mas

-Nos vemos luego chicos- Jason se dirigió a la cabaña de Hefesto para dejar a Leo para, posteriormente, ir a su cabaña

-Nosotros también deberíamos ir a descansar- Nico comenzó a caminar, aun con Percy abrazando lo, pero este ultimo dio un pequeño brinco al recordar algo - ¿Que...- Nico no pudo terminar la oración porque unos labios de posaron sobre su oreja sobresaltandolo

-Que tal si vamos a tu cabaña...- le susurro juguetonamente Percy al oído del menor, sacando un suspiro y un gran sonrojo de Nico

-Percy - Nico suspiro el nombre del contrario. No se atrevía a girarse, porque estaba seguro de que caería en el primer momento en que sus ojos de encontrasen

-Vamos...- volvió a susurra el ojiverde. Tomó la mano de Nico, llevándoselo directo a la cabaña 13

 *****P &N*****

Bryan acababa de caer en un profundo sueño.

Había tratado toda la tarde en conciliar el sueño, pero había algo que se lo impedía, algo que no sabia explicar... Era una sensación extraña y molesta que se instalaba en su pecho, pero ahora todo se había calmado...

 **P &N**

-Ryan?- Bryan se encontraba en una playa desierta en mitad de la noche, pero todo estaba en tonalidades oscuras, mientras que el mar era de un color negro azabache... Y en la orilla se encontraba su gemelo

Se acerco cauteloso al mayor sin saber que esperar al llegar a el

-Ryan?... Hey...- Bryan toco su hombro. En ese instante, la figura de Ryan se derrumbo frente a sus ojos - Ryan!- El menor abrió sus ojos mas de lo normal. ¡¿En donde estaba su hermano?!

Comenzó a correr por la orilla de la playa, pero era como si sus piernas se hicieran de plomo con cada paso que daba.

La desesperación lo invadió. Una angustia y dolor abrazador se instalo en su pecho, sin intenciones de irse

Empezó a escuchar sollozos a lo lejos. Instintivamente comenzó a correr mas rápido, importándole poco si llegaba a desgarrarse ambas piernas por lo pesado que se sentía. Necesitaba llegar a su gemelo sin importar que

Pudo divisar una cabaña a la orilla de la playa, pero parecía que se encontraba deshabitada. Aun así, los sollozos se hacían mas fuertes desde la cabaña. Ryan debería de estar en ese lugar.

A dura penas logro llegar a la cabaña. Cuando toco la madera del piso, sus piernas se sintieron tan ligeras que llego a pensar de que no las tenia, miro hacia abajo, pero ellas seguían en su lugar.

-Nngh- un gemido lastimero llego a los oídos de Bryan, seguido de más llanto y sollozos

-Ryan? - Bryan comenzó a caminar por esa oscura y fría cabaña, siguiendo el llanto del mayor

Llego a una puerta de color blanco puro, pero lentamente se iba tornando negra... Ahi esta a Ryan. Sin esperar mas, abrió la puerta de golpe, lo que encontró lo devolvió a los 12 años, cuando casi violan a su hermano.

Ryan estaba en un rincón de la habitación mientras sollozaba, se encontraba completamente desnudo, pero había algo extraño en el. Bryan se arrodillo frente a el, posando su mano sobre el hombro del mayor para llamar su atención

-Ryan?- su voz tembló... Algo no estaba para nada bien

-... Es el fin...- Ryan levanto su mirada. Solos ojos no se encontraban en e ese ligar, solo habían dos cuencas vacías y oscuras, además, su corazón se encontraba en sus manos... Era de color negro y su pecho tenia un agujero negro en donde debería de ir el corazón - Nada se salvara... Es el fin...- la voz de Ryan cada vez se iba haciendo mas ronca- El futuro se desmorona!- solo su corazón para agarrar a Bryan de los hombro - Las memorias se borraran... Es el fin...- Ryan abrió la boca, tanto así que Bryan escucho perfectamente como esta se rompía

Bryan no entendía nada, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Sin pensar mucho, logro soltarse de su hermano y salir corriendo de ese lugar.

ES EL FIN...

La voz distorsionada de Ryan la podía escuchar como si se encontrar a a su lado, pero el ya estaba lejos de la cabaña. El miedo lo estaba consumiendo, Que había pasado con su hermano? Que quería decir con el fin?

Delante de el, apareció una figura femenina completamente negra. Se detuvo , aun cuando el quería seguir corriendo, su cuerpo no respondía a lo que el quería

NADA SE SALVARA

Bryan grito del miedo y desesperación por no saber que estaba pasando, pero por mucho que gritara no podía oír su voz, solo escuchaba la de esa mujer

LAS MEMORIAS SE BORRARAN...

 **P &N**

-AAAAAHHH!- Bryan se levanto de la cama completamente transpirado mientras gritaba, el grito que no podía escuchar en su sueño - Aah... Aah..- su respiración era entrecortada debido a la votación y miedo del sueño. ¿Qué significaba ese sueño?

Las lágrimas empezaron a fluir sin que el estuviera de acuerdo con eso, pero la desesperación y el miedo habían ganado esta vez...

 *****P &N*****

-Aah... Mmmm... Percy!- Nico estaba semidesnudo en su cama, mientras que Percy estaba sobre el besando y succionando su pezón, mientras que con una mano acariciaba el otro -Hazlo ya!- desde hacia media hora que solo se acariciaban y besaban, Nico necesitaba que Percy estuviera dentro de el en ese preciso momento

-Que ansioso estas hoy- Percy ataco la boca de Nico, mientras que de un solo jalón le sacaba toda la ropa que aún traía puesta el menor

-Ngh... Solo callate y hazme el amor - Nico se aferro con fuerza al cuello del ojiverde

-A tus órdenes mi amor - Percy amaba decirle de esa forma a Nico, le encantaba ver como este se sonrojaba por ese pequeño apodo

-N-No me digas así!- Nico escondió su cara roja de vergüenza en el hueco del cuello de Percy

-Hmp- Percy aguanto un pequeña risa que quería salir, pero estaba seguro de que Nico lo golpearía si llegaba a soltar a la mas mínima sonrisa - Esta bien mi Rey...- antes de que Nico le reclamara algo, beso sus labios, acallando cualquier reclamo que quisiera soltarle por el nuevo apodo

-Mmm... Deja de... Jugar... Ah!- Percy había llevado tres dedos a la boca de Nico para que los lubricara, para luego proceder a jugar con su entrada

-Sabes que después no me detendré aun cuando me digas que me detenga - la voz de Percy salio ronca y cargada de lujuria, algo que solo logro encender mas a Nico

-Nadie dijo que te detuvieras- Nico mordió el óvulo de la oreja de Percy, dejando en claro que no tenia la paciencia para seguir esperando

Percy no dijo nada. De una sola vez metió dos dedos dentro del menor, sacándole un gemido ahogado. Mientras movía los dedos dentro de Nico, con la otra mano libre se saco los pantalones junto a la ropa interior dejando a Percy Junior al descubierto.

-AAH! ...Mmmm... Nghh! Percy! - Nico solo podía jadear y gemir por mas - Follame de una puta vez!- la ansiedad y desesperación de Nico por tener a Percy dentro de el, lo hizo actuar de esa forma, tomando la cara del mayor para que lo viera a los ojos. Percy solo pudo pestañear un poco sorprendido por el repentino arrebato de Nico

-Como tu lo desees- Percy saco los dedos del interior de Nico, para reemplazarlo por su miembro. De una sola estocada se adentro en el menor

-Aahg!- Nico araño la espalda de Percy al sentir como entraba en el- Eres... Un bruto... Ah!- Percy ignoro la queja de Nico y comenzó a moverse de forma lenta pero certera

-Sabes muy bien que te gusta que sea así - Nico mordió enseguida el hombro de Percy- Auch! Ahora eres un vampiro?- Percy lamió el cuello de Nico tras decir esas palabras

-AAH... Solo seré... tu vampiro- Nico miro con lujuria a esos hermosos ojos verdes que lo hundían cada vez mas en el placer.

Sin esperarselo, Nico roto posiciones, quedando sobre Percy

-Mmm... Esta posición si que es erótica- Percy se relamio los labios cuando Nico soltó un jadeo tras escuchar sus palabras

-Hay mas... Ah! Posiciones eróticaah!- Percy había dado una estocada.

Nico comenzó a cabalgar a Percy, pero cada vez que lo hacia, sentía como el el ojiverde entraba cada vez mas profundo en su interior

-Ah! PERCY!- el nombrado sabia lo que vendría a continuación

-Ngh! Yo también!- Percy agarró las caderas de Nico comenzando a dar embestidas mucho mas rápidas. Nico no pudo soportarlo por mucho tiempo mas, por que termino corriéndose, manchando todo el pecho y abdomen de Percy

-AAAH!- Nico echo su cabeza hacia atrás cuando sintió el semen de Percy llenar su interior

Ambos estaban tratando de regular su respiración tras esa entrega tan pasional

Nico se recostó al lado de Percy, mientras este lo abrazaba, atrayéndolo a su pecho, el menor se acurrucó contra el mayor para poder dormir.

-Nico...- Percy estaba mirando la cara pacífica y los ojos cerrados del chico que se encontraba entre sus brazos.

-Mmm...- esa fue la respuesta que resivio el ojiverde

-Te amo- tras esas palabras, Percy beso la frente de Nico, antes cubrir a ambos con las mantas de la cama. Nico no dijo nada, solo hundió su cara en el pecho bien formado de su novio. La vergüenza lo había dejado fuera de batalla tras oír las palabras de Percy, por lo que tenia toda su cara roja.

Solo esperaba que ese momento nunca terminara ... Que ningún momento feliz terminara...

 ******P &N******

Cerca de unas montañas , había una cueva, donde su entrada estaba cubierta por raíces de arboles, los cuales estaban a cada lado de la entrada.

Dentro de esta se podía escuchar mucho ruido y ajetreo... Pero todo se detuvo.

-Creo... Que es es la hora- a voz de una mujer mayor fue la causante de esas palabras- De ti depende de que esto funcione...- era una mujer de unos 60 y tantos años, pero su cara estaba cubierta por una tela negra al igual que se cuerpo estaba envuelto en una larga túnica del mismo color

-Claro que no fallaré... Sabes muy bien cuanto odio a esos malditos Dioses!- una segundo voz femenina se hoyo dentro de esa cueva, esta vez era una mujer de unos 50 años. Con un chasquido de dedos, se convirtió en una adolescente de 17 años, de cabellos castaños y ojos miel.

-Bien... Comencemos con la actuación - La voz de la otra mujer sonó mas retorcida que al principio- Tienes la dirección?- miro a la adolescente

-Nunca podría olvidar ese asqueroso lugar lleno de semidioses - la chica se cruzo de brazos asqueada

-Entonces ve, no pierdas mas el tiempo, quizás esos mocosos ya habrán echo algo - la mujer comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro

-No te preocupes, atacare el corazón de ese lugar - la voz de la chica sonó aun mas siniestra y retorcida que el de la mujer - Muy pronto conocerán una pesadilla de la cual no podrán despertar... - dichas esas palabras, la chica desapareció del lugar...

... La calma ya no volverá... y los momentos felices serán la única motivación para poder seguir con vida...

 _ *****CONTINUARA*****_

* * *

 **... *Se esconde * Perdón! Enserio lo siento mucho chicos por no poder actualizar!**

 **Y estoy segura que no les valdrá ninguna excusa que les diga (˘** **︹** **)**

 **En verdad he tenido problemas para escribir este capítulo, muchas veces fueron las ocasiones en las que pensé que ta no podría seguir con la historia, por no tener la inspiración necesario, pero Luego pensaba en ustedes y recordaba todas las ideas que tenia para el final de este fin, que pudo continuar... Ustedes son mi motivación! Y nos los quiero defraudar pero en verdad lo siento muchoo muuucho (;'** ༎ຶ **Д** ༎ຶ **')**

 **Espero me me perdonen u-u**


	21. 15 - Heridas Abiertas

**15*Heridas Abiertas**

* * *

Al día siguiente de esa apasionada noche, Nico apenas podía moverse debido al dolor muscular y el peso extra sobre el.

Con cuidado, levanto el brazo de Percy para poder levantarse y darse una ducha. Antes de irse al baño de su cabaña, dejo entre los brazos de Percy una almohada para que no notara la falta del menor.

Mientras se encaminaba al baño, comenzó a maldecir a Percy y su brutal energía.

 *****P &N*****

Ryan se encontraba en esos momentos en el quinto sueño embellecedor y pobre de aquel que lo osara despertar. Pero ahí iba un Will sonriente a despertar al bello durmiente.

Era consciente de lo peligroso que era despertar a un hijo de Hades cuando estaba tan metido en su sueño (aun no sabe que es hijo de Nico), pero tenia que despertarlo para poder hacer el chequeo mañanero y seguir el progreso del ojiverde, además de que lo tenia preocupado su lado psicológico, ayer dejo mas que claro que no se encontraba estable y eso era algo que tenía que monitorear.

Al llegar a su lado comenzó a moverlo quedamente para no despertarlo de forma abrupta, pero el chico no daba indicios de despertar. Intento moviendole mas fuerte, pero nada, volvió a intentarlo pero era imposible.

-Creo que tienes el sueño tan pesado como Percy- dijo al aire el rubio antes de intentar nuevamente de despertarlo... Pero era inútil, el chico seguía en su quinto sueño, si es que no ha llegado al sexto.

Will se dio por vencido a los 5 minutos, ya podría volver mas tarde para ver si daba indicios de despertar. Solo esperaba que se encontrara mejor que la tarde del día anterior.

 *****P &N*****

Bryan no había podido dormir en toda la noche por culpa de la pesadilla, apenas cerraba sus ojos, la visión de Ryan y la voz volvían enseguida, en verdad se sentía inquieto y esta demás decir se el miedo había inundado hasta la mas pequeña fibra de su ser.

Por muy cansado que estaba, no podía ni pestañear sin recordar esa voz. Estaba seguro que su estado era peor que el de su gemelo en esos momentos.

Lo que en verdad le inquietaba de todo eso, no era precisamente la apariencia de Ryan o la voz en sí, era el mensaje que entregaba... ¿Qué quería decir? Era consciente de lo peligroso que llegaba a ser tratar de interpretar un sueño y mas si se era un semidiós en plena misión de vida o muerte, porque aun no sabía si habían sido concebidos exitosamente.

Escucho la caracola anunciando que ya era hora del desayuno. Apenas dio tres pasos de la cama cuando cayo al suelo

-¿Qué...? - miro sus pies para ver con que se había tropezado, pero no había nada. Extrañado volvió a ponerse en pie pero volvió a caer... Ah... Con que era eso.

Bryan no podía dejar de temblar, todo su cuerpo en si comenzó a temblar impidiéndole levantarse. Abrazo sus piernas mientras estas tocaban su pecho. Oculto su cara entre sus rodillas y pecho

-Dejen de temblar... - tal parecía que todo le estaba pasando factura en esos momentos. Solo quería volver son su mamá y papá... ¿Era mucho pedir?

Estaba pensando en volver a levantarse, aun cuando sabia que posiblemente volvería a caer, cuando la puerta de la cabaña fue abierta

-Hey Percy no va- Bryan!?- Jason se apresuró en ingresar a la cabaña para posicionarse al lado del pelinegro -¿Qué sucedió? - Jason se dio cuenta que su grito hizo temblar aun mas al chico, por lo que se trato de tranquilizar antes de realizar la pregunta

-No... L-lo se... - hasta su voz temblaba, algo no iba para nada bien- So-Solo comenzó a moverse to-todo- el rubio miro los turbios ojos del contrario. Sin pensarlo lo abrazo

-Piensa en algo que te relaje, no te soltare hasta que estés bien- Jason no tenia la intención de soltar al otro hasta que este dejara de temblar.

El gemelo menor se aferro a la polera del rubio sin dejar de temblar. El miedo lo había invadido por completo, no sabia que hacer, no sabia a quien recurrir, en esos momentos... No sabia nada...

 *****P &N*****

-Mmm... - Percy comenzó a desperezarse mientras buscaba a tientas al menor, pero solo encontró una almohada - ¿Huh? - abrió uno de sus ojos para, efectivamente, ver una almohada entre sus brazos. Antes de siquiera pensar en formular una pregunta para saber si el menor estaba aun en la cabaña, la puerta del baño se abrió dejando ver al pelinegro bañado y vestido mientras se secaba el cabello descuidadamente con una toalla

-Ya despertaste? O aun sigues medio dormido? - Nico se acerco a la cama para ver la cara de Percy, era mas que obvio que estaba mas dormido que despierto

-Vuelve a la cama- antes de poder decirle que la caracola ya había donado, Percy lo agarro de la cintura lanzandolo a la cama mientras lo utilizaba de peluche

-Hey!- trato de zafarse pero era consciente que era inútil su esfuerzo contra su novio- Sabes... En estos momentos tengo hambre y tu no me dejas ir a desayunar- con esas palabras logro que Percy despertara por completo

-Comida? En que momento tocaron la caracola? - Percy dejo libre al menor para incorporarse

-Cuando estabas durmiendo- dijo sin importancia el menor mientras se incorporaba de la cama

-Entonces vamos- Percy comenzó a caminar a la puerta de la cabaña pero la voz de Nico lo detuvo

-Piensas salir así? - Nico estaba cruzado de brazos mirando al contrario

-Eh... Si? - mas que una respuesta, era una pregunta al ver la expresión de Nico - No?... - Percy no sabia que responder ante la mirada de seriedad que tenia el otro

-Desnudo?- volvió a decir el menor, fue en ese momento que el ojiverde fue consciente de la brisa que sentía en sus partes nobles y el porque de la expresión de Nico.

En un par de minutos, Percy ya estaba aseado y vestido, listo para arrasar con el desayuno. Sin decir nada, agarro la mano de Nico para llevarlo al comedor, pero el menor, al tener un hambre que no sabia de donde venia, no se resistía y se dejaba hacer por el mas alto.

Fue un desayuno extrañamente solitario para ambos chicos, la razón? Simple, Ryan seguía dormido y en la enfermería y Bryan, según Jason, estaba mas dormido de lo que se podían imaginar. Con las palabras de Jason lograron tranquilizarse un poco al no ver al menor de los gemelos en el comedor, pero conociendo de donde venían los genes no deberían llevarse tal sorpresa.

Jason se dio cuenta de que Luka no parecía muy muy animado esa mañana, pero no quiso preguntar, porque cuando lo iba a hacer, el chico arrugo su ceño, señal suficiente para no abrir la boca en esos momentos.

Al terminar el desayuno todos se fueron a hacer el entrenamiento matutino, porque esa noche tendrían el juego que habían ansiado por largos meses, Atrapa la Bandera. No tenían idea del porque no se había realizado en los últimos meses, pero la sola idea de poder jugar a masacrarse, esa emoción venia mas de Clarisse, era suficiente para olvidar la duda y dejar de lado la curiosidad por saber la razón.

Will se había dirigido a la enfermería luego de desayunar. Llevaba una bandeja con abundante comida ya que el ojiverde comía por montón, según le dijo Percy cuando lo vio salir del comedor con solo un plato con un desayuno ligero. Aunque dudaba que el gemelo lograra comer tanto con el estado de animo en el que se podría encontrar en esos momentos.

Al ingresar a la enfermería fue directo donde el pelinegro, encontrándolo con cara de zombie, esta mas decir que el pobre rubio se asusto al ver su cara de hambre.

-Estas bien?!- Will dejo la bandeja sobre la mesita que había a un lado de la camilla para sostener de los hombros al otro chico

-...Ha-Hambre~- antes de que el rubio procesara esa lastimera palabra, el estomago de Ryan fue quien termino por procesar y hacer entender al otro que el ojiverde se estaba "muriendo" de hambre

-"Percy tenia razón"- fueron sus pensamientos al ver como, al poner la bandeja llena de comida sobre las piernas de Ryan, empezó a devorar todo lo que sus ojos y manos tenían al alcance. Al terminar, Ryan no puedo evitar suspirar de satisfacción, en verdad que tenía hambre!

-Gracias- fueron las palabras que salieron de los labios de Ryan antes de volver a acurrucarse en las sabanas que tenia la camilla

-Hey! Aun falta la revisión medica- Will trato de volver a enderezar al pelinegro, pero este no soltaba las sabanas. Menos mal que a Will se le ocurrió sacar la bandeja de las piernas de Ryan antes de que ocurriera un accidente

-No quiero!- Ryan se aferraba fuertemente de las sabanas. Sabía que no solo sería una revisión física, sino que comenzaría a preguntarle cosas que en verdad no quería responder.

A Will se le ocurrió una idea. Comenzó a recorrer los costados de Ryan buscando el punto exacto que le hará soltar las sabanas

-Qu-Qué estas... N-No... Suel-Sueltame!- antes de poder decir algo mas, comenzó a reír sin poder parar, Will había encontrado el punto exacto en donde Ryan sentía mas cosquillas - N-No... Jajajaja! Para!- el ojiverde soltó las sabanas para tratar de detener las manos del rubio, pero parecía que este no tendría piedad con el gemelo mayor.

-Deberías de hacer caso cuando un medico te dice algo- el rubio dejo en paz el cuerpo del pelinegro, para enderezarlo y poder empezar con la revisión.

Ryan en verdad estaba agitado por todo el esfuerzo que hizo para tratar de detener a Will. Maldita sensibilidad que no lo dejaba ser resistente a las cosquillas como sus hermanos. El junto a Aron eran los que mas sufrían por su sensibilidad, y Bryan era el único que por donde lo tocaras no reía. El ya había tocado todo el cuerpo de su gemelo para confirmar ese hecho (Mmm... 7u7)

-Todo parece ir en orden, solo un día mas y podrás reanudar el entrenamiento, pero no debes excederte ni distraerte- le advirtió Will

El rubio estaba tratando en lo posible en darle el mínimo de néctar y ambrosía, eso era por parte de Quirón, por lo que la recuperación iba un poco mas lenta de lo que sería normalmente.

-Si, Si mamá- a Ryan nunca le gustaron los médicos o cualquier ente que represente la medicina, ya suficiente tenia con la sobreprotección de su madre, padre y hermano como para agregar la de un medico, pero en este caso vendría siendo el hijo de Apolo, que para el era lo mismo - Ya me puedo volver a acostar?- Will era consciente de que Ryan no quería seguir hablando, pero en verdad necesitaba ver que el chico estuviera estable psicologicamente

-Sabes que aun no hemos terminado- Will suspiro- Ryan... Que fue lo que sucedió ayer?- Ryan en verdad comenzaba a sentirse incomodo, pero tampoco era que podía mentir mucho al ver las buenas y sinceras intenciones de ayudar que tenia el otro

-Lo que viste... Lloré- dijo sin mas. En verdad solo quería recostarse y reflexionar sobre todo pero... Solo, sin que nadie mas escuchara sus quejas o lamentos

-Me refiero al por qué- Will sabía que estaba tocando una fibra sensible al ver la incomodidad en la cara del pelinegro. Si en verdad era demasiado intimo no insistiría pero si el otro le daba la chance para seguir, el tomaría la oportunidad

-Algo de lo que no deberías preguntar- la fría voz de Will fue señal suficiente para dejar el tema ahí, no quería ganarse el odio del chico, si ya de por sí era un poco difícil tratar con el, o eso era la sensación que le daba el contrario

-Esta bien, no preguntare mas. Descansa, mas tarde volveré a verte- con eso salio de la enfermería para dirigirse a las practicas.

Ryan se volvió a echar a la camilla mientras ponía su antebrazo sobre sus ojos... Solo quería que todo terminara de una vez y volver con los demás al futuro, aunque en esos momentos solo quería estar entre los brazos de su madre que lo relajaban.

 *****P &N*****

Cuando el entrenamiento termino, Nico fue el primero en desaparecer del campo, necesitaba ir a ver a Ryan y saber como se encontraba. Pero parecía que no era el único con esa idea.

Al llegar a la enfermería, se encontró con Luka, Jason, Leo, Piper, etc, en resumen, con todo el grupo social que se podía permitir el menor. Solo faltaba Percy y Bryan, que no sabía en donde demonios se habían metido, aunque en parte era su culpa por no haber avisado a los dos que iría a la enfermería.

-Mamá!- Ryan fue el primero en percatarse de la presencia del menor. Los presentes se hicieron a un lado para dejar pasar al chico.

Nico se acerco al lado de su hijo. Iba a preguntar como se encontraba cuando los brazos del ojiverde se enroscaron en su cintura sin tener las mas mínimas intensiones de dejarlo ir por un buen rato. Nico suavizo su mirada mientras acariciaba la cabeza pelinegra del mayor de sus hijos.

Los demás presentes se miraron entre si llegando a un acuerdo silencioso, decidieron dejar que esos dos pasaran el tiempo que necesitaba Ryan para calmarse en privado. Lentamente se empezaron a escabullir de la enfermería, pero Luka necesitaba hablar con Ryan y saciar su vena curiosa por los sucesos de la tarde anterior. Así que se escondió estrategicamente debajo de la camilla continua a la de Ryan, teniendo así la oportunidad de escuchar claramente la conversación de los otros dos

-Qué sucede? - Nico comenzó a tantear el terreno -Aun te sientes mal? - Ryan negó - Te duele algo?- nuevamente recibió una negativa del otro. Ryan solo quería estar entre los brazos de su madre, quería sentir el calor que emanaba Nico, quería los brazos protectores del menor, quería muchas cosas pero se conformaba por estar vivió para tener lo que quería a su tiempo... Aunque no sabia cuanto tiempo le duraría ese estatus.

-Solo quiero estar así- fue el suave susurro que soltó el ojiverde

Nico no dijo nada. Corrió a su hijo un poco mas a la orilla contrario y se metió en la camilla junto al menor mientras lo abrazaba. Lentamente ambos cayeron en un profundo sueño que en verdad necesitaban, ambos por diferentes razones.

Y Luka permaneció en la misma posición esperando el momento para salir. Uno nunca sabe y quizás suceda algo interesante en toda su estadía en ese estratégico punto.

 *****P &N*****

Percy acababa de terminar de dar las lecciones a los campista nuevos y lo único que quería era dormir una buena siesta para recuperar energías para lo que se avecinaba en la tarde.

Al entrar a su cabaña se llevo una gran sorpresa.

-D-Do-Donde esta la cabaña bonita y limpia?- la cabaña había vuelto a ser lo que era cuando llego el, un verdadero desastre.

El asunto de la cabaña se fue al traste al ver un bulto en una de las esquinas de la cabaña envuelto en muchas sabanas. Alarmado se acerco, pensando que podría ser un enemigo, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Bryan mas ojeroso que Nico mientras temblaba ligeramente

-Bryan! Qué sucedió?!- el ojiverde tomo por los hombros al bulto que se convirtió su hijo

-Solo un mal sueño- tenia la vista perdida en un punto que Percy no lograba descifrar

El ojiverde frunció el ceño, ¿Qué clase de sueño sería para poner en ese estado a Bryan?

Percy tomo a Bryan en brazos para dirigirlo a su cama, pero este al verla recordó todas esas imágenes. Se aferró con fuerza a Percy para que no lo dejara sobre la cama

-Qué pasa?- sabia que algo traía intranquilo a su hijo, pero no tenia idea de que era como para hacerlo reunir de la cana

-No quiero dormir - fue el suave, pero tembloroso susurro del menor

-Tus ojeras no dicen lo mismo- mientras hablaba, distraía a Bryan para poder llevarlo a la cabaña de Hipnos, quizás ellos tendrían algo para hacerlo dormir

Salio de la cabaña con Bryan envuelto en la manta y en sus brazos como un niño.

Los campistas que estaban alrededor, no podían apartar la mirada de esos dos, era extraño ver algo así a menos que la dirección fuera a la enfermería, pero Percy iba directamente a la cabaña de Hipnos, donde sus inquilinos estaban profundamente dormidos.

Al llegar, ni se molesto en golpear la puerta de la cabaña, simplemente ingreso viendo a sus inquilinos completamente dormidos como imaginó .

-"Mmm... Qué podría servir?"- comenzó a mirar algunas botellitas con líquidos de colores en las, las cuales de encontraban a una repisa.

Bryan comenzó a quedarse dormido sin percatarse de eso. El calor y aroma que desprendía el cuerpo de Percy, era suficiente afrodisíaco para dormirlo. Siempre había sido así, desde bebé según su mamá.

Percy se dio cuanta de la respiración armoniosa que tenia Bryan.

-Bryan?- no recibió respuesta por parte del menor

Soltó una sonrisa al darse cuenta que había caído rendido ante el sueño. Sin hacer mas ruido, salio de la cabaña de Hipnos, para dirigirse a la propia.

Al llegar, recostó al menor en su cama, pero este no se quería soltar de su camiseta. Resignado, termino recostándose al lado del chico sin que este lo soltara. Seria igual en el futuro? Con una sonrisa dulce termino dormido al lado de su hijo menor.

 *****P &N*****

La tarde paso particularmente rápido para los campistas, en especial a los durmientes que ni cuenta se dieron cuando tocaron la caracola para ir a cenar.

Luka término dormido esperando que los otros dos iniciaran una conversación, pero despertó al escuchar la caracola.

Se desperezo debajo de la camilla, antes de salir y levantarse del suelo. Al mirar a la camilla continua, vio que madre e hijo seguían durmiendo.

Se acerco a ellos para poder despertarlo. Movió el hombro de Ryan, pero ni se inmuto, en cambio siguió durmiendo. Intento con Único, con el si tuvo efecto

-...Qué sucede?- el menor restregó uno de sus ojos tratando de que el sueño abandonara su cuerpo

-Ya es hora de cenar y luego tendremos Captura la Bandera- Nico asimilo las palabras del bicolor antes de levantarse, pero los brazos de Ryan se lo impidieron

-...- bajo la mirada hasta su cintura, en donde estaba el brazo de su hijo. Con cuidado comenzó a moverlo para despertarlo, pero parecía que no quería abandonar el mundo de morfeo. Resignado se levanto de la cama para por ir al comedor junto a Luka

Al llegar le extraño encontrar la mesa de Poseidon vacía, miro a Jason pero el rubio tampoco sabia nada. Extrañado se fue a centra a su mesa. Después buscaría a Percy para que le diera una explicación.

La cena paso relativamente normal , exceptuando la excitación de los campistas por jugar captura la bandera.

En una bandeja, Nico puso tres platos completamente repletos. Uno era particularmente azul, de echo toda la comida en ese plato era azul. Cualquiera que lo viera sabría de inmediato que ese plato era dirigido para el hijo de Poseidon.

Con rapidez, el menor se dirigió a la cabaña 3, sabia que en 30 minutos mas comenzaría el juego y necesitaba que su dormilón novio despertara y comiera. Sabia que con su hijo menor no abría problema, el problema era el mayor, era una odisea despertarlo.

Con ayuda de un esqueleto abrió la puerta de la cabaña. Se extraño de no ver a Percy en su cama, pero su atención termino centrada en la cana de Bryan, donde había un gran bulto para ser una persona... Bueno, una sola persona.

Le entrego la bandeja al esqueleto que tenia a su lado, mientras se dirigía a la cama del menor de los gemelos. Al llegar al lado de la cama, tomo la manta que los resguardaba del frio, para poder despertarlos mas rapido con la ayuda de la brisa fresca que le otorgaba la cabaña.

No pudo reprimir una sonrisa de autentica ternura, y como n o hacerlo si enfrente tenia una de las escenas mas tiernas que había visto en su corta vida. Bryan estaba refugiándose en los brazos de Percy, como si tratara de huir de algo, mientras que Percy era el refugio que el menor buscaba con tanto desespero.

A Nico le pareció cruel despertarlos, pero tenia que hacerlo, porque esta vez la cabaña de Poseidon estaba aliada a la suya, y si terminaba perdiendo por la falta de presencia de la cabaña 3, en verdad le daría una paliza a su novio.

-Hey, despierten par de flojos- Nico comenzó a zarandear a Percy con su mano izquierda y con la derecha movía suavemente a Bryan para que despertara.

Lo único que obtuvo del mayor fueron gruñidos, y del otro solo unos movimientos vagos, sin indicios de querer despertar por el momento.

Nico no se caracterizaba por ser una persona paciente, y eso era algo que el sabia muy bien. Estaba casi seguro que esos dos durmientes también lo sabían.

Comenzó a mirar la habitación, buscando algo que le sirviera para poder despertar a esos dos. Lo único que encontró fue una jarra con agua y un escudo. Estuvo tentado de tomar el escudo, pero sabia que eso era demasiado cruel incluso para el sesos de algas, así que tomo la jarra para verter su contenido sobre la cabeza de los dos individuos sobre la cama.

Como fue de esperarse, ambos despertaron al sentir el agua sobre su rostro, Percy recordó la vez que sintió la sensación de que se ahogaba y gracias a ese sorpresivo despertar volvió a experimentar lo que seria estar ahogándose, por otro lado Bryan recordó sus pesadillas que casi siempre ocurrían al lado de la orilla del mar, por ende, despertó enseguida por pensar que esa voz y la mujer volverían a aparecer frente a el.

-Ahh!- el primero en levantarse de la cama fue Percy, seguido por Bryan con una diferencia de unos microsegundos

-Por que lo hiciste!- Percy seco enseguida sus ropas junto a su cabello y cara. Por otro lado, Bryan respiraba un poco agitado por el susto y sobresalto que le provoco ese despertar.

-Los intente despertar muchas veces- eso era una gran mentira, solo lo había intentado una vez, pero no tenia la paciencia para esperar a que ambos les fuera el sueno, ni que fuera su madre!... Bueno de un de ellos si, pero no iba al caso.

-No encontraste otra forma de despertarnos?- mas que pregunta, era una queja por haber sido despertado de esa manera

-Si, era tirarles el agua o despertarlos con ese escudo- apunto al escudo que le había regalado Tyson al ojiverde

-...- Percy no quiso decir nada mas. Por su diminuta mente había pasado la frase "No te atreverías", pero era muy consciente de que su pequeño novio si que se atrevería a partir la cabeza con el escudo, si llegaba a pasar eso, solo esperaba que lo que decían todos de que era un cabeza dura fuera verdad, y lo que se rompiera fuera el escudo y no su cabeza.

-Coman y luego vistanse, que dentro de unos minutos comenzaran los juegos- con eso dicho, salio de la cabaña para poder ir a ver a Ryan, mientras dejaba al esqueleto con ellos.

 *****P &N*****

Ryan había despertado a los 10 minutos de que se fueron Luka y Nico. Pero el sueño aun hacia mella en el por lo que después de unos 5 minutos mirando a la nada, volvió a cerrar los ojos para seguir durmiendo hasta el otro día, porque no tenia intenciones de despertar en las siguientes 10 horas, aun si ya había dormido mas de 8 en la mañana y la tarde. Que? Podría tener hiperactividad pero eso no quería decir que no fuera un flojo.

Pero su sueño fue interrumpido por una visita no deseada dentro de este mismo .

 *****S** **ueño** *******

Se encontraba felizmente comiendo un gran banquete en la playa, pero de la nada toda su comida desapareció, y en su lugar apareció una pequeña mesa con dos tazas de te servidas, esta mas decir que eran unas tazas realmente finas y elegantes.

Desconcertado, miro por todo el lugar y no encontró a nadie, cuando volvió a mirar al frente fue cuando casi da un grito. Enfrente de el se encontraba la Diosa del matrimonio, Hera

Comenzó a rezarle a todos los dioses griegos y de diferentes culturas que conocía por no tener que sufrir alguna locura que podría encargarle a el. Esperaba que fuera una visita corta y nada extravagante.

Se reacomodo en su silla, esperando que no se notara su incomodidad. La Diosa lo miro descaradamente mientras lo analizaba con su mirada.

-Creo que no es necesario que diga a que he venido, no?- Ryan trago duro, en verdad no tenia idea para que había venido la diosa

-...Siento tener que informa que esta equivocada- deseo no haber dicho nada al ver la mirada dura que tenia Hera- Pe-pero en verdad no tengo idea de porque tan sorpresiva y grata visita- solo quería despertar, por qué la vida era cruel con el?

Lo único que hizo la diosa fue suspirar resignada.

-Solo he venido a advertirte- eso tomo desprevenido a Ryan. Prevenir? De qué? - Esa persona ya esta en camino, pero no sabe nada- el ojiverde se estaba perdiendo en esa "ardiente" conversación- Y tu hermano se estaba llevando toda la parte mala- con eso puso los sentidos de Ryan al 100%

-Qué quiere decir con eso?- la mirada de idiota que tenia antes por perderse en esa conversación, cambio enseguida a una seria

-Eso tendrás que descubrirlo tu solo, pero solo te aseguro una cosa- la mirada de Ryan no flaqueo cuando conecto sus ojos con la diosa, y eso era algo que la mujer admiraba en ese chico- No volverá a ser el mismo... Así que prepárate para lo que sea que te tengamos destinado- con esas palabras, todo volvió a ser como estaba antes de que la diosa llegara a irrumpir su sueño

Con la desaparición de la diosa, todo rastro de tranquilidad se habían esfumado junto con ella. La desesperación por saber que pasaba era tal, que su sueño cambio a uno mucho mas turbio.

Esta vez si que era una pesadilla...

 *****P &N*****

Percy estaba realmente ansioso por empezar Captura la bandera, desde hacia meses que no se había realizado una, pero no sabia del por qué, pero eso ya no le importaba.

Miro a su derecha encontrándose con la mirada perdida de Bryan. La actitud del menor no le estaba gustando para nada al mayor, y por lo que veía mas adelante, tampoco a Nico le gustaba como se encontraba el menor de los gemelos. Solo esperaban que nada pasara hoy... por lo menos nada malo.

-Bien chicos, espero que este sea un juego limpio y no hayan muchos heridos que atender- las palabras de Quirón pusieron nervioso a los nuevos que nunca habían estado en una batalla que no hayan sido los entrenamientos

Dionisio dio el pie para empezar al juego. Todos comenzaron a esparcirse por el bosque, buscando un buen escondite o armando estrategias para capturar la bandera del grupo enemigo.

Esta vez las cabañas fueron distribuidas de la siguiente manera:

En el equipo azul se encontraba Poseidón, Hades, Hermes, Hecate, Iris, Afrodita, Demeter y Nemesis. Un grupo de lo mas extraño cabe destacar

En el rojo se encontraba Atenea, Ares, Apolo, Zeus, Dionisio, Hipnos y Hefesto.

El equipo rojo era liderado por la cabaña de Atenea, que, para muchos, era sinónimo de victoria. Por otro lado, era la cabaña de Poseidón que lideraba el otro grupo, que para otros era sinónimo de desastre, pero de igual forma diversión, teniendo a los Stolls tan activos como siempre.

De alguna forma, Bryan había logrado encontrar la bandera roja. Estuvo tentado a lanzarse sobre ella, pero era consciente de que en el equipo rojo se encontraba la cabaña 6, por lo que deberían de tener un plan.

Sigilosamente comenzó a avanzar hasta la bandera, siempre entre las sobras y arbustos, no quería ser descubierto y mandado a la enfermería como había visto a muchos tirados en el suelo antes de llegar hasta ahí. La mayoría que habían sido derrotados eran nuevos y uno que otro de la cabaña de Afrodita.

Antes de poder llegar a tocar siquiera la bandera, uno de su mismo equipo, un nuevo de la cabaña de Demeter, se lanzo con todo hacia la bandera, pero antes de poder estar a 2 metros de ella, una de la cabaña de Ares apareció frente a sus narices, irrumpiendo cualquier movimiento hacia la bandera que tenia el otro.

El, como sabia decisión, se quedo entre las sombras esperando el momento perfecto para llegar hasta su objetivo. Cuando vio que la chica de Ares comenzó a perseguir al pobre hijo de Demeter a sabrá quien donde, supo que era su oportunidad.

Rápidamente se acerco a la bandera, pero solo alcanzo a rozarla con la yema de sus dedos antes de que una espada se interpusiera en su camino. Dio un salto hacia atrás, no quería morir de esa forma, atravesado por una espada.

Desenfundo su espada de Hierro Estigio para chocarla con la del chico que le daba pelea. Parecía que era uno de la cabaña de Dionioso, por el fuerte olor a juego de uvas que desprendía el contrario.

En un descuido, el chico logro cortar parte de su hombro y una de sus piernas, dejándolo en desventaja. Como pudo logro desarmar al chico, fue en ese momento en que se impulso con la pierna que aun tenia buena hacia la bandera logrando agarrar parte de ella antes de caer con bandera y todo al suelo.

-El equipo azul gana!- Quirón había aparecido de la nada sobre un montículo anunciando al ganador de ese juego.

Todos comenzaron a llegar hasta el lugar, los rojos desganados y enojados, mientras que los azules felices y dando la previa de la fiesta que se montarían en la fogata.

Los vítores de los ganadores no se hicieron de esperar. Percy fue el primero en abrazar por el cuello de su hijo, luego le siguieron los demás de las otras cabañas. Nico se había alejado de tanto genterio, ese tipo de cosas no eran echas para el, esperaría hasta que todo se calmara para "festejar" con su novio y su hijo.

 *****P &N*****

Ryan no dejaba de correr, pero era consciente de no podía avanzar, pero si no lo hacia iba a morir bajo la arena que comenzaba a caer del cielo. Desesperado comenzó a gritar por ayuda, pero nada funcionaba.

Cuando se creyó libre de sus pies, dio un paso para luego comenzar a caer por un gran pozo sin fondo, escuchando muchos murmullos, para luego pasar a gritos de lamento y dolor. El solo podía tapar sus oídos y gritar por mera desesperación, hasta que sintió que chocaba con algo.

 *****P &N*****

Abrió sus ojos verdes de golpe... Solo había sido un sueño, pero lo sintió tan real.

Ryan se encontraba acostado boca abajo sobre la camilla de la enfermería. Nunca llego a pensar que podría tener una pesadilla tan intensa como esa, Bryan estaría sufriendo lo mismo?

Antes de poder seguir divagando en su mente, la puerta de la enfermería se abrió dando paso a los heridos, Heridos? De qué?

Cerro sus ojos haciéndose el dormido mientras veía pasar a la cabaña de Apolo con los chicos heridos, pero uno llamo su atención. Qué hacia Luka ahí?

La preocupación lo invadió cuando vio que dejaba un rastro de sangra desde los brazos de Will

-Tráiganme gasa, alcohol, ambrosía y néctar, pero ya!- sus hermanos corrieron a traer lo que les decía le rubio. Tan grave estaba su amigo? Estuvo tentado a pararse y ver con sus propios ojos lo que pasaba, pero era mas que seguro que terminarían sedandolo y el no quería eso, quería saber que demonios le había pasado a su amigo

-Aquí están!- pusieron todo sobre una mesa que tenia a un lado Will. Este comenzó a tomar los implementos, pero antes rajo los pantalones de Luka y de paso bajándole su ropa interior manchada en sangre. Subio su camiseta para ver de donde venia el sangrado. Cuando lo localizo, supo que no tenían mucho tiempo

Ryan no podía ver que estaba pasando, pero por lo ajetreados que estaban todos, no era algo bueno. La impaciencia estaba haciendo mella en el por no saber que diablos pasaba. Estuvo apunto de levantarse y ver con sus propios ojos que tanto estaban haciendo la cabaña de Apolo con su amigo que habían dejado a los demás campistas heridos en segundo plano, pero las palabras que salieron de la boca de Will, fue como una daga a su corazón

-... No logramos salvarlo...- el tono de frustración y tristeza era palpable en ese ambiente tan sombrío que se había generado después de las ultimas asistencias medicas que podían hacer antes de que se llegara al limite de tiempo que tenían, pero que no dieron resultado.

 *****CONTINUARA*****


	22. 16 - No Puede Ser

**16*No Puede Ser. . .**

* * *

Ryan sentía que no podía respirar, que se ahogaba con el mismo aire, como si este lo estuviera presionando. No podía ser cierto... Verdad? Su mejor amigo no podía estar muerto... Verdad?

Lentamente se levanto de la cama para ir donde Luka. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas que apenas podía ver por donde iba.

Empujo a todo que estuviera en su camino. Will lo atrapo por su brazo derecho.

-Tienes que ir a tu camilla- Will era consciente de que el chico escucho todo lo que dijo, y eso no era bueno para el estado psicológico en el que se encontraba en ese momento.

-Luka... El esta bien verdad? El va a despertar no?- Will cerro sus ojos con pesar, esto le estaba provocando un daño que no sabía si iba a ser reparable una vez le dijera la verdad. No era Luka quien no se había salvado ... Era el bebé que esperaba...

 *****P &N*****

Percy levanto su cabeza extrañado por no ver a su hijo cerca de la fogata, de Nico ya era costumbre pero Bryan siempre estaba cerca de ella.

Se levanto de su lugar y comenzó a buscar a su hijo con la mirada pero no lo veía cerca, de seguro se fue a la cabaña o algún lugar del bosque.

-Hey amigo, qué sucede?- Jason se acerco al pelinegro al verlo tan distraído

-No has visto a Bryan? Esta tarde estaba extraño y me preocupa- Jason no quería decir lo que sucedió en la mañana, de seguro con eso a Percy la da una crisis.

-No... Te ayudo a buscarlo?- Percy solo asintió ante las palabras del rubio.

Antes de comenzar su búsqueda, a su lado llegaron los demás

-Por qué esa cara de preocupados?- fue la curiosa pregunta de Piper

-No encontramos a Bryan- dijo Percy sin dejar de buscar con la mirada al menor

-No estará en la cabaña? Ya es un poco tarde y la mayoría se están yendo a sus cabañas- dijo Annabeth con una ceja arqueada por la preocupación que se cargaban los dos.

-Puedes ir a ver?- le dijo Percy sin mirarla

Los demás estaban realmente fuera de foco al ver la actitud que estaba tomando Percy, era como si el campamento ya no fuera seguro y Bryan estuviera rodeado por monstruos.

Sin decir nada mas, la rubia se dirigió a la cabaña bajo la atenta mirada de casi todos, menos Percy que ya comenzaba a dar pequeños pasos a su alrededor, tampoco veía a Nico!

Annabeth escudriño la habitación con su mirada gris, pero no encontró a nadie. Con su ceño fruncido dio media vuelta para dirigirse a los chicos nuevamente

-Y bien?- Jason la estaba apremiando para que hablara

-No hay rastro de Bryan- los nervios de Percy estaban a punto de sufrir un corto

Sin decir nada, comenzó a caminar hacia la cabaña de Hades, quizás estaba con Nico, pero al abrirla solo lo recibió el vacío. No había nadie en el lugar, ni siquiera Nico. Al girarse lo primero que vio fue la cara de preocupación de sus amigos

-Que sucede?- la suave, pero preocupada voz de Piper fue la causante de la pregunta

-No están- fue la rotunda respuesta de Percy, quien comenzó a mirar hacia el bosque

-Percy- Annabeth puso sus manos sobre sus hombros- Cálmate, no les pasara nada- la rubia agarro la cara del pelinegro para que la viera a los ojos- Están en el campamento, no tienes de que preocuparte- ella no sabía a que se debía la preocupación del contrario

-...Si...- no quería decir que tenía un mal presentimiento, pero no era capaz de decir para quien o porque

-Separemonos para buscarlo- sugirió Leo al ver la mirada turbia de Percy. Nunca lo había visto así, por lo que supuso que era algo realmente grave o lo suficientemente importante para que se pusiera de ese modo

-Annie me acompañara, Leo tu ve con Jason y Percy- sugirió, o mas bien ordeno Piper. Los demás solo asintieron ante las palabras de la morena.

Los chicos se dirigieron al bosque, mientras las chicas comenzaron a buscar en los alrededores, quizás Bryan se encontraba cerca de las cabañas o de la enfermería

 *****P &N*****

Percy no dejaba de mirar en todas las dirección y sombras que sus ojos abarcaban.

-Es extraño...- susurro Leo, los otros dos se giraron a mirarlo

-Qué es extraño?- Jason no entendía a que venia las palabras de su duende novio

-Donde esta Luka?- ante esa pregunta los otros dos comenzaron a pensar. La ultima vez que lo habían visto era en captura la bandera, luego entraron en acción los hijos de Apolo para llevar a los heridos a la enfermería... Y de ahí no lo vieron mas...

-Quizás esta en la enfermería ayudando o de pura curiosidad, o con Ryan- fueron las ignorantes palabras de Percy

-También puede que este con Bryan- dijo el rubio. Las palabras de Leo comenzaron a hacer mella en el, provocando que comenzara a preocuparse por su hijo

-Si hay alguien con Bryan no deberías preocuparte tanto- Leo le dio una palmada amistosa en la espalda al hijo de Poseidón

-Si...- dijo vagamente Percy sin dejar de estar alerta a lo que lo rodeaba.

Siguieron caminado hasta llegar al lago en donde vieron un cuerpo recostado en la orilla, pero la mitad de su cuerpo se encontraba sumergido en el agua. Preocupados, los tres se dirigieron al lugar, pero a medida que se acercaban, el corazón de Percy amenazaba con detenerse... Era Bryan.

El mayor corrió los últimos metros hasta el menor. Con cuidado lo tomo entre sus brazos.

-Bryan? Hey! Reacciona!- el ojiverde comenzó a moverlo, pero no reaccionaba. Jason llego primero a su lado y detuvo los movimientos de Percy.

-...-Tomo su pulso y contó sus pulsaciones- Solo esta inconsciente, de seguro no a dormido bien en las noches- con cada palabra dicha, el rubio miraba por el rabillo del ojo a su amigo- Deberías llegarlo a la cabaña para que descanse bien, no creo que la enfermería sea un buen lugar...- Percy solo asintió levantando el cuerpo de su hijo inconsciente

-Con todos los nuevos casi muertos en la enfermería, no me extrañaría que nos echaran en cuento nos vieran- dijo Leo despreocupadamente. Jason lo miro pensando en que a quien echarían no seria precisamente a ellos, sino a su travieso novio.

Al llegar a la cabaña, Percy dejo al menor en su cama antes de buscar en el armario una frazada. Se dio cuenta de que Bryan estaba mas frio de lo normal, quizas sea comprensible por haber estado en el agua, pero de igual forma Percy no quizo arriesgarse a que algo malo le pasara al menor por no cuidarlo bien.

Del baúl del menor, saco un cambio de ropa para ponerlo mas comodo.

Una vez terminado todo lo que tenía que hacer, salio de la cabaña para buscar a Nico. Miro a la cama donde estaba su hijo profundamente dormido y bien arropado.

Pero aun con esa imagen tranquila, sentia que algo realmente malo pasaba y pasaría algo peor.

Con ese sentimiento de intranquilidad, salio de la cabaña para buscar al menor .

 *****P &N*****

-... ¿Qué?... - la voz de Ryan apenas y fue un susurro. ¿Había escuchado bien?... ¿Qué su mejor amigo estuvo embarazado y que acababa de perder al bebé?

La impresión pudo con el haciendo que terminara sentado de sopetón en el suelo. Ni tiempo le dio a los demas para agarrarlo.

-¡¿Estas bien?! - Will se apresuro junto a dos de sus hermanos a ayudar al gemelos menor para que se pudiera poner de pie.

-Es-Es verdad? - Ryan no podia creer lo que Will le dijo, su mente no podía procesarlo

-Si... - Will sento a Ryan en una silla al lado de la camilla de Luka

-No puede ser... - susurro pasando su mirada al cuerpo inconsciente de su amigo

Comenzo a imaginar lo que hubiera pasado si siguiera embarazado... Y las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus pálidas mejillas a causa del susto y preocupación.

Ese niño o niña abría tenido a muchos tios que lo consentirian hasta hartarse

¿Por que la vida tenía que ser tan injusta?

Los demas comenzaron a atender a los otros campistas. Will decidio darle su espacio, por lo que se concentró en otro chico que era de la cabaña de Afrodita.

Ryan tomó la mano de Luka. Estaba fría y palida, cosa que no le estaba gustando esa sensacion.

Se quedo largo rato contemplando el rostro durmiente y palido, debido a la pérdida de sangre, de su amigo. Paso una de sus manos sobre sus cabellos comenzando a acariciarlos, sin soltar el primer agarre que tenía con su otra mano.

-Nana.. Nanana~ Nana - Ryan comenzo a trararear una cancion de cuna que tenía grabada desde que tenía memoria, pero nunca escucho a su mamá o papá cantarla, pero de alguna forma era como si desde que era un bebé la escuchaba... Quizás desde antes de nacer, no lo sabía, pero si sabia que estaba grabada en lo mas profundo de su ser, quizas de su alma...

Sin darse cuenta, sucumbió al sueño terminando por quedarse dormido sobre el pecho de su amigo.

Cuando todos estuvieron curados, los mas graves acostados en las camillas mientras los otros se retiraban a sus cabañas, Will se acercó con una manta a la camilla de Luka para arropar a los dos chicos durmientes

Antes de arroparlos, el rubio tuvo que tomar entre sus brazos al gemelo menor para acomodarlo mejor al lado del moreno.

Suspirando con pesades, se retiro de la enfermeria dejando a los lesionados descansar, ya mañana se encargaría de ver el progreso de cada uno, en especial de Luka.

 *****P &N*****

Jason se extraño ver la cabaña vacía. Donde estaba Luka? Quizas ni cuenta se dieron y el menor se encontraba entre los demas campistas o quizas la teoría de que pudiera estar en la enfermería fuera verdad. Solo esperaba que estuviera en ella de chismoso y no por lesiones.

Suspirando cansado, se dirigio a su cama para poder descansar.

No sabia porque razon sentía que algo ocurriria dentro se un par de horas... Algo que en verdad no le gustaria.

-Deja de pensar cosas...- reclamándose, se recosto en la cama ya cambiado, listo para dormir- Nada pasara... - trataba de convencerse y dejar atrás el mal presentimiento que estaba comenzando a sentir.

Mejor dejar de pensar y solo descansar.

Cerro sus ojos esperando que Apolo lo despertara con sus rayos solares.

 *****P &N*****

-Con que aqui estabas... - el hijo de Hades miro hacia abajo. En la entrada de la cabaña se encontraba Percy mirando hacia el techo de esta.

-¿Cómo me encontraste? - el menor ni se movió, dando a entender que subiera

-Simplemente comence a mirar las estrellas - dijo una vez recostado al lado del menor sobre el techo de la cabaña 13, mirando las estrellas.

-¿Desde cuando tú miras las estrellas?- Nico alzo una ceja intentando descubrir hasta que parte era verdad y cual era la que se acababa de inventar

-Desde que te estoy buscando- Percy le sonrio. Nico pudo jurar que su sonrisa era mas brillante que todas esas estrellas que resplandecían en la galaxia .

Nico miro a otro lado, pero dejándose atraer por el brazo de su novio.

Desearía poder detener el tiempo y vivir esa noche, una y otra vez. Lastima que el no tenía ese poder.

 **P &N**

Los rayos del sol comenzaron a calar cada rincon del campamento, y la enfermería no era la excepción. Lentamente los campistas comenzaban a abrir sus ojos para empezar un nuevo día, otros seguían durmiendo esperando que su sueño no fuera interrumpido.

Ryan sentia un nudo en la boca del estomago, a causa de esa sensacion terminó despertando de su letargo.

-Waaah... - un bostezo salio de improviso de sus labios al tiempo en que se estiraba .

Por un momento su mente quedo en blanco, sin tener recuerdos de nada, excepto de que seguía con sueño. Pero ese momento no duro para siempre .

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior golpearon su mente. Se incorporo enseguido en la camilla dandose cuenta de que no se encontraba solo en esta, a su lado, aferrado a su cintura, se encontraba Luka durmiendo plácidamente, sin enterarse de nada, pero con la palidez persistente en su rostro creando una imagen aterradora para Ryan, quien sabia por lo que estaba pasando su amigo.

-Luka... - un susurro apenas audible salio de sus labios mientras retenía las lagrimas que querían salir sin su permiso de sus mares oscuros

Titubeando, alzo su mano hasta la cabellera ondula del menor, alisando algunos de sus mechones, sintiendo la sopresiva suavidad con la que fueron recibido sus dedos.

Sin percatarse, Luka comenzó a despertar de su letargo forzado, pero solo sus ojos fueron los que se movieron, su cuerpo no respondía como queria, sin contar que se sentia tan débil como cuando terminaba intoxicado con las mezclas de comidas que lo obligaban a comer los gemelos.

Antes de que el mayor se diera cuenta de que su amigo estaba despierto, Will junto a sus hermanos entraron en la enfermería. El rubio se dirigió al par de donceles para hacer el chequeo, en especial del menor de los dos.

-Veo que ya estan despiertos - Ryan lo miro confundido. Bajo su vista borrosa hasta Luka encontrándose con el par de ojoz azul oscuro de su mejor amigo. Las lágrimas retenidas no dudaron en pasar la barrera para caer libremente por las mejillas de su contenedor.

-Luka... - la voz le temblaba como nunca antes le ocurrio. Sentia como si su mundo se cayera a pedazos, como si todo le ocurriera a el y no fuera un espectador... Como en verdad es lo que el es, un mero espectador de la desgracia ajena.

-... Qué sucede? - su voz apenas se podía escuchar cosa que lo extraño. Miro a su alrededor dándose cuenta que se encontraba en la enfermería - Qué hago aquí? - al tratar de incorporarse, sus brazos fallaron y un dolor agudo y punzante se presento en su bajo vientre , provocando que instintivamente llevará sus manos a ese lugar mientras se hacia un ovillo en la camilla

-Luka, donde te duele específicamente? - Will ayudo a incorporar al menor. Sabía que su falta de fuerza era por la gran cantidad de sangre pérdida

-Aquí... - dijo en un hilo de voz mientras apretaba el área adolorida

-Saca tus manos- Luka obedeció. Fue retirando sus manos lentamente mientras Will presionaba el área donde horas atrás se estuvo gestando una vida. Suspiro tristemente antes de levantarse y traerle un vaso de néctar - Bebe antes de comenzar con el chequeo - Will era consciente de que no podia administrar grandes dosis de ambrosía y néctar, pero era necesario para la situación del menor

-Por que estoy aquí?- aun mantenía su voz en un hilo, pero lentamente volvía a recobrar fuerzas, lo suficientemente necesarias para acomodarse por sí solo

-Primero ncestio que me respondas a algunas preguntas, pero lo más sincero posible - la mirada sweua de will le dio a entender al menor que no estaba para mentiras ni rodeos

-Bien... - fue el oequelo susuro de Luka el silbsti de salida para las preguntas de Will.

-Tienes pareja? - el menor incomodo nego, Will anotaba en una libreta que Ryan le alcanzó antes de comenzar el interrogatorio -Bien... Has tenido relaciones sexuales? - Will miraba seriamente al bicolor, para el tambien era vergonzoso hacer esas preguntas, pero era algo necesario para que el contrario fuera haciendose a la idea de lo que vendría

-... Si- bajo su mirada avergonzado al tener que revelar algi tan íntimo, además de tener que decirlo delante de su mejor amigo, a quien no se lo dijo!

-...- Will de dedicó a anotar la respuesta- Cuándo fue la última? - levantó la vista del papel para pasarla al contrario

-... Hace 3 semanas... - Luka comenzaba a extrañarse por esas repentinas preguntas, para que queria saber Will todo eso? Sin contar de que no tenía idea de porque se encontraba en la enfermería

-... Bien... - ahora era cuando mas odiaba tener que dar la noticia a las personas, en especial esta - En la ultima semana te has sentido diferente o extraño? - el rubio no pedir de vista ningun gesto del bicolor

-Creo que si... - Luka comenzó a rebuscar en su memoria algo fuera de lo normal con su cuerpo - Me sentía mas cansado y con mas hambre- dijo por lo bajo tratando de entender para donde iba toda esa conversación

-"Aquí vamos"- suspiro el hijo de Apolo antes de hablar - Eres consciente de tu condicion de hombre fértil? - Luka trataba de unir las piezas para poder llegar al punto de todo ese interrogatorio pero algo faltaba, y Will acaba de darle la última pieza

-... E-E-Estoy... Embarazado? - el miedo y emocion comenzaron a aflorar a través de su mirada. Ryan se giro para que no lo viera llorar , Will cerro sus ojos con pesar, tratando de que sus emociones no salieran a aflote

-... Quiero que te calmes y me escuches... - a Luka no le estaba gustando el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversacion. Instintivamente llevó sus manos a su vientre. Algo malo estaba a pinto de escuchar y se negaba a creerlo -... Tu bebé ...

 *****P &N*****

Bryan sentía que se ahogaba. Como su alama era arrancada con cada intento de respirar que emitía su cuerpo. Una risa de fondo que no era para nada bonita. Gritos, llantos, suplicas de ayuda... Todo lo podia escuchar pero no ver a través de toda la oscuridad que lo rodeaba.

-No... Ayuda... Dejame- se remobia en la cama intentando inútilmente de zafarse del agarre de una mano sobre su cabeza, sin contar de la sensación de ahogo que cada vez se intensificaba más

-Bryan? - Jack puso su mano sobre su hombro, intentando de esa forma despertarlo, pero no contaba con recibir un golpe en su frente por el antebrazo de su amigo

-DEJAME! - Bryan se enderezó de golpe sobre la cama respirando agitado y el sudor recorriendo cada rincón de su cuerpo

-Amigo estas bien? - Jack se preocupo de sobre manera por el gemelo menor. Nunca antes presenció ese tipo de comportamiento en el o en Rysn a la hora de despertarlos, en especial en el, quien de levantaba a los minutos.

-...- Bryan seguia agitado. Miro a Jack, pero sus ojos estaba desorbitados, como si su mirada buscara algo mas, algo que no podía ver pero que sabía estaba cerca. Algo que no le gustaría reconocer

-Ey! - sarandeo uno de sus hombros para hacerlo reaccionar. Gracias a kos dioses logró hacerlo entrar en sí

-... Jack? - susurro por lo bajo tratando de normalizar su respiracion

\- Enserio me diste un buen susto- le reclamo antes de sentarse a su lado en la cama

-Lo siento... - susurro mas recompuesto - Pero... Qué haces aquí?- Bryan salio de la cama para buscar un cambio de ropa

-Oh... Venía a buscarte para ir a ver a Ryan, ya deberían dejarlo salir de la enfermería - Jack se acomodo mejor en la cama mientras veía como el ojiverde se paseaba por la cabaña buscando algo que ponerse.

-Mm... - fue la cutre respuesta del otro, quien estaba terminando de ponerse la camiseta del campamento - Vamos- se dirigio a la entrada de la cabaña, seguido de Jack .

Sentia una opresión en su pecho a cada paso que daba a la enfermería. Estaría bien Ryan? Y si todos esos sueños eran premoniciones hacía su hermano?... Aunque la mayoría no tenían sentido para el

\- Amigo en verdad que andas en la luna- Jack jalo su camiseta hacia el para evitar un desastroso accidente con un caraj y el tiro al blanco qué tenían enfrente

\- Lo siento... Es solo que no he dormido bien en los últimos días - el ojiverde refrego uno de sus ojos a medida que avanzaban a la enfermería. De la nada recordó que algo faltaba... Mejo dicho, alguien - Donde esta Luka? - miro alrededor, dandose cuenta de que los campistas recién comenzaban a despertar

-Durmiendo quizás? - eso hizo recordar a Jack que en la fogats tampoco lo vió, aunque el se fue antes a su cabaña por el cansancio que comenzaba sentir después del juego

-Mmm... - esa mañana no se encontraba muy comunicativo... Aunque casi nunca lo era

Al llegar a la enfermería, entraron sigilosamente esperando no ser echados por el chequeo matutino. Ambos, mirada verde mar y dorada, comenzaron a buscar al hermano del primero, pero nunca esperaron encontrarlo sentado a un lado de la csmilla en donde se encontraba su otro amigo, sin contar el llanto silencioso que soltaba el mayor .

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Sigilosamente se adentraron en la enfermería, escondiéndose detras una mesita cerca de los tres. Si, tres, lograron ver a Will hablando con Luka, quien no lucis para nada bien, estaba realmente blanco. ¿Qué mierda sucedió anoche?

-...Tu bebé... - Will respiro para poder retener sus emociones antes de dar la noticia- ... No logro sobrevivir a los golpes que recibiste durante los juegos...- dicho eso, se levanto para darle su espacio, como también para evitar derrumbarse junto al moreno

-... Qué... - la voz apenas salia de su garganta. Sentía que su mundo se desvanecía junto al del chico llorando en la csmilla, quien era abrazadonporbsu gemelo...

... Esto debe ser una cruel broma de los dioses...

 _ *****CONTINUARA*****_

* * *

 **... No se porque presiento de que si hablo más me van a matar v:**

 **Antes de que me maten, les quiero pedir disculpas por no actualizar. Como sali de vacaciones he estado bien agetreada saliendo a todos lados, además de que a principios de este mes comence un proyecto, mas bien un blog literario que espero se puedan pasar Gato Entre Libros**

 **Estoy recién con este proyecto por lo que no encontraran tsnras cosas como en otros blogs.**

 _ **¡ATENCIÓN!**_

 **Chicos les quería hacer un pregunta**

 **¿Les gustaría que hiciera una historia Percico Omegaverse?**

 **Ahora si, que les parecio el capítulo? Se esperaban eso?**

 **Dejen su voto y comentario sobre este capitulo y que esperan para el próximo**

 **Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo**

 **Bye-By**


End file.
